À Coeur Battant
by SomeCoolName
Summary: FIC COMPLÈTE ET CORRIGÉE ! En 1898 à Londres, Sherlock Holmes reprend du service lorsqu'un mystérieux assassin terrorise la capitale. Mais ce qui inquiète le plus John Watson dans cette affaire, sont les lettres laissées sur les victimes, dont le destinataire reste aussi mystérieux que leur auteur...
1. La lettre

Note : Hello à toutes et à tous ! Me voici de retour dans un projet plus long que mes derniers OS, centré sur Holmes (version livres/films). Je m'essaye donc ici à un texte à la première personne (plus un léger bonus à chaque fin de chapitre), à une histoire policière également (mais comme je n'ai pas le génie de Conan Doyle, je me permettrai d'emprunter des éléments de ses livres) et surtout à une époque bien particulière sur laquelle je me renseigne chaque jours pour rendre le récit crédible. De ce fait, les références culturelles, politiques, la géographie, etc. tout cela, à quelques exceptions près, a réellement existé. J'espère que cela vous aidera à un peu plus vous imprégner de cette histoire :)

Beta reader et aide précieuse : certifiée par **Nathdawn** (auteure du concours Sherlock Holmes, à retrouver dans mes favoris !) qui non seulement corrige les erreurs mais en plus me renseigne sur de nombreux points. Un immense merci à elle.  
Rating : M (ma marque de fabrique habituelle : aventure, drama et slash, bien sûr.)  
Publication : chaque samedi.  
Pairing : je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de remplir cette case :3  
Reviews : fortement appréciées.

* * *

Enfin, le manque se tut.

Lestrade, le visage rouge, la moustache mal brossée et la main gantée essuyant son front trempé de sueur, se tenait sur la chambranle de la porte de mon cabinet qu'il avait ouvert sans même avoir eu la délicatesse de frapper pour annoncer son entrée imminente. J'étais en pleine consultation, heureusement avec un homme - je n'ose imaginer le scandale si j'étais en train d'examiner une femme que le policier aurait ainsi vue peu vêtue - le stéthoscope fermement ancré entre les omoplates de mon patient qui se plaignait de problèmes respiratoires.

Dieu merci, je me trouvais dans son dos ainsi, il ne vit pas mon sourire indécent illuminer mon visage lorsqu'au même moment, je comprenais la raison de la présence du policier - ainsi que l'origine des problèmes du pauvre bonhomme face à moi. Conscient que lui annoncer qu'il était victime d'une bien vilaine pneumonie n'était pas la meilleure des nouvelles, je toussotai sommairement avant de reprendre un visage tout à fait sérieux pour lui faire face et l'inviter à se rhabiller, pour lui annoncer le nom de la maladie qui le rongeait.

Il se lamenta tout haut, me parla de sa femme et de ses enfants qu'il peinait déjà à nourrir, mais la présence de Lestrade face à moi avait forcé mon esprit à ne plus réfléchir en tant que médecin altruiste que j'étais, mais en tant que fidèle compagnon du célèbre détective qui faisait trembler les malfaiteurs de la capitale. J'eus la bonne idée d'offrir la consultation à mon patient, qui pressa ses pas hors de mon cabinet comme si sa vie en dépendait. J'avais perdu quelques livres mais j'avais gagné du temps - j'étais de toute façon prêt à tout pour me retrouver sur une nouvelle enquête.

« Il a besoin de vous. »

Je fermai les yeux de plaisir à cette phrase. Assurément, le détective consultant n'avait pas utilisé ces mots exacts, mais c'était ce qu'avait interprété Lestrade, et je m'en délectais. _Il a besoin de moi_. J'enfilai mon haut de forme, plongeai les deux bras dans les manches de mon pare-dessus et sans plus attendre, m'élançai hors de mon cabinet qui, même s'il était source de revenus confortables et souvent lieu où je passais d'agréables moments, pouvait parfois me donner la nausée.

Le loyer de ce petit deux pièces était à la limite du raisonnable mais au moins, il me permettait de ne jamais devoir emprunter de l'argent aux créanciers qui cherchaient toujours à me harponner. Il y avait une petite salle d'attente carrée, au centre de laquelle j'avais installé une petite table basse que j'avais récupéré sur les bords de la Tamise un jour de brocante. Elle ne m'avait rien coûté, contrairement aux cinq fauteuils écossais que j'avais commandé chez un artisan de mon quartier. Ils étaient tous posés contre le mur, leurs accoudoirs se touchant car je n'avais guère le loisir de leur laisser un peu d'espace. La salle de consultation était fort heureusement un peu plus grande. J'y avais installé le bureau qui m'avait accompagné au 221B Baker Street, ainsi qu'une table où mes patients pouvaient s'allonger pour me décrire leurs maux plus ou moins virulents. J'y avais également posé ma bibliothèque fournie de livres de médecine et de médecine légale que ma femme Mary m'avait ordonné d'amener loin de sa vue.

Chaque meuble avait donc sa place, une place qu'ils ne quittaient jamais, en témoignaient

les marques des fibres brisées des tapis jonchant le sol, abîmés par le temps. Rien ne bougeait. Rien ne vivait. Et comme cette immobilité pouvait parfois étouffer mon âme d'ex-soldat ! Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours; une de ces fois où rester assis me donnait envie de mourir, un de ces moments où l'ennui était plus fort que le confort, un de ces souffles où je désespérais de perdre le mien, le corps lancé à la suite de mon ami.

« Où est-il ? »

« À Hyde Park. »

« Qu'il y a-t-il à Hyde Park, mon brave Lestrade ? »

« Le corps de notre ancien premier ministre, Sir William Gladstone. »

« Oh ! »

J'arrêtai soudain ma course folle, alors que mes pas battaient le pavé de la rue. Avoir vu débarquer dans mon cabinet Lestrade avait ravi mon cœur en mal d'enquête, toujours était-il que je ne pouvais me réjouir de la mort d'un homme, d'autant plus d'un homme que j'estimais particulièrement ; bien qu'il ait quitté la scène politique il y avait trois ans de cela. Mon ami inspecteur posa une main compatissante sur mon épaule et m'invita à prendre place dans le fiacre qui nous attendait.

Londres en ce beau mois de Mai 1898 avait pris des couleurs, à l'image d'une jeune fille que l'on agrémenterait des plus beaux compliments. Les gens semblaient reprendre goût à la vie, très certainement attirés hors de leurs maisons par la présence d'un soleil bien trop rare en notre pays. La nature reprenait ses droits, les arbres n'étaient plus nus et tristes, le vert côtoyait toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel dans les jardins fleuris que notre bonne Reine Victoria s'évertuait à faire entretenir par les meilleurs jardiniers de la capitale. Nous vivions une belle époque et l'idée que tout cela ne se fane me fit frissonner tout entier. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'attendait à Hyde Park ? Un corps à autopsier certes, mais cela n'était que le début, je le savais, de quelque chose de bien plus grave encore ; un ancien premier ministre ne mourait jamais par hasard, et la présence de mon ami détective sur les lieux ne faisait que confirmer ma théorie. Le fiacre s'arrêta enfin, je suivis alors Lestrade entre les longues allées marquées par les arbres et les fleurs embaumant notre passage. À quelques mètres du point d'eau qui faisait le charme de ce parc aux dimensions hors-normes, un attroupement d'hommes tous habillés de noir retint mon attention ; nous arrivions à notre but, et le cri qui brisa le calme de l'instant ne fit que confirmer mes suppositions :

« Ne vous approchez pas, malheureux ou croyez-moi que le sort qu'il vous sera alors réservé sera bien plus terrible que celui qui a porté cet homme à terre ! »

« Holmes... », souriais-je malgré moi en reconnaissant la chevelure folle dépassant d'un long manteau noir.

Mon ami se leva à l'appel de son nom, se retourna d'un geste théâtrale et me sourit avec un tel plaisir non dissimulé, qu'il me mit légèrement mal à l'aise. Cet homme oscillait constamment entre la dureté et la douceur ; pour le plus grand malheur du commun des mortels qui ne pouvait de facto comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête de bougre de Diable.

« Vous êtes venu. »

« Comme vous le voyez. », répondis-je dans un haussement de sourcil ; Holmes n'était pas homme à perdre son temps à constater tout haut l'évidence même.

« Cet homme mourra de cette pneumonie. »

« Je... peut-être. », bredouillai-je malgré moi, comme à chaque fois qu'il me prenait de court de la sorte ; mais comment faisait-il pour savoir, bon sang ?!

« C'est même sûr. Mais ce n'est pas très grave. Bien, maintenant, passons à plus important, voulez-vous ? La mort n'attend pas Watson ! »

Il prit place dans mon dos et de ses mains posées sur mes épaules, il me poussa jusqu'au corps recouvert d'un linceul blanc. Je m'agenouillai devant la présence morbide de cet homme que j'avais si souvent voulu rencontrer de son vivant et, arrêtant toutes pensées mélancoliques avant de ne me laisser gagner par la tristesse, j'ôtai le draps pour découvrir un visage blanc et un corps épais emmitouflé dans un costume dont le prix devait dépasser mon revenu mensuel. Je descendis un peu plus le linge blanc pour découvrir la blessure ensanglantée au niveau de son cœur.

« Quel gâchis. J'aimais bien cet homme, vous savez. », soupirai-je.

« Vous ne le connaissiez même pas. »

« Ah oui, j'oubliais votre manque de connaissance en matière de politique. Il était notre premier ministre il y a encore trois ans de cela. »

Holmes se pencha par-dessus mon épaule pour regarder mes mains occupées à écarter les pans de la veste du pauvre homme pour examiner sa blessure.

« J'ai même nommé mon chien d'après lui. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il aurait trouvé l'attention tout à fait touchante. »

« Ne vous moquez pas d'un mort, Holmes. », lui sommai-je en m'approchant un peu plus du cadavre pour estimer l'heure du décès.

« C'est vous qui avez assimilé sa mémoire à un bouledogue qui a la bave facile et un certain attrait pour les excréments de ses congénères. »

« Holmes... », soufflai-je malgré moi, parfaitement mis mal à l'aise par ses propos en tout point déplacés.

« Devrions-nous faire parvenir un courrier à sa femme ? »

« Pour lui informer du décès de son mari ? »

« Non, pour la rassurer en lui affirmant qu'un Gladstone arpente toujours les rues de Londres - mais à quatre pattes celui-ci. »

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise à l'entente de ses dires toujours plus inacceptables que les précédents, aussi je me retournai lentement pour lui faire face et lui ordonner de quitter ces lieux pour ne plus salir le nom d'un si grand homme, lorsque je croisai ses yeux plein de malice et son sourire mutin qu'il ne tentait même pas de cacher. Ce fut trop, et alors que j'étais prêt à lui asséner un coup de poing de réprobation, je fus pris d'un éclat de rire qui brisa la tension à la seconde même. Son rire se mêla au mien que je contenais bien mal, malgré la discrétion et le recueillement demandé dans un moment pareil.

« Docteur Watson, avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? », s'enquit Lestrade qui avait pris place à nos côtés, sûrement attiré par le boucan de nos deux âmes de gamins indisciplinés.

« Je... oui, il a été tué par une lame, une épée sans nul doute, assez fine pour avoir été cachée dans une canne. La lame l'a traversé de part en part, au niveau du cœur, il est mort sur le coup. »

« D'autres indices ? »

« Pas de trace de lutte apparente, il devait connaître son assassin puisqu'il lui faisait face. »

« Qui tue encore de nos jours à la pointe d'une lame ? », s'enquit le policier.

« Des nostalgiques des duels à l'épée sans aucun doute. », expliqua Holmes en sortant d'une touffe d'herbe une épée fine, dont il trouva le fourreau quelques mètres plus loin.

« Ces combats sont formellement interdits sans la présence d'un arbitre et de deux témoins. », grommela Lestrade bien inutilement.

« Nous ne sommes pas là en présence d'un duel, mais bien d'un meurtre. »

J'étais sur le point de donner raison à Holmes, alors que, ouvrant la chemise du pauvre défunt, je trouvai une lettre placée tout contre la peau rigide, tachée de sang à la rendre difficilement rattrapable. Je fermai lentement mes doigts sur le papier trempé, tentant avec une infinie lenteur de l'ôter sans l'abîmer. Mon ami détective se pencha à mes côtés et me somma sans douceur :

« Doucement malheureux ! Vous allez la déchirer ! »

« Taisez-vous, où je le ferai dans le seul but de vous causer du tort. »

« Vous en êtes capable. » Grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

« Vous le savez, alors, ne jouez pas au plus malin. »

Holmes se laissa tomber en arrière sur la pelouse humide, assis en tailleurs et les bras croisés contre son torse, il n'avait pas l'air plus mature qu'un gosse des rues. La lettre fut bientôt complètement détachée du torse ensanglanté, si bien que je me mis à la déplier lentement. Le sang de la victime ne l'avait finalement pas trop envahie, si bien que je pus l'ouvrir et prendre connaissance d'une écriture tout à fait distinguée, annonçant en quelques phrases de terribles desseins :

« _Vous prenez aujourd'hui connaissance de ma première lettre. Combien en trouverez-vous par la suite, avant que ce ne soit votre cœur que je transperce de ma lame ? »_

« Holmes, savez-vous ce que cela signifie ? », soufflai-je les mains tremblantes, alors que je sentais mon visage prendre la même couleur cadavérique que le regretté Gladstone.

« Donnez moi ça. », m'ordonna-t-il sans douceur, une main posée sur mon épaule qu'il tira à lui, l'autre ayant déjà attrapé la lettre qu'il sembla lire cent fois en quelques secondes à peine. « Watson... oh, Watson ! » Si au premier appel de mon nom, j'avais senti sa voix légèrement tremblante sous le coup de l'émotion - il était évident que mon ami détective était le destinataire de cette morbide missive - la fin de sa phrase ne fut que l'explosion déplacée d'une joie de vivre totalement incohérente avec le reste de la scène. Holmes était déjà debout sur ses deux pieds, à semblait-il danser avec comme partenaire la lettre ensanglantée qu'il tenait dans ses deux mains, le nez planté au ciel, les yeux fermés et un sourire extatique illuminant son visage marqué par le manque de sommeil et de réels repas.

« Mais calmez-vous mon vieux et dites moi ce que cela signifie ! », lui demandai-je une fois debout à mon tour, prêt à lui balancer ma main à la figure si sa folie ne se calmait pas.

« Un tueur en série, nous avons à faire à un _tueur en série_ ! La vie est belle Watson, et la mort l'est tout autant ! Venez mon brave, venez, je n'ose imaginer ce qui nous attend ! »

La douzaine de policiers présents, mortifiés par l'audace de la joie de mon ami, me mit plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Au fond de moi, dans une pièce secrète de mon cœur, cachée à côté de celle principale où résidait ma tendre épouse, il y avait l'amour de l'imprévu, et Holmes semblait être le seul à en détenir la clé. Je le vis se pencher vers le cadavre, serrant sa main morte en le remerciant mille fois, avant de s'élancer à travers le parc, mon corps déjà à sa poursuite. Il riait si fort que les oiseaux s'envolaient à son approche, et sa voix résonnait autour de moi comme le son de la cloche de ma paroisse qui m'appelait le dimanche pour aller me recueillir.

Notre amitié remontait à dix-sept ans déjà, dont trois années s'était passées dans l'absence. La mort truquée d'Holmes avait ébranlé Londres, mais cela n'était qu'une simple brise comparé à l'ouragan qui avait terrassé ma vie.

Fervent catholique, baptisé dès la naissance, éduqué à la force de la Bible, je n'avais aucune honte à dire que toute ma vie durant, j'avais suivi les principes inculqués par mes chers parents et la religion. On m'avait élevé droit, normal et altruiste, j'étais et resterais à jamais droit, normal et altruiste. Ce bougre d'homme que j'avais rencontré au détour d'un larcin dont j'étais la victime, était tordu, excentrique et narcissique. Une discussion rapide, où il m'apprit qu'il savait comment rattraper mon voleur en moins d'un quart d'heure, et deux choix s'offraient à moi : refuser tout lien avec ce simulacre de diable ou accepter l'inconcevable. Je pris la deuxième option dans un souffle libérateur.

Sherlock Holmes était mon parfait contraire, mon opposé en tout point et à ce moment précis, le poids qui avait couvert mes épaules de trop longues années durant sembla enfin s'effriter ; un peu, si peu. Je ne pouvais vivre comme lui, je n'avais pas été éduqué de la sorte, mais de la manière la plus égoïste qu'il soit je l'admets, je réalisais que je pouvais vivre grâce à lui _par procuration _ce que la morale m'interdisait. Cela, je ne lui avais jamais avoué et ne l'avais jamais avoué à personne, j'en étais même légèrement honteux. Ainsi, dans une autre pièce de mon cœur, un cagibi serait même le terme exact, j'avais scellé à double tour le contrat qui me liait secrètement à mon ami, un contrat que j'avais intitulé sobrement : _Par Procuration_.

Nous arrivâmes enfin sur la rue bondée de Park Lane, où il héla un fiacre avant de se retourner vers moi, pauvre soldat à la jambe blessée qui peinait à suivre son rythme infernal, que j'étais.

« Watson, dites-moi tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir sur ce Gladstone. Et je ne parle assurément pas de votre chien. »

« Si vous y tenez Holmes, mais ce saint homme a officié auprès de la Couronne des années durant, j'aurais bien du mal à vous dépeindre son parcours en moins de quelques minutes. »

« Soit, accompagnez moi à Baker Street alors ! », m'imposa-t-il d'un signe de la main, comme s'il tranchait fictivement la discussion pour y mettre fin.

« Mary s'inquiétera de ne pas me voir rentrer de mes consultations. »

« Nous lui ferons parvenir un télégramme, montez maintenant ! »

* * *

Mon ancienne demeure n'avait, Dieu merci, pas le moins du monde changé. Je me rappelais dans un sourire de la semaine du grand retour de Holmes où celui-ci avait crié son indignation auprès de la pauvre madame Hudson quand celle-ci lui avait appris qu'il n'était plus le locataire. Ses cris avait traversé les rues, avaient fait trembler les badauds, jusqu'à faire perler des larmes aux yeux de notre pauvre amie qui n'avait, en plus, pas été prévenue de son miraculeux retour d'entre les morts. Il fallut que je prenne ses mains dans les miennes pour la calmer un tant soi peu, avant qu'elle ne retrouve ses esprits pour avouer à Holmes que son frère avait loué l'endroit mais n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Mon ami s'était instantanément refermé, n'avait formulé aucune excuse, et s'était enfermé en ses appartements, qui n'avaient pas changé d'un pouce.

Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il était revenu mais pas un jour, je ne cessais de repenser à ces trois ans et à leurs conséquences. Nous n'en parlions pas, jamais, nous en avions fait le serment le jour même de son emménagement où, après avoir reconduit Mrs Hudson dans sa cuisine où je lui avais servi un grog, j'avais rejoint mon ami face au feu qu'il avait déjà allumé. Il faisait un froid mordant entre ces murs couverts de poussière, un froid qui pourtant me semblait bien plus clément que celui qui m'avait encerclé trois années durant. J'avais souffert de son absence au-delà de la raison, à m'en faire peur, à en avoir placé le canon de mon arme entre mes lèvres, avant de m'évanouir et de me réveiller trois jours plus tard, pris par une fièvre que je mis des semaines à quitter. Holmes ne savait rien de tout ça et, si en ces temps étranges, tout paraissait flou, j'étais certain d'une chose, je ne comptais en aucun cas lui révéler ce que mon âme et mon corps avaient traversé. Semblant comprendre mon tourment silencieux, il s'était retourné vers moi, avait planté ses yeux sombres dans les miens et m'avait demandé d'une voix neutre :

« Watson, je conçois parfaitement que ce retour doit perturber votre esprit déjà bien peu aiguisé. Mais je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant si nous convenions de taire ces trois années. Vous ne me poserez aucune question, comme je ne vous en poserai aucune. Si cela est trop vous demander, je comprendrai, mais je vous demanderai de quitter ces lieux et de ne jamais y revenir. Croyez-moi, cela est la meilleure des décisions - et j'ai eu le temps d'y penser. »

Une bénédiction, un cadeau du ciel me tombait dessus - même si Holmes aurait grincé des dents en m'entendant mentionner le divin - j'attrapai alors sa main que je serrai avec enthousiasme, tant pour sceller notre pacte que pour le sentir. Sa peau était rêche, je sentais son pouls battre ma paume, sa chaleur me réchauffer enfin. Sherlock était vivant et plus jamais nous ne parlerions de sa disparition.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées lorsque mon ami ouvrit la porte du fiacre pour s'en extirper. En quelques pas nous étions en son salon, lui tournoyant comme un lion en cage, moi appuyé contre la fenêtre, le regardant faire.

« Holmes, clairement, cette lettre vous était destiné. Pourtant, vous ne connaissiez pas Gladstone, c'est exact ? Pardonnez mon choix de mot qui vous fera sauter au plafond mais : je ne comprends pas. »

Le rire de mon ami que j'imaginais mauvais, se trouva en fait être complaisant, particulièrement joyeux.

« Je ne vous en veux guère, mon vieux ; je ne suis pas sûr exactement moi-même de tout ce que cela signifie. Mais parlez-moi donc de cet homme, vous qui l'adoriez. »

« C'est un bien grand mot Holmes, je n'adore pas d'hommes. », grognai-je malgré moi mal à l'aise.

« Oh ? Très bien. » Il s'arrêta de tourner en rond une seconde, juste pour m'adresser un sourire parfaitement insolent, avant de reprendre sa danse incessante. « Alors, il était premier ministre m'avez-vous dit ? »

« Oui, à plusieurs reprises. Son dernier mandat a duré deux ans, de 1892 à 1894. Son parcours a été sommes toutes assez classique ; il a vacillé entre conservatisme et libéralisme, il était surtout connu pour sa grande inimitié avec Benjamin Disraeli. »

« Disraeli ? Pourquoi ce nom ne m'évoque-t-il rien ? »

« Pourquoi le connaîtriez-vous ? Il n'était que premier ministre après tout. »

« Oh, un trait d'esprit, comme vous êtes amusant Watson. Bien, quelle était la raison de leur inimitié ? »

« Vous faites fausse route mon vieux, Disraeli est mort il y a plus de dix ans. »

« Fâcheux. »

« Malgré cette rivalité connue, Gladstone n'était pas en reste. La Reine se serait même plaint de son comportement à plusieurs reprises. »

« La Reine,... femme du Roi? »

« Bon sang Holmes... », lançai-je plus effaré que jamais, ne pouvant concevoir qu'il ne connaissait pas _ça_. « Notre reine Victoria enfin ! J'ai souvent tendance à croire qu'un jour un malfaiteur aura raison de vous lors d'une rixe plus violente que les autres mais en fait, vous allez mourir emprisonné, jugé pour blasphème envers la Couronne ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel dans un sourire qu'il voulait tout à fait rassurant, et levant une main en signe de rédemption il me lança joyeusement « Oh Watson, il y a tellement de raisons qui me pousseraient en prison, si vous saviez. »

« Je préfère ne pas savoir. »

« Je ne le sais que trop bien. », murmura-t-il en me souriant, amusé.

Et encore et toujours son inexorable besoin de faire de chacune de ses phrases un mystère. Je ne relevai pas cette dernière réplique qui se rapprochait plus d'un hameçon tentant de me piéger plutôt qu'à une réelle envie de se confier, et repris mes explications concernant Gladstone.

« Toujours est-il qu'il a quitté la scène politique voilà quatre ans de cela. Cela ajouté à la lettre qui vous est destinée, et à cette exécution bien mystérieuse... Non, tout cela me dépasse. Holmes, n'avez-vous vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe ou vous jouez-vous de moi ? »

« Mon ami, bien que la deuxième option me ravirait au plus haut point, je dois vous admettre que je ne connais réellement pas le sens de tout cela. Mais patience, la lettre annonce d'autres morts, chacune nous approchera un peu plus de la vérité. »

« Vous comptez utiliser la mort de pauvres gens ? Ne voulez-vous pas vous mettre en route dès maintenant pour trouver le criminel ? »

« Chaque chose en son temps Watson, chaque chose en son temps... Maintenant, je me dois de réfléchir, assis dans mon cher fauteuil tandis que vous, vous allez rentrer chez votre femme, que vous avez oublié de prévenir quant à votre retard. »

« Mon Dieu ! Holmes, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous donc pas rappelé mon engagement ? »

« C'est votre femme mon vieux, ne reportez pas sur moi votre manque d'attention ! »

Je fulminais dans ma moustache, me tournant sur moi-même pour chercher ma canne afin de m'enfuir de cet endroit, avant de réaliser que je l'avais laissée à mon cabinet à la minute même où Lestrade était venu me tirer de ma léthargie. Je saluai mon ami, tapotant son épaule amicalement avant de m'apprêter à sortir, lorsqu'un doute m'arrêta sur place. Je ne fermai pas tout à fait la porte et lui demandai en le regardant prendre place à son fauteuil comme il l'avait prédit :

« Réfléchir et rien de plus Holmes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Réfléchir et rien de plus. », confirma-t-il sans prendre la peine de se retourner pour me regarder.

« Bien. Prenez soin de vous mon ami. »

« Comme à chaque fois que vous partez. »

Je souris par réflexe mais n'étais pas vraiment sûr du sens de ses propos. Aussi je fermai la porte et pris le chemin de retour.

Ma maison située à Covent Garden était un véritable havre de paix, qu'en cette fin de journée, je m'apprêtais à ébranler tout entier et cela me réjouissait au plus haut point. Non, je n'étais pas de ces hommes pervers qui aimait la destruction, mais j'avais la certitude que je n'allais pas rentrer dire à Mary que la grippe était revenue ou que j'avais soignée une femme de son allergie, j'allais lui apprendre une nouvelle bien plus importante. Les couleurs du salon m'apparaissaient soudain plus vibrantes, plus chaudes, j'aimais enfin revenir entre ces murs, moi qui les haïssais encore hier, car je savais que le lendemain me promettait des jours loin de ce quartier.

J'avais besoin de ça parfois, m'éloigner pour mieux apprécier ce qui m'attendait, ce qui ne bougeait pas, ce qui restait toujours inexorablement immobile. Ainsi, l'enquête qui s'annonçait des plus palpitantes me ferait suivre Holmes dans des coins insoupçonnés, peut-être même à la frontière du danger, et une fois le criminel arrêté, je reviendrais en ma maison, en mon statut de médecin, et la vie serait bien plus acceptable. J'avais besoin de l'adrénaline de Baker Street pour apprécier la douceur de la vie que me promettait Covent Garden.

« John, vous voilà enfin ! », râla Mary tout haut, avec une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas - mais je ne pouvais lui en vouloir.

« Veuillez me pardonner, Lestrade est venu me chercher en mon cabinet et j'ai été appelé sur une affaire de la plus haute importance. »

« Ainsi, vous revoyiez Holmes. », sourit-elle, plus espiègle que jamais ; elle ne m'en voulait déjà plus.

« Ma chère, rendez-vous compte, notre ancien premier ministre Gladstone a été retrouvé assassiné à Hyde Park. »

« Cela ne m'étonne guère, à se jouer des autres, le Ciel vous réserve un bien sombre avenir. Holmes enquête donc sur son meurtre ? »

« Nous enquêtons oui. », répondis-je un peu troublé par le manque d'émotion de ma chère compagne ; mais elle avait dû être du côté de Disreali lors de leurs fameuses rixes, aussi je ne lui en tins pas rigueur.

« _Nous_ ? Oh John, je vous en prie, soyez prudent... »

Ses yeux s'étaient fermés comme si elle ne désirait pas affronter la vérité, si bien que mon cœur se serra et que je vins m'agenouiller à ses côtés pour prendre ses mains dans les miennes.

« Je serai prudent Mary, pour vous. » J'embrassai le dos de ses deux mains graciles, avant de reposer les miennes sur son ventre rebondi. « Et pour lui aussi. »

« Ou pour elle. Il est bien trop tôt pour le savoir de toute façon. »

« Je le sais ma chère. »

Je regardais amoureusement ce ventre qui portait la vie, caressant du pouce la promesse d'une formidable histoire et ne réalisai qu'à l'instant que ce geste était mon premier adressé à mon enfant. La grossesse ne devait pas dater de plus de deux mois et demi, et enfin seulement, je semblais prendre conscience de ce que tout cela signifiait réellement. J'étais comme réveillé depuis cette fin d'après-midi, depuis que je savais que mes journées seraient mouvementées et imprévisibles, à l'image d'une symphonie dont Holmes restait l'imperturbable maître d'orchestre. Mais j'étais un fin mélomane si bien que jamais je n'aurais osé arrêté la musique. Je me lançais ainsi à corps perdu dans cette valse qui rythmait mes pas, mon âme, et la petite pièce de mon cœur dont j'avais ouvert la porte en cette magnifique journée.

* * *

« Réfléchir et rien de plus Holmes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Réfléchir et rien de plus. »

« Bien. Prenez soin de vous mon ami. »

« Comme à chaque fois que vous partez. »

J'entends la porte se fermer derrière moi après quelques secondes que je sais nécessaires à Watson ; il ne comprend que la moitié de mes propos, que dis-je, le quart. Bien sûr que je vais réfléchir et ne rien faire de plus, je ne fais que ça, _réfléchir_. Il me faut juste en cette fin de journée une aide bienveillante, deux mains glacées pour m'aider à supporter ma tête si lourde d'interrogations, les mains de cette Dame Blanche à l'œil unique sans paupière et au cerveau bien plus développé que le mien.

Je n'avais pas pensé accueillir la Dame aujourd'hui, cela fait quelques temps que je ne l'ai pas conviée, mais ce soir, elle est essentielle. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que ce meurtre signifie. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que cette _lettre_ signifie.

Alors, je porte la seringue à mon bras déjà prêt à recevoir ce qu'il me manque ; prêt à ouvrir mes sens ; prêt à tout comprendre ; prêt à réfléchir, réfléchir, _réfléchir_.


	2. L'effraction

Note : Hello à toutes et tous ! Peut-être avez-vous remarqué le changement de rating. Le M arrivera (promis) mais plus tard, alors en attendant, pour qu'un maximum de personnes puissent avoir l'accès à cette histoire, le rating est T (satanés filtres de FF !).  
Voilà le second chapitre de cette histoire qui, je l'espère, vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire. Encore une fois, je reste fidèle autant que possible à l'Histoire - néanmoins j'ai changé la rencontre Holmes/Watson parce que-j'avais-envie-voilà-ma-raison. Merci aux reviewers (et coucou à ceux qui lisent sans commenter, petits timides :3). Merci à **Nathdawn** qui prend de son temps pour corriger mes écrits, et me soutenir, ce qui est top, précieux, vraiment.

* * *

La nuit fut courte, en tout point semblable à un 24 décembre de mon enfance, où le sommeil trouvait bien moins grâce à mes yeux qu'à la perspective de courir au salon rejoindre le sapin entouré de la demie-douzaine de cadeaux qui nous attendaient mon frère et moi. Je gardais un souvenir intarissable de ces mois de décembre où tout du long, Harry et moi-même aidions ma mère à préparer notre maison aux couleurs de Noël, jusqu'au jour sacré où nous accueillions le reste de ma famille, et nos domestiques, autour d'un repas exceptionnel que nous ne pouvions nous permettre qu'en cette fin d'année.

La mort de ma mère en 1877 marqua la fin de ces réunions, avec toute la lourde tristesse que mon cœur ne pouvait supporter. Abattu par cette perte, puis par celle de mon père un an après, ma joie de vivre fut définitivement scellée en mon cœur, non pas dans une pièce à laquelle j'aurais cru bon de me rendre quelques années après, une fois mon chagrin effacé, mais bien tout entier. C'est ainsi qu'à moitié mort, jeune médecin diplômé ne comprenant pas réellement ce que les années lui réservaient, je m'engageai dans l'armée. L'Afghanistan avait été le siège de terribles horreurs comme de joies immenses ; je m'évertuais à sauver mes camarades au détriment du reste. Je me lançais alors corps perdu à travers les champs de bataille, suivais mes compagnons armés à travers les lignes ennemies, et étais prêt à donner jusqu'à ma vie pour en sauver une autre. Je n'avais réalisé que des années plus tard que je me sentais responsable de la mort de ma mère, emportée par un anévrisme, qui à la vérité, n'aurait jamais pu être détectable, même pour l'étudiant en médecine proche du diplôme que j'étais.

C'est ainsi que la balle qui arrêta ma carrière militaire, se logea dans mon épaule dans une douleur trop sourde pour que je n'en trouve les mots pour la décrire. Le retour à Londres ne fut pas dur, non, je n'emploierais pas ce mot, je l'assimilerais plutôt volontiers à un cataclysme. En quelques années, la capitale avait changé, je ne connaissais que la vie de banlieue agréable et facile, moi que mes parents avaient toujours accepté en leur maison pendant mes études. Je découvrais tout à la fois une ville rongée par la saleté, des quartiers mal-famés où j'étais contraint de loger faute de moyens, et la solitude que j'avais fui jusqu'alors. Harry s'était marié pendant mon absence à une femme que je n'aimais guère, descendante de la famille Lowell, les propriétaires d'une petite usine de textile dans le Sussex, à l'esprit aussi étroit que les corsages qu'ils y fabriquaient. Je remerciais Dieu chaque jour que Harry ne m'ait pas offert le gîte à cette époque ; je n'aurais jamais supporté la colocation avec cette famille et je ne me serais jamais fait voler mon portefeuille.

Je me baladais à l'époque sur les bords des canaux récemment creusés pour aider l'expansion du marché de Camden, que j'avais entendu dangereux mais que je voulais voir néanmoins de mes propres yeux. Je n'avais aucune raison d'y aller, mise à part celle de quitter ma minuscule chambre mal isolée du Strand, aussi, lorsqu'un vil pickpocket m'arracha mon dû que je tenais dans mes mains afin d'acheter du pain, je ne pus que le regarder partir en jurant tout haut, moi bien handicapé avec ma jambe meurtrie et ma canne nécessaire. C'est ainsi qu'Il arriva. Il avait les cheveux plus courts que maintenant (mais ils n'étaient toujours pas pour autant présentables), il portait un long manteau noir presque aussi sombre que ses yeux ; _ses yeux_. En une seconde où nos regards se croisèrent, j'eus la terrible sensation qu'il avait lu en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, et au vu de son sourire, il y avait vu quelque chose de magnifique dont moi-même je n'avais pas conscience. Sans cet incroyable sourire, je n'aurais jamais osé lui adresser la parole ; j'avais alors posé une question bien stupide dont je connaissais la finalité, mais je _devais _retenir son attention avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

« Cela vous amuse-t-il de voir un pauvre homme se faire voler son portefeuille ? »

« Il ne vous l'a pas volé. »

« Et bien, pour sûr, je ne lui ai pas donné ! »

« Il ne vous l'a pas volé car vous allez le récupérer. »

Il avait une assurance telle, que je le crus membre de la Famille Royale - sa veste bohémienne, son écharpe rouge voyante et sa barbe de quelques jours pouvaient tout à fait être le fruit d'un déguisement afin de se balader tranquillement en son royaume. Il avait planté ses mains dans ses poches et ses yeux dans les miens, et plus que jamais, je voulais savoir ce qu'il y voyait, ce qu'il savait.

« Et comment je vous prie ? »

« Bien, réfléchissons un instant, voulez-vous ? Il a donc subtilisé le porte-feuille d'un infirme, il est donc lâche mais n'est... »

« Je ne suis pas infirme. », corrigeai-je malgré moi en levant ma main libre en signe d'objection - ma fierté en dépendait.

« Bien sûr que non, c'est dans votre tête que ça se passe, mais lui ne le sait pas, contrairement à vous et moi. Bref, ne m'interrompez plus, nous perdons du temps. Ce pickpocket est donc un lâche, mais il a agi avec discrétion et je dois dire aussi, avec un certain talent, ce n'est donc pas un amateur. À cette heure-ci, il ne prendrait jamais le risque de descendre sur Chalk Farm road, les policiers y sont plus présents à l'heure du déjeuner - l'appel du ventre qui gargouille sans doute. Il ne va pas non plus s'envoler vers Hawley road, avec les travaux, il y a bien peu de passants et un homme courant à son allure serait suspect. Non, la chose la plus aisée à faire serait de suivre le chemin qui longe les quais, afin de... »

« Afin de jeter le portefeuille pour faire disparaître toute preuve si la police lui met le grappin dessus... Mon Dieu, c'est incroyablement bien pensé. », soufflai-je complètement médusé par une telle démonstration d'esprit. Mais je me repris bien vite, me confondant en excuses. « Pardonnez-moi, je vous ai interrompu à nouveau. »

Il sourit cette fois-ci, ses sourcils redressés en une grimace de délicieuse surprise appuyée par son sourire mutin.

« Mon vieux, si c'est pour faire preuve d'un esprit aiguisé, je vous autorise à me couper la parole pour les siècles à venir. »

Son sous-entendu était aussi clair que déplacé (nous allions donc passer le reste des siècles ensemble ?) et malgré tout, je me trouvai à lui répondre de mon sourire aussi amusé que le sien.

« Quel est votre plan d'attaque alors ? Nous parlons depuis de longs instants, il doit être loin maintenant.»

« Mon cher, faites-moi confiance, voulez-vous ? Lorsque la charrette de légumes passera devant le pub là-bas à l'angle, nous nous élancerons en direction du Sud, et je compte sur vous pour taire votre douleur imaginaire car j'aurai besoin de votre présence pour arrêter le bougre qui vous a volé. »

« Elle n'est pas _imaginaire_, j'ai été... »

« Maintenant ! », hurla-t-il en s'élançant à corps perdu entre les étals en direction du Sud, évitant les badauds avec des gestes proches de la danse et une rapidité affolante. Il continua de me crier le reste de sa phrase qu'il avait interrompue :

« Vous avez été blessé en Afghanistan, oui, je sais ! Mais certainement pas à la jambe ; au bras ou à l'épaule tout au plus, maintenant venez ou vous perdrez définitivement votre morlingue ! »

Diable, comment l'avait-il su ? Mais cette question paraissait bien peu importante en comparaison de la promesse de cette course-poursuite. J'attrapai fermement ma canne à l'horizontale, et la décollant officiellement du sol, j'envoyai le signe à mon corps tout entier - ainsi qu'à mon esprit - que cette aide extérieure n'était plus. Je me lançai enfin à la poursuite de cet incroyable bonhomme, retrouvant petit à petit des sensations que je pensais perdues à jamais, sentant mon souffle me faire défaut par mon manque d'habitude ; mais j'étais vivant, alors quoi de plus important que cela. Les premiers mètres furent difficiles, je tombai le pied dans une flaque d'eau, renversai une pauvre femme qui ne m'avait pas vu, et perdis de vue mon compagnon quelques instants, mais je repris petit à petit de ma superbe, imitant le corps qui semblait danser face à moi, zigzagant, sautant, tournoyant, pour enfin déboucher dans un saut sur le Grand Union Tow Path, où il retomba bruyamment sur la carcasse que je reconnus comme étant celle de mon malfaiteur.

« C'est lui ! Bon sang, c'est lui qui a volé mon portefeuille ! »

« Annoncer l'évidence me semble bien peu utile à l'instant, mon vieux ; serait-ce trop vous demander de venir me donner un coup de main ? », me demanda l'homme aux cheveux fous en tentant de garder au calme celui qui se débattait sous lui.

Je m'approchai à la seconde, pris place à califourchon sur le dos du bandit et lui attrapai le bras que je lui tordis tout aussitôt pour l'empêcher de bouger. L'homme beugla, se débattit encore quelques instants avant de sangloter misérablement, face contre le pavé. Mon sauveur le fouilla sommairement jusqu'à trouver mon dû, et reprenant son souffle bruyamment, il me le tendit.

« Tenez Watson, mais soyez plus prudent la prochaine fois. »

Cet homme connaissait en plus mon nom ? Étais-je victime d'une mauvaise blague ou était-il un adepte de magie noire ?

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? », bredouillai-je, bien incapable de faire le fier.

L'homme me sourit, à l'image d'un loup prêt à dévorer sa proie, se rapprocha lentement de mon corps tendu par la peur, et explosa de rire avant de poser une main complice sur mon épaule.

« Bon sang, vous auriez dû voir votre tête, mon vieux ! Je l'ai lu sur vos papiers dans votre portefeuille, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

Alerté par les cris des passants, deux policiers accoururent enfin vers nous et s'occupèrent du malfaiteur qui tentait vainement de se disculper de toute charge. J'étais prêt à témoigner de ma bonne foi, lorsque les deux agents de la paix saluèrent sommairement mon sauveur, semblant le reconnaître et prendre sa présence pour un gage suffisant, avant de disparaître avec l'homme appréhendé. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait, ma journée avait pris un tournant absolument inattendu, et j'étais ensorcelé par tout ce remue ménage.

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? », demandai-je, cachant du mieux possible ma fascination derrière mes pupilles bleues.

« Sherlock Holmes, et _oui_, je cherche un colocataire. »

* * *

Dans notre salon de Covent Garden, un feu ravivait la cheminée d'une douce chaleur, alors que dehors le soleil baignait les rues avec une grâce divine. Assise sur le sofa vert, Mary tenait dans ses mains le mouchoir qu'elle brodait aux initiales de ses parents pour leur offrir lors de leur prochaine venue. Une chose me manquait terriblement en cette pièce de vie. La décoration y était pourtant fine et le confort digne des plus grands établissements de la capitale, pourtant, je m'y sentais toujours étranger. Le sofa était assorti aux deux fauteuils et à la petite liseuse posée contre la fenêtre (où personne ne s'asseyait jamais à cause des courants d'air, mais ma brave femme trouvait l'emplacement chic pour un tel meuble, aussi je n'osais la contredire). Chaque meuble se complétait à l'autre, comme une ronde enfantine où chaque main serait prise par sa voisine et où je n'aurais pas ma place.

Cette homogénéité s'opposait en tout point au fourbi sans nom de Baker Street. Mais dans le salon qui m'avait abrité dans le Nord de la capitale, j'y avais mon fauteuil, unique, où j'aimais me reposer de longues heures durant. Le cuir était abîmé aux accoudoirs à force d'y avoir fait glisser mes articulations lorsque le sommeil m'ôtait la moindre once de tenue. L'assise avait pris la forme de mon bassin avec le temps, si bien que parfois, je m'en relevais légèrement engourdis. Je ne l'avais, bien entendu, jamais avoué tout haut, mais je lui trouvais un charme certain - si tant est que l'on puisse trouver du charme à un meuble.

« Mary, n'aimeriez-vous pas sortir pour profiter de cette belle journée ? Nous pourrions marcher jusqu'aux bords de la Tamise et nous arrêter dans un petit restaurant ? »

« C'est une délicate attention, mais je ne me sens guère le courage de sortir. Betty a préparé un bon feu, je pense rester ici une partie de la journée. Vous pouvez rester avec moi si le cœur vous en dit. Ou bien devez-vous rejoindre votre ami ? »

« Excellente idée Mary, je m'en vais le retrouver. J'espère qu'il est plus avancé que moi quant à cette histoire de meurtre, car j'avoue n'y rien comprendre. »

« Bien. Soyez prudent. »

Je baisai son front avec tendresse avant de traverser le salon pour attraper mon chapeau et m'élancer à travers la ville. La chaleur était d'une douceur exceptionnelle, pour le plus grand plaisir de ma peau d'anglais aussi pâle que le lait et mon sang d'ancien soldat qui réclamait de l'action. J'étais sûr d'être servi avec l'enquête qui nous attendait, Holmes, Scotland Yard et moi. M'engouffrant dans un fiacre, je laissai mon regard vagabonder sur les rues plus vivantes que jamais, me demandant ce dont demain serait fait.

* * *

« Holmes, mon vieux ? »

J'avais poussé la porte grinçante du salon qui fut autrefois mien, cherchant du regard le détective dont je n'avais pas encore entendu une expérience exploser.

« Vous êtes bien matinal Watson ; auriez-vous des problèmes de sommeil ? Vous savez que je cherche toujours un cobaye pour tester ma poudre à endormir. »

Mon ami passa devant moi, les mains remplies de journaux, les cheveux encore plus fous que la veille (dans lesquels de la paille s'était retrouvée coincée, par je ne sais quel miracle). Il avait l'air reposé et, je dois l'admettre, voir son visage non pas creusé par les cernes était un enchantement sans pareille. Lorsque Holmes prenait soin de lui, toute sa tenue changeait inexorablement, de bohémien, il passait à aristocrate distingué, sur qui les têtes des jeunes femmes se retournaient à son passage. J'avais sentis plusieurs fois sa gêne lorsque cela été arrivé, si bien que j'en étais venu à la conclusion qu'il négligeait son aspect dans le seul but de se fondre dans la masse.

Ajouté à cela sa haine indescriptible pour la renommée et les photos de sa personne dans le journal lors de la résolution d'une enquête, Holmes était un bien drôle de bonhomme dont je me garderais de qualifier tout haut d'humble et modeste. À chaque occasion où mes lèvres étaient prêtes à le complimenter, il trouvait un moyen de rappeler son génie, d'écraser tout esprit environnant (y compris le mien) en une remarque parfaitement désobligeante, m'obligeant ainsi à me taire.

« Testez la vous-même. »

« Vous m'avez interdit de l'essayer seul ! »

« Et bien testez la vous-même, lorsque je serai présent. »

« Mais je n'ai pas le temps de dormir, et vous n'avez pas le temps de me surveiller alors que nous avons un meurtrier en fuite, n'est-ce pas ? »

« À ce propos, avez-vous quelques théories à me faire part ? »

« Une ; et pour la confirmer, nous allons nous rendre en sa demeure. »

« Avec l'accord de sa femme ? », tentai-je dans une grimace interrogatrice, bien que je me doutais de la réponse.

« Voyons Watson, il serait bien grossier d'entrer sans autorisation dans la maison d'un mort, ex-premier ministre qui plus est ! », me scanda-t-il, faussement outré, avant que son sourire de diable n'illumine son visage.

Il étala quelques journaux ici et là sur son bureau, les regarda à peine et se retourna vers moi en enfilant sa veste dépareillée, avant de tapoter mon épaule amicalement :

« En route mon vieux, et nous irons à pied, il fait bien trop beau pour rester enfermé. »

* * *

La maison de Gladstone, située en plein cœur de Notting Hill, était plus petite que je ne m'y attendais, plutôt récente au vu du style Victorien apparent que nous devions à notre sainte Reine. Trois étages, de magnifiques fenêtres parées d'un bois blanc déjà légèrement marqué par le temps et la saleté environnante et des briques rouges rapprochant la demeure de la mienne ; j'étais donc l'heureux propriétaire d'un domicile semblable à celui d'un ministre (du moins en apparence). Alors que je constatais la petite merveille architecturale d'un œil curieux, Holmes à mes côtés fumait sa pipe, le nez planté sur le dernier étage qu'il lorgnait d'un œil légèrement plissé. Il cherchait les moyens qui s'offraient à lui - ou qu'il se permettrait de forcer - pour s'immiscer dans la maison du regretté Gladstone. Je restais tout à fait silencieux, laissant mon ami à ses observations, tandis que mon regard fut attiré par la porte d'entrée. Une domestique venait d'en sortir, tenant dans ses bras maigres un sac d'ordures qu'elle portait à la rue.

« Bonne idée Watson. »

« Je n'ai rien dit. », répondis-je dans une intonation proche de la question ; parfois Holmes semblait comprendre mes réflexions avant ma propre conscience.

« La domestique ; allez lui parler pendant que je me faufilerai par la porte du jardin. »

J'observais scrupuleusement la maison face à moi, entourée de congénères en tout point semblables et ne constatai pas l'ombre d'un jardin ou de quelques fleurs qui pourraient faire office. Je soupirai tout haut en levant les yeux au ciel :

« Car il y a un jardin ? »

« Un petit jardin privatif à l'arrière, bien sûr. N'avez-vous pas donc vu la hauteur de la cheminée ? »

Holmes me sourit de plus belle en tapotant mon épaule. Ses explications étaient parfois tout bonnement renversantes à tel point que je doutais de la véracité de bon nombre d'entre elles. Pour sûr, Holmes était un éternel farceur qui prenait soin de me faire tourner en bourrique et je bénissais d'avance le jour où j'arriverais à confondre ses élucubrations. Je le voyais déjà s'élancer à travers la rue, probablement pour atteindre le jardin d'un point d'accès plus discret, lorsque je fus pris d'un doute :

« De quoi dois-je lui parler ? »

« Qu'en sais-je, parlez-lui comme on charme de nos jours ! »

« Holmes ! Je ne charmerai pas une domestique. De plus, je suis marié ! »

« Cinq minutes, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. »

« C'est non Holmes, malgré notre amitié, j'ai tout de même une certaine dignité que je tiens à conserver. »

« Cette femme est blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle est d'origine suédoise. »

« ... Cinq minutes, pas plus. »

Je devinais plus que je ne voyais le sourire triomphant de mon comparse qui cette fois, courait à travers rue jusqu'à disparaître dans une petite allée. Vissant mon haut-de-forme sur mon chef, je m'approchai les poings serrés de la jeune créature comme l'on partait en guerre ; on me confiait là une affaire délicate où chaque pas de travers me serait rendu par une lame du nom de Mary. La soubrette était à ne pas en douter une très jolie femme, de l'autre côté de la rue, je n'avais pu savoir à quel point Holmes avait raison. Ses traits fins, son sourire innocent et ses grands yeux clairs, elle était en tout point le genre de demoiselle sur laquelle mes yeux se portaient - avant mon mariage, il en va de soi. Je la vis dépoussiérer son tablier en quelques gestes déliés avant que son regard ne se pose sur ma personne ; je m'étais approché assez près pour retenir son attention, mais pas assez pour y ressentir la moindre culpabilité.

« Je m'excuse de vous déranger, pouvez-vous m'indiquer mon chemin ; je cherche Bayswater Street ? »

Elle me salua d'un geste de la tête poli, laissa son regard s'attarder sur ma bonne tenue - bien que cela n'était que du vent par rapport à un esprit aiguisé tel que celui de Holmes - et me montra de sa main agile le bon chemin à suivre.

« Bien sûr monsieur, il vous suffit de descendre sur Ladbroke Grove et de prendre la première à gauche lorsque vous croisez le boulevard. Vous y serez en moins de dix minutes. »

« Merci, je vais enfin pouvoir aller contempler le Palais de Buckingham. », lui souriais-je en la saluant modestement, mes pas déjà tournés pour prendre le chemin qu'elle m'indiquait.

« Attendez ! »

Mon plan avait donc marché, je me félicitais intérieurement du petit effet que j'étais parvenu à créer, pour gagner du temps pour le détective qui devait être en train de crocheter une serrure récalcitrante à quelques mètres de moi.

« Si vous désirez vous rendre au Palais, je vous conseille de continuer de descendre cette rue jusqu'à Kensington Road, de là, vous prendrez à gauche et y arriverez en vingt minutes de marche, je pense. Êtes-vous nouveau en ville ? »

La jeune femme me regardait curieusement, ses mains face à elle, son visage légèrement levé vers le mien qui le surplombait de quelques pouces. Depuis ma rencontre avec Holmes, j'avais une certaine tendance à oublier que tout le monde n'était pas doué de son esprit de déduction, aussi, je pouvais me permettre d'éluder la vérité ; à des fins purement professionnelles, j'entends bien.

« Vous êtes observatrice, j'arrive tout juste de Dublin. »

Je n'avais pas le moindre accent irlandais, mon chapeau provenait d'une boutique du centre de Londres réputé pour cette forme si particulière, et pourtant, mon plan fonctionnait sans accroc ; Dieu qu'il était bon de mentir sans être démasqué. Nous parlâmes ainsi de longues minutes, nécessaires à mon ami, où la jeune domestique me conseilla quelques rues à fréquenter lors de mon fictif séjour, jusqu'à ce que ses cils battants au rythme de son cœur ne me poussent à couper court à la conversation. Je jouissais de ce statut privilégié où, pour quelques instants, j'étais un inspecteur mentant pour le bien d'une enquête, mais je restais un homme, marié, dont la fidélité était une priorité.

Nous nous quittâmes dans des salutations polies, puis elle disparut à l'intérieur de la demeure. Je la savais seule et l'idée que Holmes soit en train de cacher sa présence d'une si fine jeune femme était risible. Je battais le pavé à quelques mètres, préférant la foule pour me cacher pour que la domestique ne trouve pas ma présence suspecte, moi qui était censé aller admirer les merveilles architecturales de ce beau pays, mes yeux toujours fixés sur la grande porte blanche.

Elle s'ouvrit au bout d'une dizaine de minute, et ce ne fut pas l'œuvre de la soubrette mais bien de mon diable d'ami, qui me fit de larges signes pour m'inviter à le rejoindre ; lui m'avait reconnu sans mal, malgré la foule compacte. Je m'approchai aussi vite que possible, bien décidé à ce que nous n'attirions pas un policier ou même un voisin un peu trop curieux et entrai dans la maison, salué bien bas par un Holmes plus espiègle que jamais.

« Bienvenue en mon humble demeure. Comment trouvez-vous la décoration ? Je sais que le capharnaüm de Baker Street vous dérangeait, aussi, plutôt que de me lancer dans un rangement intensif qui m'aurait coûté bien des vies, j'ai préféré déménager tout de go. Puis-je prendre votre veste ? »

Il avait parlé de sa voix suave, aucunement gêné par sa présence illégale dans cette maison, et j'en fus aussitôt amusé, le laissant me déshabiller avec plaisir.

« Holmes, où est la domestique ? »

« Dans la cuisine, elle boit son thé. »

Ma voix se fit soudain beaucoup plus basse

« Mais elle va nous voir, bougre de diable ! »

« Elle boit un thé. », me répéta-t-il curieusement en tapotant mon épaule avant de poser ma veste sur le porte-manteau et de se diriger vers le salon.

Sherlock avançait avec une réelle aisance, soudain totalement maître des lieux. Je m'amusais à voir cet énergumène changer de vie à chaque souffle, à chaque pas ; il était en constante métamorphose, pour le bien d'une enquête, ou pour son plaisir, et ce mouvement incessant était envoûtant. J'avais oublié à cet instant précis jusqu'à l'adresse de mon cabinet où aucun meuble n'avait bougé, où les fibres des tapis étaient abîmés à vie, où le calme m'avait étouffé les cinq derniers mois. Holmes s'approcha de la cheminée qu'il tisa avec application, et faisant taire ma conscience une fois de plus en sa présence, je me jetai dans son jeu avec un plaisir enfantin qui réchauffa chacun de mes vieux os.

« Votre demeure est vraiment charmante. »

« Ne l'est-elle pas ? Vous devriez voir ma bibliothèque, j'y ai installé le singe empaillé que j'ai ramené des Indes, le mois dernier. »

« Votre femme vous laisse stocker ici des animaux morts ? »

« Watson... », m'interrompit-il en souriant, soudainement revenu à son réel statut. « … même dans nos fantaisies, il y a aucune femme pour me dicter la bonne conduite à suivre en ma demeure. »

« Oh, pardon. », souriais-je malgré moi en faisant un signe de la tête. « Reprenons je vous prie. Votre voyage aux Indes s'est-il bien passé ? »

« Extrêmement bien passé ! »

Il mit ses mains dans son dos et se mit doucement à tourner dans le salon, alors que je m'asseyais sur un fauteuil rouge comme il m'y avait invité.

« Ce pays est absolument formidable, vous devriez m'accompagner un jour. La culture y est tellement différente de la nôtre, et le thé mon ami, le _thé_ ! D'un goût si divin que j'en remettrais en doute l'existence d'un être suprême qui nous guetterait de son nuage. »

Je caressais mon menton en le regardant parler ; fasciné. Je n'étais plus Watson, acolyte de l'excentrique détective consultant, j'étais John écoutant son meilleur ami revenir des Indes, dans un voyage aussi factice que distrayant.

Holmes était un formidable conteur ; il était la voix et j'étais les mots. Il me parlait des heures durant, lors de nos enquêtes ou de nos moments de calme à Baker Street, et je buvais ses paroles avec plus de ferveur que le vin de messe, couchant ensuite sur papier ce qu'il m'avait dit, ce que j'avais compris, ce qu'il resterait à jamais. Ce moyen de procéder nous plaisait autant à lui qu'à moi, et même s'il jugeait la qualité de mon écriture parfois médiocre, je voyais dans ses yeux briller la fierté lorsque je lui disais travailler sur un des récits de sa vie. Holmes n'aimait pas la reconnaissance mais il aimait le public. Je le sentais parfois douter de manière bien peu consciente, et même s'il ne mettait pas de mot sur son inquiétude, je la savais aussi irritante que je savais ma présence nécessaire. Bien souvent, je restais assis comme à l'opéra, regardant face à moi son corps droit se mouvoir. Il était un acteur, l'acteur de sa vie et j'étais le plus fidèle de ses spectateurs.

« Leur soleil n'a rien à voir avec le nôtre ; il est accueillant, il est tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu avoir. Il fait taire vos craintes et embrasse votre peau avec la délicatesse d'une jeune fille et l'audace d'un marin. Il vous brûle tout entier et vous laisse en redemander. La lune est une caresse perpétuelle, elle bat votre cœur lors des nuits d'angoisse. Le vent est un compagnon de danse qui vous guide sans jamais vous bousculer. La mer est la ligne d'horizon d'une vie pleine d'épices, de sable et de mouvements ; elle danse avec le vent. Ils sont les amants d'une éternité, qui jamais ne se quittent, se perdent parfois du bout des yeux mais toujours se cherchent, toujours se frôlent et toujours s'aiment. Ils sont collés l'un à l'autre aux yeux de tous et personne ne le remarque car c'est d'une évidence telle ; ils sont l'Évidence. »

Mon visage appuyé contre mon poing, je fermai une seconde les yeux, bercé par ses mots enivrants qui me réchauffaient tout entier. Sous ses airs de logisticiens sans âme battait un cœur passionné d'une poésie rare et envoûtante. Je rouvris enfin les yeux pour les planter dans ceux un peu fous de mon ami, qui brillaient plus fort que la Grande Ourse en été ; que se passait-il dans sa tête ornée de boucles indomptables ? Que ce passait-il dans ce cœur dont il refusait l'existence mais qui pourtant guidait chacun de ses pas ? Comment pourrais-je un jour me lasser de cette vie passée à ces côtés ?

« Je vous y accompagnerai la prochaine fois. », souriais-je dans un soupir.

Il n'y était jamais allé, je n'y irait jamais, mais aujourd'hui, dans ce salon qui n'était pas le sien, dans cette vie qui n'était pas la nôtre, nous y croyions, comme des enfants, et nous n'avions besoin de rien de plus.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, fit un tour complet sur lui-même, et comme un acteur rejoignant les coulisses, il quitta le factice pour revenir au réel.

« Nous devrions nous mettre au travail Watson. »

« Tout de suite. » Je me levai, prêt à suivre ses commandes et me rappelai soudain d'un détail crucial : « La domestique ! Holmes, elle nous a forcément entendus ! »

« Elle boit son thé ! Vous ne m'écoutez donc jamais ? » Il se dirigea sans la moindre gêne vers la cuisine, si bien que j'en fis de même, avant de découvrir la pauvre soubrette assise, face contre la table, inanimée. « Là, vous voyez, elle a même eu l'air d'apprécier la petite cuillère de poudre à dormir que je lui ai rajoutée. »

« Holmes ! Vous êtes infâme ! » Je m'approchai à grands pas et de ma main tremblante, attrapai le poignet fin de la jeune fille. Son pouls était tout à fait normal, si bien que je me permis de pousser un long soupir de soulagement. « Elle est vivante. »

« Bien sûr qu'elle est vivante mon vieux, me prenez-vous pour un dérangé ? »

« Voulez-vous que je réponde honnêtement ? », demandai-je dans un haussement de sourcil pas le moins du monde gêné à l'idée de lui dire la vérité.

« Gardez vos élucubrations pour vous, et montons au dernier étage fouiller le bureau du ministre. »

La pièce où m'amena Sherlock était bien basse de plafond. Le cadavre que j'avais examiné la veille était à peine plus grand que moi, si bien que j'imaginais sans mal sa carrure imposante s'y mouvoir avec peine. Holmes ne m'avait donné aucune explication claire et précise, si bien que je me mis à fouiller tout et n'importe quoi. Les dossiers étaient rangées avec soin, entre lettres personnelles, missives datant de son mandat et autres papiers politiques dont certain m'étaient indéchiffrables. Le mobilier était d'une finesse rare si bien que j'imaginais sans mal ces mêmes objets siéger à Buckingham.

« C'est donc cet incapable qui est à l'origine de la loi sur les Bohémiens. »

« De quoi parlez-vous Holmes ? »

Je me rapprochai du corps de mon ami qui, accroupi près de la bibliothèque, avait déjà semblait-il trouvé la boîte comprenant les dossiers les plus gênants du regretté Gladstone.

« Rappelez-vous en 1892, cette loi abjecte interdisant l'accès à la capitale pour les gens du voyage. Sous prétexte que ces gens ne vivent pas comme les autres, on les tient au ban de la société, c'est d'une ignominie sans nom. »

Je baissai mes yeux jusqu'à son visage, marqué par ses rides de colère que les années en tant que détective lui avaient forgé au bout de ses yeux malicieux. Je n'avais jamais compris l'intérêt de mon ami pour les gens du voyage. Je n'avais rien contre cette population mais je la savais discrète et peu démonstrative envers les _gadjo _si bien que parfois, je me demandais le réel attachement de mon ami envers ces gens.

« Dans quelle catégorie vous situez-vous ? »

« Plait-il ? », me demanda mon ami en relevant le nez vers moi.

« Vous parlez de '_ces gens du voyage_' qui ne vivent pas '_comme les autres_'. Où vous situez-vous dans tout cela ? »

Il me sourit, amusé, ou attendri, ou peut-être tout simplement moqueur je ne savais guère, et se mit à ranger les papiers en ordre.

« Pourquoi vouloir me contenter d'une seule case ? » Il avait réellement posé une question, non rhétorique, à laquelle je fus bien incapable de répondre.

Il y avait dans ma vie des principes que je n'avais jamais remis en doute, ni même pensé à remettre en doute, tel était le cas du principe de la Place. J'étais un fervent catholique pratiquant et je croyais en l'existence d'une place guidée par le ciel, à laquelle chaque homme et chaque femme devait accéder. J'avais trouvé la mienne : médecin marié, bientôt père de famille. J'avais cependant quelque peu dévié je le sais, en prenant de temps à autre la place d'acolyte du détective consultant le plus fameux de Londres.

Sherlock Holmes était bien loin de ces considérations ; il ne croyait de toute façon ni en l'existence d'un Dieu, ni en l'existence d'un Diable, préférant faire ce que lui dictait son bon vouloir au détriment de la loi, de la morale ou de quelconque religion. Parfois, je me prenais à penser que cet homme se fichait éperdument de ces conséquences et de l'inévitable point final qui viendrait mettre un terme à tous ses excès. Puis il y eut la Chute, puis il y eut sa résurrection. Ainsi, cet homme avait vaincu la mort, je n'étais plus à même de critiquer sa vie.

Nous restâmes encore longtemps dans ce bureau si calme que cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Nous ne trouvions rien. Je fis quelque peu la discussion, me sentant étrangement acculé du devoir de défendre la mémoire de Gladstone malgré la loi qu'il avait entrepris contre le peuple bohémien, il était également l'auteur d'un bon nombre de changements drastiques, dont je bénéficiais quotidiennement. Holmes ne répondit pas, ou peu, me qualifiant de « stupide pauvre petit homme » une fois ou deux, avant de se relever sans autre forme de procès, pour nous faire sortir de cette demeure, m'assurant que la domestique se réveillerait d'ici peu avec rien d'autre qu'un léger mal de tête. Le retour se passa dans un silence lourd et pesant que mes épaules ne supportèrent guère, mais chacune de mes tentatives de faire parler le détective se trouvèrent bien vaines. Il ne m'écoutait plus depuis la découverte de la missive sur les gitans et depuis que nous étions sortis, il ne semblait même plus remarquer ma présence. Ces moments où Holmes s'enfermait sur lui-même étaient d'une violence rare, d'une froideur à m'en crever le cœur.

Lorsque nous étions encore colocataires au 221B, il lui était arrivé de passer jusqu'à 10 jours sans ouvrir les lèvres, ni même pour se nourrir, et alors que lui faisait tout pour, semblait-il, s'extirper de cette existence qui lui était trop insupportable à gérer, j'étais celui qui se sentait happé par les abysses. Affamé, le corps marqué par le manque de sommeil et de boisson, seulement abreuvé par la fumée toxique de sa pipe, il restait néanmoins toujours debout, semblant plus concentré qu'à l'accoutumée sur quelconque affaire sur laquelle je n'étais jamais sollicité, les yeux perdus dans sa cheminée. Les première fois de cette drôle de routine, je ne m'étais guère inquiété, prenant cela à la légère en lui sommant un peu plus que d'habitude de me rejoindre à table lors des déjeuners. Les années passées à ces côtés m'apprirent que ces moments de solitude malsaine étaient aussi rares que dangereux. Pour lui, et pour ma personne. Inquiet quant à son sort, je me pris petit à petit à rester à ces côtés dans ce salon dont on avait tiré les rideaux, seulement éclairés par le feu qui semblait être le seule être vivant de nous trois. Et si, lors des premières fois, j'avais tenté de faire le faire parler, ou à défaut, d'entretenir à moi seul la conversation, les crises passant, je savais que cela était bien vain. Ainsi, nous stagnions dans un silence étouffant où seul respirait le bois qui se consumait face à nos yeux fatigués.

Holmes avait toujours détesté le concept même du temps, si bien qu'il ne portait pas de montre à gousset et avait tiré sur l'horloge de ma pauvre mère que j'avais installé dans le salon, pour figer éternellement les aiguilles à 23h47. Ainsi, les heures et jours passaient avec la même saveur, amère et froide, mon pauvre corps ne me tirant hors de mon fauteuil que lorsque le manque de nourriture faisait tourner ma tête, avant de me ramener inlassablement jusqu'aux côtés du détective. Comme une ombre, je n'étais plus, le suivant sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, ouvrant mes bras pour l'aider à tenir de cette douleur qui l'assaillait, mais jamais il ne se confiait à moi, jamais il ne s'ouvrait.

Ses _retours_ étaient pires que tout. Loin de le voir revenir petit à petit à la vie, il suffisait d'une nuit où je m'étais évanouis plus qu'endormis, pour le retrouver au petit matin aussi joyeux qu'un enfant en son jour d'anniversaire, comme si _de rien n'était_. Lui revenait à la lumière en un claquement de doigt, et moi devais m'extirper seul de ces ténèbres où je l'avais rejoins, affaiblis par la faim et le manque de sommeil. De cela, je ne lui en avais jamais parlé ; j'imaginais aisément sa possible réaction : « Watson, je ne vous ai rien demandé ». Cela était vrai, il ne m'avait jamais rien demandé mais je le _voulais_. Le laisser sombrer seul dans un moment pareil m'aurait bien plus coûté que de le suivre.

Nous étions en train de remonter Bayswater Road lorsqu'un fiacre s'arrêta à notre hauteur. Lestrade en descendit, aussi surpris que nous de cette rencontre fortuite et je pus voir, avant qu'il n'ouvre les lèvres, que mon ami reprenait déjà de sa vigueur.

« Il y en a eu un autre, pas vrai ? », demanda Holmes le regard brillant.

Lestrade soupira, bien fatigué de ne jamais comprendre comment le détective consultant faisait pour tout comprendre si vite, et répondit en hochant la tête :

« Samuel Harley, médecin, on l'a retrouvé dans son cabinet à Southwark. »

Sherlock se retourna soudain pour capter mon regard, mais je le rassurai d'un faible sourire.

« Ce nom ne me dit rien. Je ne le connaissais pas. »

Il sembla soulagé, du moins pour moi qui commençais à le connaître, et grimpa dans le fiacre aux côtés de Lestrade, avant que je ne me joigne à eux.

La scène de crime était en tout point similaire à la première. Le pauvre homme dont le visage était encore tiré dans une grimace de douleur était couché sur le dos, les bras en croix, son épée à quelques mètres de lui. Son veston était envahi par le rouge carmin de son sang ; encore une fois, le meurtrier avait touché son cœur et l'avait abattu sur le coup. Je procédai à un examen sommaire de cet homme qui, je le savais au vu de son visage bouffi et de son manque de cheveux, était déjà touché par une autre maladie qui avait attaqué son corps, tandis que Holmes avait attrapé une plume du médecin en guise de lame, pour tenter de reproduire les gestes qui l'avaient couché à terre. J'ôtai un à un les boutons du veston de la victime, puis de sa chemise, et une fois encore, trouvai une lettre que je tendis sans attendre à mon ami. Il inspira discrètement par le nez, pour se donner du courage sans doute, et l'ouvrit avec attention.

« _Vous trouvez ma deuxième lettre. Cela a déjà commencé. L'avez-vous senti ?_ »

* * *

« Dans quelle catégorie vous situez-vous ? »

« Plait-il ? »

« Vous parlez de '_ces gens du voyage_' qui ne vivent pas '_comme les autres_'. Où vous situez-vous dans tout cela ? »

« Pourquoi vouloir me contenter d'une seule case ? »

Je replonge mon regard dans la missive abjecte que je tiens dans mes mains ; je n'ai pas besoin de regarder Watson pour le savoir intrigué. John a besoin de règles, de guides, de suivre la bienséance comme les moutons suivent le berger qui les emmène se faire tondre. Il a besoin de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il voit, ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il ressent. C'est ainsi qu'il s'est pris à coucher sur papier notre vie. Je refuse de penser qu'il écrit _sa_ vie. Nous avançons tous deux dans un monde obscur où nos yeux ne suffisent pas pour voir, mais lui ne peut se résoudre à avancer sans la lumière d'une bougie. Alors, lors de ces moments, je m'enfonce un peu plus, seul. Je ne peux me résoudre à l'attendre, je veux savoir, je _dois_ savoir. Je ferme les yeux et avance, rejette petit à petit mon enveloppe charnelle qui ne fait que me ralentir ; il n'y a que le savoir, il n'y aura toujours que le Savoir. La vérité est au bout des ténèbres, aussi profonds, froids, malsains, mortels soient-il.

Alors j'avance.

* * *

_Hell-yeah-reviews-please._


	3. Le Salon Chinois

Note : Hey hey ! Nouveau chapitre qui à la base était un oneshot avant que je ne me décide à me lancer dans cette grande aventure. En tout cas, un chapitre qui me tenait à coeur. Encore une fois, vous avez le droit à un texte corrigé par la formidable **Nathdawn**. Merci à elle, et merci aux personnes qui laissent des reviews ; chaque petit mot est une formidable source d'inspiration pour continuer cette histoire.

* * *

Couché dans mon lit, la respiration basse de ma femme me berçant pourtant, je n'arrivai à me résoudre à fermer mes yeux. La journée que je venais de vivre n'avait pas particulièrement été éreintante, _seulement_ une effraction et la découverte d'un cadavre à déplorer, mais je me sentais étrangement mal. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et je mettais cela sur le compte de la deuxième morbide missive.

« _Vous trouvez ma deuxième lettre. Cela a déjà commencé. L'avez-vous sentis ?_ »

Que cela signifiait-il vraiment, je n'en savais rien, mais le plus difficile à concevoir était que mon ami détective n'en avait pas la moindre idée non plus. Pas une théorie, pas _une_. Nous étions restés toute la journée au cabinet du pauvre défunt, interrogeant son associé, sa femme dépêchée sur les lieux du crime par la police, ainsi que ses proches, et rien n'expliquait cette exécution. Rien non plus ne le reliait à Gladstone. Ce manque de preuve sembla néanmoins satisfaire mon compagnon qui s'exprima en ces termes auprès de mon oreille attentive « Il n'y a rien d'officiel. Nous explorerons donc l'officieux. » Il n'avait rien ajouté d'autre, me laissant là avant de rejoindre la rue.

Comme d'habitude, il ne m'avait pas attendu - mais cela me dérangeait beaucoup moins depuis que nous ne partagions plus le même toit. Je fus alors ramené en ma demeure par Lestrade qui m'avoua sans gène les doutes terribles qui l'assaillaient depuis quelques mois. Il se sentait vieux, lent, et ne trouvait plus sa place au sein de la police aussi pertinente qu'au début de sa carrière. Je savais que sans l'oeuvre d'un coquin de Holmes, le pauvre Lestrade n'aurait jamais eu ces doutes, aussi je m'étais évertué à lui faire réaliser sa place indispensable au sein de Scotland Yard. J'aimais bien cette homme, et souvent, je me prenais à penser que, dans une autre vie peut-être, nous aurions pu être amis.

Arrivé chez moi, je pus déjeuner à l'heure avec Mary bien fatiguée de sa journée. Ses parents nous avaient prévenus de leur arrivé quelques jours auparavant, pour l'accompagner pendant sa grossesse, elle passait donc ses journées à préparer leur séjour. Je ne les avais rencontrés qu'à deux occasions, la première fois lors de nos fiançailles, lorsqu'en bon gentleman j'étais allé demander la main de Mary à son père, et lors de notre mariage. Ces rares rencontres n'étaient pas pour me déplaire. Je portais une affection sans borne à ma tendre épouse, mais ne portais pas pour autant sa famille dans mon coeur.

Son père, ancien militaire lui aussi, était d'une froideur digne des grands lacs de Norvège. Sa carrure de grand homme, parsemée d'une chevelue grise taillée au millimètre près, ses yeux creusés par le temps et les épreuves et sa bouche marquée par des commissures comme irrémédiablement attirées vers le sol, me mettaient profondément mal à l'aise. Cet homme ne souriait jamais, si bien que je m'étonnais qu'un coeur de pierre comme lui ait pu élever une femme aussi tendre que Mary. Cela était l'oeuvre de sa mère, bien entendu. Mrs. Morstan était une femme bien élevée mais néanmoins fade, avec laquelle je n'avais jamais réussis à entretenir une réelle conversation. Lorsque j'avais tenté de lui parler de son jardin (sa passion d'après mon épouse), cette dernière avait répondu du bout des lèvres, me souriant poliment, avant d'entrer dans sa zone de confort : un silence horripilant pour le pauvre interlocuteur que j'étais. Je n'étais guère enchanté à l'idée de recevoir ces deux personnes chez moi, mais ils faisaient maintenant partie de ma famille, alors je gardais pour moi mes ressentis.

Toutes ces pensées parasites m'empêchaient de dormir. Je réalisais avec peine l'ensemble des réflexions que je ne formulais jamais, les gardant dans une pièce de mon coeur, que dis-je, un hangar que j'avais construit des années auparavant. Mais je n'avais pas la clé pour accéder à cet entrepôt, une fois ma pensée sagement rangée ; la clé s'appelait le Courage, et de cette dernière, mes doigts ne semblaient jamais pouvoir s'en approcher. Pourtant, si la vie m'offrait un jour le merveilleux cadeau de faire naître en moi la bravoure nécessaire, je savais quels secrets je dévoilerais en premier.

J'avouerais à Mary ne pas aimer sa famille et ne pas vouloir les aider à s'installer à Londres, les préférant loin, dans leur village de Lancaster, jusqu'à leurs morts.

J'avouerais à Harry craindre pour sa santé, lui dont l'alcool semblait chaque jours remplacer un peu plus son sang en sa personne.

J'avouerais à Mrs. Hudson que sa façon ne m'appeler « mon enfant » en présence de mon ancien colocataire m'était tout bonnement insupportable. Ce surnom, quoi qu'affectueux, m'infantilisait devant Holmes qui prenait déjà plaisir à me rabaisser dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, et cela m'horripilait au plus haut point.

J'avouerais à Holmes la peine qui avait battu mon coeur avec toute la violence du monde lorsque j'avais vu son corps se balancer par-delà de la rambarde, tenant contre lui Moriarty. Puis, je lui avouerais que tout ce drame n'était rien en comparaison à l'enfer qu'il me fut obligé de traverser, seul, pendant les trois années qui suivirent.

Je soupirais tout haut. Pourquoi, alors que tout mon corps avait terriblement besoin de sommeil, mon esprit lui, ne semblait que se complaire de mes malheurs, faisant ressortir la nuit tout ce que je taisais le jour ? Cela devait être probablement les conséquences de l'autopsie pratiquée plus tôt dans la journée. Cela n'était pas un exercice qu'il me plaisait d'exécuter, et, même si je remplissais parfaitement mon rôle de médecin devant la table où j'inspectais le corps allongé, le soir venu, une nausée venait souvent me perturber.

J'avais eu confirmation en ouvrant le corps, que Harvey était touché par un mal violent qui aurait très certainement eut raison de lui dans les années à venir, mais cela ne calmait pas pour autant le sentiment d'injustice que je sentais monter en moi. Quelque chose d'intrigant avait germé dans mes pensées ; et si les deux victimes avaient été choisies au hasard ? Il était trop tôt encore pour émettre telles hypothèses, je n'étais pas Sherlock Holmes ne l'oublions pas, mais à travers ces tueries barbares, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de retenir un seul dénominateur commun : mon ami détective, à qui les lettres étaient adressées.

Mais même de cela, nous n'en avions aucune confirmation.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que mon esprit sombra petit à petit dans les bras de Morphée, plus désirés qu'à l'accoutumée. Je sentis mon coeur ralentir ses battements, mes muscles se détendrent enfin, et m'endormis avec un goût d'épice sur les lèvres.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, aucune missive envoyée par Holmes ne me fit traverser Londres à la poursuite de l'éventuel meurtrier. Bien mis à mal par cette absence de nouvelle, je pris alors une légère collation avec ma femme qui profita de cette entrevue pour évoquer un possible déménagement en une demeure en bordure de Londres, où nous pourrions accueillir ses parents et notre enfant à naître. Je n'avais guère participé à la conversation, la laissant me parler de cette maison de Mitcham qu'elle souhaitait visiter en ma compagnie durant le week-end ; mon esprit seulement focalisé sur le temps que je mettrai à rejoindre la capitale si nous menions réellement ce projet à terme. Son humeur n'était pas au beau fixe, j'avais moi-même eu beaucoup de mal à dormir et me sentais facilement irritable, si bien que j'utilisais bassement l'excuse de devoir me rendre à mon cabinet pour m'éclipser et quitter Covent Garden sans un regard en arrière.

Sous la porte en bois rouge avait été glissées quelques lettres de patients mécontents de ne pas m'y trouver, certains précisant qu'ils reviendraient aujourd'hui même, d'autre me garantissant qu'ils ne reviendraient plus utiliser mes services. J'y fis peu attention, et préférai taire ces pensées parasites en m'occupant de mon premier patient de la journée ; un jeune homme pris de nausées depuis quelques jours.

La journée se passa sans accroc, mon indifférence ne se voyant guère sur mes traits légèrement fatigués. Je m'étonnais cependant de ne pas revoir mon malade d'il y a deux jours, celui-là même à qui j'avais diagnostiqué une vilaine pneumonie. Je repensais alors à la prédiction de mon ami Holmes et mon coeur se serra légèrement lorsque je compris qu'il avait raison. La mort était inévitable, j'en étais parfaitement conscient, pourtant, et cela malgré mon excellente éducation reçue à l'école de médecine, je ne pouvais me résoudre à détacher tous sentiments de la mort d'un de mes patients. Nombre de mes collègues m'avaient avoué exécuter leur métier comme n'importe quel vitrier où musicien ; une vitre cassée arrivait, une fausse note survenait de temps en temps, cela n'était pas une raison suffisante pour s'en blâmer ad vitam eternam. Je savais pertinemment que cette distance entre mes patients et moi-même était importante, pour le bien de mon âme qui ne pouvait être rongée par les remords, et je travaillais chaque jour à me rendre un peu plus fort. Mais je n'étais qu'un homme.

J'avais ausculté mon dernier patient depuis vingt minutes et étais en train de ranger les papiers de mon bureau lorsque ma porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant, poussée par Holmes plus souriant que jamais.

« Comment fut la journée docteur ? »

« Ma foi, fort agréable, avant que mon patient le plus difficile n'entre dans mon bureau. »

« De l'humour ! Formidable, vous m'en voyez ravi. Attrapez votre pare-dessus et suivez-moi, il nous faut interroger de nouveaux témoins qui pourraient nous être utiles. »

« À l'unique condition que je sois rentré chez moi pour 21h. Je ne veux pas faire revivre le même cauchemar à Mary qu'il y a deux jours. »

« Si vous le dites. Maintenant, allons-y ! »

Je souris juste assez pour qu'il ne le distingue pas, attrapais mon pare-dessus comme sommé par mon compagnon, et fermais mon cabinet avant de le suivre dans les rues de Londres. Le soleil se couchait de plus en plus tard ces derniers temps, et étonnamment, je trouvais la culpabilité de suivre le détective, plutôt que de rejoindre ma femme, moins forte lorsqu'il faisait encore jour. Rentrer à Covent Garden en pleine nuit me laissait toujours un arrière-goût de déshonneur.

Holmes avait déjà sorti sa pipe de sa poche, sur laquelle il tirait longuement, me racontant sa journée à se balader au bords des quais de la Tamise, à faire réparer son violon dont il avait encore arraché les cordes dans un excès de colère, et jamais ne mentionna ses recherches quant à notre enquête actuelle. Je le lui avais reproché, ne comprenant comment mon ami aussi passionné par son travail pouvait s'adonner à de basses besognes alors qu'un assassin était en fuite, avant qu'il ne me réponde que les témoins qu'il comptait contacter avec mon aide ne pouvaient être approchés que le soir. Nous dûmes nous arrêter devant une maison dont je connaissais la réputation, pour que je réalise pleinement ses dires.

« Hors de question Holmes. Si on me voit rentrer dans cette maison de débauche, mon mariage en pâtira. »

« C'est un restaurant tout à fait respectable mon vieux. »

« Où les serveuses sont dénudées. »

« Il faut bien trouver _le petit plus _pour se démarquer de la concurrence. »

« C'est non. Allez-y sans moi. »

Je croisai mes bras contre mon torse, mon esprit et mon corps refusant de concert de rentrer dans l'établissement qui se tenait devant nous, sentant à mes côtés mon compagnon fulminer.

« Très bien, mais si vous ne venez pas, il y aura d'autres morts. J'ai une théorie, et nous pourrions bien vite retrouver le coupable de toute cette sordide histoire en nous y rendant pour y interroger les personnes qui y travaillent. »

« Faites. Le. Vous. Même. »

« Mais je ne sais comment charmer les femmes, Watson ! », s'écria-t-il soudainement, bien mécontent de mon manque de coopération.

Je le regardais, là, interdit, ses yeux n'exprimant que son imprononçable besoin de moi, si bien que ma mauvaise foi laissa place, encore une fois, à mon éternel soutien.

« Vous êtes irrécupérable. Très bien, je rentre avec vous, mais qu'une fois que le soleil sera pleinement couché. Et pas un seul mot de tout cela à Mary, promis ? »

« Promis. », me jura-t-il en tentant un signe de croix improvisé qui ressemblait plus à une danse exotique qu'à un réel salut devant le divin.

« Et aucun sous-entendu. Promis ? »

Il hésita cette fois, grimaçant légèrement, lui dont la canaillerie n'avait pas de limite, et prononça du bout des lèvres le mot que j'attendais, comme s'il le vomissait. « Promis. »

* * *

L'ambiance de l'établissement était en tout point chaleureuse et j'y aurais presque pu y avoir mes habitudes, si ce qu'il s'y passait dans les étages ne venait pas à l'encontre des bonnes moeurs. J'avais fait jurer à Holmes, une fois le premier pied posé dans la salle de réception, que nous ne monterions pas aux étages interdits, où les serveuses accompagnaient les clients fortunés, et à peine assis à une table, m'étais commandé non pas un verre mais bien une bouteille de whisky pour m'aider à tenir. Il y a quelques années de cela, j'aurais certainement apprécié cette ambiance légère et chaude, mais j'étais désormais un homme marié et ne comptais pas briser ma légendaire fidélité.

Nous avions pris place, Holmes et moi, au fond de la salle principale. Les sièges d'un rouge sang étaient moelleux à s'y noyer et mon corps y trouva sa place comme s'il l'avait cherchée toute sa vie durant. La nappe, d'un blanc parfait, n'était surmontée que d'un fin chandelier et de nos verres que j'avais remplis plus que de raison. Aucune assiette ne fut commandée, le détective consultant ne mangeant de toute façon jamais, et moi-même n'ayant aucune envie de m'éterniser entre ces murs - joliment recouverts d'un papier peint bordeaux, je dois l'admettre.

« Bien, dites-moi ce que je dois faire, qu'on sorte vite d'ici. »

« J'ai fais mes recherches, Gladstone et Harley avaient leurs habitudes dans le coin. À nous de découvrir s'ils fréquentaient cet endroit. »

« Un homme comme Gladstone ? J'en doute. »

« Justement, un homme reste un homme, et son bon vouloir disparaît aussi rapidement que les sous-vêtements d'une fille de joie dans ce genre d'établissement. »

« Que pouvez-vous réellement en savoir ? », demandais-je en haussant un sourcil, avant de faire disparaître ma mine honteuse derrière mon verre de scotch qui me brûlait la gorge.

Pour une fois, je n'avais pas besoin de poser mes yeux sur sa personne pour savoir que je l'avais blessé. Cette confidence, je l'avais apprise de la part de son frère, Mycroft, lors de la disparition de Sherlock. M'occupant, avec grande peine, de ses funérailles, j'avais appris du plus âgé des Holmes que le cadet n'avait jamais succombé aux plaisirs de la chair avec la gent féminine. Je l'avais pourtant vu glisser son regard sur la fine silhouette d'Irene Adler lors de quelques enquêtes, mais Mycroft m'avait certifié que rien ne s'était passé, à part peut être une curiosité légère que Sherlock avait bien vite oubliée par la suite. À peine posais-je mon verre sur l'immaculée nappe que mes genoux furent soudain victimes d'une étrange pression ; une jeune femme à la robe légère avait pris place tout contre mon corps, pour le plus grand plaisir de Holmes, dont le sourire fit définitivement disparaître le malaise que je lui avais causé.

« Pourquoi est-ce la première fois que je vous vois ici ? », me demanda la jeune fille en plantant son regard dans le mien.

Elle avait des yeux d'une clarté incroyable, dans lesquels j'aurais pu me noyer milles fois. Ses yeux en amandes, dont le maquillage étirait encore plus son regard pour le rapprocher de celui d'un chat, me troublaient autant qu'ils me gênaient. Ce que ces yeux avaient dû voir, mon âme n'en voulait connaître l'existence, pourtant, contre sa bouche peinte d'un rouge voyant, mes lèvres auraient tant voulu se perdre... si l'anneau à ma main gauche ne me rappelait pas à l'ordre. De mon pouce, je caressais mon annulaire mais sursautai en le sentant vide. Je profitais de la position de la jeune femme, assise perpendiculairement à moi, pour parler dans son dos à l'attention de mon insupportable compagnon.

« Holmes, ma bague... ? »

« Est en sécurité dans ma poche, maintenant, faites votre boulot. »

Je déglutis avec mal, tournant à nouveau mon corps face à celui bien peu habillé que je tenais sur mes genoux, et laissais mon regard admirer le reste de ce somptueux visage juvénile. Ses cheveux blonds lui donnaient un air d'ange, sa peau pâle proche de la porcelaine hurlait à mes mains de la caresser, et de son cou à ses omoplates, aucune barrière de tissu ne me remettait dans le droit chemin. Je relevais dans un sursaut ma tête curieuse lorsque mon regard voulut se plonger plus loin encore dans le décolleté tentant qui m'était offert, et toussotais légèrement en me concentrant. Mon Dieu, j'étais déjà saoul.

« C'est la première fois que je viens. Un ami m'a conseillé cet établissement. »

« Oh, c'est donc vous qui m'avez amené ce gentleman ? », demanda la jeune femme à l'attention de Holmes.

Le bougre avait croisé ses bras et avait posé ses coudes sur la table, le corps penché vers les nôtres collés ensemble, son regard amusé ne perdant rien de la scène. Il avait là une bien belle occasion de lancer moult sous-entendus à Mary pour les années à venir et je me félicitais de lui avoir fait juré de ne rien en faire.

« Je suis tout aussi nouveau en ce salon que John. »

« John ! », chanta-t-elle en reposant son regard sur moi au même instant où sa main fraîche touchait ma joue brûlante, et j'en voulus immédiatement à Holmes d'avoir utilisé mon véritable prénom. « Et bien John, remerciez votre mystérieux ami de vous avoir amené ici car je vous trouve absolument à mon goût. »

« Peut-être le connaissez-vous, il s'agit d'un homme politique... À moins que ceux-ci ne préfèrent être discrets ? »

« Personne ici ne préfère être discret. », me confia-t-elle dans un clin d'oeil aussi obscène qu'intriguant. Elle glissa ses doigts le long de mon cou, puis sur mon torse, les faisant aller et venir sur ma cravate dans un geste plein de sous-entendus, qui me mit immédiatement mal à l'aise. « Jouons un peu, voulez-vous ? Donnez moi indice après indice et j'essayerai de trouver le nom de votre ami. »

Je jetais à nouveau un regard derrière son dos et découvris le visage de Holmes se balancer de haut en bas pour me faire signe de la bonne conduite à suivre. Je pris une longue inspiration, avalais d'un trait le reste de mon verre en me resservant tout de go, avant de me lancer dans ce nouveau jeu dont je ne connaissais pas encore les règles.

« Bien. Alors, c'est un homme proche de la reine. »

« Lord Derby ? »

Mon Dieu, ainsi Lord Derby faisait parti des habitués de cet établissement ? Je comprenais enfin la raison qui avait poussé Holmes à me faire accepter ce jeu. Ainsi, en plus de savoir si Gladstone avait ses habitudes ici, nous allions en plus savoir quels autres hommes politiques étaient à rapprocher de ce lupanar. Je souris doucement et répondis : « Non. Alors, deuxième indice. »

« Attendez. », me somma-t-elle en posant son index sur ma bouche pour me faire taire. « Si je me trompe, je dois vous donner un cadeau. Et si je gagne, _vous_ me donnerez un cadeau. En haut, dans une des chambres. Pour l'instant, voici mon premier cadeau. » La jeune femme se pencha vers moi et posa un baiser brûlant derrière mon oreille. Ainsi penchée, ma vue en était dégagé et je vis le regard plus amusé et plus joueur que jamais de mon ami, qui semblait assister au plus banal des spectacles. « Pourquoi regardez-vous votre ami à chaque occasion ?Oh, souhaitez-vous qu'il assiste à _votre cadeau_ ? », me demanda-t-elle en se redressant soudainement, sondant nos deux personnes l'une à la suite de l'autre.

« Non ! Passons à la suite voulez-vous. », m'empressai-je de répondre, déjà englué dans un jeu dont je n'aimais aucun des aboutissants, et j'espérais tout bas que Holmes trouverait un moyen de nous sortir de là rapidement une fois que nous aurions notre réponse. « Bien, c'est un ministre. »

« Oh bien sûr ! Vous parlez d'Arthur Balfour ! »

Elle sourit plus heureuse que jamais, attrapant ma main déjà prête à m'amener aux étages et je sus immédiatement que quoi qu'il se passe, quoi qu'elle dise, quoi que je réponde, l'homme marié que j'étais, était dans une bien mauvaise posture.

« Non. », grinçais-je malgré moi, fier de ne pas me faire entraîner dans une chambre mais désespéré à l'idée de savoir quel autre _cadeau _elle me réservait.

Elle me sourit, glissa ses mains lentement sur mon torse, jusqu'à mon pantalon où elle s'arrêta néanmoins, et posa ses lèvres à la commissure des miennes, me faisant trembler comme une vulgaire feuille.

« Zut, j'avais encore tort. », sourit-elle, le regard plus lubrique que jamais, et à ce moment même, je me flagellais de l'avoir comparée à un ange, elle qui n'était rien d'autre que le plus séduisant des diablotins.

« Il fût premier ministre. »

Nous arrivions au but, il n'y avait plus qu'une proposition possible et je me savais déjà condamné. Aussi, la jeune femme pouvait m'apprendre qu'elle fréquentait Gladstone, sa femme, ou sa grand-mère, je n'en avais que faire, je voulais partir aussi vite que mon corps alcoolisé me le permettrait.

« Archibald... ? », tenta-t-elle dans une petite grimace.

« Mais non, Gladstone ! », hurlais-je malgré moi, tout mon corps apeuré à l'idée que son _cadeau _d'excuse ne consiste en des attouchements plus osés que les derniers.

Je me levais soudain, le corps engourdi par la montée et la descente du désir, le sentiment de culpabilité et le scotch que j'avais pu ingurgitéer. La pauvre femme se rattrapa maladroitement à la table et me regarda mon ami et moi, d'un air totalement perdu.

« Sir Gladstone ? Mais il n'a jamais mis les pieds ici ! »

« Êtes-vous sûre ? », intervint enfin le détective en se levant à son tour.

« Monsieur, sachez que l'intendante de cet étage garde une trace de _chaque _membre de ce club. Plus particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agit d'hommes politiques - nous n'aurions jamais honte à recourir au chantage. Je peux vous assurer que Sir Gladstone n'est jamais venu en ce salon. Par contre, vous, vous y êtes entré, et nous en garderons une trace. Alors, John, souhaitez-vous me rejoindre à l'étage ou préférez-vous rentrer chez votre femme maintenant ? Oh, ne faites pas cette tête, je vous ferai un prix d'amie. »

Son sourire était aussi mauvais que son métier, et devant le chantage immonde quelle sous-entendait, je me trouvais bien démuni. Je plongeais mon regard désespéré dans celui de mon ami, m'accrochant à lui comme à mon ultime bouée de sauvetage, et le vis donner son verre à la jeune femme avant de prendre le mien et de les faire s'entrechoquer.

« Nous monterons. »

« _Nous_ ? », demandais-je plus écoeuré que jamais devant la tournure des événements.

« Cela vous coûtera le triple. », répondit la prostituée dans un sourire des plus angéliques, avant de boire le verre que mon ami lui avait tendu.

« L'argent n'est pas un problème. », finit Sherlock en la prenant tendrement dans ses bras.

J'étais prêt à m'enfuir de cette maison de fou, lorsque je remarquais que le corps frêle se ramollissait soudainement, plus lourd que jamais dans les bras du détective. Il l'allongea avec précaution contre une banquette, et se releva en remettant son veston en place.

« Poudre à endormir ? »

« Poudre à endormir. », confirma-t-il avant de traverser la salle de réception, suivis de près par ma propre personne plus titubante que jamais.

« Cela ne doit jamais être évoqué hors de ces murs. Jamais. »

« Jamais Watson. Mais j'aurais bien aimé savoir de quel genre de _cadeau _elle voulait que vous lui fassiez honneur à l'étage. »

« Allons mon vieux, je ne vais tout de même pas vous faire un dessin. »

Le détective consultant s'arrêta devant un mur couvert d'épais rideaux noirs et me sourit en réalisant les propos de la fille de joie.

« _Oh_. Et y auriez-vous mis un petit noeud pour rendre le tout un peu plus festif ? »

Je plantais mon regard dans le sien, aussi imperturbable que possible, avant que l'absurdité de ses propos ne touche la corde sensible de mon humour, me faisant exploser de rire bruyamment. Il se mit à rire également et redevenant comme deux adolescents, nous ne réussîmes à retrouver notre calme que de longues minutes après.

« Bien, je suis content de voir que vous ne m'en voulez plus Watson. La suite sera sans nul doute plus difficile à supporter pour vous. »

« Holmes, je comprends que cela ait été nécessaire, mais je vous en prie, ne me demandez plus de donner de ma personne. »

« Je vous le promets. Maintenant dites moi, avez-vous déjà entendu parler du Salon Chinois ? »

Je plissais mes yeux, tentant de retrouver dans ma tête lourde d'avoir trop bu ce que ce nom pouvait m'évoquer, mais ne trouvais aucune réponse si bien que je fis de larges _non_ de la tête. Mon ami se mordit la lèvre, soudain bien mal à l'aise devant ma personne, et inspira légèrement avant de soulever de ses deux bras l'épais rideau noir, dévoilant une porte ornée de peintures orientales.

« Rentrez Watson. Et n'oubliez jamais de me faire confiance. »

* * *

Mes pas étaient lourds dans l'escalier de bois que je descendais avec appréhension. Le scotch que j'avais avalé devant l'improbabilité de la précédente situation ne m'était plus d'une aucune aide, aussi je me mis à m'en vouloir d'avoir autant bu. Le couloir était plongé dans la pénombre, quelques rares chandeliers accrochés au mur m'indiquaient le bon chemin à suivre, mais je ne voyais même pas mes pieds pour me rassurer. Holmes face à moi, se tournait de temps à autres pour vérifier ma bonne condition ; je ne pouvais que constater que lui semblait plus soucieux que jamais. Nous arrivâmes enfin face à une porte gardée par un homme à la corpulence hors norme, qui inspecta Holmes à la lumière d'une bougie avant de nous laisser entrer.

La pièce qui s'ouvrit à nous me mit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Les murs, d'un bordeaux plus sombre que celui du précédent salon étaient à peine visibles, les lumières tamisées et les quelques bougies ne suffisaient pas à éclairer dignement la pièce. Mes yeux durent s'y prendre à plusieurs fois avant de comprendre les formes qui s'offraient face à eux ; quelques rares tables mais une multitude de banquettes épaisses posées en cercle, chacune créant un cocon où des figures humaines se dessinaient. Je posais ma main à ma gauche pour me tenir au paravent qui me guidait et remarquais les dessins orientaux qui l'ornaient. Noir et or, l'objet représentait un jardin oriental, entre roseaux et hérons, faits d'un millier de petits détails que mes yeux fatigués abattus par la pénombre n'arrivaient pas à déchiffrer. Je comprenais enfin l'origine du nom de ce salon ; la pièce entière était décorée à l'image d'une pièce de vie asiatique. Pourtant, je ne saisissais toujours pas les raisons qui avaient poussé mon compagnon à m'emmener en sous-sol. Tout ce dont j'étais sûr était que tout ce manque de lumière ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : on se cachait. Mais de quoi ? Je ne sentais pas l'odeur de l'opium et ne voyais aucune table de jeu.

« Où sommes-nous ? », demandais-je malgré moi d'une voix sourde qui trahissait mon inquiétude.

Mon ami se tourna vers moi, soupira tout bas et me sourit, comme désolé, avant de me faire signe de la tête de le suivre. Il m'amena à une banquette vide, me demanda de m'y installer au fond, derrière la table basse et prit place au bout du siège, loin de moi. Je ne me sentais plus seulement mal à l'aise, je me sentais _seul_, j'avais bu et cet endroit ne me plaisait guère. Je voulais partir, et vite. Lorsqu'un jeune homme s'approcha de nous. Ses cheveux blonds mal brossés lui donnaient un air jeune, mais sa fine moustache et son regard perçant ne faisaient pas de lui un enfant de choeur. Il porta une cigarette à sa bouche et se pencha vers Holmes qui, dans un geste lent, sortit une allumette de sa poche. Le jeune homme entoura délicatement ses lèvres fines autour de l'objet de son plaisir et releva son regard vers moi. Je n'avais jamais reçu ce regard de la part d'un homme et aussitôt jugeais le reste de la pièce pour constater l'affreuse vérité : le salon n'était rempli que d'hommes, dont certains s'entrelaçaient à quelques mètres seulement de ma personne.

« Holmes... », soupirais-je cette fois dans un souffle, plus désorienté que jamais.

Il m'avait entendu, j'en étais sûr, mais il ne m'adressa pas un regard tandis que le jeune homme prenait place sur ses genoux, imitant ainsi l'exacte même position que la jeune fille de tout à l'heure. Mais bien sûr, cela était incomparable. À l'étage, l'humeur était bonne enfant, la musique d'un groupe d'orchestre ravivait les coeurs et les esprits, la centaine de bougies donnait une atmosphère tout à fait chaleureuse. Ici tout était sombre, les gens se cachaient, et bien sûr qu'ils se cachaient, leurs perversions étaient anormales. J'étais tout à fait prêt à vite découvrir si Gladstone y avait ses habitudes, avant de m'enfuir sans autre forme de procès, mais ce que je vis me paralysa sur place.

Holmes avait posé une main sur le dos du jeune homme, l'autre sur sa jambe qu'il tenait doucement. Son regard n'était plus celui si froid et si calculateur qu'à l'accoutumée et je dus admettre l'évidence, aussi violente soit-elle : Sherlock Holmes aimait cela. Aimait _ceux-là_. Je clignais des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de me rendre compte que le détective parlait avec le prostitué, répétant les phrases que j'avais moi-même prononcées plus tôt, à la recherche d'un lien probable entre cet établissement et Gladstone ou Harley.

« Il a été premier ministre il y a quelques années de ça. S'il était venu, vous en auriez entendu parler. », dit-il d'une voix d'une tendresse extrême, ses yeux plantés dans ceux du plus jeune avec un aplomb déconcertant.

L'homme fit un léger non de la tête, semblant encore réfléchir et glissa sa main sous la veste de mon ami pour caresser ses flancs, avant de se pencher tout contre son oreille. Je ne l'entendais pas, mais je vis le sourire de Holmes s'agrandir, d'abord visiblement amusé, puis se tordre légèrement, avant que l'émail éclatant de ses dents blanches ne vienne poindre contre sa lèvre rouge qu'il mordait doucement. Les mains du jeune homme remontaient avec fièvre jusqu'à ses pectoraux contre lesquels ses doigts fins se pressaient. Face à moi, mon meilleur ami de dix-sept ans déjà, m'offrait une vision que jamais je n'avais imaginée et que je n'acceptais en aucun cas. Je l'avais su vierge de tout rapport avec la gent féminine mais jamais, ô grand jamais je ne l'aurais cru corrompu au point de ne _pas_ être vierge avec la gent masculine. Je le vis fermer les yeux une seconde de trop, où le plaisir se lisait sur ses traits tendus et me redressais malgré moi.

« Je me sens mal. »

« L'alcool, Watson ? », s'enquit mon ami qui avait levé le nez vers ma personne.

« Non. », grognais-je presque comme une bête, en le fusillant du regard.

Sa mine extatique des précédents instants laissa place à son masque froid qu'il arborait en temps de crise, et je le vis murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du prostitué, qui s'éclipsa aussitôt. Holmes se leva pour me laisser passer et je me fis un plaisir de repartir en chemin inverse pour quitter cet enfer. La position debout me mit à mal en quelques secondes, si bien que je me mis à tanguer d'un pied sur l'autre, prêt à tomber. Le détective posa ses mains sur mon dos pour me retenir et comme électrisé à ce contact, je levais ma main avant de lui ordonner :

« Ne me touchez pas ! »

Il affronta mon regard dur, le sien plus incertain que jamais, avant que le jeune homme ne revienne, tendant de sa main fine un papier à Holmes qui tenta de le récupérer, avant que son cadet ne recule la feuille convoitée dans un geste enfantin.

« Payez moi d'abord, Sherlock. », somma-t-il en souriant.

À mes pauvres yeux déjà bien mal traités, s'ajoutaient maintenant un saignement des oreilles fictif. _Sherlock_ ? Au-delà de l'aspect familier d'employer son prénom, le jeune homme me prouvait ainsi qu'il _connaissait _mon ami. Prêt à hurler au détective de lui donner une pièce avant que nous ne quittions définitivement cet établissement de débauche, je le vis se pencher vers le corps fin, attrapant sa nuque avec délicatesse avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser passionné. Je ne devais pas regarder, je le savais, la prison m'attendait pour m'être seulement trouvé en ces lieux, et j'assistais à un spectacle d'une décadence folle, organisée d'une main de maître par mon meilleur ami. Je ne devais pas regarder. Je ne _devais pas_.

Mais je ne pus détacher mon regard de la bouche d'Holmes, écrasée contre celle du jeune homme, sa langue visible et obscène prenant possession de ses lèvres à m'en retourner le coeur - coeur qui s'arrêta de battre lorsque Sherlock ouvrit ses yeux sombres et ténébreux qu'il planta dans les miens. Mon souffle coupé, mes jambes vacillantes, prêt à m'écrouler, je le vis lâcher tout aussitôt le jeune homme avant de s'élancer vers la sortie. Je le suivais, car je n'avais pas d'autre choix, mais je tenais une distance plus que raisonnable entre nos deux corps.

J'avais toujours su que Holmes et moi étions deux faces d'une même pièce, complémentaires mais terriblement différents, et pourtant ce soir-là, dans ce salon _là, _ce que j'avais découvert me désorientait au plus haut point, me faisant même douter jusqu'à notre statut d'amis. Je n'avais rien contre ce genre de gens, mais l'idée que mon ami en fasse parti me révulsait. Je le pensais imperméable à tous sentiments à l'exception de notre amitié. Bon sang, je croyais être le seul à partager son intimité et voilà que j'apprenais que d'autres que moi le faisaient d'une manière bien plus familière encore. J'étais saoul et j'étais jaloux, terriblement jaloux. Et encore plus, vexé qu'il ne se soit jamais révélé à moi, son ami, son confident.

Nous arrivâmes dehors, mes poumons se remplissant soudainement d'un air frais plus qu'attendu, tandis que le détective hélait un fiacre dans lequel nous montâmes sans attendre.

« Covent Garden, à l'angle de... »

« 221B Baker Street. »

Et cette dernière phrase, j'en étais l'auteur à destination duconducteur. Holmes me regarda, parfaitement surpris de ma demande, que j'expliquai sans attendre.

« Je suis saoul Holmes, hors de question que je rentre comme ça chez ma femme. De plus, je _dois _prendre un bain avant d'aller la retrouver. »

Son visage se referma soudain alors qu'il imitait ma position, le dos serré contre le dossier en cuir, les bras croisés contre le torse, tout dans nos corps refusant le moindre contact avec l'autre, la moindre confidence.

« Cette lettre que le jeune homme vous a donnée, prouve-t-elle que Gladstone ou Harley y avaient leurs habitudes ? »

« Gladstone et Harley n'y ont jamais séjourné. Cette lettre est l'ultime preuve que _vous_ y avez mis les pieds. »

« Mais, comment... ? »

« Vous avez laissé vos papiers dans votre pare-dessus au vestiaire, bougre d'andouille. »

Je grimaçais à l'entendre me juger, après ce que lui avait fait, et le vis plonger sa main dans sa veste qu'il n'avait pas quittée avant de me tendre le papier certifiant les arrivées des deux dernières heures. Mon nom était écrit noir sur blanc et je sus immédiatement que sans l'aide de mon comparse, un chantage odieux m'aurait causé bien du tort. Je finis par déchirer la feuille, jetant au-delà de la fenêtre du fiacre ici et là les bouts de papier pour ne plus jamais reparler de cette histoire.

Je savais Holmes aussi écoeuré de mes agissements que moi des siens. Mais à la différence de cet imbécile, je ne risquais ni prison, ni jugement divin. Mais de toute façon, cet homme ne croyait ni à la Loi, ni à Dieu ! Je ris faussement tout haut, ma tête balancée non plus seulement par l'alcool mais également par le voyage en fiacre sur les rues mal pavées du quartier peu fréquentable où nous nous trouvions et mon regard planté à la fenêtre, je réfléchis tout haut :

« Le jeune homme. Il me ressemblait. »

« Fermez la. »

Oui, c'était indéniablement une bonne idée et c'est ce que je fis à l'instant même.

* * *

Nous arrivâmes à Baker Street dans un silence pesant. Nous sortîmes au même moment l'argent de nos poches pour payer le fiacre et chacun pris par sa fierté, nous refusâmes de laisser l'autre régler la facture. Ainsi, le chauffeur eut le bonheur d'être payé le double de la course et repartit en nous remerciant milles fois. Holmes n'écouta pas ses remerciements, pressé d'entrer dans la maison dont il avait déjà claqué la porte. Je pestais tout haut contre ce diable, ouvris à mon tour grâce à mon jeu de clé et m'élançai à sa poursuite dans les marches qui nous menaient à notre étage, ma main attrapant son avant-bras pour le forcer à se retourner et à me faire face.

« _Vous_ êtes celui qui ose fuir ? Cette soirée n'aura fait que confirmer mes doutes, vous n'avez aucune décence Holmes ! »

« Épargnez moi votre morale Watson, j'ai assez entendu d'absurdités de ce genre dans ma vie pour savoir que votre Dieu, vos Lois ou votre Bienséance sont des inepties sans fondement aucun ! »

« Quand bien même, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais rien dit ? » Demandais-je d'une voix légèrement plus forte que précédemment, l'idée de réveiller Mrs. Hudson m'étant moins précieuse que le besoin de comprendre les agissements de mon comparse. Il rit d'un rire faux qui me retourna le coeur et recula de quelques pas pour se tenir sur le palier, geste que j'imitais tout aussitôt pour ne pas le laisser s'enfuir.

« Pour avoir le loisir d'observer ce regard ô combien moralisateur et écoeuré que vous me réservez actuellement ? Voyez-vous, je n'en étais guère pressé. »

« Ce n'est pas ça Holmes, vous ne m'avez pas fait confiance, vous m'avez laissé croire que vous étiez... asexuel, pour... pour je ne sais quelle raison ! »

« Pour préserver notre amitié ! », ponctua-t-il dans une grimace qui prouvait qu'il remettait aujourd'hui en doute ce simple concept.

« Non, une fois de plus, vous m'avez menti car vous ne me croyiez pas capable d'être digne de vos secrets ! »

« Oh, c'est donc ça ! La Chute ? Vous allez vraiment mentionner la Chute dans un moment pareil ? », se mit-il à rire en portant ses mains à ses cheveux fous, se tournant sur lui-même comme si tout son corps cherchait à fuir cette confrontation.

« Évidement la Chute Sherlock ! », hurlai-je d'un seul coup en attrapant à nouveau son avant-bras pour l'empêcher de bouger, comme si toute la rancoeur des trois ans d'absence ne pouvait soudainement plus rester cloîtrée au sein de mon âme meurtrie. Ce secret que nous avions tu, qui jamais n'avait pu quitter mes poumons, mon cerveau et mon coeur, s'était agglutiné au fond de mes entrailles, créant une boule épaisse et lourde qui pressait ma respiration depuis trop longtemps déjà. Ce soir là, frappé par l'alcool et les révélations, la rancoeur devait quitter mon corps avant d'avoir définitivement raison de ma santé d'esprit. « Il s'agit _toujours_ de la Chute ! »

« C'était il y a des années Watson, pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas passer à autre chose ? »

« Trois ans ! Trois ans à me laisser croire que vous étiez mort ! »

« Je suis vivant et je suis revenu, n'est-ce pas là le plus important ? Bon sang, vous commencez à me fatiguer, considérez cela comme des vacances ! »

Je manquais de m'étrangler dans un rire faux qui fit vibrer mes deux poumons d'un air putride, dont l'origine n'était que la mauvaise foi de ce salaud. Il avait fallut qu'il emploie ce mot-_là_. Cet homme n'avait réellement pas conscience du mal qu'il causait.

« Des _vacances_ ? Vous pensez que ces trois ans étaient semblables à des vacances ? Avez-vous seulement conscience de...» Non, je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire, j'étais trop mordu par l'alcool pour lui expliquer raisonnablement l'enfer qu'il m'avait fallut traverser. Ainsi, je repris. « Holmes, vous ne tiendriez pas dix minutes sans moi. »

« Arrêtez donc vos théories fumeuses mon vieux... »

« Dix minutes. », répétais-je en articulant chaque syllabe, mon regard planté dans le sien pour ne pas lui laisser le loisir de penser que mes mots ne trouvaient aucun fondement.

Il me sonda tout entier, inspira bruyamment comme s'il semblait débattre quant à la durée de son temps de survie sans ma personne en ce bas monde, puis il capitula enfin, en fermant ses yeux de longues secondes. Il reprit d'une voix sourde qui ne fit qu'empirer ma colère.

« Je pourrais m'excuser pour cela, mais je ne m'excuserai jamais de mes sentiments. »

« Vos sentiments ? Mon dieu, est-ce un cauchemar ? » Nous étions donc revenus à ces hommes qui peuplaient le Salon Chinois. Je ne savais comment le rire m'avait gagné à ce moment précis, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux humides me fassent comprendre que mon rictus était mon dernier rempart avant mes pleurs. « Vous les aimez ? Vous en avez aimé un ? Aimez-vous un de ces hommes Holmes ? »

« Jamais. Je n'en ai jamais aimé un seul. »

Sa vérité n'avait d'égale que le mal-être qui m'envahit à ce moment précis. Je frottais mon front avec nervosité, me demandant comment nous en étions arrivés là. Je ne voulais pas de cette dispute avec Holmes. Je ne voulais pas que l'image du jeune homme blond collé à ses lèvres me poursuivent pour les années à venir, tout comme l'image du corps de mon ami se balançant dans les chutes de Reichenbach. Je dus m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'exprimer une pensée cohérente.

« Mais... vous l'avez laissé vous toucher. », osais-je tout bas dans un sourire triste, mes doigts pinçant les boutons de sa veste, celle-la même que le jeune homme avait ignorée avant de caresser ses flancs. « Là. », rajoutais-je bien inutilement, en indiquant d'un signe de la tête le ventre de mon ami.

« Vous aussi vous vous êtes laissé faire lorsqu'elle s'est penchée vers vous. »

Nous n'avions aucun nom à mettre sur nos deux anges de débauches qui nous avaient valus une soirée pleine d'obscénités, pourtant je les sentais encore présents. J'eus la sensation que ce sentiment était partagé lorsque Holmes leva sa main pour caresser de son pouce mon cou, là même où la courtisane avait posé ses lèvres.

« C'était pour l'enquête. », bredouillais-je en baissant les yeux sur ma main jouant encore et toujours avec le pan de la veste de mon ami.

« Moi aussi, c'était pour l'enquête. »

« Mais vous - _vous_. L'homme à l'entrée vous a reconnu et vous a laissé entrer. Le jeune homme connaissait votre prénom. »

Je relevais mes yeux humides avec difficulté jusqu'à son visage. Il avait l'air plus fatigué qu'à l'accoutumée et triste, d'une tristesse à me faire douter de l'absence de son coeur comme il aimait tant le vanter. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse de la honte.

J'avais raison, le détective y avait ses habitudes, et non pas dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée, mais bien dans le Salon Chinois du sous-sol. Mes doigts glissèrent avec une infinie lenteur entre la veste que j'avais triturée et sa chemise, sans amorcer le moindre contact.

« Ne m'y emmenez plus jamais. Je ne veux plus _le_ voir vous toucher. »

À ces mots, je posais le bout de mes doigts tout contre ses flancs sans jamais arrêter la pression. Je voulais, je _devais_, poser mes empreintes digitales contre cette chemise, effacer de mes gestes ceux qui avaient pu être commis un peu plus tôt par un autre que moi.

« Tout comme je ne veux plus _la_ voir poser ses mains sur vous. », soupira Holmes d'une voix si basse que je dus me rapprocher de son corps pour l'entendre aisément. À moins que je ne me sois rapproché de lui à cause de la pression qu'il avait exercée sur ma cravate, la caressant à son tour comme la belle-de-nuit l'avait fait.

« Mais lui... », repris-je, bien décidé à ne pas oublier qui était la personne à juger dans cette histoire. Ma main engourdie ne put rompre le contact entre mes phalanges et sa chemise douce, si bien qu'elle glissa tout contre son ventre dans un geste qui me semblait d'une évidence telle que j'avais l'impression de l'avoir fait toute ma vie. « Il vous a touché _là_. »

Je posais enfin mes doigts sur son torse et une fois de plus, balayais les caresses déplacées qu'un courtisan avait pu avoir sur la personne de mon meilleur ami. J'étais le seul à le connaître, j'étais le seul habilité à jouir de cette intimité. J'en étais persuadé.

La main de Holmes se contracta autour de ma cravate, son visage se tendant soudainement avant que ses yeux ne fixent ma bouche.

« Et elle a fait _ça_. », murmura-t-il en se penchant lentement vers moi.

Je ne respirais plus, me rappelant avec dégoût de la bouche peinte vulgairement s'écrasant aux commissures de la mienne. Je ne voulais plus de ce souvenir, je voulais l'annihiler, comme j'avais effacé ceux de la main du jeune homme sur Holmes. Holmes. _Holmes_ devait effacer ce souvenir. Je fermais les yeux en sentant ses lèvres se poser à la naissance de ma bouche dans un geste si délicat que la sensation d'avoir été caressé par la plus chaude des brises me traversa l'esprit. Je rouvris les paupières pour le voir s'écarter, son regard plus expressif encore que tous les masques que j'avais pu le voir arborer jusqu'alors et pourtant, je n'arrivais à discerner ce que tout cela signifiait réellement. Holmes garda son corps près du mien et sonda ma personne, décryptant je le sais, chacune de mes pensées les plus enfouies, auxquelles je n'avais moi-même pas accès.

Encore un geste à effacer. Et nous en étions parfaitement conscients. Sa voix rauque me murmura avec indécence :

« Il reste une chose. »

Clignotant des paupières, je réalisais soudain la promiscuité inconvenante dont nos corps étaient les victimes consentantes. Mes mains contre son torse s'y accrochant comme si ma vie en dépendait, puis les siennes, caressant mon cou et ma mâchoire, ses yeux plantés dans les miens, prêts à se délecter de ce qui allait suivre. Je regardais avec peine ses lèvres que j'avais vues baiser avec ardeur celles d'un blond dont je voulais renier l'existence et, mordillant les miennes à cette simple pensée, je le repoussais sobrement. Il ne tenta rien pour me retenir et je lui en fus immédiatement reconnaissant.

J'étais jaloux, j'étais perdu mais j'étais sûr d'une chose : j'étais saoul.

« Bonne nuit Holmes. », murmurais-je en tournant ma carcasse lourde vers ma chambre où je rêvais de me coucher et de ne plus jamais me réveiller.

« Bonne nuit Watson. »

* * *

« Dix minutes. »

Ainsi, j'en ai la certitude. Malgré notre pacte, malgré ces sept ans à taire cette affaire, le coeur de Watson prend encore le pas sur sa raison. Je lui en veux de laisser ses émotions envahir son esprit ; il me révulse lorsque son ego écrase le mien. Je me sens seul, seul, terriblement _seul_, lorsqu'il me juge, lorsqu'il détourne son regard de moi, ce regard bien peu aiguisé qui a fait de lui le meilleur des amis pendant dix-sept ans comme le pire des adversaires. Dix-sept ans passés à mes côtés sans réaliser mon penchant pour la gent masculine. Dix-sept ans passés à mes côtés sans réaliser mon irrésistible attirance pour sa personne. Il m'accorde dix minutes de survie si lui quitte ce monde avant moi, je sais que je ne dépasserai pas les cinq.

« Je pourrais m'excuser pour cela, mais je ne m'excuserai jamais de mes sentiments. »

« Vos sentiments ? Mon dieu, est-ce un cauchemar ? Les aimez-vous ? En avez-vous aimé un ? Aimez-vous un de ces hommes Holmes ? »

Et encore une fois, ses émotions prennent le pas sur le reste, la jalousie le consomme sans qu'il n'en soit conscient. Je le regarde impuissant. Il ne comprend pas que je parle de lui. Il ne comprend jamais. Alors, seul dans cette relation qui n'en est pas vraiment une, seul dans ce couple qui n'en est plus vraiment un, j'accepte de taire une fois de plus ce qui me ronge les entrailles.

« Jamais. Je n'en ai jamais aimé un seul. »

Car il n'y a toujours eu que lui et il n'y aura toujours que lui. Je mourrai seul si je ne peux pas l'avoir. Car il est la lumière quand je suis les ténèbres ; il est le souffle quand je suis le vide ; il est l'amour quand je suis la solitude. Il est un homme et de cet homme, je semble ne jamais pouvoir me rapprocher. Il est ma chimère, mon démon et mon ange de miséricorde, mon rêve et mon but.

Il est mien sans jamais m'appartenir.

* * *

Re-re-re-reviews make me ha-ha-ha-happy.


	4. L'église

Note : Hello ! Aujourd'hui un chapitre garanti avec de la confrontation et du meurtre dedans (belle façon de commencer le week-end pas vrai ?). Encore une fois, un immense merci à **Nathdawn** qui corrige et me donne son avis sur le récit en lui-même. J'en profite également pour remercier **Berenice** (en guest) pour sa gentille review, et bien sûr à tous ceux qui laissent un commentaire à leur passage !  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Je haïssais mon corps d'avoir vieilli plus vite que mon esprit. Quarante ans passés n'était pas un âge raisonnable pour boire autant et même conscient de cela, mon cerveau avait commandé à ma main de porter encore et toujours le verre rempli de scotch à mes lèvres.

La bouche pâteuse, les yeux secs et les articulations criant leur douleur, je m'extirpai avec peine hors de mon lit. Du lit de mon ancienne chambre pour être exact. Les années à boire - et peut-être également, l'héritage familial aussi - m'avaient forgés à affronter les lendemains de beuverie. Ainsi, même si mon corps souffrait de milles douleurs allant d'acceptables à monstrueuses, mon esprit restait clair et ma mémoire accessible.

Je me souvenais très bien de la maison close, de la jeune prostituée et de ses lèvres peintes écrasées sur ma peau, du jeune homme sur les genoux de Holmes et de ce baiser détestable qui me valut un haut-le-cœur à l'instant même de la réminiscence. Je me souvenais surtout de notre retour, de notre dispute qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Nous avions parlé, longtemps me semblait-il, et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que nous ne nous étions rien dit. Restaient en suspend dans mon esprit une série de mots sans lettres ni orthographe que je n'aurais su prononcer tout haut, qui m'emplissaient de la désagréable sensation qu'il restait tellement plus à dévoiler.

Seul allongé dans mon lit, les mains sous ma nuque et mon regard planté vers le plafond, un vertige bien incongru me ramena sept ans en arrière, le soir de mon retour de Suisse. J'étais rentré seul en train, puis en bateau, ne pouvant ramener un corps que la police helvétique n'avait pas retrouvé. Je n'avais jamais su comment Scotland Yard avait été mis au courant de mon retour, mais Lestrade m'attendait sur le quai, le regard plein de larmes et les bras ouverts prêts à m'accueillir. Déboussolé et plus vide que jamais, je lui avais sobrement demandé de me ramener à Baker Street.

Mrs. Hudson n'était pas là, j'étais seul entre ces murs, seul dans cette maison remplie de l'absence de mon compagnon. Chaque livre portait ses yeux, chaque meuble portait son corps fin, chaque fiole, chaque objet de curiosité, chaque fissure, chaque poussière portaient sa présence, et tous semblaient secouer mon pauvre palpitant tout entier, me répétant inlassablement « Il n'est plus là, il n'est plus là. » Je ne sais par quel miracle j'avais réussi à me traîner jusqu'à ma chambre cette nuit-là pour m'y endormir comme lors de la plus banale des soirées. Le lendemain pourtant, allongé dans cette même position, dans ce même lit, entre ces mêmes draps, ouvrant mes yeux avant même d'être complètement réveillé, je me levais soudain pour attraper mon arme et la placer entre mes lèvres.

Je m'étais réveillé trois jours plus tard sans savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, dans la maison que Mary et moi louions à l'époque, pris par une fièvre dont les médecins n'étaient pas sûrs de me guérir. À peine conscient, je les avais entendus, penchés au-dessus de ma personne, à s'évertuer à soigner mon corps, alors que c'était mon âme qui était meurtrie.

Électrifié par la sensation de ressentir encore le métal froid sur ma langue, je m'extirpai à l'instant de ma chambre en direction de la salle de bain, bien décidé à fuir ces souvenirs honteux.

* * *

Me laver dans une eau tiède me fut d'un réconfort inattendu. J'étais désormais propre, lavé de tous contacts déplacés, maintenant capable de rejoindre ma femme et, finissant de boutonner mon veston, je toquai à la porte de la chambre de mon ami que je n'avais croisé dans aucune autre pièce de la maison.

« Holmes ? »

« Présent. »

J'ouvris la porte pour le trouver encore dans son lit, le dos soutenu par d'épais coussins, un mégot à la bouche et feuilletant un livre dont je ne voyais la couverture. Je n'avais pas vu Holmes fumer depuis notre colocation. Il était un adepte de la pipe - et de d'autres formes de vices - mais il ne fumait que lorsque je lui proposais une cigarette. J'étais tenté de faire une remarque, mais je ne partageais plus son intimité depuis longtemps déjà, ainsi, je n'étais plus à même de la juger.

« Je vais y aller. Merci de m'avoir permis de dormir ici. »

« Vous êtes ici chez vous. », dit-il d'un ton neutre en feuilletant lentement une page.

« ... Bien. Bonne journée. »

« Nous nous reverrons plus tard. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

J'étais prêt à fermer la porte, mais surpris par sa dernière phrase, j'étais à nouveau entré en ses appartements.

« Si le tueur en série suit un rituel selon le temps, nous découvrirons un autre cadavre aujourd'hui. Gladstone a été tué lundi et retrouvé mardi. Harley a été découvert le jour même de sa mort mercredi. Hier rien n'a été signalé. Aujourd'hui donc, une nouvelle victime viendra fournir les rangs. Belle façon de commencer le week-end, ne trouvez-vous pas ? », il me sourit une seconde à ces mots et reporta son regard concentré à son bouquin.

Il avait raison, et d'une manière bien peu avouable, une partie de moi souhaitait que Scotland Yard vienne nous chercher le plus rapidement possible. J'en étais réduit à souhaiter la mort d'un homme pour passer du temps avec mon ami ; non, décidément, je ne pouvais me laisser embarquer dans ce genre de pensées morbides. Holmes était présentement face à moi, je me devais de lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur maintenant, sans profiter de l'aide d'un tueur en série.

« Holmes ? »

« Oui mon vieux ? », il releva cette fois son regard vers moi en posant son livre. Il me connaissait, et savait distinguer mon sérieux d'autres moments plus futiles.

« Je m'excuse pour hier. Je ne voulais pas vous juger. Vous faites bien ce que vous voulez et ce n'est certainement pas la chose la plus condamnable que je vous ai vu faire. J'étais juste... surpris. »

« Surpris ? », me demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil, bien peu convaincu par mon mauvais choix de mot.

« Jaloux. », avouai-je tout de go avant de voir son sourire de loup grandir sur son visage.

« Jaloux ? »

« Ne l'interprétez pas à tort, j'entends bien. »

« Je n'interprète rien. »

« C'est juste que... nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ? Notre amitié m'est précieuse, et je pensais, égoïstement je dois l'admettre, que j'étais le seul à partager votre vie. »

« C'est le cas Watson. Ça a toujours été le cas. »

Il parlait sans jugement, d'une voix neutre, et je lui en étais extrêmement reconnaissant pour cela.

« Pas entièrement. Ce que ces hommes vous offrent n'est pas de mon ressort. »

« Je vous le confirme, vous êtes dans deux catégories bien distinctes. »

« Bien. Il était important pour moi de mettre au clair cette histoire. »

« Si vous le dites. »

Il me sourit en écrasant son mégot contre sa table de chevet, se moquant éperdument des conséquences sur le pauvre meuble en bois et se concentra à nouveau sur sa lecture, que j'interrompis encore une fois.

« Oh, et Holmes ? Plus de dispute, s'il vous plaît. Comportons-nous comme des adultes, si vous le voulez bien. Je n'en puis plus de me battre contre vous. Cela ne m'intéresse pas. Nous valons mieux que ça. »

Il ferma cette fois définitivement son livre et planta son regard sombre dans le mien.

« C'est là où vous avez tort mon vieux. »

« Pardon ? »

« Les adultes se disputent. Ils s'engluent dans l'idée de la bonne conduite, ils se laissent corrompre par leur fierté et leur individualisme. Ils se battent ainsi entre eux sans raison valable, dans le seul but primaire d'asseoir leur supériorité utopique. Les enfants, eux, s'acceptent et jamais ne se jugent. Ils laissent le pouvoir à ceux assez faibles d'esprit pour en avoir quelque chose à faire. Ils agissent selon leurs cœurs et ne se préoccupent de rien d'autre que de vivre. »

Je souris malgré moi, bercé par ses paroles comme lors de notre enquête chez Gladstone tandis que la chaleur de ses mots trouvait immédiatement écho en mon sein. Ces moments où son esprit d'analyse laissait place à l'expression de ses sentiments étaient d'une beauté rare et m'attiraient irrémédiablement à lui. Je me répétais ces phrases qu'il avait prononcées pour pouvoir les écrire plus tard, mais je savais pertinemment que, sans sa voix pour les clamer tout haut, les mots perdraient de leur caractère. Alors, sur terre, à ce moment précis, il n'y avait que moi qui avait ressenti leur véritable force, leur véritable passion.

« Bien. Alors, comportons-nous comme des enfants, si vous le voulez bien. »

« Cela me convient parfaitement. », me sourit-il.

« Bonne journée Holmes. »

« Watson ! »

J'ouvris à nouveau la porte avant d'avoir eu le temps de complètement la fermer.

« Mon vieux, ces adieux commencent à s'éterniser ! On se reverra très vite, c'est vous même qui me l'avez dit ! »

« Mais non bougre d'andouille, vous oubliez votre alliance. »

Je le vis la pincer entre son index et son pouce, et les rayons du soleil perçant à travers la fenêtre vinrent se répercuter contre le métal. La réflexion me brûla la rétine et me fit reculer par réflexe. Je ne sais à ce jour comment j'aurais pu justifier cette perte impardonnable auprès de ma femme si mon ami ne m'avait pas retenu. Je me rapprochai de lui sans attendre, me posai à côté de son lit et tendis ma main vers lui. Mais ma paume dirigée vers le sol, je me rendis compte de la maladresse de mon geste, alors je retournai ma main pour qu'il y dépose l'alliance sans être obligé de l'y glisser.

« Merci. »

« Avec plaisir mon vieux. »

Il me sourit en me faisant un signe de salut de la tête avant que je ne m'éclipse du 221B, pour m'en aller retrouver ma chère et tendre à qui je devais bien des excuses.

* * *

Le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée du salon ne suffisait pas à réchauffer la pièce de la tiédeur moite de la tempête qui se préparait. Mary, assise sur un des fauteuils, les yeux cernés et le teint blafard me jugeait de tout son être, ses mains caressant son ventre et je ne pus m'empêcher à cet instant de penser qu'elle prenait notre futur enfant pour témoin de ma mauvaise conduite. Je venais tout juste de fermer la porte d'entrée et me sentais déjà plus mal que la veille lorsque la boisson avait retourné mon estomac. Penaud et assailli par l'image de mon propre corps, plus petit et honteux que jamais s'approchant de ma femme aux allures de reine, je n'ouvris jamais les lèvres. Des excuses auraient pu calmer la colère imperceptible, mais même de cela, je n'en étais pas capable.

« Une nuit entière à disparaître sans me donner de nouvelles ; avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que vous faites traverser à votre femme enceinte, John ? »

Je fermai les yeux à l'usage des deux adjectifs qui, je le savais, auraient dû être des raisons suffisantes pour ne pas suivre Holmes dans sa folie. Je grattai malgré moi le bout de ma semelle contre le parquet sous lequel j'aurais tant voulu me cacher pour mourir, et écoutai ses reproches sans broncher.

« Un télégramme aurait suffi, au lieu de quoi, vous m'avez laissée seule face à mes angoisses. Je n'ai pas dormi. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Cette grossesse m'épuise, et vous semblez destiné à ne faire que l'empirer. »

« Mary, pardonnez-moi, l'enquête nous a... »

« Holmes, encore et toujours. », soupira-t-elle dans une grimace de dégoût en levant les yeux au ciel.

Son geste me déprima tout autant qu'il me surprit. Mary et Holmes s'entendaient bien, malgré la misogynie sans borne (dont j'avais une explication depuis la veille au soir) du détective. Malgré l'affaire du train, mon colocataire connaissait mon affection pour ma femme et inversement. Égoïstement, j'avais longtemps cru que cela était nécessaire pour qu'ils s'acceptent mutuellement.

« Avez-vous trouvé le tueur au moins ? »

« Non. »

« Alors, qu'avez-vous fait toute une nuit ? »

Je ne devais pas lui dire, je ne devais simplement pas. Mais je ne pouvais pas pour autant lui mentir, ma réputation d'homme fidèle en pâtirait. Osant enfin relever les yeux vers elle pour lui montrer ma bonne foi et mon désir de me faire pardonner, je lui répondis d'un voix basse :

« Nous avons enquêté. Dans un établissement où vous n'auriez pas aimé me voir. »

« Mon Dieu John... », se lamenta-t-elle en quittant son ventre de ses mains pour les frotter doucement sur son visage marqué par le manque de sommeil. « Avez-vous joué, encore ? Dites-moi que vous n'avez pas perdu nos économies, je vous en conjure. »

Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir certes, mais éluder la vérité était acceptable dans ce genre de cas particulier, j'en étais convaincu. Ainsi, affrontant ses tristes yeux gris, je la rassurai d'un petit sourire.

« Je n'ai pas dépensé un centime. La visite de cet établissement était nécessaire pour notre affaire, mais je n'y remettrai plus les pieds. Je vous le promets. »

Elle me sourit à son tour, bien que très faiblement, et tendit sa main vers moi vers laquelle je me dépêchai de me pencher pour la baiser doucement. À genoux devant elle, je comblai ses mains clémentes de tendres baisers. Je n'avais pas menti, je ne comptais plus remettre les pieds dans cet endroit, ne souhaitant plus jamais revoir le jeune homme sur lequel les lèvres de Holmes s'étaient bafouées.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans l'attente insoutenable. Chaque fiacre s'arrêtant devant la fenêtre de mon salon, chaque personne toquant à la porte de mon cabinet me laissaient croire qu'une autre victime avait été découverte. À dire vrai, je n'avais plus pensé aux prédictions morbides de mon ami depuis que j'avais quitté Baker Street, mais quitter ensuite Covent Garden pour me rendre à mon travail m'avait fait passer devant un kiosque à journaux, où un jeune garçon criait les nouvelles du jours. Je ne sais par quel sordide miracle la presse avait fait le lien entre les deux affaires, et titrait déjà leur une par « Un tueur en série à Londres », rappelant à la population la terrible année de 1888 où Jack l'Éventreur avait commis d'horribles méfaits. D'une pièce, je m'étais procuré le journal dont l'encre à peine sèche avait sali mes mains. J'y avais lu, avec un amusement déplacé, la chronique de la découverte du corps de Gladstone, plus chevaleresque qu'un roman de Dumas, bien éloignée de la vérité. Le journaliste disait ma foi vrai lorsqu'il mentionnait la méthode d'exécution : cette lame plantée dans le cœur des pauvres hommes. La symbolique était trop forte pour être oubliée.

M'installant en mon cabinet où aucun patient ne m'attendait encore, je me laissai tomber sur mon fauteuil de cuir pour réfléchir. Je repensais à cette discussion que nous avions eu avec Holmes, il y avait des années de ça (il aurait fallu que je retrouve mes écrits pour trouver la date exacte) où nous avions appréhendé une femme qui empoisonnait son mari à l'aide d'arsenic, avant que le pauvre homme ne s'en relève jamais. C'était la première fois que je croisais une femme meurtrière, et devant ma mine déconfite, Holmes s'était expliqué en ces termes :

« Mon brave, on ne peut jamais faire totalement confiance aux femmes ; pas même aux meilleures d'entre elles. »

« De là à tuer son mari ! »

« Nous croiserons dans notre vie bien peu de femmes capables de ce type d'acte, mais nous ne devons pas les sous-estimer pour autant. Elles seront néanmoins plus faciles à appréhender ; leurs méthodes d'agissement sont particulières. Une femme ne visera, par exemple, jamais la tête d'un homme si elle était amenée à le tuer à l'aide d'une lame ou d'une arme à feu. Une femme visera toujours le torse, car tout s'y résume pour elle : le cœur, car elles sont des personnes guidées par leurs sentiments ; et le ventre, berceau de la vie qu'elles sont les seules à comprendre. Elles ne viseront jamais la tête car elles n'ont pas assez d'esprit pour comprendre qu'il est lui-même le point le plus important. »

« Je plains votre future femme Holmes. »

« Je vous remercie. »

« Ce n'était, en aucun cas, un compliment. »

Je souris malgré moi à l'évocation du souvenir de la fin de cet échange, et me concentrai sur le principal ; les femmes visaient le cœur. Ainsi, était-il possible que notre mystérieux tueur en série soit en réalité, une mystérieuse tueuse en série ? J'écrivis tout de go mes théories avant de les oublier, et rangeai mon carnet noir avant d'aller ouvrir à mon premier patient de la journée.

* * *

À contrario de ce qu'avait prévu mon compagnon détective consultant, aucun membre de Scotland Yard ne vint me trouver pour m'annoncer un nouveau meurtre. J'étais donc rentré, le pas lent, jusqu'à ma maison de Covent Garden où j'avais retrouvé Mary plus guillerette que d'habitude. Je savais les femmes enceintes empreintes à des changements d'humeurs sans réelle raison et en faisait chaque jour la découverte avec ma tendre épouse. Nous nous en amusions ensemble lorsque sa grossesse ne la fatiguait pas au point de griser sa mine. Dans la salle à manger où je la rejoignis, je la vis préparer la table avec l'aide de notre bonne Betty.

« John, prenez donc place, Betty et moi avons préparé un rôti d'agneau ! »

Je souris en les regardant couvrir la table de leur dur labeur, étant trop poli et attendri par leurs efforts pour rappeler tout haut à ma femme que je n'aimais guère cette viande.

« Vous rentrez bien tôt aujourd'hui. », reprit ma femme en me souriant d'un air plus qu'entendu.

« Je n'ai pas vu Holmes si telle est votre question. », lui répondis-je avec le même sourire complice.

Il était hors de question que ma femme et mon meilleur ami ne s'entendent pas ou critiquent le temps que je passais avec l'autre, aussi, j'estimais que je devais crever l'abcès avant que tout cela ne s'envenime.

« Tout s'est-il bien passé au cabinet ? »

« Très bien. Mais je n'arrive à comprendre qui est ce mystérieux tueur et quels sont ses desseins. »

« John. », soupira-t-elle en faisant tomber les couverts en argent qu'elle venait à peine de prendre entre ses mains. « Ainsi, même quand vous ne voyez pas Holmes, vous le suivez dans son enquête ? »

À son regard et sa bouche pincée, je compris que ses humeurs étaient en train de prendre une toute nouvelle direction.

« Ma mie, je ne peux décemment pas oublier qu'un tueur en série erre dans Londres ! Rendez-vous compte, il laisse sur ses victimes des lettres annonciatrices de ses prochains méfaits qu'il place ensuite contre leurs torses ensanglantés. »

« Nous sommes à table John. »

« De plus, le mode d'exécution est systématiquement le même. Pour sûr, nous avons à faire à un homme obstiné, qui vit selon ses propres règles qu'il instaure. À un homme qui... » Je ne finis pas ma phrase cette fois, m'élançant déjà hors de la salle à manger pour aller récupérer dans mon bureau quelques papiers ainsi qu'une plume et qu'un pot d'encre que je ramenai tout aussitôt auprès de ma compagne qui n'avait cessé de m'appeler pendant ma brève disparition. « Tenez, prenez donc cette plume et écrivez je vous prie. »

« John ! Pour l'amour du ciel, pouvez-vous rester à table lorsque nous mangeons ? Et puis-je savoir ce que tout ce remue-ménage signifie ? »

« Écrivez juste, s'il vous plaît. », lui demandai-je dans un sourire.

« Pas avant que vous m'expliquiez la raison de vos agissements. »

« Bien. Holmes prétend que les femmes, si elles sont amenées à tuer, viseraient le cœur en premier. Le regretté Gladstone et Harley sont morts d'une lame plantée dans le cœur. Ainsi, j'aimerais vérifier la théorie que nous ayons à faire à une femme meurtrière. »

« Me croyez-vous donc coupable ?! », s'écria ma femme effarée.

« Non ! Rien de tout cela ! J'aimerais simplement comparer l'écriture d'une femme, celle d'un homme, et celle de notre tueur. »

Elle me regarda longuement, prit ma plume en s'exaspérant encore un peu, et écrivit quelques prénoms au hasard sur la feuille de papier face à elle avant de me la tendre. Au-delà de son écriture, bien éloignée de celle du tueur bien entendu, je me mis à penser que celle que j'avais pu constater sur les lettres ensanglantées n'avait rien de féminin. Ainsi, ma théorie d'avoir à faire à une meurtrière tombait à l'eau, mais Dieu merci, je ne l'avais pas exprimée à Holmes qui m'aurait ridiculisé sans peine.

« Bien... je vous remercie. Pourquoi avoir écrit ces prénoms ? Auriez-vous une piste concernant le tueur ? »

« Non John, ce sont des prénoms que j'aimerais vous proposer pour notre enfant. »

Je relevai par réflexe mon regard jusqu'à son ventre, que je ne vis pas, caché par le bord de la table. Il m'arrivait, quelques rares fois, d'oublier ce qui se cachait dans ce corps frêle, mais je mettais cela sur le peu de mois dont l'embryon était âgé. Ce dont j'étais sûr néanmoins, était que je n'étais absolument pas prêt à affronter ce qu'il se passerait dans un peu plus de six mois. Je n'y pensais pas, jamais, et ceci je le savais, n'aidait en aucun cas à me préparer. Le choix du prénom était un exemple parmi tant d'autres de mon manque d'implication qui commençait à me faire honte.

« Je vois plus de prénoms de fille que de garçon. », souris-je un peu maladroitement en prenant place à nouveau sur ma chaise.

« Je ne peux qu'espérer. Bien, que dites-vous de Rose ? »

« C'est un joli prénom. »

« Victoria ? »

« Bonne idée. »

« Katheryn ? »

« Plaisant. »

La soirée se passa alors ainsi, ma femme énumérant une liste de prénoms possibles, puis d'achats à entreprendre rapidement, avant que nous ne montions nous coucher ensemble.

Mais j'étais sûr d'une chose, le tueur n'était pas une femme.

* * *

Dimanche était arrivé, à la différence d'une nouvelle que j'attendais secrètement. Ainsi, en ce jour du seigneur, nul policier, nul détective consultant n'avaient fait leur apparition en ma demeure pour m'entraîner à l'autre bout de la ville découvrir la scène d'un nouveau meurtre. Cela m'irritait au plus au point.

Boutonnant mon veston, me regardant à travers le miroir devant lequel je me tenais, je fixais mes yeux creusés, ces cernes qui étaient apparues malgré mon rythme de sommeil somme toute assez normal. Il y avait cette chose qui s'était installée en mon cœur, cette chose si simple qui avant mon emménagement à Londres, ne me faisait pas peur mais que j'avais appris à détester une fois mes valises posées à Baker Street. Cette chose avait creusé à la force de ses ongles déchirants une nouvelle pièce dans mon palpitant, et y trouvait chaque jour un peu plus ses aises. Cette chose s'appelait l'Ennui, et tout chez elle me faisait trembler.

Outre les moments de profonde dépression dont était victime Sherlock Holmes de temps à autres sans raison apparente, il subissait les assauts de l'ennui comme d'autres subissaient les ruades d'un cheval sur leurs pauvres corps. Lorsque nous nous étions rencontrés à Camden, nous nous étions immédiatement lancés sur la trace du malfaiteur qui avait subtilisé mon portefeuille. Et si le lendemain, j'emménageais au 221B Baker Street, le surlendemain nous entraîna sur la piste d'un tueur en série qui nous tint en alerte pendant deux semaines durant. Ce n'est qu'une fois que le sordide bonhomme fut installé derrière les barreaux que j'eus le premier aperçu de ce que l'Ennui signifiait réellement pour Sherlock.

Réveillé à trois heures du matin par une bruit sourd, je m'étais tiré hors de mon lit avec une rapidité folle pour rejoindre aussi vite que possible le salon d'où provenait le boucan - tout cela pour y trouver Holmes penché au-dessus d'un laboratoire improvisé à même le sol, où le bougre se permettait de manipuler quelques gouttes de nitroglycérine. Devant ma mine déconfite, il avait relevé son regard inexpressif et m'avait annoncé de sa voix la plus neutre :

« Je m'ennuie. »

Il s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait et il était prêt à faire exploser le salon. Comme à un enfant à qui on retirait un jouet trop bruyant, je lui avais de suite confisqué ses fioles avant de lui ordonner de retourner dans sa chambre. Il n'avait opposé aucune résistance, se mettant debout, le nez relevé comme le plus aristocrates des anglais et avait disparu sans un mot. Un mois après, je retrouvais sa chambre couverte de lambeaux du papier peint qu'il avait pris soin d'arracher toute la nuit durant, et comme un chat que j'attrapais en flagrant délit, les ongles plantés dans les derniers morceaux de papier sur lequel il tirait avec une lenteur insupportable, il avait une nouvelle fois planté son regard dans le mien, en répétant ces trois petits mots de trop :

« Je m'ennuie. »

Ces souvenirs avaient, avec le temps, cessé de ne m'évoquer de l'agacement, pour réveiller plutôt en moi de sincères rires. En comparaison à ce que je découvris plus tard, ces quelques menues expériences n'étaient que des broutilles. Ainsi, en une magnifique matinée de juillet, je le vis revenir aux aurores, la mine défigurée par une bagarre violente ; le nez gonflé dont le sang avait séché sous ses narines, son œil noirci au-delà du supportable et sa lèvre fendue. Alors que je nettoyais ses plaies avec grande peine devant la dureté du spectacle, il m'avait regardé de son seul œil valide et m'avait encore une fois dit de sa voix la plus neutre :

« Je m'ennuie. »

À quelques jours du Noël de l'année 1888, lors de la grande tempête de neige qui avait causé bien des décès par son froid mordant et ses vents meurtriers, rentrant d'un dîner passé avec Harry, j'avais retrouvé Holmes, debout sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, ses mains jointes en son dos, fixant l'horizon avec une aisance folle. Paralysé sur place à l'idée de le voir tomber, ou pire, de faire un bruit de trop qui le ferait sursauter, je me trouvai bien bête lorsqu'il fut celui à me surprendre, à énoncer tout haut :

« Je m'ennuie. »

Puis, le 17 mars 1890, rentrant des quelques jours que j'avais passés hors de Londres en compagnie de Mary, j'avais découvert Holmes assis dans son fauteuil, le bras tendu encerclé d'un garrot improvisé, le poing fermé, son autre main pressant l'aiguille contre la veine bleue affreusement visible. Cette fois, il ne planta pas son regard inexpressif dans le mien et n'arriva même pas à formuler correctement sa litanie insupportable. Il avait cligné des yeux avec une difficulté à m'en retourner le cœur, avait dégluti avec peine avant de murmurer d'une voix qui exprimait plus que jamais sa douleur :

« Je m'ennuyais. »

Je n'avais pas compris ce soudain changement de temps dans son texte si souvent répété, et trop affecté par cette vision d'une dureté sans nom, j'avais, pour la première fois, accepté de m'approcher de lui. Mes mains l'avaient doucement aidé à se débarrasser de la seringue avant de retirer le garrot. Je prenais son pouls tout aussitôt et portais ma main à son front luisant pour évaluer sa fièvre et tenir en place cette tête vacillante. Il avait fermé les yeux et d'une voix si faible qu'elle semblait ne pouvoir fendre l'air pour se faire entendre, il murmura :

« Je ne m'ennuie plus. »

Le lendemain, lorsque ce diable avait repris connaissance, il découvrit sa cachette éventrée (derrière le troisième livre en partant de la gauche, sur la deuxième étagère de la bibliothèque à droite de la cheminée), toutes ses sales substances jetées par mes soins et remplacées par un simple mot que j'avais écris : « Vous ne vous ennuierez plus Sherlock Holmes, j'en fais le serment. ». Ainsi, les années passées aux côtés du détective furent pour moi l'occasion de ne plus jamais le laisser toucher à la cocaïne.

Aujourd'hui, face à mon miroir, enfilant mes habits du dimanche, j'étais celui frappé par l'Ennui froid et sordide. Mais je n'exploserai rien, ne déchirerai rien, ne combattrai pas, ne me mettrai sur le rebord d'aucune fenêtre ; j'irai à la messe, comme mon éducation me l'imposait.

* * *

J'aimais l'église de St. Paul pour sa sobriété et sa situation au cœur de Covent Garden ; en quelques minutes de marche, Mary et moi y parvenions les dimanches où ma femme souhaitait se recueillir (qui semblaient se multiplier depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse).

À dire vrai, j'aimais les églises autant que je m'y sentais mal à l'aise. St. Paul ne suivait pas l'architecture gothique en croix, où le pauvre pèlerin assis ne pouvait jamais réellement voir ce qu'il se cachait dans les alcôves de part et d'autre de l'autel. Sa pièce unique rectangulaire, dont la hauteur de plafond était tout à fait raisonnable, m'inspirait d'avantage confiance que les cathédrales du reste de la ville, où mon corps paraissait plus faible et minuscule encore qu'à l'accoutumée. Je n'aimais pas les édifices religieux pour cette raison : tout dans leur construction rappelait nos simples statuts de pauvres petits mortels, dont la miséricorde ne serait jamais suffisante pour accéder aux cieux inaccessibles. Ainsi, lever les yeux vers les plafonds de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut me donnait la nausée ; un memento mori architectural en sommes.

Malgré le froid mordant de ces édifices, je ressentais néanmoins à St. Paul une chaleur unique, une chaleur humaine, qui parfois m'aidait à supporter une solitude impalpable dans laquelle je me sentais acculé. Cela avait commencé après la disparition de Holmes. Enterrer un cercueil aussi vide que mon cœur avait été une terrible épreuve et souvent, lorsque le souvenir de la tombe m'enveloppait de ses bras sombres, je retournais à St. Paul pleurer ma peine dans de longues prières à peine murmurées. Cela n'était pas pour Sherlock Holmes, égoïstement je me fichais bien de son manque de foi, j'avais seulement besoin d'une aide supplémentaire pour m'aider à passer les années seul, avant que la mort ne m'attrape à mon tour.

Quittant ces souvenirs malheureux, je rouvris mes yeux à destination de l'autel où Père Luc prêchait. J'avais rencontré cet homme il y avait six ans de cela, et quelque chose chez lui m'avait toujours inspiré une grande confiance. Il était un homme grand, bien trop grand, de rares cheveux roux sur le crâne et un sourire plus doux encore que celui de la Sainte Vierge sur le tableau du fond de l'église. Ses petits yeux noisettes malicieux faisaient de lui un homme attendrissant, mais ses grandes mains trahissaient son passé d'ébéniste qu'il avait quitté à 17 ans avant de rejoindre les ordres, comme il me l'avait confié. Père Luc n'était pas de ces hommes d'église qui préféraient condamner le mal plutôt que de célébrer le bien ; toujours accessible, ses références bibliques n'étaient qu'un judicieux choix dans les histoires les plus inspirantes et les plus belles. Finissant la lecture de l'extrait de l'évangile qu'il avait choisi en ce dernier dimanche de Mai, il nous salua d'un geste de croix, avant que les fidèles ne quittent petit à petit l'église ; les enfants pressant leurs pas, les aînés ralentissant les leurs.

« Magnifique messe, ne pensez-vous pas ? »

« Magnifique comme vous dites Mary. Vous plairait-il d'aller vous promener au parc de Leicester ? »

« Oh, attendez un instant, voulez-vous. », me sourit-elle en faisant un signe de main au Père Luc qui nous rejoignit de sa démarche lente.

« Docteur Watson, quel plaisir de vous voir, Mary m'a dit que vous étiez de nouveau lancé à la poursuite d'un criminel, accompagné de votre ami détective ? »

Je vis du coin de l'œil ma femme s'effacer lentement, et compris quel traquenard elle m'avait tendu. Je la savais proche du Père autant que moi et l'imaginais sans mal lui confier ses inquiétudes, jusqu'à lui demander de m'en parler. Je souris tendrement à ma compagne pour lui faire signe que je ne lui en voulais guère et me tournai à nouveau vers l'homme d'église.

« Il est vrai mon Père, mais je ne peux malheureusement rien vous dire. Le meurtrier court toujours. »

« Espérons que tout cela s'arrête bien vite. Que diriez-vous de marcher dans les jardins de l'église ? », me proposa-t-il en posant une main amicale dans mon dos.

Je le suivis avec plaisir. Nos conversations étaient toujours une grande source de réconfort, bien que leur méthode n'était pas la plus catholique. Je n'avais jamais aimé le confessionnal. M'asseoir dans la pénombre pour expier des péchés m'était difficilement acceptable. J'étais un homme droit, et si par quelconque maladresse, je me séparais du droit chemin à quelques rares occasions, il n'était pas question de baisser les yeux et de les avouer à demi-mots dans le noir. J'acceptais mes faiblesses et me devais d'en parler à la lumière du jour pour mieux les affronter. Père Luc avait compris, et respecté, ce besoin. Ainsi, lorsque l'envie de me confier me prenait, nous sortions dans le petit jardin face à l'église et parlions librement de ce qui me tracassait.

« Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu votre femme mentionner votre ami. Cela faisait-il quatre, cinq mois que vous n'étiez pas venu à sa rescousse ? »

« Cinq mois mon Père, et sachez qu'il sauterait au plafond en vous entendant utiliser pareille expression. », ris-je malgré moi, alors que nous longions la haie de roses fraîchement taillée.

« Cet homme me parait mystérieux et brillant tout à la fois. Et même si je ne le connais pas, je peux assurer que vous lui êtes précieux. »

« Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? », souris-je, plus troublé que réellement convaincu par ses dires.

« Si vous le réveillez autant qu'il vous réveille, vous lui êtes essentiel. »

« Mon Père... »

Je m'étais cette fois arrêté, le souffle coupé à l'entendre parler de Holmes et de moi de la sorte. Un malaise grandissant gêna ma respiration, si bien que ma main droite massa mon sternum avec application, mon visage discrètement relevé à la recherche d'air qui se faisait étonnement plus rare. M'entendre dire ce genre de choses concernant Sherlock et moi, de la bouche d'un homme d'église, me paraissait irréel et légèrement angoissant.

« Pourquoi réagir ainsi mon Fils ? Cette enquête vous a-t-elle amenée à des situations regrettables ? »

« Holmes nous a entraînés dans une maison close pour y interroger des témoins. », avouai-je tout de go, bien décidé à expier ces souvenirs douloureux. « Il ne s'est rien passé, mais la proximité avec des gens de petite vertu m'a fortement déplu. »

« Cela ne doit pas autant vous tracasser. Si votre ami vous y a emmené, cela était pour les besoins de cette affaire. »

« Je ne le sais que trop bien, mais le souvenir de ces gens collés à nous me hantent. »

« Cela est la deuxième fois que le souvenir d'un corps vous hante. » Père Luc parlait bien évidemment de la Chute de Holmes dont je lui avais souvent parlé lorsque les nuits n'étaient propices qu'aux cauchemars. « S'est-il passé quelque chose de répréhensible, quelque chose d'anormal ce soir là, dont vous aimeriez parler ? »

« Non. Nous en avons parlé avec Holmes et avons réglé cette histoire. »

Et de cela, j'en étais persuadé. Nous avions, à notre manière, effacé les gestes que les prostituées avaient eu sur nos personnes et de cela, je m'en sentais libéré.

« Bien. Cette relation que vous avez me parait précieuse, prenez-en soin. Les liens qui nous unissent aux autres sont comme les fleurs. Magnifiques en apparence mais tellement, tellement fragiles. Entretenez-les, chérissez-les, faites-les fleurir à nouveau pour qu'ils passent les hivers et les tempêtes. Ainsi, vous ferez éternellement vivre le printemps en votre cœur. »

Je serrai la main qu'il me tendait chaleureusement, plongeant mon regard reconnaissant dans le sien si tendre. De manière bien peu concrète, au fin fond de mon palpitant, une lueur semblait avoir trouvé sa place, une lueur qui représentait l'œil bienveillant de Père Luc sur cette relation qui m'unissait à Holmes. Je rejoignis ma femme restée dans l'église, et tous deux nous rentrâmes en notre demeure. Ce soir-là, nous ne parlâmes ni de prénoms ni de berceau, nous restâmes assis au coin de la cheminée, sa tête endormie posée sur mon épaule, sa main dans la mienne, mon regard perdu dans le foyer qui réchauffait mon corps et qui entretenait la lueur qui était née aujourd'hui en mon cœur ; lueur que j'appelais la Bénédiction.

* * *

Installé dans ma salle à manger, une main entourée autour de la tasse de thé du petit déjeuner dont je me délectais, de l'autre tournant les pages du journal que Betty m'avait apporté, je n'entendis pas les pas pressés qui s'écrasaient de mon entrée jusqu'à ma personne. Relevant les yeux, je découvris l'objet de mon attention et de mes récents questionnements, debout, le souffle court, les joues légèrement rosies sous l'effort, les cheveux fous et le regard malicieux : Holmes. Je ne m'ennuyais plus.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter un instant où seul nos yeux paraissaient clamer : « Le voilà enfin. » Je ne cachai en aucun cas mon faible sourire, voyant le même naître aux coins de la bouche du détective. Trois jours. Trois jours que nous ne nous étions pas vus, que je n'avais fait que penser à lui, à la Chute, à son Ennui. Une envie irrépressible me poussait à me lever de ma chaise pour sentir sa présence près de moi, repoussant les souvenirs chimériques pour me satisfaire du tangible. Semblant lire dans mon esprit, il me défia du regard avant d'inspirer longuement tout en redressant son torse contre lequel il croisa ses bras. Je découvris ainsi l'origine des deuxièmes pas ; Clarkie se tenait derrière lui, bien plus essoufflé.

« Il y en a eu un autre, pas vrai Holmes ? »

« C'est exact. » Mais à peine ces deux mots prononcés, son sourire laissa place à son masque froid. Quelques secondes d'honnêteté m'avaient néanmoins suffi. « Mais cela ne vous plaira pas, cette fois. »

« Un enfant ? », grimaçai-je d'horreur.

Les enquêtes où les victimes étaient bien trop jeunes me révulsaient au plus haut point, aussi je n'étais d'aucune utilité à mon comparse, bien trop écœuré pour laisser ma raison surpasser le sentiment d'injustice. Par chance, Holmes me fit non de la tête, avant de me demander de le suivre dans un geste de la main.

J'eus tout juste le temps d'enfiler ma veste avant que Clarkie et le détective de me guident dans les rues de Covent Garden. Le policier m'avait à peine salué et marchait maintenant quelques mètres devant nous. Holmes posa sa main dans mon dos quelques furtives secondes avant de m'inviter à suivre l'homme face à nous dans la rue qui nous menait à St. Paul Church. Ne réfléchissant plus, un drôle de pressentiment m'envahissant à chaque pas, je rentrai dans l'édifice religieux pour y découvrir une trentaine de policiers répartis entre l'autel et les cierges de l'entrée. Le brouhaha de Scotland Yard se répercutait sur chacune des pierres, plongeant le prieuré dans une cacophonie déplacée qui pressait ma respiration. Le pressentiment lui, ne faisait qu'empirer.

Arrivé à l'autel, le sol sembla s'affaisser sous mes pieds. Allongé à même le sol, le corps de Père Luc stagnait dans une marre de sang à l'odeur pestilentielle. Secouant ma tête, refusant cette vision, refusant cette vérité qui me retournait le cœur, je n'entendais même pas la litanie de « Non » que je régurgitais. Retournant mon corps, prêt à m'enfuir de cette maison de Dieu où le Diable était entré, je sentis les mains de Holmes attraper mes épaules avec véhémence.

« Reprenez-vous. », m'ordonna-t-il en plongeant son regard inexpressif dans le mien.

« Je vous en supplie, lâchez moi. », réussis-je à supplier du bout des mes lèvres tremblantes.

Il sonda encore quelques secondes ma mine que j'imaginais plus blanche que les colonnes de marbre autour de nous, et me lâcha soudainement. Je courus à la seconde hors de cet édifice, m'effondrant à quelques mètres de l'entrée pour vomir tout le malaise qui m'avait envahi.

Les mains ancrées dans la terre que je serrais de mes poings rageurs, je sentis une main chaude se poser entre mes omoplates, avant de voir par-delà les larmes qui brouillaient mes yeux, Holmes penché vers moi.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que cela serait si dur pour vous. »

« Vous n'avez aucune - _aucune_ idée de ce que cet homme représentait pour moi. »

« Il était votre prêtre. », me murmura avec évidence le détective qui appuya ainsi un peu plus mes propos.

« Mon confident. Un Père. Mon Père. », arrivai-je à grogner malgré mes mâchoires serrées. « Est-il... A-t-il été tué comme Gladstone et Harley ? »

« Un coup fatal en plein cœur. Cela prouve au moins que les hommes d'église en ont un. », tenta-t-il dans un petit rire bien déplacé, mais que je savais destiné à me faire gauchement sourire - en vain.

Bien faible, je n'arrivais à me redresser, si bien que mon ami m'aida à prendre appui contre le mur de l'église, avant de s'accroupir à nouveau face à moi. Il sortit un mouchoir propre (par je ne sais quel miracle) de sa poche et me le tendit. Je le passai sur mon front luisant puis sur mes lèvres avant de le plier et de le glisser à mes côtés. L'odeur semblait ne plus vouloir quitter mes narines et me donnait encore d'insupportables haut-le-cœur. Je vis Lestrade et Clarkie se rapprocher de nous, eux préférant rester debout.

« L'aviez-vous vu récemment, docteur Watson ? », s'enquit Lestrade.

« Hier. Hier. » répétai-je avec horreur alors que mes yeux se remplissaient de lourdes et douloureuses larmes.

« Lui avez-vous parlé ? Se sentait-il épié, menacé ? »

« Non, non, rien de tout cela. Je me suis confié à lui concernant l'enquête que Holmes et moi menons, mais il n'a pas mentionné de menaces de son côté. »

« Que lui avez-vous dit sur notre enquête ? », demanda soudain Holmes en approchant son visage du mien.

« Je lui ai parlé de la maison close. »

Je frottai mes yeux pour éclairer ma vue, et captai le regard froid et dur de mon ami, qui se releva tout de go.

« Lestrade, Clarkie, je vais raccompagner le docteur chez lui, il a besoin de repos. », intervint-il, brusquement bien désireux de couper court à la conversation.

« Quelle est cette histoire de maison close ? », demanda le policier en nous interrogeant du regard.

« Absolument rien. Maintenant faites-nous amener un fiacre voulez-vous, le docteur Watson n'arrivera jamais à rentrer à pieds. »

« Holmes ! Répondez, je vous prie ! »

« Nous sommes allés dans une maison close pour y interroger de potentiels témoins. », soupirai-je à bout de force, ne comprenant pas les cachotteries de mon ami et ne pouvant supporter une dispute à ce stade de la journée.

« Y avez-vous découvert quelque chose ? »

« Non. », répondis-je à l'exacte même seconde que Holmes. Nous nous regardâmes quelques instants avant qu'il ne détourne ses yeux fous pour faire les cent pas autour de nous.

« Pourquoi en avoir parlé à votre prêtre ? », me demanda Clarkie les sourcils froncés.

« Pour une raison qui n'a rien à voir avec l'enquête. Puis-je rentrer maintenant, je vous en prie ? Je ne peux en aucun cas retourner dans l'église et ne pourrais faire l'autopsie. »

« Bien sûr, je vous raccompagne. Laissez-moi aller chercher un fiacre puisque ces idiots ne servent à rien ! », pesta tout haut Holmes en s'élançant dans la rue.

Lestrade me présenta ses condoléances du bout des lèvres avant de rentrer dans l'édifice que je me refusais de regarder, tandis que Clarkie m'aidait à me redresser avant de me raccompagner hors du petit jardin.

« Docteur Watson, sachez que je vous estime beaucoup. »

« Merci Clarkie, mais pouvons-nous parler une prochaine fois ? Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça. »

« Non, écoutez-moi maintenant, je vous prie. Des rumeurs commencent à courir à Scotland Yard. »

« Un ami est mort mon brave, pensez-vous réellement que j'ai quelque chose à faire de ces rumeurs ? »

« Des rumeurs concernant Holmes. »

Je m'arrêtai soudainement et tournai ma tête vers celle du policier qui m'aidait à me tenir debout.

« Je vous écoute. »

« Faites attention à vous. »

« Quel est le rapport avec Holmes ? »

« Voulez-vous lire la lettre que nous avons trouvé sur Père Luc ? »

Perdu, encore nauséeux, mon cerveau n'arrivait à suivre cette conversation énigmatique. Je lui fis oui de la tête, avant que l'homme ne me lâche et fasse signe à un de ces subordonnés, qui courut à nous avant de me tendre le papier ensanglanté que je ne pus cette fois prendre en main. Je me penchai difficilement et y découvris l'exacte même écriture raffinée que les précédentes morbides missives, qui annonçait cette fois :

_« Ne brisez plus aucun secret, cela ne fera qu'empirer. »_

Je relevai mon visage vide vers Clarkie qui me demanda :

« Que s'est-il passé à la maison close ? »

« Watson, le fiacre est là ! »

Je ne pus cette fois répondre au policier. Holmes avait accouru vers moi, enroulé son bras autour de mes épaules en repoussant Clarkie, m'attirant déjà vers la rue où nous attendait notre moyen de locomotion. Laissant mon regard s'aventurer derrière mon épaule, je ne pouvais que constater la mine affreusement inquiète de l'homme qui avait ébranlé mon monde.

* * *

Assis au fond d'un des fauteuils verts de mon salon, la tête lourde et le corps tremblant, je tenais entre mes mains le grog brûlant préparé par ma bonne Betty, sous les ordres de Holmes. Dieu merci, Mary était absente pour la journée, de sortie avec quelques une de ses amies déjà mères qui voulaient s'entretenir avec elle pour parler de la maternité qui l'attendait. Le hasard faisait bien les choses dans cette vie cruelle, car jamais je n'aurais pu expliquer à ma femme ce qu'il s'était passé à St. Paul, encore trop chamboulé pour supporter sa peine en plus de la mienne.

À la force de mes yeux fatigués et abîmés de la terrible vision dont ils avaient été les victimes, je réussis à discerner le corps de Holmes se mouvoir dans le salon pour fermer portes et rideaux, avant de venir à genoux face à moi. Il posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs et planta son regard dans le mien, sans ouvrir la bouche. Il me scrutait, de cela j'en étais parfaitement conscient. Ses iris d'un brun chaud étaient un cercle de feu que le pauvre lion que j'étais se sentait obligé de traverser à chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion de sortir de sa cage. Il n'y avait rien que je puisse lui refuser lorsqu'il me portait un tel regard. Alors, taisant ma pudeur, je le laissais lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Ses pupilles sombres semblaient se dilater à fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement, créant cette petite ride au centre de son front que je ne loupais jamais. Il y avait quelque chose de si concerné dans son regard que je me sentais coupable de lui causer autant de tort, et lorsque son visage s'attrista soudainement, je compris qu'il avait enfin assimilé ma peine.

« Holmes... », soufflai-je malgré moi en posant ma main libre à son épaule droite.

Supporter ma peine était concevable, le voir supporter la mienne était intolérable.

« Il vous était cher. »

« Très. », souris-je faiblement en resserrant mes doigts autour du mug.

« Que lui avez-vous dit, concernant la nuit où nous sommes allés à la maison close ? », me redemanda-t-il plus calmement que la première fois.

« Que vous m'y avez amené concernant l'enquête. Que vous pensiez y trouver des témoins. Que le souvenir des corps des deux prostitués collés aux nôtres me hantait. »

« En ces termes ? »

« En ces termes exacts. »

Non, je n'avais pas parlé du sexe de ces personnes, et je n'avais pas mentionné les lèvres de Holmes à la naissance des miennes, dans un geste nécessaire, vital. Mais cela, je ne pouvais l'avouer tout haut, alors, me noyant dans ma faiblesse, je laissais mon regard l'exprimer à ma place. Holmes le comprit vite puisqu'il m'adressa un petit sourire compréhensif avant de poser une main sur mon genoux pour le serrer doucement.

« Avez-vous lu la dernière missive ? »

« Oui. », avoua-t-il avec peine.

Nous en étions là, à savoir tous deux l'impensable qui ne nous aurait jamais effleuré l'esprit, il y avait encore quelques heures de cela. Rassemblant le peu de courage qu'il me restait après cette terrible matinée, je posai le mug à mes côtés de peur de le faire tomber, et murmurai, n'ayant de toute façon pas la force de faire autrement.

« Holmes, suis-je le destinataire de ces lettres ? »

À ces mots, les yeux de Sherlock se plissèrent lentement, sa mine se tendant avec dureté dans une grimace de douleur. Il pinça ses lèvres, sa mâchoire se serrant visiblement à travers la peau maigre de son visage et pour la première fois, je fus celui capable de lire dans les yeux de l'autre. J'étais terrorisé, mais plus encore qu'accablé par la nouvelle d'être la cible d'un tueur en série, j'étais certain d'une chose : je devais soutenir Holmes qui se décomposait devant mes yeux. Mes mains posées sur ses épaules glissèrent jusqu'à son dos, et lentement mon corps quitta le fauteuil pour s'agenouiller face à lui. Ma tête trouva le chemin naturel jusqu'à son épaule, mes bras l'encerclant d'une douce violence alors que je pressais mon torse au sien, nos jambes collées ensemble. Je sentis alors ses bras m'étreindre avec retenue.

Une.

Deux.

Puis trois secondes, avant que ses muscles ne se contractent et que ses os s'enfoncent dans mon dos, ses mains pinçant ma chair pour me tenir à lui, me tenir avant que je ne m'effondre dans les méandres insoupçonnés d'une vie injuste et dure. D'un même souffle, je remontai mon visage jusqu'à son cou, sa main glissa jusqu'à ma nuque et fermant les yeux, je sentis battre son cœur d'un rythme fou.

« Ne me quittez plus jamais. », murmurai-je sans raison, enivré par l'odeur du tabac et des épices que je découvrais sur sa peau

« Je ne vous ai jamais quitté. Je vous le promets. », murmura-t-il à son tour, comme s'il avait peur de briser la fragilité de l'instant.

De son pouce il caressa ma nuque. La chaleur du moment balaya la terreur de la matinée. Osant prendre un peu plus appui contre lui, je ne me rendis même pas compte que je m'endormais entre ses bras qui me berçaient. J'étais seulement certain d'une chose, Sherlock était là, Sherlock était vivant, et qu'importe si demain une lame transperçait mon cœur, aujourd'hui contre le sien, j'étais plus heureux que je ne l'avais jamais été.

* * *

« Avez-vous lu la dernière missive ? »

Ainsi, l'esprit de Watson que je me plais à critiquer quand l'envie m'en prend, est bien plus affûté que je ne veux l'admettre. Affrontant mon cauchemar, je soupire difficilement :

« Oui. »

_Non, ne le dites pas, je vous en conjure, ne prononcez pas tout haut ces mots que je ne peux entendre._

« Holmes, suis-je le destinataire de ces lettres ? »

Je ne peux répondre. Je ne peux lui répondre. _Je ne peux vous répondre_. Watson, quand est-ce que le courage emplira enfin mon cœur d'un souffle nouveau, d'un souffle qui vous est digne ? Quand pourrai-je prononcer tout haut ces mots qui me brûlent, qui me consument ? Quand pourrai-je vous avouer cette affection sans limite que je vous porte ?

Jamais. Jamais je n'oserai vous causer cette peine. Vous êtes un homme bien Watson, le meilleur que j'ai connu, le meilleur que cette terre ait jamais portée, aussi je ne voudrais vous causer du tort en vous tirant dans cette vie que votre morale, votre loi, et votre Dieu réprimandent. La raison en est simple : je vous aime trop pour cela.

« Ne me quittez plus jamais. »

« Je ne vous ai jamais quitté. Je vous le promets. »

Car ces trois ans loin de vous n'ont été nécessaires que pour vous mettre à l'abri d'un danger bien trop complexe pour vous en faire part. Et de cela, j'ai échoué.

* * *

Review please :) !


	5. La chute

Note : Hello à toutes et à tous ! Et oui, surprise, cette semaine un peu spéciale comportera deux chapitres ! Donc en plus du chapitre 5 aujourd'hui, vous retrouverez bien le chapitre 6 samedi. Deux raisons à cela : pour rattraper mon rythme d'écriture-publication qui sont en léger décalé, et c'est mon cadeau de fin d'étude et d'obtention de diplôme (avec un résultat... honorable je dirai :) ) pour **vous** !  
Le chapitre a été une fois de plus corrigé et perfectionné par l'oeil aguerri de **Nathdawn**, dont je vous recommande les Fables d'un toubib et d'un limier, absolument délicieuses ! Merci aux guest **Chou** et **Worros **pour leurs adorables reviews (créez-vous un compte que je vous remercie par message privé en bonne et due forme !)  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à samedi, en attendant, je serai ravie d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre mouvementé !

* * *

Ouvrant mes yeux avec peine, étirant mes pauvres bras dans un geste cotonneux, il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que j'étais maintenant allongé dans mon lit. Me redressant difficilement, le corps encore engourdi par un sommeil agité, je devinais plus que je ne voyais réellement ma chambre plongée dans la pénombre, une fine ligne de lumière dépassant des rideaux mal fermés. Au bout de la pièce, assis sur un fauteuil près de la commode, Holmes se redressa doucement.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« 18h passée. »

« Mon Dieu, j'ai dormi toute la journée. »

« Vous en aviez besoin. »

« Êtes-vous resté là à me surveiller depuis tout ce temps ? »

« Je vous ai promis de ne plus vous quitter. »

Profitant honteusement de la pénombre, je m'autorisai un sourire discret avant de frotter mon visage pour m'aider à me réveiller.

« Pouvez-vous ouvrir les rideaux, je vous prie ? »

Mon ami se leva sans un mot et doucement, laissant mes yeux s'habituer à la luminosité étincelante, il tira un à un les lourdes draperies qui nous coupaient du monde. La chambre fut immédiatement baignée d'une lumière chaude, unique en cette fin d'après-midi, qui m'impressionna autant qu'elle me mit mal à l'aise. Se réveiller en fin de journée était une expérience étrange de laquelle je n'avais jamais été victime jusqu'alors, mais quand bien même, la vie prenait un tournant insoupçonné depuis quelques jours, si bien que le monde semblait tourner à l'envers.

« John, je vous sais fatigué, mais nous devrions parler de tout cela. »

« Oui, je crois qu'il est plus que temps. »

Lentement, Holmes vint s'asseoir au pied de mon lit, tourné vers ma personne. Il avait de petits yeux, que j'imaginais m'avoir scruté de longues heures durant pendant mon sommeil. De cette pensée, j'en étais légèrement dérouté et touché tout autant. Alors qu'à une centaine de mètres, une scène de crime réclamait toute son attention, le détective ne m'avait pas quitté. Et je savais que ce n'était guère dans ses habitudes, lui qui ne vivait que pour son travail.

« Reprenons depuis le début. Nous pensions tous deux que ces lettres m'étaient destinées, mais il semblerait contre toute attente que c'est à vous qu'elles sont adressées. Une chose est sûre, le prêtre n'a aucunement essayé de se défendre, contrairement à Gladstone et Harley, aucune lame ou épée n'ont été retrouvées près de son corps. »

« Cela tombe sous le sens. », soupirai-je en fermant les yeux - Holmes n'avait aucune notion de ce qu'être un homme de foi impliquait.

« Bien sûr, mais cela nous apprend quelque chose sur le tueur. Il n'a aucune pudeur à abattre de sang froid un homme d'église. De plus, le ton de cette dernière missive indique explicitement que vous auriez dévoilé un secret, et que cette exécution en serait votre punition... Mais vous m'avez vous- même dit avoir avoué au prêtre que nous étions allés dans la maison close. Sans dévoiler ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. »

« Holmes... »

« Cette maison close était une fausse piste, nous n'y avons rien trouvé, ce n'est pas elle dont il est question. C'est ce que nous y avons vécu dont il s'agit - et je ne parle assurément pas du premier salon, mais bien de celui du sous-sol. »

« Holmes... », répétai-je pour obtenir son attention.

« Ainsi, la personne qui aurait en toute logique liquidé ce témoin gênant, sans le moindre sentiment, pour taire un secret, dont le pauvre bougre n'était finalement pas au courant, ne pourrait être que... »

« Vous. », interrompis-je sans aucun état d'âme en scellant mon regard au sien. « On essaye de vous accuser Holmes. Des rumeurs courent à Scotland Yard concernant votre sort. »

« Bien sûr, cela fait sens... », réfléchit-il tout haut, son regard se plantant soudain dans le vide, et je voyais derrière ses yeux fous, les rouages de son esprit s'enclencher avec ferveur.

« Vous haïssiez Gladstone. Vous auriez voulu faire taire un homme d'église qui en savait trop sur vous. Pour Harley par contre, je ne sais que dire. »

« Vous le connaissiez. Vous deviez le connaître. »

« Non, j'en suis persuadé. »

« Mais réfléchissez donc, imbécile ! Vous commencez à peine une formidable déduction que vous vous arrêtez en si bon chemin ! Oui, le tueur veut me faire porter le chapeau, mais rendez-vous compte, il a ciblé les personnes que j'exècre et qui vous sont chères. Samuel Harley devait faire partie de votre vie, d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« Je vous dis que je ne le connaissais pas Holmes et cessez de me parler sur ce ton ! »

« Watson nom de Dieu, utilisez votre tête ! », hurla-t-il soudainement en grimpant sur le lit, ses deux mains serrant mes cuisses avec hargne, ses yeux fous harponnant les miens avec une aigreur renversante. « Samuel Harley, Samuel Harley, Samuel Harley ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même, le misérable était attaqué par une maladie, son visage bouffi n'était peut-être pas celui que vous avez connu ! Samuel Harley, Samuel, Samy, Sam, qu'en sais-je ! »

« Cessez donc de crier ! Je ne connais qu'un Sam, mais ça ne peut être lui ! »

« C'est forcément lui ! Qui était-il ? »

« Il était le médecin qui m'a soigné lors de l'attaque en Afghanistan. J'en ai peu de souvenirs... il ne lui restait plus de morphine mais j'étais trop sonné pour vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je ne connais pas son nom et je ne me rappelle même plus de son visage. Voilà, vous êtes content ? ».

Je soupirai et m'en voulus à la seconde même pour mon mauvais choix de mot. Il inspira en reculant lentement son visage, et je compris l'affreuse vérité que j'énonçai d'une voix étranglée par la morbide découverte :

« Serait-ce donc le même ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il s'agit du même ; le tueur a fait des recherches. Un homme qui, dans un sens, vous était proche. Un homme que je ne connaissais pas, mais que le tueur pensait que je connaissais. », souffla-t-il à son tour, faisant soudain redescendre la tension ambiante.

« Mais pourquoi vous accuser ? »

« Pour me détruire de l'intérieur. Notre mystérieux tueur nous connaît bien plus que je ne le pensais... »

« Qui ? Qui pourrait donc juger votre intérêt envers ma personne, un intérêt qui justifierait tous ces crimes ? »

Et alors que mes yeux découvraient avec stupeur les siens se baisser de honte, une question naquit en moi, me faisant trembler de tout mon être.

« Qu'avez-vous donc fait pendant ces trois ans Holmes ? Que me cachez-vous ? »

« Vous ai-je dis qu'il était 18h certes, mais 18h de mardi ? Vous avez dormis 31h d'affilée mon vieux. Bravo, ça doit être une sorte de record ! »

« Mais que me cachez-vous donc ? »

« Certes, le peu de poudre à endormir que j'ai glissé dans votre grog a dû aider. »

« HOLMES ! »

« Bien, cessez donc de crier ! Je vous promets de tout vous dire si vous acceptez de descendre manger un morceau. Vous faites partie du commun des mortels et avez donc besoin de vous nourrir. De plus, j'ai demandé à votre bonne de vous préparer une collation. »

« Où est ma femme ? »

« J'ai fais parvenir un télégramme à l'amie chez laquelle elle passait la journée pour lui demander de l'accueillir à dormir, en lui expliquant le meurtre de votre prêtre. Une femme enceinte ne doit pas à avoir à affronter ce genre d'événement. »

« Je vous remercie. », soufflai-je avec peine.

« J'ai une copie du télégramme si vous ne me croyez pas. »

« Oui je veux bien le voir. », m'empressai-je de rajouter.

Mon ami plongea sa main dans sa veste à la recherche du papier demandé. Il n'avait pas quitté le lit, toujours assis face à moi, ses mains ayant néanmoins lâché mes jambes lorsque la pression était redescendue. J'étais toujours étonné de voir avec quelle aisance mon ami posait ses mains sur ma personne, alors qu'il imposait une distance de minimum un mètre entre les autres et lui-même. Pas étonné en fait, mais fier. Si l'on oubliait le Salon Chinois, bien sûr. Je grimaçai à cette simple idée et pris en main le papier qu'il me tendit, tout aussitôt. Ainsi, mon ami avait dit vrai.

Je lui souris faiblement et me tirai de mon lit. Encore habillé, la chemise froissée et les cheveux en bataille, j'étais dans un bien piteux état. Je n'avais pas l'air plus mature qu'un gamin ayant passé la journée à jouer dans le jardin. La comparaison ne me gênait pas à vrai dire, si bien que je passai rapidement ma main dans mes cheveux avant de me diriger vers la salle à manger, accompagné de mon comparse.

Il n'avait pas menti, m'attendait sur la table une petite collation sur laquelle je me jetai en oubliant toute mes bonnes manières. Gémissant de plaisir à sentir les pancakes couverts de miel glisser contre ma langue, je me mis même à parler la bouche pleine, à destination de Holmes qui avait pris place à côté de moi, la tête posée sur ses poings fermés, me regardant absolument fasciné.

« Je ne comprendrai jamais comment vous ne pouvez pas trouver de plaisir à manger. »

« La digestion me ralentit. »

« Mais comment pouvez-vous vous passer de miel ? »

Il me sourit doucement et haussa les épaules sans me donner de réponse claire à cette question, qui n'avait de toute façon pas grand intérêt comparé à la montagne de révélations qui m'attendait.

« Je vous écoute. », repris-je plus calmement en posant le verre de lait que je venais de finir.

Holmes inspira longuement, frotta ses cuisses fermement avant de relever son visage vers le mien. Il ne tentait pas de cacher ses expressions, qu'il savait de toute façon bien difficiles à décrypter pour ma personne, et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

« Avant tout, vous devez comprendre les raisons qui m'ont poussé à me balancer hors de cette terrasse avec Moriarty. Cet homme aurait fini par me tuer de toute façon. Mais le laisser s'en tirer, avec les sombres desseins qu'il prévoyait, cela était hors de question. Un homme de sa trempe ne pouvait agir seul. Alors, profitant de ma mort, j'ai vécu dans l'ombre pendant trois ans. Traquer dans le noir, lorsque votre cible ne sait que craindre de vous est un luxe dont peu de personnes peuvent se permettre. Alors, j'ai enquêté, traqué, tué chaque homme de main que Moriarty avait fait sien. Cela était nécessaire pour protéger le pays, et chacun de ses concitoyens. Il faut croire que d'autres hommes ont pris la relève. Cela pourrait en tout cas expliquer ces exécutions. »

« Ainsi, même des années après la mort de Moriarty, la vengeance est de mise ? Si je comprends bien, ce John Doe ferait tout pour faire de vous le coupable idéal, tandis que je serais le mobile idéal ? »

« En sommes. »

« Mon Dieu, quand arrêtera-t-on de me prendre pour votre sous-fifre ? »

« Peut-être quand vous arrêterez de vous comporter comme tel ? »

« Holmes... »

« Excusez moi. », sourit-il sincèrement en levant ses mains en signe de rédemption. Le gamin caché sous la carcasse de l'homme face à moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire parler sa canaillerie. « Ainsi donc, Scotland Yard me croit coupable ? Adorable. »

« Clarkie m'a mis en garde contre vous. »

« Vous ne l'avez donc pas cru ? », me demanda-t-il le visage baissé, son regard levé vers moi dans une grimace souriante pleine de défis.

« Je vous sais incapable de tuer un homme Holmes. »

« Je viens de vous dire tout le contraire. »

« Incapable de tuer un homme qui me serait proche. Incapable de me causer du tort. »

Son visage appuyé contre son poing, son coude glissa lentement vers moi. Il continuait de me regarder, paraissant plus enfantin et plus innocent que jamais.

« Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? J'ai passé des années à vous prendre comme cobaye, à vous insulter... chose que je fais toujours d'ailleurs. »

« Je le sais, voilà tout. Je l'ai lu. »

« Qui est l'éditeur qui révèle mes secrets, que je lui mette mon poing dans la figure ? »

« Je l'ai lu, là. », ponctuai-je, la voix plus basse que jamais, caressant du bout de mon pouce le bord de sa tempe, à la naissance de ses yeux fous dans lesquels j'aimais me noyer pour en sortir les trésors les plus insoupçonnés.

Quand Sherlock me regardait de la sorte, je me sentais plus riche que n'importe quel roi, plus vivant que n'importe quel vent, plus beau que n'importe quelle prière. Ces mots, je les savais forts de sens. Condamnables même. Mais je les pensais, chacun d'entre eux. Ces mots n'avaient pas de futur, pas de plan tout tracé, ils n'étaient que la constatation d'une vérité trop belle pour être tue, voilà tout.

Avec une lenteur à peine humaine, Holmes leva sa main libre pour attraper la mienne, la pinça avec attention avant de la porter à ses lèvres. D'un baiser d'une délicatesse extrême, il en décora le dos, fermant les yeux, savourant je le voyais, ce contact inédit. Il me donnait raison de la plus belle des façons. Cette relation était bien peu banale je le savais et pourtant je ne m'étais jamais aussi senti bien qu'à cet instant. Repensant à la petite lueur allumée en mon coeur par Père Luc, je repris d'une voix triste :

« Holmes, je souhaiterais me rendre à l'église St. Paul pour m'y recueillir. Hier, trop affecté, je n'ai même pas pensé adresser une prière à la mémoire de Père Luc. Vous pourrez m'attendre à l'extérieur, je connais votre malaise dans ce genre d'édifice, mais votre présence me ferait grand bien. »

« Je vous y accompagne alors. », dit-il, lâchant ma main une fois que nous fûmes debout. Il alla chercher ma veste qu'il me confia avant de visser un chapeau sur sa tête.

Dehors, le soleil se couchait avec mollesse pour le grand plaisir du peuple londonien en manque constant de chaleur. Enterrer un proche lors des beaux jours me paraissait d'une indélicatesse sans nom. À chaque mise en bière se devait son lot de gouttes de pluie à l'image des torrents de larmes qui étaient versés.

Je découvris en battant le pavé, qu'avoir dormi plus de trente heures d'affilée m'avait affaibli plus que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je cherchai soudain la compagnie de ma canne que j'avais pourtant, comme à mon habitude, abandonnée le jour où la vie m'emmenait à nouveau sur le même chemin que le détective consultant le plus prisé de Londres, et ma main s'appuyant par réflexe sur le petit muret de pierre que nous longions, je sentis la sienne prendre délicatement mon bras.

« Prenez appui sur moi. », me sourit-il doucement.

Je lui souris à mon tour pour le remercier, moi dont la jambe se durcissait à chaque pas. La peine et la violence des récents événements m'avaient fragilisé au-delà des mots ; mes faiblesses reprenaient alors une place que ma raison et ma joie de vivre délaissaient sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

Nous arrivâmes à l'église que je découvris déjà partiellement remplie. La nouvelle du meurtre de Père Luc avait donc fait le tour du quartier et les fidèles tout aussi choqués de moi, se pressaient en ce lieu saint pleurer leur peine et prier à la mémoire de cet homme extraordinaire. J'entendis deux dames parler de l'enterrement qui aurait lieu dans deux jours, l'une serrant contre son cœur une bible aux coins cornés, l'autre un mouchoir de tissu qui avait recueilli ses larmes au vu de ses yeux rougis. Me tournant pour saluer d'un signe du chef mon compagnon, je le vis, non pas quitter le lieu mais bien rester à mes côtés. Je souris malgré moi et dans un trait d'esprit légèrement déplacé, je lui murmurai tout bas :

« Ainsi vous pouvez passer le seuil d'une église sans fondre ? Vous m'impressionnez Holmes. »

« Votre grand patron et moi avons fait un pacte. »

« Lequel ? »

« Tant que je ne dis pas tout haut qu'il n'existe pas, je ne risque rien. »

L'humour grinçant de Holmes était sans borne et j'aimais cela plus que tout. Même dans les moments les plus sombres, ses considérations distrayantes étaient d'une aide considérable. Nous allâmes nous asseoir sur un des bancs vides du fond de la pièce, loin des fidèles pressés au plus près de l'autel. J'étais persuadé que s'ils avaient su qu'ils se tenaient à l'endroit où Père Luc avait été assassiné, ils auraient très certainement changé de place. Mon regard vagabonda ensuite tout autour de nous.

L'endroit était froid, si froid que j'en venais à réaliser que feu mon confident était la véritable lumière de ces lieux. Sans lui, les croyants avaient des airs de badauds, les vitraux étaient grossiers, les pierres avaient perdu de leur impressionnante sagesse. De ces considérations, ma croyance que je voulais infaillible s'effritait sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Comment venir prier ici un Être fait d'amour et de bonté, qui avait laissé mourir un de ses fidèles entre ces mêmes murs ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Aucun sens. Je plantai mon regard sur la pietà peinte, accrochée à quelques mètres de moi, considérant d'un œil las cette souffrance omniprésente dans ma religion, et demandai à voix basse à destination de mon ami :

« Êtes-vous baptisé Holmes ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. »

« Comment des parents laisseraient leur enfant vivre cette vie dangereuse sans sacrement ? »

« Des parents peu touchés par le catholicisme, peut-être ? »

« Êtes-vous juif ? »

« Mon vieux, ne vous évertuez pas à lister toutes les religions de ce monde, je ne crois en aucune entité divine. »

« Fascinant. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Je n'ose imaginer comment serait ma vie si je ne croyais pas en Dieu. À vrai dire, je ne sais même pas comment l'imaginer. Ne vous sentez-vous pas seul parfois, Holmes ? Moi oui, et dans ces moments, savoir qu'un œil divin veille sur moi m'apaise. Oh, je n'y pense pas tous les jours bien sûr, et certains des dogmes me semblent aberrants, mais la religion m'offre une sérénité que je ne trouve pas ailleurs. »

« La promesse d'une vie après la mort ? »

« Entre autre. Je pense. »

« Pourquoi s'évertuer à conditionner cette vie, en prévision d'une possible suivante, plutôt que de vivre pleinement celle que vous avez actuellement ? »

Sans réponse, je plongeai mon regard dans ses pupilles sombres, plus douces que jamais. J'aimais lorsque Holmes et moi même parlions, sans animosité, sans que son esprit lui-même détenteur d'un ego bien à lui, souhaitait à tout prix écraser le mien. Nos conversations évoquaient des sujets que jamais dans ma vie de mari, médecin, futur père de famille, j'étais amené à rencontrer. J'avais l'impression que ces considérations m'élevaient, me faisaient quitter cette terre si basse qui me semblait plus inepte qu'à l'accoutumée.

« À moi de vous posez une question John ; que cela vous apporte-t-il de prier ? »

Je souris malgré moi devant sa mine réellement curieuse et profitant de cette proximité exceptionnelle, je m'ouvris à lui sans même penser cacher mes vrais sentiments.

« Je ne prie pas souvent, sachez le. Mais cela me calme et m'aide à y voir plus clair. Je joins mes mains, je ferme les yeux et je Lui parle. Il est rare que je prie pour une raison particulière, mais me mettre dans cette position m'aide, par je ne sais quel miracle, à trouver dans mon esprit embrumé ce qui ne va pas, ce qui doit être exprimé. Ainsi, je sais qu'au-delà de Lui demander une attention, j'arrive à mettre le doigt sur mon problème, je prends une certaine distance, et j'affronte ainsi la suite des choses avec un apaisement utile. »

« Fascinant. »

Nous nous regardâmes et sourîmes du même souffle. Deux faces d'une même pièce, indéniablement. Je repris, plus doucement encore sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

« Je Lui ai demandé toute son aide, toute sa considération, lorsque vous avez disparu après la Chute. »

« Pour qu'il m'accepte au paradis ? », sourit mon ami en haussant un sourcil, amusé par ses propres dires.

« Pour qu'il m'empêche de vous y rejoindre. », ajoutai-je d'un sourire triste.

Je ne parlerai jamais de l'arme placée entre mes lèvres à Holmes, j'en avais fais le serment, mais si près de lui dans cet édifice qui avait connu l'horreur la veille, j'avais senti en moi le désir fort d'être honnête. Il me sourit à son tour, plus désolé que jamais et se rassit dans le fond du banc, me laissant seul pour la suite des événements. Joignant mes mains et fermant mes yeux, je me mis à m'adresser à Dieu pour Lui demander de prendre soin de Père Luc, de l'accueillir en son sein là-haut, cet homme si bon qui avait fait tant de bien ici-bas. Puis, je le remerciai de m'avoir ramené Sherlock Holmes, encore une fois, sans jamais m'en lasser.

* * *

Nous sortîmes de l'église sans un mot. L'éclairage publique était allumé depuis quelques instants, le soleil quasiment couché, cette journée ensoleillée dont je n'avais connu que la fin, s'éclipsait petit à petit. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux à peine brossés et me retournai vers mon ami :

« Holmes, désirez-vous dîner en ville ce soir ? »

« Ne bougez pas. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« J'ai dit : ne bougez pas. », murmura mon ami de sa mâchoire serrée.

Je le regardai enfin et vit son corps tendu à l'extrême, ses yeux scrutant un point au loin derrière mon épaule. Ses poings s'étaient fermés et tout chez lui me rappelait une force meurtrière animale digne des plus grands fauves de la savane.

« Et bien mon vieux ? Qu'il y a-t-il ? »

Je n'osais me retourner comme ordonné par mon comparse, mais son changement d'humeur était tel que j'en étais absolument apeuré. Il plaça une main discrète sur mon épaule pour m'écarter de son chemin et, fixant toujours le point face à lui, il commença à longer Bedford Street sans un mot. Je me retournai pour le suivre de mon regard inquiet, dévisageant sa figure fine se mouvoir comme le plus dangereux des prédateurs, et cherchant toujours sa cible, je vis soudain au loin un homme dans un long manteau noir nous tourner le dos et accélérer le pas. Holmes, sans attendre, imita la cadence, et d'un coup d'un seul, et même si les deux hommes étaient séparés de dizaines de mètres, ils se mirent à courir à une vitesse dépassant l'entendement. Manquant de hurler le prénom de mon ami, je ne réfléchis soudain plus et m'élançai à sa poursuite.

Mes articulations étaient rouillées, ma jambe me lança les dix premiers mètres avant que ce ne soit mon souffle qui me fasse défaut. Dans la folie vivante de la rue, je ne voyais plus l'homme au manteau noir, je ne discernais qu'au loin devant moi la silhouette du détective. Son agilité m'impressionnait chaque jours un peu plus, son entraînement (bien que composé de combats illégaux) était drastique, je le savais et sur le terrain, j'en voyais les fruits. Poursuivant quelqu'un de la sorte, il ne regardait pas où il posait les pieds, pourtant, il ne trébuchait jamais. Pour ma part, j'étais aussi loin de lui en terme de mètres que de vivacité. Quand bien même ; qui poursuivions-nous ? Nous venions à peine de sortir de St. Paul lorsque mon compagnon s'était figé avant de se lancer à la poursuite d'un homme dont je n'avais même pas vu le visage.

Nous arrivâmes sur Strand Boulevard que notre suspect, dont je voyais enfin les traits, traversa sans s'arrêter malgré les fiacres et chevaux lancés à pleine vitesse. Holmes, ne réfléchissant pas comme à son habitude, s'élança du même pas sur cette artère aussi passante que dangereuse. Je manquai à nouveau de grogner son nom, moi qui n'avais pas la chance insolente de mon comparse et, inspirant pour me donner du courage, je me lançai à mon tour sur les pavés battus par les sabots des chevaux. Le premier fiacre qui manqua de me percuter me donna une frayeur à m'en arrêter le cœur, mais à peine mon corps s'était écarté que déjà les naseaux d'un autre cheval expiraient l'air chaud contre ma nuque, me faisant sursauter de surprise.

Pourquoi étais-je donc le seul à, semblait-il, vivre dans la vie réelle, alors que les deux diables devant moi semblaient être les héros d'un livre où rien de dangereux n'arrivait vraiment ? Réalisant que les deux hommes creusaient la distance alors que les fiacres se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux autour de moi, je me mis à hurler soudainement un « Stop ! » tonitruant pour retenir leur attention et ainsi les forcer à arrêter leur course. La plupart des chauffeurs m'entendit, et si les dernières voitures passèrent près de moi sans me voir, je fus néanmoins capable de reprendre ma course.

La série de petites ruelles non éclairées qui suivit ne m'aida pas pour autant. En quelques embranchements, je perdis de vue les deux silhouettes que j'avais suivies durant de longues harassantes minutes. Le bruit des pas résonnait tout autour de moi, le souffle de Holmes ricochait sur les murs qui m'encerclaient. Ils étaient là, si près. Je fermai les yeux une seconde pour me concentrer sur l'origine des sons, inspirai, puis les rouvris. À droite. Je me lançai à nouveau, mais cette fois avec plus de peine, mon souffle brûlant ma gorge et ma poitrine martyrisée. Au détour d'une rue, je reconnus enfin Holmes, élancé sur un escalier de service en fer. L'homme au manteau noir déjà au dernier étage accessible, brisa la fenêtre d'un coup de coude et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment.

« Holmes ! », murmurai-je aussi fort que possible pour retenir l'attention de mon collègue sans pour autant donner son nom au suspect.

Il tourna le visage vers moi et me fit signe de sa main de le rejoindre. Je grimpai les marches quatre à quatre, mes mains serrant la rambarde froide de peur de tomber sur cet escalier vacillant et, arrivant enfin au niveau de la fenêtre cassée, je rattrapai mon comparse. Posant son doigt sur sa bouche, il me fit comprendre que le silence était de mise. Avec une grâce féline, il rentra à son tour par la petite ouverture avant que je ne l'imite, me recroquevillant autant que possible pour éviter les bouts de verre, dont un morceau gratta mon pare-dessus dans un bruit sourd.

À peine entré, Holmes attrapa ma nuque pour me forcer à me recroqueviller à son niveau. Pas un son dans l'immeuble. Pas un suspect. Pas un meuble. Nous nous regardâmes surpris, puis nous découvrîmes la pièce du bout de nos pauvres yeux affaiblis par le manque de lumière. L'étage était vide mais l'immeuble récent ou retapé pour être exact.

« Je connais cet endroit. », murmura Sherlock en se relevant lentement.

Je m'apprêtais à attraper son bras pour le forcer à se baisser, mais réalisai tout aussitôt que nous étions bel et bien seuls. Avec une lenteur à peine humaine, il posa un pied devant l'autre, levant ses mains, paumes vers le sol, scrutant de son regard aiguisé chaque millimètres de cette pièce unique bien étrange. J'en fis le tour plus rapidement, ne remarquant rien puisqu'il n'y avait vraiment rien autour de nous, et descendis cette fois par les marches intérieures pour découvrir à l'étage du dessous que l'immeuble entier était vide. Je remontai au dernier étage où était encore planté mon ami.

« Tout le bâtiment est ainsi, pas un meuble, pas une pièce. Pas de trace du suspect non plus. »

« Rénové. »

« Pardon ?

« L'immeuble a été rénové. »

« Oui, je vois ça. »

« Tout est vide, dites vous ? »

« Exactement. Sortons je vous prie, notre homme a pris la fuite. »

Le détective ne répondit pas et m'imita en descendant à l'étage du dessous avant de remonter, cette fois, la mine froncée et les poings serrés.

« Trente-sept centimètres. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Le plafond de cette pièce a trente-sept centimètres de moins que l'étage d'en-dessous. Venez me faire la courte échelle. »

« Holmes, je suis exténué, cette course poursuite m'a... »

« Venez, je vous dis imbécile ! »

Je levai les yeux, m'épuisant plus de l'humeur changeante de mon ami que de la course et m'approchai en joignant mes mains comme demandé pour qu'il y pose son pied et que je l'aide à atteindre le plafond, qu'il frappa de coups secs. La voûte sonnait creux, et tandis que mon pauvre corps faiblissait déjà de porter la carcasse quoi que maigre, je sentis Sherlock intensifier ses coups jusqu'à entendre un craquement sourd me faisant comprendre qu'il avait réussit à percer le leurre. Je le posai sans attendre à terre, et me redressai tout aussitôt en faisant craquer mon dos.

« Bon sang, pour quelqu'un qui ne mange pas, vous êtes bien lourd ! »

Je relevai mon regard rieur vers le sien, que je vis planté vers le plafond. Son air si dur ne présageait rien de bon, aussi, je levai mon nez en l'imitant, et ce que je vis caché dans la voûte me glaça le sang.

« Oh mon Dieu... »

Au-dessus de nos têtes, cachée entre des planches de bois, une machine au tic-tac insupportable s'activait, remplissant un à un des tubes d'un liquide que je ne connaissais que trop bien : de la nitroglycérine. Sautant comme deux diables, nous arrachâmes de nos mains quelques morceaux du plafond qui céda sans mal, pour découvrir à chaque fois un peu plus l'ampleur de la machine dont le tic-tac s'intensifiait à chaque seconde. Nous nous regardâmes et dans ses yeux exorbités, je compris que nous avions bien peu de temps.

Nous nous dirigeâmes chacun de part et d'autre de la pièce. Me penchant par-dessus la rambarde de l'escalier, je comptai rapidement les étages qui nous séparaient du sol ; dix-sept, et toujours le bruit insupportable de la bombe au-dessus de nos têtes. Je rentrai à nouveau dans l'immense pièce vide, pour voir mon ami penché à travers la fenêtre qu'il avait brisée. Voir son corps ainsi plongé vers le vide me ramena sept ans en arrière et du bout de mes lèvres tremblantes, un cri sembla mourir :

« Sherlock ! »

Il se retourna vers moi, me lança un sourire désolé et tendit sa main, vers laquelle je me précipitai. Bien sûr, il n'y avait qu'une seule issue possible : nous devions sauter. Je serrai sa main de la mienne incroyablement refroidie par la peur et murmurai :

« Cette fois, vous ne sauterez pas sans moi. »

« Me faites-vous confiance ? »

« Je n'en ai guère le choix. »

« Alors, ne regardez pas en bas. »

N'écoutant que ma lâcheté plutôt que mon ami, je laissai mes yeux se perdre au-delà de la fenêtre brisée. Des dizaines de mètres nous séparaient de la Tamise, au bord de l'immeuble qui allait sauter - avec nous si ne nous réagissions pas très vite.

« Oh mon Dieu... », furent les seuls mots que je fus capable de soupirer alors que par instinct, je me reculais pour échapper à cette solution bien peu plaisante.

Depuis la Suisse, depuis que je m'étais penché au-dessus de la rambarde pour n'y voir rien d'autre que l'immense vide où l'eau et le brouillard se mélangeaient, j'étais terrorisé par le vide. Cela n'était pas un caprice, lorsque je regardais sous mes pieds, ma tête me tournait, une envie de vomir me prenait et je me sentais obligé de m'asseoir pour calmer la sensation de tomber qui me prenait. Cela, Holmes le savait très bien et jamais cela n'avait été source de moquerie.

« John, faites moi confiance. », répéta mon ami en encerclant nos doigts, plongeant son regard dans le mien que je savais humide.

Peut-être étaient réellement là nos derniers instants, peut-être que le tic-tac de la machine arrêterait le boum de nos cœurs, peut-être que la chute aurait raison de nos carcasses. Nous ne pouvions sauter sans y penser, sans se dire au revoir, alors, me rapprochant de son corps, prêt à me serrer tout contre lui si j'en ressentais le même besoin chez mon comparse, je repris d'une voix plus audible :

« Sherlock, il faut que vous sachiez... »

« Que me faites-vous donc ? Nous n'avons pas le temps de parler ! »

« Mais si nous vivions là nos dernières secondes ? »

« Si vous ne vous décidez pas à sauter, la bombe vous donnera raison ! »

« Mais - »

« Il suffit John ! Je n'ai besoin que de votre consentement : lorsque vous serez prêt, nous sauterons. Mais hâtez-vous, je vous en prie ! »

Un pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre mais le corps tourné vers ma personne tremblante, Holmes ne m'avait pas quitté de ses yeux fous, ses yeux dans lesquels je m'étais noyé milles fois avec un bonheur insoupçonné - quelle ironie aujourd'hui alors que je risquais réellement de me noyer dans la Tamise. Le tic-tac s'intensifia soudainement, laissant un long bruit continu remplir la pièce froide et je sus qu'il fallait sauter, maintenant.

D'un même pas, Sherlock et moi nous élançâmes à travers la vitre ouverte, mon cœur semblant mourir dans ma poitrine alors que le vide nous ramenait à lui avec une vitesse mordante, et alors que je ne pensais pas nos corps capables de s'écraser encore plus vite, l'explosion qui survint au-dessus de nos têtes me donna tort. Le souffle brûlant pressa mon dos avec une violence telle que ma main céda sous la pression et glissa hors des doigts de mon compagnon. Je n'eus pas le temps de le chercher des yeux que déjà, je plongeais dans un bruit assourdissant dans l'eau gelée de la Tamise.

Alourdi par ma veste, je la retirai avec peine, tandis que mes bras battaient la rivière pour m'en extraire avant que le souffle ne me manque définitivement. Ma tête une fois hors de l'eau, j'inspirai bruyamment en passant une main sur mes yeux avant de hurler le nom de mon ami que je cherchais déjà du regard. Il me fallait le voir, m'assurer de sa bonne condition avant que la folie qui m'avait étouffée à Reichenbach ne revienne envahir mon esprit. Dieu merci, je le vis quelques secondes après, à quelques mètres de moi, prendre appui sur un des nombreux débris qui nous avait suivis sous les coups de l'explosion.

« Rien de cassé ? »

« Non, je crois que tout va bien ! »

Il me sourit, d'un sourire plus large et triomphant que jamais et, nageant vers lui par réflexe, je remarquai une ombre assombrir sa mine. Levant mes yeux, je vis le reste de l'étage qui avait sauté nous tomber dessus, et accélérant ma nage, j'attrapai fermement l'épaule de Holmes que je tirai immédiatement vers le bas. De cette eau que j'avais cherché à fuir, je voulais maintenant m'y plonger au plus profond avant qu'une pierre ou qu'une planche de bois ne viennent briser nos crânes. Je tentai d'ouvrir mes yeux pour me repérer, en vain et, cherchant de ma main libre celle de mon comparse pour m'assurer silencieusement de sa bonne condition, je sentis un poids lourd presser mes bras et rompre notre contact. Et toujours mes insupportables yeux qui me brûlaient dès que je haussais les paupières, ne me permettant de voir dans l'eau trouble.

Je n'allais pas mourir ce jour-là, je le savais, je le sentais, pourtant, ma main séparée de mon ami, mon regard ne pouvant se poser sur sa personne, je me sentais trépasser. Mes poumons me brûlèrent soudainement, ma bouche s'ouvrit sous la pression et avalant l'eau sale, je me débattis comme un beau diable pour une nouvelle fois sortir la tête hors de l'eau. Holmes m'attrapa soudainement avant que je n'imite son geste, serrant dans nos mains ravagées par le froid l'épaule tremblante de l'autre, nous tirant mutuellement jusqu'au rivage à quelques mètres de là. Je toussais à m'en décoller les poumons, crachant autant que possible l'eau que j'avais aspirée, reprenant petit à petit mes esprits avant que nous arrivions au pied du mur de plusieurs mètres de haut, et sans prendre le temps de reprendre notre souffle, nous nous blottîmes l'un contre l'autre sur le sol fait de pierres noires. Les mains de mon ami pressaient mes épaules, mon torse, les miennes repoussaient les mèches alourdies par l'eau sur son front humide pour voir son visage, ses yeux. Je devais le voir, m'assurer qu'il était là, en vie.

« Tout va bien ? »

Souriant en l'entendant prononcer ces trois petits mots que j'étais prêt à dire moi aussi, je caressai de mes pouces ses joues creuses, opinant du chef pour le rassurer.

« J'ai eu peur, voilà tout. »

Sherlock me sourit, son regard planté dans le mien et par je ne sais quel miracle, je compris.

Je compris ce que ses yeux me clamaient. Je compris ce que ses mains me sous-entendaient. Je compris ce que son corps m'évoquait. Je compris ce que mon cœur me dictait.

Il me fallait mettre ce moment sur pause et réfléchir. Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ? Comment la curiosité, puis l'amitié avaient-elles laissées place à la fascination, puis à cette chose si forte, aussi triomphante qu'indéfinissable ? J'étais sûr d'une chose pourtant, maintenant que je savais, plus rien ne serait comme avant ; je n'autoriserais aucun retour en arrière.

Dans le regard de Sherlock, j'avais lu cette chose dont je n'avais le nom mais que je savais indispensable, vitale, quelque chose qui trouvait écho en moi ; dans mon esprit que je savais plus faible que le sien, dans mon corps que je savais égal au sien, dans mon cœur que je savais plus accessible que je le sien. Collant nos fronts ensemble, rapprochant ma bouche de la sienne pour aspirer son souffle que je voulais en moi, je sentis dans la ferveur de ses gestes la même envie, le même besoin. Et de sa voix tremblante, il me murmura les mots que j'avais besoin d'entendre :

« Mettez fin à ce calvaire John. Vous seul en êtes capable. »

La décision était mienne, le choix crucial. M'enivrant de la vision grisante du visage trempé de Sherlock, de ses lèvres si proches des miennes, j'effaçai d'un geste pourtant simple le Manque, la Chute, le Salon Chinois et l'Ennui tout à la fois. Ma bouche se plaqua à la sienne dans un dernier souffle, désormais, je ne respirerais plus que l'air qu'il m'offrirait. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres à la même seconde, laissant ma langue prendre possession de l'antre chaude et moite que je devais marquer de ma présence. Je caressai ainsi sa langue, ses lèvres, encore et toujours sans jamais me lasser du goût enivrant du tabac et des épices. Je sentais ses mains serrer ma nuque, caresser ma gorge, me tenir à lui comme si le plongeon dont nous étions les victimes aurait cette fois-ci raison de nos pauvres personnes. Jamais je n'avais embrassé de la sorte, et comme si le souvenir de mes lèvres sur celles de jeunes femmes mourait définitivement à ce moment précis, je vis défiler devant mes yeux toutes celles que j'avais fait miennes de ma bouche.

La première, un soir de pleine lune, où le nez perdu dans les étoiles, mon pauvre corps de 16ans s'était penché sur le sien, écrasant mes lèvres aux siennes sans lui demander son avis de peur qu'elle ne me rejette.

La deuxième, lors d'un dîner arrosé. Je n'avais pas eu envie d'elle, elle ne me plaisait que sommairement, mais pour taire les rumeurs me garantissant puceau, j'avais écrasé mes lèvres aux siennes en présence de nos invités.

La troisième, la quatrième, et inévitablement la cinquième, celles qui ne comptaient pas, celles sans noms, celles des bistrots peu fréquentables, celles que quelques pièces avaient suffit pour me permettre d'écraser mes lèvres aux leurs.

Puis la sixième, celle aux yeux pétillants de malice qui était venue voir Holmes en premier pour lui demander son aide, qui lui avait tenu tête, qui lui avait jeté son verre de vin à la figure, celle que j'épouserais un jour, celle sur laquelle mes lèvres s'étaient écrasées de peur qu'elle ne s'en aille et ne m'oblige à chercher une septième, une huitième, une neuvième...

Enfin, il y eut Holmes. Pour la première fois, mes lèvres ne s'écrasèrent pas, elles trouvèrent une place naturelle, une place chaude et humide comme elles en avaient toujours rêvé ; leur place. Avec Holmes, nous chutions certes, mais jamais nous ne semblions toucher terre. Je manquais d'air, indéniablement, ma langue faiblissait contre la sienne, je caressais son palais avec moins de force, et alors que je sentais la tête me tourner soudainement, mon ami me repoussa, me rattrapant par la nuque avant que je ne m'effondre en arrière.

J'ouvris mes yeux au même instant pour les plonger dans les siens, plus beaux, plus expressifs que jamais, et pour la première fois, je pus lire ce que ce regard cachait ; je devais indéniablement avoir le même. Nous exprimions l'Envie de la manière la plus triviale et la plus silencieuse possible et devant cette dernière, je ne pouvais que m'agenouiller, elle Reine des Reine en ce bas monde.

Avec hargne d'avoir rompu notre baiser, je repris possession de sa bouche en inversant nos positions, l'allongeant avec force contre le sol dur, glissant mes mains dans ses cheveux trempés que je serrais sans douceur. Plus qu'une envie, un besoin me poussait à le faire mien, besoin que je ne sentais ni plus faible ni plus fort chez mon ami, et là était la plus belle des découvertes : pour la première fois en dix-sept ans d'amitié, nous étions réellement égaux. S'ajoutèrent à l'étreinte ses dents, mordillant ma chair humide, puis les miennes, glissant de sa bouche à son cou, suçotant la peau salie par l'eau de la Tamise que je me devais d'honorer. Mes morsures se firent plus marquées, plus longues, plus douloureuses peut-être, sans que je n'en aie réellement conscience. Sa main douce se posa sur ma joue et de ses doigts, il me demanda silencieusement de relever mon visage pour le regarder.

Il avait l'air plus serein que jamais, malgré les rougeurs que j'avais causé à sa peau fine et, me perdant dans la contemplation de sa magnifique personne, je ne pus retenir un sourire de libération trop longtemps contenu.

« Vous tremblez. », me murmura-t-il.

« L'eau froide de la Tamise, sans doute. », mentis-je en souriant, mensonge qu'il comprit tout aussitôt.

« Venez. », me somma-t-il en se levant, sa main déjà serrée contre la mienne.

Mon corps était engourdi par la position et le désir et terriblement alourdi par mes vêtements trempés, aussi je peinais à suivre Sherlock sur le chemin couvert d'épaisses pierres noires. Mon ami détective découvrit une petite échelle faite de bouts de métal rouillés que nous montâmes pour retrouver les quais. Pas âme qui vive dans ce quartier, quelques lampadaires éclairés, et nos deux personnes trempées pressant le pas pour retrouver notre maison. Nous ne séparâmes pas une seule seconde nos mains, Sherlock devant moi, me guidant dans le labyrinthe londonien que je ne fis même pas l'effort de comprendre. Nous arrivâmes enfin à Baker Street, ma personne plus mordue par le froid que jamais, et tremblants comme de vulgaires feuilles, nous passâmes la porte d'entrée, montâmes les marches que nous couvrirent de nos pas mouillés et nous enfermâmes dans notre salon.

Tandis que je retirai de mes mains tremblotantes mes affaires trempées, Sherlock sortit d'une malle entreposée au fond de la pièce deux pantalons et chemises qui n'avaient de blanc que le nom ; mais quand bien même, elles étaient sèches, et là était leur véritable luxe. J'enfilai sans attendre ce qui m'était destiné, prêt à boutonner ma chemise avant de remarquer que mon comparse n'en avait rien fait, dévoilant sans aucune pudeur son torse alors qu'il venait de se pencher vers la cheminée pour y préparer un feu.

De part mon statut de médecin, j'avais vu et touché son corps des centaines de fois les premières années de notre colocation, jusqu'à ce que le bougre ne décide de ne plus demander mon aide, prémices de la fin de ces contacts uniques, avant que mon mariage ne les enterre définitivement. Aujourd'hui face à ce torse encore humide, l'envie d'y poser mes mains était plus forte que jamais, au-delà même, purement égoïste. Je n'étais plus médecin, mais un homme, tout simplement.

Soupirant à cet électrisant constat, j'allais chercher dans le buffet une bouteille de whisky et deux verres. Je revins vers lui pour le trouver occupé à installer à même le sol les coussins des fauteuils et d'autres qui traînaient toujours dans le coin, et les trois couvertures sur lesquelles il dormait parfois lorsque le sommeil avait raison de lui. M'installant dans ce lit improvisé au plus près du feu, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser aux cabanes faites de draps que Harry et moi installions durant notre enfance, au grand dame de notre intendante, pour le plus grand amusement de notre mère qui prenait chaque fois de son temps pour venir toquer à notre porte fictive et venir boire le thé avec nous dans un salon fait de tissus.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, plus vieux que jamais, je sentais mon âme de petit garçon plus vivante qu'à l'accoutumée. Je souris, cette pensée croisant mes gestes alors que je versais l'alcool dans nos deux verres, avant d'en tendre un à mon ami qui l'attrapa sans attendre. Nous trinquâmes en silence puis je portai le verre à mes lèvres pour l'engloutir, grimaçant de sentir le liquide brûler mon estomac, mais soupirant de bien être en sentant la chaleur réconfortante embrasser mes entrailles.

« Vous ne m'avez pas forcé à plonger. Vous attendiez mon autorisation. Et si je n'avais pas voulu sauter ? », demandai-je tout bas sans réfléchir alors que Sherlock prenait place à côté de moi.

« Eh bien, je serais resté avec vous. »

Je le contemplai, lui si beau, à peine habillé, ses cheveux trempés qu'il avait vainement plaqués en arrière, sa peau encore humide sur laquelle dansait le reflet des flammes jaunes et rouges. Il me sourit et m'expliqua avec une évidence renversante :

« Je vous l'ai dit, vous quitter n'est pas une option. »

Envoûté par cette bouche aussi indécente que belle, je me penchai vers lui pour le surplomber de ma présence en l'obligeant à s'allonger. Il se laissa faire avec plaisir, ses mains chaudes se posèrent sur mes avants-bras et remontèrent lentement jusqu'à mes épaules qu'il tâta de ses doigts virils avant de masser mon dos. Il retira cette chemise que j'avais enfilé à contre-coeur dans un geste délicieusement lent. Ses yeux se posèrent sur mon torse avec une gourmandise à peine cachée, ses mains glissant sur ce que son regard avait dégusté. Un frisson incontrôlable me parcourut à ce contact, me faisant sourire de gène. Dix-sept ans. Dix-sept ans ans à se côtoyer, dix-sept ans d'amitié pour s'offrir de la plus honnête des façons ce soir-là.

L'envie était plus forte que la timidité, pourtant je n'arrivais à calmer la petite boule dans ma gorge qui me rappelait à elle seule l'inconvenance de la situation. Alors, taisant mes propres sentiments, je préférai me perdre dans ceux de Holmes que son regard n'avait jamais aussi bien exprimés. Je le vis enfin découvrir ma blessure à l'épaule, celle-là dont nous avions souvent parlé sans qu'il ne la voit. Je sursautai de surprise malgré moi lorsqu'il se redressa vers ma personne, mais souris de plus belle en découvrant son geste. Il avait posé ses lèvres chaudes sur ma blessure et y resta d'infinies secondes. Peut-être se sentait-il obligé d'essayer d'effacer ce souvenir ; indéniablement, je trouvais ce contact d'une tendresse extrême, aussi, je me permis de caresser les cheveux humides à la base de sa nuque en le laissant faire. Il se recula lentement, à contre-coeur au vu de son air déçu, et passa ses doigts une dernière fois sur ma peau marquée.

« Allez-y. », souris-je malicieusement.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Je sais que vous n'attendez que ça. »

À son regard brillant, je compris que j'avais vu juste. Holmes, depuis le premier jour, depuis la première seconde littéralement, me décryptait, décelait en moi des choses dont je n'avais même pas conscience. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais eu le loisir d'observer de ses yeux la blessure qui m'avait, dans un sens, amené à lui. Il posa son pouce contre la peau boursouflée, prit une petite inspiration et commença sa déduction avec un sérieux fascinant :

« Touché par une balle, tirée relativement proche cependant. Pas un mercenaire, au vue de l'endroit où elle s'est logée, sûrement un local entraîné contre son grès - l'arme est de provenance turque néanmoins. Vu l'angle de la cicatrice, vous étiez à en mouvement, probablement en train de courir, votre bras était replié, votre épaule contractée, mais pourquoi, pour fuir ? Oh, non, pour aller retrouver un blessé, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours est-il que lui ne s'en est pas tiré. L'infection qui a suivit a peiné la cicatrisation, cela dû au manque de rapidité des médecins pour vous retirer la balle. Je dirais 20 points de sutures lors de la première opération, et cinq autres lors de la deuxième opération pour retirer les bouts d'éclats oubliés la première fois. »

Il releva enfin son regard vers moi pour me demander confirmation, et dans un rire non retenu, j'exprimai la stupéfaction que cet homme m'inspirait.

« Mon Dieu Sherlock, c'est brillant. », j'attrapai son visage pour le rapprocher du mien, baisai ses lèvres avec ferveur avant de le reculer pour une fois de plus me perdre dans son regard. « C'est brillant, vous êtes brillant. », répétai-je, soudain pressé par un besoin incontrôlable de tout lui dire, de tout lui avouer.

Nous oscillions entre tendresse lente et passion destructrice depuis l'explosion de l'immeuble (ou depuis toujours, je n'en avais la réponse) et sa démonstration finie, je me jetai contre lui pour embrasser ses lèvres avidement. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, respirer me paraissait bien peu important. Ses mains vinrent à la rencontre de mon visage qu'il caressa du bout des doigts aussi, j'imitai ses gestes, me délectant de ce contact inédit et glissai jusqu'à son cou que j'avais marqué un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Je ne réalisai qu'à l'instant la ferveur de mes gestes qui avaient laissé sa peau marquée de rouge et de mauve ; j'avais dû lui faire mal à le mordre de la sorte et cette constatation me brisa le cœur.

« Sherlock... », soupirai-je en caressant du bout de mon index la marque la plus sombre.

« Ce n'est rien. », sourit-il pour me réconforter, et fermant lentement ses paupières, je saisis qu'il m'avouait silencieusement qu'il comprenait l'envie qui m'avait prise de le faire mien.

Se marquer, s'appartenir ; deux concepts qui résonnaient en moi de la plus brûlante des façons. Depuis dix-sept ans, mon temps, mon amitié et mon âme étaient dévoués à Sherlock Holmes, malgré l'absurdité de notre relation. Si les premiers jours de notre colocation, je suivais ce curieux personnage à reculons, les semaines puis les mois passés à ses côtés m'apprirent qu'il était le point névralgique d'une vie que mon cœur enviait secrètement depuis l'enfance. Unique, aventurier, rêveur, bohème, mais aussi égoïste, complexe, contradictoire, orgueilleux, c'était homme était le plein et le vide à la fois ; ce que je fuyais et tout ce que je désirais.

Souvent, on avait moqué notre amitié, critiqué mon énergie « perdue » à ses côtés, je m'en étais défendu autant que possible, ne réalisant pas encore que cela était les prémices de quelque chose de beaucoup plus beau et beaucoup plus fort encore. Quelque chose que mon éducation, ma religion et la loi m'interdisaient formellement. Quelque chose que mon cœur, mon sang, toute mon âme me suppliaient de poursuivre. Quelque chose qui m'était vital.

Plantant mon regard au sien, allongé sur lui, mon corps retenu par mes avants bras pour ne pas l'écraser, je murmurai de ma voix la plus honnête à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres :

« Faites-moi vôtre, Sherlock. »

« John... », soupira-t-il dans un gémissement proche d'une plainte.

Je ne savais ce que son esprit incomparable trouverait à me répondre, et ne désirant pas laisser de place à la Raison, je m'empressai de reprendre ma prière :

« Comblez cette envie irrésistible, ce besoin incontrôlable. »

Il ferma soudain les yeux, caressa avec une lenteur insupportable mon dos, et se mit à respirer bruyamment. Fasciné, je le regardai sous moi, visiblement enclin à milles interrogations qui se soldèrent par une seule question :

« Êtes-vous sûr ? »

Je n'avais les mots pour lui exprimer la certitude passionnelle qui m'avait envahi depuis que nos lèvres s'étaient touchées une fois hors de l'eau, si bien que, me redressant sommairement, je retirai mon dernier vêtement, profitant que nous étions sous les couvertures pour assumer ma nudité, avant de me rallonger tout contre son corps brûlant. Il sentait l'alcool et le tabac, les épices et le désir, et de ce cocktail, je m'enivrais déjà. Il attrapa sans douceur ma nuque, me colla à sa bouche qu'il prit avec passion avant d'inverser nos positions, m'allongeant sous lui. Il rompit le baiser tout aussitôt, me regarda profondément désolé, s'excusant du bout de ses yeux sombres, et se leva avant de quitter le salon sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

« Tout va bien John ? »

« J'ai eu peur, voilà tout. »

La peur est l'apanage des grands hommes ; lorsqu'un vent de panique a frôlé Watson, pour ma part, c'est le souffle de la mort qui m'a étreint. Je viens de sauter pour la deuxième fois dans une eau gelée qui aurait pu elle aussi, être mon tombeau. Mes doigts accrochés aux siens ont lâché, mon corps lourd s'est noyé de quelques furtives secondes où mon esprit, pour la première fois de ma misérable vie, n'avait qu'un mot en tête : John.

Je souris car il est là, maintenant, devant moi, et malgré la froideur qui nous bouffe, je n'ai jamais eu aussi chaud ; je regarde droit dans le soleil et c'est aussi beau que dangereux. Mais soudain, voilà qu'il se tend, ses pupilles se dilatent, je sens son pouls contre son cou qui s'accélère. Il va comprendre si je ne fais rien ; il va comprendre. Il me faut partir, me reculer, l'insulter pour le repousser comme je le fais si bien d'habitude, je ne dois pas l'attirer dans une vie qu'il ne mérite pas. Je ne dois pas l'attirer dans ma vie.

Mais alors que mon cœur n'aspire qu'à s'arrêter de battre pour le laisser tranquille, je le sens qui colle son front au mien, qui approche ses lèvres des miennes, qui aspire ce souffle que je ne veux plus.

Il a compris.

Et je me dois de le repousser. Je me dois de le protéger. Mais, la vérité est terriblement abjecte : je ne suis qu'un homme. Alors, taisant mon ego, taisant ce cœur dont je refuse l'existence, j'embrasse la lâcheté qui a été ma seule arme pendant dix-sept ans, m'agenouillant devant mon magnifique adversaire, je lui laisse prendre la décision qui pourrait nous sceller à jamais :

« Mettez fin à ce calvaire John. Vous seul en êtes capable. »

Je ferme mes yeux et sens, enfin, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser a le goût de l'évidence, car tout est évident : lui, notre étreinte, mon affection sans borne que je lui porte, la lame qui guette mon coeur, les années de prison qui nous attendent si notre tendre secret en vient aux oreilles de Scotland Yard. L'absurdité est évidente. L'amour est évident. Tout est terriblement logique.

* * *

Review please :)


	6. Les ruines

Note : Hello ! Comme promis, voici le deuxième chapitre de la semaine qui, soyons honnête, n'aurait pas pu vous être livré tel quel sans les extraordinaires conseils de **Nathdawn**, que je remercie du fond du coeur. Nous arrivons à la moitié de cette histoire qui prend un nouveau tournant dès aujourd'hui. Merci à **Chou** pour son adorable message et merci à tous les autres plus timides qui lisent sans commenter... mais si vous vous décidez à mettre une review ça serait encore plus-trop-top-cool-génial.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

Seul allongé entre les lourdes couvertures, le dos tourné à la cheminée qui réchauffait mon dos, mes yeux n'avaient pas quitté la porte du salon que Sherlock n'avait pas complètement fermée en partant. Ce dernier détail était mon ultime bouée pour ne pas sombrer dans l'océan de solitude qui m'attendait si mon ami ne revenait pas. Je lui avais exprimé mon envie de m'offrir à lui ; il n'avait exprimé qu'un pardon profond du bout de ses yeux rougis par notre détour dans la Tamise.

Il revint quelques terribles longues minutes après, poussa lentement la porte et appuya son épaule dénudée sur la chambranle. Je le vis planter son regard dans le mien, il hésitait, et mon Dieu comme je me sentais plus fort que jamais de pouvoir lire en lui. Dans ses mains il triturait quelque chose dont je ne voyais les contours, et souriant à cette vision inédite, je me permis de parler le premier.

« Venez. »

« John... »

« Eh bien ? »

Ma question le rebuta soudainement. Je le sortais de sa zone de confort, tout chez sa personne exprimait un malaise imprévisible. Il revint s'asseoir près de moi et refusa mon invitation à se glisser sous la couverture, sur laquelle il se posa encore à peine habillé. Perdant soudain mon tendre sourire, je réalisai que j'étais la raison de son embarras.

« Est-ce parce que nous sommes amis ? », demandai-je du bout de mes lèvres tremblantes.

Je m'étais lancé dans l'étreinte et avais baisé ses lèvres avec une ferveur destructrice qui avait très bien pu brouiller les signaux que j'avais cru recevoir.

« C'est exactement tout le contraire... », souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux, d'une voix brisée par une douleur dont je connaissais la raison. Il se reprit bien vite devant ma mine interrogatrice et se mordit la lèvre alors que je portais ma main à sa joue. « John, êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous voulez ? Il n'y aura - _il n'y a pas_ de retour en arrière possible. »

« Pourquoi voudrais-je revenir en arrière ? »

« Vous n'avez assurément pas idée de ce qu'entretenir une relation avec un homme signifie réellement. », sourit-il comme désolé en frottant sa joue mal rasée contre ma paume avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Apprenez-moi tout dans ce cas. »

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. »

« Cela ne m'a jamais dérangé jusqu'à présent. »

« Vous vous lasserez de moi. »

« Dix-sept années d'amitié pour en arriver à ce que nous vivons aujourd'hui ; pensez-vous vraiment que je pourrais me lasser ? », répondis-je à nouveau du tac-au-tac, affrontant cette joute verbale avec autant d'aisance que lui.

« Je suis un vampire. », tenta-t-il dans un haussement de sourcil.

« Sherlock... », soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il tentait vainement de me repousser, cela était inutile mais néanmoins intriguant.

« Je vous ferai du mal Watson. », reprit-il soudain plus sérieusement.

« Je ne vous crois pas une seule seconde. ».

Je ne pus cette fois retenir une petite grimace de victoire en lisant dans son regard fuyant que j'avais encore raison.

« Pensez à tout ce que vous pouvez perdre si nous continuons réellement ce que nous avons commencé ce soir. »

« Je préfère penser à tout ce que je peux gagner. De plus, vous avez tort, cela n'a pas commencé aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh, John... », soupira-t-il bruyamment avant de plaquer ses lèvres aux miennes, cédant enfin et attrapant ma nuque avec force en me redressant pour m'asseoir face à lui.

Sa tendresse des précédents instants s'était envolée en quelques secondes pour laisser place à une passion qui semblait sans limite. Il viola l'entrée de ma bouche de sa langue sans considération, me faisant gémir plus que de raison et sépara tout aussitôt nos lèvres, tenant mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien, plongeant son regard plus impressionnant que jamais dans le mien que je savais terriblement soumis :

« Je vous le redis une dernière fois : réalisez ce que cela signifie réellement. Pensez aux conséquences. Pensez à tout ce que vous avez construit. Pensez à tout ce qui vous a bâti. Et si vous doutez de nous, ne serait-ce que sommairement, je vous en conjure, quittez ce salon avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Bon sang Sherlock, arrêtez de me repousser... », gémis-je des sanglots dans la voix, mon âme mourant à petits feux à chaque fois qu'il jouait avec mes nerfs et mes envies de la sorte.

Je tentai de reprendre ses lèvres mais il tira durement la poignée de cheveux qu'il serrait dans sa main pour m'empêcher de bouger. Je gémis de douleur cette fois alors que sa deuxième main serrait ma nuque au-delà du supportable et, pour avoir vu Sherlock Holmes sombrer dans les bras de la solitude et de l'auto-destruction, je savais que la douleur était pour lui le plus fidèle des remparts.

Mais je n'étais pas comme cela. Je ne tirais aucun plaisir de la souffrance et ma tendresse pour lui n'avait pas de limite. Je n'entrerai pas dans son jeu, je refuserai la peine causée par une relation « contre-nature ». J'inventerai notre propre relation, faites du meilleur de nous-même et j'y dédierai ma vie. De ça, j'en étais convaincu.

Doucement, je levai mes mains pour attraper les siennes que je caressai du bout des doigts pour le faire lâcher prise. Ses muscles se détendirent petit à petit et son regard s'adoucit. Il n'avait désormais plus l'air d'un serpent prêt à défendre son territoire, masque qu'il aimait arborer lorsqu'il sortait, et retrouvait son regard si tendre, si poétique qu'il ne réservait qu'à ma propre personne.

Silencieusement, j'avais tu sa souffrance, j'avais fermé la porte à ce monde sombre dans lequel il se perdait de trop nombreuses fois, pour l'inviter dans celui que je créais, pierre par pierre, pour nous deux. Je baisai tendrement ses lèvres avant de me rallonger en l'invitant à faire de même. Il sourit de plus belle, caressa mon visage et murmura du bout de ses lèvres rougies par nos baisers :

« Je ne vous aurais jamais fais de mal intentionnellement John. »

« Je le sais. »

« Je devais m'assurer que vous étiez sûr de vous. »

« Je comprends. »

« Vous comprenez toujours tout. »

« De la flatterie Holmes ? Nous vivons réellement là une soirée exceptionnelle. »

Il rit d'un rire plus brillant que les étoiles et commença à flatter mon cou puis mon torse de baisers chauds qui me firent frissonner. Passés les questionnements et les doutes, nous y étions enfin. Je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade et, levant mon regard vers le plafond fissuré par le temps et les balles, je réalisais que j'étais à quelques instants de briser une virginité que je n'avais jamais réellement considérée comme importante. Pourtant quelque chose dans ces yeux-là me murmuraient les paroles les plus rassurantes à mon esprit embrumé ; des mots qui ressemblait à l'évidence.

Je frissonnai soudain et découvris que Holmes avait levé la couverture, dévoilant ainsi mon corps nu. Je rougis, prêt par réflexe à me couvrir de n'importe quel bout de tissu, mais fus littéralement arrêté par son regard. Ses yeux plantés sur ma peau découverte brillaient de milles feux, comme s'il se délectait du plus magnifique des tableaux. Je ne réalisai qu'à l'instant ce que ma personne lui inspirait. Au-delà de la fierté, j'étais empli d'un sentiment unique, brûlant ; pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je me sentais adoré, désiré.

Baiser après baiser, Holmes se mit à découvrir mon corps. D'abord ma cicatrice qu'il caressa encore une fois du bout de sa langue, puis mon torse, où ses mains vinrent se perdre dans ma toison blonde, tandis que ses lèvres chérissaient mes perles de chair dans de longs baisers. Puis il descendit lentement, suivant du bout de sa langue moite le contour de mes muscles, décryptant de son regard aiguisé chacun des soubresauts dont mon ventre était la victime. Il descendit de plus en plus bas, et sentir son torse frôler mon membre à moitié durci me fit doucement haleter. Il suivit ensuite la ligne de mes jambes, caressant mes cuisses fermement, glissant ses lèvres à l'intérieur de l'une d'entre elles pour poser un baiser qui m'arracha un feulement avant qu'il ne relève son visage et porte sa bouche à mon membre qu'il embrassa avec la même simplicité que le reste de ma personne.

« Mon Dieu, Sherlock... », soupirai-je malgré moi, victime d'un tremblement de plaisir pur et intense.

« Avec ou sans virgule ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Soupirez-vous 'Mon Dieu Sherlock' ou bien 'Mon Dieu, virgule, Sherlock' ? La première affirmation reviendrait à me comparer d'une manière tout à fait acceptable à votre référent ultime ; la deuxième quant à elle, ferait appel dans la même phrase à votre Patron Imaginaire et à ma propre personne. Autant vous avouer que la première solution m'enchante bien plus. »

« Je... bon sang, vous êtes incorrigible ! », souris-je soudain malgré moi et le rejoignant dans son rire qui décontractait mon corps, je le laissai doucement écarter mes jambes.

Il vint s'installer entre elles, pencha sa bouche rieuse jusqu'à la mienne qu'il combla de baisers, et attendit que je reprenne mon calme avant de me dire d'une voix plus basse et plus sérieuse :

« John, je vous ai dit ne jamais pouvoir vous faire du mal intentionnellement, mais sachez que les prochains instants seront néanmoins douloureux pour vous. Je dois être sûr que vous serez honnête avec moi, si cela vous gène ou si cela est trop pénible à supporter, ne me le cachez pas. »

« Quel romantisme... »

« Je suis sérieux... », sourit-il tendrement en embrassant mon front. « Nous devons parler de ces choses. Ainsi, promettez-vous d'être honnête ? »

« Bien sûr. », promis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

À dire vrai, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui m'attendait réellement. Mon désir de m'offrir à Holmes était tout aussi fort que mes craintes. Je ne savais qu'attendre d'une relation homosexuelle, mon corps n'ayant jamais goûté à ce fruit interdit. Mes seules connaissances sur cette partie de l'anatomie humaine se limitaient à mon éducation médicale ; autant dire que je ne savais rien.

Je vis enfin ce qu'était la petite chose ramenée par Sherlock, un pot de cette nouvelle vaseline que l'on trouvait sur l'île depuis une dizaine d'années maintenant. Redressé sur mes avants-bras, je le regardai plonger deux doigts dans le récipient pour les couvrir de la substance grasse, avant qu'il ne me fasse me rallonger sur le dos en baisant mes lèvres. Avec une lenteur électrisante, il fit le tour de mes lèvres de sa langue chaude, tandis que le bout de son doigt froid caressait mon intimité inviolée. Le contact était plaisant, ni désagréable ni jouissif, je le laissais me découvrir avec un abandon total, lui faisant confiance plus que jamais.

Étonnement, le souvenir du Salon Chinois me parut moins douloureux ; j'avais la confirmation que Sherlock savait ce qu'il faisait et pour l' homme « vierge » que j'étais, rien n'aurait pu être plus rassurant. Ses caresses durèrent un long moment avant que je ne sente sa première phalange presser mes chairs, me faisant me tendre de tout mon être par réflexe.

« Doucement John... », me murmura mon désormais amant en caressant mon visage. « Vous devez vous détendre. »

Je lui fis vainement oui de la tête, alors que mes jambes se refermaient d'elles-même, refusant à elles seules l'intrusion nouvelle, ma bouche se tordant dans une grimace de gène que Holmes vint baiser de ses lèvres humides avant qu'il ne me murmure :

« Vous rappelez-vous de ce mois de juillet où la canicule avait frappé la capitale ? Nous étions colocataires depuis un an et les températures étaient à peine supportables. Nous avions ouvert les fenêtres et les portes pour faire entrer un air absent et de ce fait, nous entendions les lamentations de Mrs. Hudson installée dans la petite cour. J'avais émis l'hypothèse de l'assommer pour la faire taire et vous avez préféré aller lui parler. »

« On n'assomme pas une femme qui se plaint de la chaleur. », souris-je malgré moi, captivé par son récit sans savoir où il voulait en venir.

« Il n'y a aucune loi qui l'interdit à ce que je sache. Quand bien même, j'aurais plaidé la légitime défense. Bref. Vous étiez donc descendu pour lui demander de se taire... »

« Pour lui proposer de lui préparer un thé glacé. », rectifiai-je.

« Mais allez-vous cesser de m'interrompre ! », sourit-il en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille, punition qui me fit autant frissonner que taire. « Donc, vous étiez descendu et je vous entendais tous deux au-dessous, elle gémissant, vous essayant de la calmer. J'avais donc décidé d'utiliser les grands moyens. J'avais rempli un sceau d'eau froide et l'avais balancé par la fenêtre... »

« ... Qui évidemment a atterri sur moi. Dites-moi Holmes, c'était il y a bien longtemps maintenant, il y a prescription : l'aviez-vous fait exprès ? »

Je vis sa bouche se tordre pour s'empêcher de rire, et adoucissant son regard il me confessa enfin :

« Non, j'avais vraiment mal visé. Mais ce jour-là, je vous ai vu plus beau que jamais. Plus encore, je vous ai vu. Votre pauvre chemise blanche était transparente tant elle était trempée, collée à votre corps que je découvrais sans honte. Vous aviez relevé lentement votre regard vers moi, et alors que j'étais persuadé que je vivrais là mes derniers instants, vous aviez éclaté de rire. Mon dieu John, je n'arriverai même pas à trouver les mots pour vous expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment précis. Vous étiez plus beau que jamais. Vous voir ainsi, à rire sans retenue, envahi par la joie... j'ai bien vite su que là était mon but, vous rendre heureux, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. »

Le souffle court, je buvais ses paroles dans un abandon total, lorsque je sentis soudain la présence incongrue entre mes jambes. Je ne réalisai qu'à l'instant que tout son doigt avait trouvé place dans mon corps, sans que je n'en ressente le moindre mal. Il avait fait exprès de me parler pour me détendre et cela avait marché. Je soupirai d'aise et, sans me laisser le temps de me concentrer sur les nouvelles sensations naissante dans mon bas-ventre, il reprit :

« Souvent, lorsque je rentrais abîmé d'une enquête, vous preniez de votre temps pour me soigner, mais le souvenir inverse est un souvenir unique que j'aime chérir. En des années de colocation, vous n'avez qu'une fois été malade, un mois de février, vous rappelez-vous ? Vous aviez une fièvre incroyable et votre ami médecin vous avait prescrit un remède aussi inefficace que lui. Vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous plaindre que vous aviez froid, comme Mrs. Hudson durant la canicule à bien y réfléchir... et une fois de plus, j'ai utilisé les grands moyens. »

Je soutenais mon sourire poli autant que possible ; je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce dont il me parlait, n'ayant qu'un vague souvenir de cette fièvre mais ne voyant pas le rapport avec le moment d'intimité que nous étions en train de vivre.

« Un soir, je vous ai trouvé grelottant dans votre lit, à la limite de l'évanouissement. Alors, je suis venu m'asseoir à côté de vous pour vous prendre dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que vous vous endormiez. »

« Je n'en avais aucune idée... »

« Bien sûr que non, vous étiez abruti par le grog de Mrs. Hudson ; je n'aurais jamais agi de la sorte sinon. Toujours est-il qu'à partir de ce moment, vous toucher m'était tout à fait acceptable. Un peu trop même peut-être. Beaucoup trop. Alors, les jours passant, j'ai instauré une certaine distance entre nous. Jusqu'à vous demander de ne plus me soigner pour éviter tout contact. »

Il me fallut une seconde pour assimiler les informations dont mon amant me faisait part. Plus encore, Sherlock Holmes se confiait à moi, sans retenue et sans pudeur. Je savais que le détective entretenait un jardin secret semblable à la plus tumultueuse des jungles, mais je la pensais sombre et humide, je n'aurais jamais imaginé y trouver par moment la lumière de la tendresse et le parfum de la passion. Les souvenirs dont il me faisait part avaient plus de dix ans. Dix ans à taire un sentiment aussi fort m'était tout bonnement incompréhensible.

Je le fis taire d'un baiser profond, préférant me concentrer sur mes sentiments actuels plutôt que sur ceux des dernières années. Canalisant mon attention sur mon corps, je découvrais avec une gène sourde l'intrusion entre mes jambes. Couvert de la crème grasse, un nouveau doigt rejoignit le premier, m'arrachant un long gémissement que je ne pensai même pas à contenir. Ses gestes d'une patience absolue semblèrent durer des heures, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de secondes, je n'en avais plus la moindre idée ; l'horloge du salon était de toute façon figée sur 23h47. Cela n'aurait jamais pu être plus vrai. Nous étions tous deux hors du temps, loin de ces considérations bassement humaines ; nous étions si proches d'un jour nouveau, à quelques instants d'une nouvelle ère.

Mes yeux fermés, je laissai mes autres sens prendre le dessus. L'odorat tout d'abord, lorsque le parfum de son eau de Cologne mêlée au tabac flatta mes narines, à plus forte raison quand il se pencha sur moi ; le toucher, lorsque je sentis le corps de Holmes prendre place entre mes jambes entre lesquelles il pressa avec une lenteur insoutenable son membre ; le goût, lorsque sa langue prit possession de ma bouche pour étouffer le cri que l'intrusion me provoqua ; et enfin l'ouïe, lorsque je l'entendis pour la première fois lâcher prise et émettre un gémissement non plus humain mais céleste.

Sherlock était là, Sherlock était en vie et Sherlock était en moi. Ses mains posées sur mes cuisses écartées, les miennes griffant son dos, sa bouche dans mon cou, nous n'étions qu'un enchevêtrement passionnel, nous n'étions qu'un. Le moment était aussi beau que douloureux, et de mes gémissements de ma voix plus ou moins brisée, mon amant savait en interpréter toutes les intonations. Plus d'un aurait été gêné ou apeuré à l'idée d'avoir un proche doté d'une telle clairvoyance, lisant toute leur âme avec une aisance inhumaine. Pas moi. M'offrir à Sherlock Holmes, tout lui dévoiler, tout lui offrir était pour moi d'une évidence simple.

Ainsi, en cette nuit de fin de mai, nous quittions 23h47 où nous étions bloqués depuis des années, nous passions enfin minuit et arrivions dans un nouveau jour, un nouveau millénaire où Sherlock se mettait à détruite pierre par pierre le temple bancal qu'était ma vie pour y reconstruire le plus merveilleux des palais. Mon cœur au hangar à la clé en forme de Bravoure, puis le cagibi où mon contrat « Par procuration » avait été caché, le pièce creusée à la force des ongles de l'Ennui, la petite bougie de la Bénédiction allumée par Père Luc, tous, absolument tous quittaient leurs places immobiles, celles qui avaient érodé les fibres des tapis. Tout se chamboulait, tout se retournait, tout mourait pour renaître enfin.

Un nouveau départ, une nouveau règne. J'étais revenu à Sherlock Holmes.

Ses va-et-vient s'intensifièrent lentement, me laissant le temps de m'habituer à sa présence imposante, calculant la profondeur de ses coups de reins sur ma voix rouillée par le plaisir ou grinçante de douleur. Ses cuisses claquaient les miennes, nos peaux moites fusionnant ici et là, nos bouches insupportablement séparées pour que ma voix lui témoigne de ma condition, mes yeux harponnés aux siens, plus expressifs que jamais. J'étais chéri, adoré, adulé de cet homme qui avait fait de mes dix-sept dernières années le plus glaçant des enfers comme le plus brûlant des paradis. Le sentant glisser pour la première fois sa main à mon membre, je me redressai soudain, crispé par l'éclair de plaisir qui venait de marquer mon corps. La douleur entre mes jambes s'estompa bien vite alors que ses doigts serraient ma virilité, calquant leur rythme sur ses coups de reins.

« Sherlock... », haletai-je à bout de souffle, ne comprenant pas encore que la force chaude qui pressait mon bas-ventre n'était que les prémices de l'orgasme qui aurait très vite raison de moi.

Il me sourit de plus belle, surplomba mon visage du sien rougi et ruisselant, s'enfonçant en moi dans un dernier coup de rein infiniment plus profond, plus douloureux et plus bon que tout ce que j'avais vécu jusqu'à présent, me faisant trembler de toute mon âme tandis que je me déversais dans sa main. Frappé par l'orgasme sec et violent, ouvrant une demie-seconde mes yeux mouillés, je le vis penché au-dessus de ma personne, décryptant chacune de mes sensations, souriant, plus victorieux que jamais.

Je n'aurais pu m'en offusquer. Il avait bien évidemment gagné. Nous avions gagné. Il s'allongea lourdement sur moi qui l'enlaçai tout aussitôt de mes bras tremblants, tandis que j'embrassais mollement le front offert. Nous nous cognâmes de nos incontrôlables cages thoraciques, alors que le reste de nos corps n'étaient qu'un emmêlement de bras, de jambes, de semence et de sueur. Je sentis son corps s'alourdir, je vis ses paupières papillonner alors que son sourire se faisait plus discret. Dans un sourire épuisé, je réalisai que pour la première fois de notre vie, il s'était endormi avant moi.

* * *

Ouvrant lentement mes yeux, me délectant de la tiédeur des couvertures dans laquelle j'étais confiné, je sentis les caresses d'une main sur mon épaule nue. Face à moi, allongé sur son flanc à ma manière, Holmes me sourit, n'arrêtant pas une seule seconde la douce main qui m'avait réveillé.

« Ai-je dormi plus de 31h d'affilée cette fois encore ? », murmurai-je de ma voix enrouée par le sommeil dont je m'extirpais tout juste.

« Il est à peine huit heures passées. », me sourit mon amant avant de glisser son pouce à mes lèvres. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Reposé. »

« Je ne parle pas de ça. », corrigea-t-il sérieusement.

« Je sais de quoi vous parlez, et je me sens reposé. Je me sens bien, voilà tout. », répondis-je dans un haussement d'épaule - je n'avais de toute façon rien d'autre à dire.

« Aucun regret ? »

« Pourquoi ces interrogations ? »

« Hier, l'adrénaline et la nuit auraient pu corrompre vos sentiments. »

« Bon sang, vous n'avez donc aucune confiance en moi ? », soupirai-je, désespéré à l'idée de devoir à nouveau exprimer à mon ami les sentiments qui faisaient battre mon cœur.

Il me regarda, désolé, continua de caresser lentement mon visage, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que le pouvoir que je m'étais découvert la veille était tout aussi fort en cette tendre matinée. Sherlock Holmes ne portait plus ce masque indéchiffrable, et dans ses pupilles sombres, j'arrivais à lire entre les lignes. Je me redressai pour m'asseoir et sans le quitter des yeux, annonçai tout haut ma découverte :

« _Vous_ ne vous faites pas confiance. »

« John... », soupira-t-il en imitant la position de mon corps.

« _Vous_ n'avez jamais eu de relation avec un homme. Aucune relation tout court d'ailleurs. Et vous êtes celui empreint au doute. Me trompe-je ? »

Il préféra détourner son visage vers la cheminée dans laquelle crépitait dans un ronronnement à peine perceptible le reste de la bûche qui nous avait tenu au chaud tout une nuit durant, et murmura les mâchoires serrées :

« Pas le moins du monde. »

Je souris de plus belle, victorieux et plus triomphant que jamais, et me penchai vers son oreille pour y murmurer de ma voix la plus chaude et sincère :

« Nous nous cacherons certes, mais réalisez ce que nous promet cette histoire Holmes. Imaginez, ce que nous avons vécu pendant dix-sept ans, combiné à ce que nous avons fait cette nuit. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose d'extraordinairement précieux. »

J'embrassai son cou offert, savourant cette peau salée avec délectation, avant que mon regard ne se pose sur les morsures dont j'étais l'auteur. Gêné de cet excès de bestialité dont mon tendre amant garderait la marque pour les jours à venir, je tentai un brin d'humour :

« Vous survivez à une explosion, à une chute de plusieurs mètres de haut, et la seule marque dont votre corps a été la victime a été administrée par votre acolyte. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? »

« La bombe n'était pas destinée à nous tuer. », intervint mon ami agacé en levant une main pour retenir mon attention. « C'était un piège, ou une mise en garde tout au plus. »

« Sherlock, nous aurions pu y rester ! »

« Bien sûr que non. Le tueur me connaît, il sait que je suis assez intelligent pour évaluer toutes les possibilités de fuite qui s'offrent à moi. L'immeuble était situé au bord de la Tamise. Il savait que j'allais sauter. Il sait que je l'ai déjà fait. »

Frissonnant à l'évocation de ce dernier point, je fixai à mon tour le feu qui ne suffisait pas à me réchauffer. Repenser à Reichenbach me ramenait toujours en un claquement de doigt à cette nuit, au froid qui bouffait ma peau.

« Moriarty... ? », tentai-je d'une voix fantomatique.

« Ne soyez pas stupide, il est mort. »

« Vous l'étiez aussi, je vous signale. »

« Ah oui, une belle période. »

Je tournai tout aussitôt mon visage vers le sien pour le fusiller du regard ou lui administrer une gifle bien méritée, mais découvris son sourire canaille, aussi je n'en fis rien. Il embrassa mon épaule tendrement et reprit :

« En attendant, ne reprenez pas contact avec moi. Ainsi séparés, nous devons être sur nos gardes et voir lequel de nous deux notre assassin préférera suivre. Je vais enquêter sur les lieux de l'explosion dès que possible. Je refuse de le croire assez intelligent pour ne laisser aucune trace derrière lui. »

« Bonne idée, allons-y. ».

Je tentai de me lever à la recherche de mes vêtements lorsque Holmes posa sa main sur mon avant-bras pour me retenir.

« Mais que faites-vous donc ? »

« Et bien je me prépare, nous allons enquêter, vous l'avez dit vous-même. »

« Non Watson, j'ai dit que j'allais enquêter. Vous retournerez chez votre femme, puis à votre cabinet. »

« Non-sens ! Je vous ai toujours accompagné dans vos enquêtes. », protestai-je dans un haussement d'épaule.

« Et regardez où cela nous a mené. », répondit mon amant d'une voix froide.

Je soupirai à l'idée de quitter Baker Street, sans Holmes, de continuer comme si de rien n'était alors que cette nuit le souffle de la mort avait frôlé nos nuques. Lisant le trouble dans mon regard, il posa sa main sur mon cou pour m'attirer à lui et capta mes lèvres pour m'entraîner dans le plus passionné des baisers. J'aurais voulu mourir entre ses bras, pousser mon dernier souffle contre cette langue, ne plus jamais quitter cette parenthèse enchantée qui se refermait chaque seconde un peu plus. Je ne devais pas m'y attarder, je le savais, il avait raison. Je reviendrais de toute façon à Sherlock Holmes en temps voulu ; en attendant, je me devais de retourner au reste de ma monotone vie.

Il rompit notre étreinte pour me laisser me lever. J'enfilai mes vêtements secs tout en le regardant, lui languissamment allongé sur ce simulacre de lit, dévoilant son torse nu de la manière la plus délicieusement indécente.

« Vous me manquez déjà. », avouai-je dans un soupir - j'étais définitivement entiché de ce diable.

« C'est votre punition. »

« Et pour quoi, je vous prie ? »

« Pour m'avoir ôté les mots. Je ne pourrais exprimer ce qu'il se passe dans mon esprit à ce moment précis. »

« Eh bien, laissez donc votre génie prendre du repos et laissez parler votre cœur. »

« Oh, vous voulez que je laisse parler mes _sentiments_ ? ».

Ce dernier mot, il le prononça dans une grimace exagérée qui nous fit sourire tous les deux.

« Ceux-là même qui nous lient. », répondis-je sérieusement.

Il était hors de question, maintenant que j'avais goûté à la tendresse de Holmes, de renier ses émotions. Il avait un cœur aussi précieux que son esprit, et je comptais bien le lui prouver, même si cela me coûtait une vie.

« Avant que nous ne partiez mon vieux... »

« Oui ? »

« Votre bague. »

Il sortit de nulle part mon alliance et regardant ma main, je ne réalisai qu'à l'instant qu'elle avait belle et bien disparu de mon annulaire.

« Mais comment, quand... ? »

« Avant que nous ne sautions dans la Tamise. Je n'aurais pas voulu que vous la perdiez dans l'eau. »

Je plissai malgré moi des paupières, un drôle de pressentiment m'emplissant. Imaginer Sherlock Holmes prendre soin de mon mariage était une ineptie sans fond.

« Je ne vous crois pas une seule seconde. »

« ... Avant que nous nous embrassions. », avoua-t-il finalement. « Et prenez un bain en rentrant chez vous. Vous sentez le sexe et la luxure et si ce parfum me rend fou, sachez que les femmes enceintes sont sensibles aux odeurs. De plus, je veux être le seul à connaître cette fragrance. »

Possessif avant d'être altruiste, je retrouvais là l'homme que j'affectionnais. Je me penchai et pris sa bouche de ma langue, caressant la sienne tiède et moite alors que de sa main, il enfilait la bague à mon doigt. Le geste était fort, la symbolique bien peu catholique. Je m'en fichais. Ce bout de métal était maintenant marqué de l'empreinte invisible mais brûlante de Sherlock ; je lui appartenais, corps et âme.

Je séparai nos lèvres avant que l'envie de poursuivre ce que nous avions commencé la veille ne me reprenne et me relevai tout de go en passant ma main sur ma moustache puis dans mes cheveux pour les coiffer sommairement. On toqua à la porte et, vérifiant que j'étais totalement habillé et présentable, Sherlock se contenta de relever le drap sur son torse nu avant d'autoriser le nouvel arrivant à entrer. Mrs. Hudson passa la porte et me tomba dans les bras en me découvrant.

« Docteur Watson, quel plaisir de vous voir ! », se tournant sommairement vers son locataire, elle poussa un cri d'effroi en comprenant que seul le drap blanc le couvrait. « Oh mon Dieu Holmes, vous pourriez vous habiller lorsque votre ami vient vous rendre visite ! », grogna-t-elle effarée à destination de mon ami.

« Oui vraiment Holmes, quelle indécence de m'accueillir en pareille tenue ! », rajoutai-je faussement effaré, profitant que Mrs. Hudson ait le dos tourné pour adresser un sourire complice à mon amant secret.

« Je refuse de vous voir ainsi ! Tenez, voici votre courrier, et aérez je vous en prie on dirait que vous avez organisé un combat de boxe dans ce salon. En tout cas, ne comptez pas sur moi pour rester ici ! », ajouta-t-elle le dos tourné en lançant à l'aveuglette les enveloppes par-dessus son épaule.

« Je vais vous suivre Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock Holmes, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. », saluai-je dans une petite référence.

« À vous aussi mon brave John Watson ! », me répondit-il enjoué, et dans nos regards rieurs se mélangèrent la moquerie des conventions et la tendresse sans borne.

* * *

Je quittai Baker Street le cœur léger. Quelque chose était né cette nuit là. Mon cœur tambourinait d'un rythme nouveau contre ma cage thoracique. J'étais empli d'une chaleur puissante et me sentais pourtant plus léger que jamais.

J'avais toujours considéré mon palpitant comme un édifice à part entière où se rencontraient, ou se percutaient, les bons et mauvais événements qui faisaient ma vie. Aujourd'hui dans mon imagination, je pouvais définir plus précisément ses traits ; il avait été détruit, puis reconstruit par Sherlock Holmes et prenait désormais des allures de palais, magnifique et triomphant, naissant des cendres d'une vie fourvoyée. J'y réaménagerais cette nouvelle destinée, à la lumière d'un soleil nouveau que j'avais découvert durant la nuit.

Je ne pris pas de fiacre pour me rendre à ma demeure, profitant de la chaleur douce de la matinée, dégustant de mes yeux encore un peu fatigués la vision onirique d'une ville qui se réveillait au rythme du chant silencieux du soleil. Les jeunes crieurs publics installaient leurs petits tabourets aux coins des rues bondées ; les femmes pressaient leurs enfants sur le chemin de l'école, appelés par les cloches assourdissantes ; les travailleurs ralentissaient le pas à l'approche de leurs lieux de travail, la mine grise et les poings serrés dans leurs poches qu'ils ne cherchaient qu'à remplir. J'arrivai enfin à ma rue, plus vivante qu'à l'accoutumée, remplie des enfants de l'école voisine se donnant la main, probablement en sortie pour visiter le parc le plus proche. Souriant à l'entente des jeunes rires et de leurs comptines fredonnées, je glissai entre eux pour me frayer un chemin jusqu'à ma porte.

Après un rapide tour dans la maison, je découvris que j'étais seul, si bien que je me préparai moi même un thé avant de m'installer sur la liseuse, accompagné d'un bon livre de Butler que j'affectionnais secrètement malgré les critiques dont il était le sujet. Je profitais de ce moment de calme avant de me rendre à mon travail mais avant tout, profitais de la solitude. Sans Holmes ni Mary, j'étais à même de repenser en toute sérénité à la nuit que je venais de passer, découlant d'une semaine qui avait suffit à ébranler mon monde. À bien y réfléchir, l'amour avait découlé de la mort.

Trois hommes avaient péri, trois hommes que j'affectionnais à des niveaux aussi différents qu'importants. Trois hommes que Holmes exécrait ou du moins, rejetait l'existence. Mon ami avait raison, notre mystérieux tueur était bel et bien présent dans nos vies, d'une manière pernicieuse et effrayante. Nous n'en avions vu que les traits la veille au soir en sortant de St. Paul, avant que le bougre ne nous emmène tout droit dans un piège qui eut bien fallut être notre tombeau. Mais pourquoi avait-il tenté de nous tuer nous deux, alors que sa première missive explicitait que sa lame ferait office de faucheuse ?

De plus, il me semblait retrouver dans mon esprit le souvenir flou de la voix de Holmes m'assurant qu'il connaissait l'immeuble vide. Il me fallait retourner en cet endroit de jour pour y constater les dégâts et peut être, trouver un indice qui nous mettrait sur la piste de notre mystérieux assassin. Un frisson parcourut mon corps, la réminiscence que j'étais désormais le condamné de cette sordide histoire me glaçant le sang, et fermant soudain le livre que j'avais à peine effleuré des yeux, j'entendis tout à la fois la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et le rire de ma compagne emplir le couloir.

« Attention Betty, vous allez le casser ! »

Je m'approchai pour découvrir dans mon entrée Mary, précédée par notre bonne portant un paquet manifestement lourd, ainsi que derrière elles Mr. et Mrs. Morstan, plus présents que jamais.

« Mary... » Souris-je autant que possible en comprenant qu'aujourd'hui la présence de ma belle-famille marquait définitivement la fin de notre vie paisible. Elle s'approcha de moi rapidement et posa ses lèvres à ma joue avant de caresser mes cheveux.

« John, j'ai bien reçu vos télégrammes et je vous remercie pour votre bienveillance. Mon amie Elisabeth m'a accompagnée à la gare ce matin pour que je puisse aller chercher mes parents à la sortie de leur train, et son chauffeur vient de nous déposer. »

De quels télégrammes voulait-elle parler, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, mais son humeur était au beau fixe, malgré ces trois jours sans se voir, aussi je ne fis aucun commentaire, préférant sourire poliment pour ne pas l'alarmer. Je m'approchai de mes beaux-parents pour leur prendre des mains leurs bien trop lourds bagages, puis serrai la main de Mr. Morstan en entamant une discussion sans intérêt aucun, mais néanmoins nécessaire pour tenter de tisser des liens avec ce glaçon. Ma femme les guida à leur chambre qu'elle avait préparé avec soin, et les laissant s'installer, je redescendis à la cuisine pour me servir un petit verre de scotch, tandis que Betty préparait une collation pour toute la famille.

« Dites moi Betty, ma femme a-t-elle dormi ici cette nuit ? »

« Non, elle est restée chez son amie Elizabeth depuis lundi soir, comme sommé dans le télégramme que vous lui avez fait parvenir. Enfin, que monsieur Holmes a fait parvenir à votre place. »

Manquant de m'étouffer à l'entente de cette dernière phrase, je jetai un coup d'œil à la porte pour vérifier que personne dans le couloir ne pourrait entendre notre conversation, et me rapprochai pour lui demander à voix basse :

« Qu'avez-vous donc dit ? »

« J'étais présente lorsque vous êtes rentré de l'église et monsieur Holmes m'a tout expliqué. Ainsi nous en avons convenu qu'il valait mieux pour vous, et pour votre femme, qu'elle ne soit pas au courant de la terrible nouvelle et qu'elle reste chez son amie pour s'y reposer avant l'arrivée de ses parents. »

« Mais elle a mentionné plusieurs télégrammes, Holmes ne m'en a parlé que d'un seul. »

« J'ai entendu vos disputes, je sais qu'elle vous reproche souvent vote manque de communication, aussi j'en ai parlé à monsieur Holmes et nous avons décidé de lui en envoyer d'autres à tour de rôle. Elle ne sait toujours pas pour la mort de Père Luc. »

Je scrutai de mes yeux le visage face à moi. Betty était une jolie jeune fille que nous avions employée la même année où Holmes était revenu d'entre les morts. Son retour m'avait ébranlé et signifiait de facto un retour aux enquêtes, aussi, pour ne pas laisser ma femme seule dans cette grande maison, nous avions convenu d'engager une aide supplémentaire, que ma femme rencontra tout à fait par hasard un matin au marché. Je n'avais jamais su le nom de Betty, nous n'avions jamais parlé de ses origines mais ses yeux verts et ses cheveux soutenus dans un délicat chignon avait toujours évoqués une éducation parfaite qui se répercutait dans sa tenue irréprochable.

Souvent, les jeunes hommes de notre quartier ralentissaient leurs pas devant notre porte pour laisser leur regard courir sur sa fine silhouette. Il était même arrivé à quelques rares occasions que certains viennent me demander l'autorisation de la fréquenter, me prenant pour son oncle ou son tuteur, ne réalisant jamais que cette élégante créature n'était que notre servante. J'en avais parlé avec elle, avec un réel détachement teinté d'une pointe d'humour et lui avais toujours assuré notre soutien si l'envie de se marier ou simplement de nous quitter lui prenait, mais elle avait à chaque fois souri poliment en assurant qu'elle préférait rester à nos côtés.

Aujourd'hui encore, je découvrais à quel point sa considération était sans faille et absolument remarquable.

« Merci Betty, merci mille fois... »

Je cherchai dans mes poches de l'argent et glissai dans sa main les pièces que j'avais en guise de cadeau. Elle referma mes doigts sur mon petit butin et me fit un léger non de la tête en souriant.

« Allons monsieur, c'est tout à fait naturel. »

Je lui fis signe de ranger la bouteille de scotch, ne désirant pas subir les remontrances de mon beau-père que l'alcool effrayait, et lui demandai juste avant de passer la porte de la cuisine :

« Oh et Betty, puis-je vous demander une dernière chose ? Pouvez-vous ne pas mentionner à ma femme que je n'ai pas dormi ici cette nuit ? »

« Bien sûr monsieur Watson, d'ailleurs vous m'avez réveillée en vous levant en pleine nuit pour aller vous chercher un verre d'eau. »

Ma grimace pincée de gène se transforma en sourire de reconnaissance en l'entendant mentir aisément de la sorte. Je devrais en être honteux, mais je me sentais en sécurité.

Ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit était à ne pas en douter un moment d'une puissance rare, tout avait découlé avec une clarté et une tendresse telle, que je ne réalisais qu'à l'instant où je demandais à Betty de garder mon secret, tous les lourds remords qui devraient m'abattre. Prenant appui contre le mur du long couloir, je formai en mon esprit ces quelques mots qui faisaient de moi un homme bien mauvais : j'avais trompé ma femme ; je l'avais trompé avec un homme ; j'avais donné mon corps à Sherlock Holmes. J'inspirai à pleins poumons en relevant le nez vers le plafond et me répétai cette phrase encore et encore, puis de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que les sons se mélangent, que les lettres s'écrasent les unes contre les autres et que ce carambolage impalpable ne finisse par un son qui me glissa entre les lèvres :

« ... Holmes. »

Je levai lentement ma main portant l'alliance sans la quitter des yeux et dus me rendre à l'évidence : elle ne tremblait pas. Je ne regrettais rien. Je n'éprouvais pas le moindre remord. Je ne m'en voulais même pas. Pourtant, la violence de la tromperie, et l'indécence de l'acte charnel dont mon corps avait été le fervent complice me promettaient non seulement la prison mais un jugement divin à la sentence fatale.

Mais rien. Ma main ne tremblait toujours pas. Pire encore, je me sentais bien. Je portai alors mes doigts à ma poitrine, posant tout mon dos contre le mur et fermai les yeux en souriant ; mon palpitant battait la chamade, penser à Holmes, à notre étreinte me rendait heureux, au-delà du raisonnable, au-delà des mots. Et l'ayant à peine quitté, je souhaitais déjà le rejoindre, lui et sa folie, lui et son enquête, lui et toute sa douceur. Mon envie resta néanmoins une simple chimère, alors que ma femme, suivie par ses parents, descendait les marches pour venir me retrouver, et m'emmener partager le petit-déjeuner le plus fade de toute ma vie.

* * *

La journée, d'une routine à m'en retourner le cœur, me fatigua au plus haut point. Assis sur mon fauteuil, je constatai sans aucun intérêt les pathologies superficielles de mes patients. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait à vivre avec la menace perpétuelle d'une lame visant leur cœur. Je n'étais néanmoins pas laissé à mon propre compte bien sûr, je savais Holmes occupé à quelques centaines de mètres de là à fouiller les environnements de l'immeuble qui avait failli être notre tombeau.

Mais malgré les recommandations de mon amant, je ne pus me résoudre à faire comme si de rien n'était. Me levant sur un coup de tête, j'enfilai ma veste et vissai mon chapeau pour me protéger non seulement du soleil mais également du mystérieux assassin qui, je le savais maintenant, nous épiait Holmes et moi. En quelques minutes, je parvins au bord de la Tamise et reconnus sans mal l'immeuble dont tous les derniers étages avaient été soufflés par l'explosion. Des débris jonchaient les environs, encerclés par une cinquante de policiers à la recherche du moindre indice.

Je reconnus Holmes à quatre pattes au milieu des gravas, fouillant de ses mains la terre. Ses cheveux étaient plus fous qu'à l'accoutumée, les manches de sa chemise blanche dépassant de sa veste noire et son écharpe beige se mouvait au rythme de ses va-et-vient incessants. Il se tourna soudain vers ma personne et se figea en me reconnaissant. Je souris, pas peu fier du petit effet de surprise, avant qu'il n'arrive vers moi le pas rapide et la mine contrariée, mais je l'interrompis tout de go en voyant dans sa main un chiffon ensanglanté.

« Êtes-vous blessé ? »

« Mais que faites-vous là ?! N'avez-vous donc pas des grippes à soigner et des allergies à détecter ? ».

Il avait ignoré ma question en rangeant le tissu dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Sa voix était cinglante, il avait prononcé ces mots avec un dédain renversant.

« Eh bien, je fais comme vous, je viens enquêter. », répondis-je sur le même ton, bien décidé à ne pas me laisser avoir par sa mauvaise humeur.

« Partez. Partez immédiatement. »

« Hors de question Holmes, cette affaire me concerne tout autant que vous. »

« Partez imbécile ! », répéta-t-il en serrant les dents, me jugeant de son regard le plus mauvais.

Nous étions si loin de l'étreinte passionnelle que nous avions commencé la veille à quelques mètres de là qu'il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il faisait cela pour mon bien.

Je m'apprêtais à partir lorsqu'une voix me rappela à l'ordre.

« Docteur Watson ! Bien, vous voilà enfin ! »

Un homme s'approcha rapidement de nous, nullement gêné par les gravas de pierres et les poutres de bois. Je n'avais jamais vu cet homme de ma vie. Il était plus jeune que nous, la tenue parfaite et l'allure élancée, les cheveux d'un brun sombre plaqués en arrière, les yeux marqués par des sourcils épais et une lueur unique et renversante qui me mit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Il se posa à nos côtés, nous regarda à tour de rôle et sourit, triomphant sans que je n'en connaisse la raison.

« Il n'a rien à faire ici, il n'y a pas eu de victime. », soupira le détective en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Eh bien peut-être pourra-t-il nous en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé ici hier soir. »

« Il ne sait rien. », aboya Holmes en plantant cette fois son regard dans celui du nouvel arrivant.

« Étant donné que je suis l'inspecteur en charge de cette affaire, je suis celui censé déduire qui sait quelque chose et qui ne sait rien. », répondit l'homme en souriant avec une aisance malveillante à mon ami que je voyais frémir à chaque mot prononcé par l'étrange policier.

Je compris soudain pourquoi cet homme me mettait mal à l'aise. Sa joute verbale et son regard s'opposaient avec aisance à Holmes, et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il avait, après Moriarty, à nouveau trouvé adversaire à sa taille.

« Pardonnez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous ? », demandai-je à destination de ma nouvelle préoccupation, bien décidé à en apprendre un peu plus sur lui et tant qu'à faire, à faire baisser un peu la tension ambiante.

« Scott Andrew. », grimaça Holmes.

« Scott Andrew. », répéta l'homme qui ne se laissa pas abattre, en fusillant du regard mon ami avant de reporter son attention sur ma personne, avec un sourire mauvais. « Inspecteur à Scotland Yard. »

« Je ne vous avais jamais croisé avant. »

« C'est parce qu'avant, notre cher ministre croyait encore aux compétences de cet incapable de Lestrade. »

« Vous marquez un point. », admit Holmes en haussant une épaule.

« Un incapable qui donnait crédit à un amateur. », poursuivit Scott en pointant son regard sur mon ami pour appuyer ses propos.

« Je vous retire votre point. »

« Oh, bien sûr, vous vous prenez pour un inspecteur Holmes. Mais vous n'êtes rien, êtes-vous bien conscient de cela ? Vous ne faites pas partie de Scotland Yard, vous n'êtes pas un détective professionnel... mais peut-être êtes-vous un criminel professionnel ? »

« Je ne vous permets pas ! », m'écriai-je soudainement en levant une main pour retenir l'attention de cet bien étrange personnage. « Et sachez monsieur qu'on ne se permet pas de porter ainsi pareil jugement sans en avoir de solides preuves. »

« Ou de solides témoignages. Voyez-vous, j'ai à ce moment précis dix déclarations de personnes ayant vu monsieur Holmes courir jusqu'à cette rue où, oh tiens donc, une bombe a été posée. »

« C'est absurde. », ris-je en tournant sur moi même.

Cet homme était une blague, un comédien tout au plus, nous nagions en plein délire.

« Savez-vous quelque chose d'autre sur cette nuit-là docteur Watson ? »

« Bien sûr, et je sais tout de cette nuit précisément car - »

« Watson. », appela sourdement Holmes en accrochant son regard dur au mien. Il voulait que je me taise ; je me devais de poursuivre.

« Je sais tout car j'étais avec lui. Nous courrions certes mais nous courrions après notre suspect ; il est la raison pour laquelle nous nous sommes retrouvés ici, dans ce guet-apens. »

« Comment se fait-il que les témoins ne vous aient pas vu alors ? »

« Je... je courrais moins vite qu'eux. Peut-être suis-je passé inaperçu. », tentai-je de ma voix légèrement tremblante car je n'étais pas sûr de ce dernier point.

« Admettons. Ainsi, vous vous êtes fait embarquer dans cette course poursuite qui vous a amené dans cet immeuble, qui a explosé. Vous vous en êtes sortis miraculeusement, puis vous êtes rentrés chacun chez vous, comme si de rien n'était. Cela tombe sous le sens ! », dit-il en explosant faussement de rire quelques secondes avant de reprendre une mine tout à fait sérieuse. Cet homme était fou. « Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allés directement à la police ? »

Il me suffit d'une seconde pour capter le regard de mon ami derrière l'épaule d'Andrew. Voilà pourquoi il voulait me faire taire, le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé la veille ne pouvant en aucun cas être évoqué à une tiers tierce personne. Je pinçai mes lèvres sommairement, me redressant pour me donner plus de constance et plantai mon regard dans celui de l'inspecteur.

« Nous étions... en état de choc. »

« En état de choc ? Réellement ? Ainsi vous me croyez assez stupide pour croire Sherlock Holmes en état de choc, et vous-même mon cher docteur, tellement choqué que vous ne prendriez même pas la peine de contacter les secours à la recherche de potentielles victimes ? Oh, à moins que Holmes, détenteur de nitroglycérine comme est stipulé dans son dossier, et vous, sachiez à l'avance que l'immeuble et les alentours étaient vides. »

« C'est absurde ! », vociférai-je soudain, mon poing se serrant, prêt à se loger contre le nez de l'affreux personnage qui ne me quittait pas de ses yeux mauvais.

« Ce qui est absurde mon cher docteur Watson, est votre admiration sans borne pour cet homme. », ponctua-t-il en désignant de la tête mon ami vers lequel il se tourna pour continuer ses horribles dires. « Faire exploser le futur nouveau quartier de la police londonienne pour venger vos pauvres amis vagabonds qui y séjournaient illégalement, vraiment Holmes vous allez me faire vomir. »

Je repensai soudain aux dires de mon ami lorsque nous étions entrés dans l'immeuble ; ainsi, il le connaissait comme refuge pour pauvre gens qui n'avaient pas de toit, avant que l'endroit ne soit rénové. Andrew leva sa main pour appeler deux policiers qui accoururent avant de lui tendre des menottes qu'il enfila sans attendre à mon ami.

« Holmes, vous allez nous suivre au poste, nous avons encore quelques questions à vous poser. »

« C'est de l'abus de pouvoir ! », intervins-je, plus ébahi que jamais devant ce spectacle ahurissant.

« Appelez ça comme vous voulez docteur, moi, j'appelle ça avoir l'esprit pratique. »

« Et bien dans ce cas, emmenez-moi également. »

« Je n'ai rien contre vous. », m'avoua-t-il dans une grimace de dédain qui ne m'aida pas à me calmer.

« Oh, vous n'auriez pas dû dire ça... », soupira Holmes en levant les yeux au ciel.

Et encore une fois, l'esprit de déduction de Holmes était sans faille. Mon poing serré à m'en faire mal, je le levai avec précision pour l'administrer au visage mauvais que je rêvais de casser en deux depuis son apparition. Andrew tomba en arrière dans un bruit sourd, son nez déjà gonflé et ruisselant de sang, alors que les deux policiers qui avaient menotté mon ami me sautaient dessus pour m'administrer le même traitement.

« Bien visé Watson, mais j'aurais plutôt touché l'arcade sourcilière. »

« Je pensais que le nez cassé le défigurerait plus. »

« Bon sang, vous êtes un génie. »

Nous nous regardâmes avec complicité et d'un coup d'œil rapide à ses lèvres, je lui fis comprendre l'envie folle qui me prenait de les baiser - si nous avions été seuls, bien entendu.

* * *

« Je vais vous suivre Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock Holmes, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. », saluai-je dans une petite référence.

« À vous aussi mon brave John Watson ! »

Il me sourit, et quitte avec grâce ce havre de paix. J'aurai beau laisser un feu brûler dans cette cheminée des jours et des semaines durant, Baker Street sera toujours aussi froid. Tout est froid, tout est ennuyeux, tout est vide, tout est si plein de son absence lorsqu'il retourne à Covent Garden. Je souris néanmoins en redécouvrant à la lumière du jour le lit de fortune que j'ai créé. Il est le plus beau des princes et il a accepté de dormir entre ces draps, de jouir entre mes bras. J'y replonge avec plaisir ; je sens son odeur sur l'oreiller qui a soutenu sa tête, je sens la moiteur des draps qui nous ont soulagés de notre sueur.

Watson.

Watson.

_John._

Je me répète votre nom à m'en casser la voix, je serre de mes doigts la chemise que vous avez porté de si courtes secondes. Je ferme les yeux et inspire, ressentant encore l'incroyable sensation de me perdre contre vous, en vous. Vous m'avez offert votre temps, votre considération, votre affection et votre corps. C'est donc à ça que ressemble le bonheur. C'est angoissant. Terrible. Affreusement addictif.

Ma main se perd entre mes jambes, l'odeur qui envahit mes narines me rappelle à elle seule le toucher de votre peau humide contre la mienne, le goût de votre langue, les gémissements que votre voix cassée m'a offert. Vous êtes un tout. Vous êtes Tout.

Mais aussi fort que je vous aime, mon esprit domine ma personne au-delà de mes sentiments, et il est obsédé par deux autres hommes. Celui qui de ses lames me pousse vers la prison autant que dans vos bras. Celui dont la lettre m'annonçant son arrivée imminente qui m'est parvenue ce matin ; lui qui fera tout pour que je ne me retrouve dans aucune de ces deux situations.

* * *

Review :3 ?


	7. Le deuil

Note : Hello ! Le personnage de Scott Andrew est totalement inspiré de l'acteur de la série Sherlock (BBC), qui s'appelle... Andrew Scott :3. Sur ce, encore un énorme bisous à **Nathdawn**, ma bêta la seule et l'unique, et à vous tous qui lisez cette histoire ! Et c'est encore trop-plus-génial si vous laissez une review, même petite, ça réchauffe le coeur :). Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le bureau où nous fûmes amenés était encore mieux entretenu que mon propre cabinet, ce qui mit immédiatement mon compagnon mal à l'aise. En quelques coups d'œil, je sus qu'il avait tout deviné - qu'il ne savait pas déjà - d'Andrew et prêt à lui demander de m'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce curieux personnage, je fus arrêté dans mon élan par le maître des lieux qui claqua la porte avant de s'installer à son bureau face à nous, le visage tuméfié, la narine droite encore légèrement tachée par son sang séché.

« Vous aviez raison Watson, son nez cassé le défigure indéniablement. », constata tout haut mon ami Holmes.

Nous nous sourîmes, légèrement entravés par les liens qui unissaient nos poignets alors qu'Andrew se mettait à consulter ses fichiers et aussi discrètement que possible, je laissai mes yeux découvrir un peu plus ce lieu étrange. Le mobilier était d'une finesse incroyable et, pour avoir eu l'occasion d'arpenter les couloirs de Scotland Yard, je savais de source sûre qu'aucun autre bureau de l'édifice n'était aussi richement garni. Qui était donc cet homme pour mériter pareil traitement exclusif ?

« Cinq ans d'emprisonnement vous attendent Holmes, pour avoir plastifié le bâtiment. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas eu un badaud dans le coin qui se serait pris une pierre sur le crâne, vous en auriez pris cinq de plus. », ajouta-t-il sans aucune pudeur dans un haussement d'épaule déçu. « Mais ce n'est pas très grave, car vous avez fait bien plus que cela, n'est-ce pas ? Où étiez-vous le 19 mai à 23h ? »

« Nous y voilà donc... », soupira Holmes en levant les yeux au ciel, fixé par Andrew au sourire plus mauvais que jamais, tandis que je regardais impuissant l'impensable se produire ; l'inspecteur était réellement en train de l'accuser d'avoir tué Gladstone.

« Lestrade est assez stupide pour ne pas vous soupçonner mais sachez que je vous connais bien Sherlock Holmes : votre haine de la politique et des conventions, votre intérêt pour le peuple bohémien, votre maîtrise parfaite de la lame, vraiment... tout concorde. », ponctua-t-il dans une grimace faussement gênée en haussant ses épaules dans un geste théâtral.

« Mon vieux, vous faites fausse route à un tel point que cela en devient gênant. »

« À quel propos ? Car voyez-vous, vous n'êtes pas un homme très discret. Scotland Yard tout entier pourra témoigner de vos propos déplacés sur nos politiciens. Une vingtaine de rapports stipulent votre aide plus ou moins légale envers le peuple gitan - d'ailleurs, vous êtes bien conscient qu'ils ne valent pas mieux que les rats, n'est-ce pas ? Quand bien même, c'est ce que vous semblez aimer : la vermine. », sourit-il en haussant les sourcils, alors que je voyais la mine de mon comparse se tendre à chaque mots prononcé par l'odieux personnage.

« En parlant d'_aimer_... », Andrew tourna son visage vers ma personne et mon cœur sembla s'arrêter de battre. « Docteur Watson, je suis désolé pour votre perte, on m'a dit que Père Luc était votre ami. Oh, plutôt devrais-je dire vos pertes. Samuel Harley était un confrère lors de votre mission en Afghanistan, est-ce exact ? »

Le piège que notre mystérieux assassin avait commencé à tisser depuis quelques semaines se refermait sur nous avec une rapidité destructrice. Ainsi nous y étions, faits comme des rats, et si Holmes n'était pas accusé de tous ces meurtres, je sentais que nous serions condamnés pour homosexualité.

« Je suis surtout désolé pour vous d'avoir dans vos proches un charognard tel que Holmes. »

Je frissonnai à l'entendre utiliser pareils mots, et en voulais à ce moment à la terre entière pour m'avoir mis en cette position, à entendre ce salopard parler de l'homme que je portais en mon cœur, avec autant de haine. L'inspecteur se leva et vint prendre place face à moi, me captant de son regard pénétrant, avant d'avouer d'une voix douce :

« Vous êtes un homme bien docteur Watson. Cela se sait. Cela se sent. _Je_ le sens. L'homme à votre gauche est le mal incarné et vous entraînera dans une vie que vous n'imaginez même pas. L'attention qu'il vous porte n'est pas saine. »

« Qu'en savez-vous ? », murmurai-je, n'ayant pas la force de le laisser vomir ses propos sans m'en défendre.

« Laissez moi vous montrer. »

Andrew leva sa main et d'une force insoupçonnée, l'administra dans une gifle sèche à ma pauvre joue, mon visage balancé à ma gauche par la force du geste. Ouvrant mes yeux, sonné, je captai en une fraction le regard de mon ami, surpris, mais aucunement gêné ou peiné.

« Rien Holmes ? Aucune envie de me faire payer mon geste ? », s'enquit l'inspecteur en scrutant les réactions inexistantes de mon ami. « Bien, et cela vous fait-il quelque chose ? ».

Il plaqua cette fois sa main à mon menton, pinça le creux de mes joues et m'approcha sans douceur à ses lèvres qui me frôlèrent dangereusement. Le presque contact me fit frissonner de tout mon être, et mes mains entravées derrière mon dos, je me débâtis autant que possible pour échapper à cette étreinte détestable. Il passa son pouce sur ma lèvre inférieure, sourit comme le diable qu'il était et quitta mon regard pour capter celui de Holmes. Je fis de même prêt à découvrir dans les yeux de mon amant secret la jalousie pure et simple, telle que j'avais pu la lire le soir de la maison close et en eus le souffle coupé en le découvrant inexpressif et froid, une légère grimace de dégoût pinçant ses lèvres.

« Cela me confirme qu'il vous manque une case mon brave. Mais encore une fois, c'est monnaie courante à Scotland Yard, alors ce n'est pas très grave. »

Je vis la mine d'Andrew se tordre, ses sourcils se froncer, sa bouche retenir des insultes que son regard clamait. Il essuya son pouce sur lequel il avait recueillit ma salive sur ma veste tandis que je tremblais d'anticipation à l'idée de ce que serait sa prochaine tentative pour faire craquer mon ami et, alors que ses mains s'approchaient de ma personne pour me prodiguer je ne sais quelle torture physique ou attouchement déplacé, un bruit retint notre attention à tous les trois.

« Andrew, ouvrez moi ! ».

Je reconnus la voix de notre cher Lestrade qui tambourinait à la porte. L'inspecteur soupira, proféra des injures que sa mâchoire serrée laissa à peine comprendre, et au bout de longues secondes de doute, finit par se diriger vers le fond de la pièce pour aller ouvrir à notre complice de toujours.

« Je suis en plein interrogatoire ! »

« Eh bien finissez-le dès à présent. »

« Et laisser ainsi Holmes s'en tirer ? Il en est hors de question. »

« Je crois que vous n'avez pas le choix. »

À ces mots, Holmes et moi nous tournâmes au même moment pour voir notre ami inspecteur tendre à son affreux collègue un bout de papier qu'il déchiffra de ses yeux plissés avant de venir nous retirer les menottes. Abasourdi par ce retournement de situation, je bredouillai un « Merci » à peine perceptible à notre ami, alors qu'Andrew se posa face à Sherlock désormais libre pour lui promettre de sa voix la plus menaçante :

« Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça. Je vous aurai Holmes. »

« Permettez-moi d'en douter. », répondit le détective dans un sourire énigmatique.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de poser mes yeux sur la lettre qui nous avait tirés d'une bien mauvaise situation, avant que nous ne quittions Scotland Yard sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Nous marchâmes dans les rues de Londres longtemps sans parler, côte à côte sans se toucher, sans destination précise, si bien qu'il nous arriva à deux reprises de passer par la même rue. Ce que nous venions de vivre à Scotland Yard dépassait l'entendement.

J'avais été le témoin, quelques rares fois, d'un manque de discernement évident de la part des policiers, plaçant maladroitement Sherlock Holmes au centre d'une affaire non pas en tant que détective consultant mais bien en tant que coupable. Mais toujours, le bon sens avait retrouvé sa place et jamais on ne lui avait passé des menottes pour le traîner de force à un interrogatoire musclé.

_L'interrogatoire_. Je frémis malgré moi en repensant à Scott Andrew et à ses méthodes détestables. Cet homme s'était permis d'enfreindre les limites de la décence avec un tel aplomb, utilisant ma propre personne comme moyen de pression que je m'en sentais sali. Sa gifle avait laissé ma joue à peine rougie ; ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes m'avaient laissé d'insupportables haut-le-cœur. À côté de moi, je sentais mon ami bouillonner et si je respectais son besoin de silence, je craquai néanmoins au bout d'un long moment, moi-même en piteux état :

« Il nous faut trouver l'ordure qui organise cet enfer Holmes, et vite. »

« Taisez-vous. »

« Je vous demande pardon ?! », hoquetai-je, surpris face à sa réaction désagréable.

« J'essaye d'effacer de mon esprit l'image d'Andrew à quelques centimètres de votre bouche. », murmura-t-il sans daigner me regarder.

« Holmes... »

« Pensez-vous réellement que cela ne m'a rien fait ? J'ai pris sur moi John, bon sang _j'ai pris sur moi_. Mais je vous jure que je l'aurais tué de mes mains s'il avaient osé poser ses lèvres sur les vôtres. »

« Il voulait simplement vous faire perdre vos moyens. Vous avez très bien réagi. Vous étiez terriblement convaincant dans votre détachement - et je suis bien placé pour en parler. ».

Je tentai un petit sourire complice pour lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en voulais guère mais il ne tourna même pas la tête vers moi. Tentant d'alléger l'ambiance lourde qui, je le savais, était suffisante pour le faire retomber dans son mutisme destructeur, je lui murmurai :

« Il est amusant de savoir qu'Andrew voulait me tenir en garde contre vous, alors que je suis celui qui a initié notre étreinte hier soir... »

« John... », répliqua mon ami en se mordant la lèvre.

« En tout cas, j'ai une idée pour vous faire oublier ce que nous venons de vivre. »

Pinçant rapidement sa manche, je lui fis signe de me suivre dans une étroite petite rue, mais il me fit un léger _non_ de la tête en rabattant son bras vers sa personne.

« Nous sommes suivis. », m'apprit-il en jetant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour m'inviter à faire de même. « Scotland Yard nous surveille. »

Je ne savais par quel miracle une missive avait suffi à nous faire libérer sur le champs, toujours était-il que la police nous soupçonnait encore, en témoignaient les deux agents qui marchaient dans nos pas. D'une voix douce, Holmes m'annonça alors ce que je craignais déjà :

« Il nous faut nous séparer quelques temps. Ne donnons pas l'occasion à ce salopard de nous causer plus de tort. »

« Je le sais. »

« Nous nous retrouverons bien assez tôt. »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

« Et vous me manquerez à chaque seconde. »

« Vous me manquerez tout autant. »

Nous nous sourîmes faiblement, ne sachant combien de jours loin de l'autre seraient nécessaires pour se mettre à l'abri d'un danger à la finalité angoissante et, fermant les paupières, je l'entendis me chuchoter d'une voix à peine perceptible :

« Je vous protégerai. »

« Je vous attendrai. »

Partant chacun de notre côté arrivés sur le grand boulevard, nous retournâmes d'un même souffle à nos simulacres de vies qui n'étaient plus vraiment grand chose sans la présence de l'autre.

* * *

Une semaine. Sept jours. Cent soixante huit heures. Dix mille quatre-vingt minutes. Six cent quatre mille huit cent secondes. Assis dans le fauteuil de mon cabinet fermé à clé, mes mains empoignant ma tête prête à exploser, j'expirai lentement de peur que mon corps ne se décide à arrêter toute sa machine de tourner.

Une semaine où le soleil avait pris ses aises dans la capitale, rendant les chaleurs plus insupportables que jamais, m'apportant son lot de gamins esquintés par des chutes à vélo et de femmes victimes de malaises causés par les températures. Il me suffisait de constater d'un œil bien las leurs tenues d'une complexité mortifiante pour en découvrir la raison. Il fut un temps où la vision d'une silhouette fine me plaisait au-delà du raisonnable, mais de part mon statut de médecin, j'avais découvert au fil du temps que les corsets déformaient leur ossature - jusqu'à ce que toute leur personne ne m'évoque plus rien. Tout cela s'était passé en deux temps ; le premier lors de mon mariage où passant l'alliance au doigt de Mary, je jurais fidélité devant Dieu ; puis le deuxième lorsque dans les bras de Holmes, j'étais allé me réfugier, taisant des années de perdition, retrouvant une place que toute ma vie durant j'avais cherché.

Sept jours où nous n'avions tenté un pas vers l'autre, taisant nos envies pour confondre le tueur sans lui donner de nouvelles chances de nous porter préjudice. J'étais donc sagement resté à Covent Garden, ne quittant ma demeure que pour retrouver mon cabinet dans lequel je semblais mourir à petits feux. Mais revenir chez moi était synonyme de bien pire, lorsque les mains fragiles et froides de ma femme se posaient sur ma personne pour inciter un contact charnel que jamais je n'honorais.

Dix mille quatre-vingt minutes où tout son être silencieux semblait m'attendre, me réclamer, m'ordonner de revenir à lui, alors que les souvenirs de Holmes, de sa peau, de ses lèvres, de sa présence en moi me rappelaient avec chaleur le véritable goût du bonheur. Je bénissais néanmoins notre bonne Betty pour accompagner ma femme lors de ses sorties en ville, leur amitié garantissant, je le savais, une épaule solide pour ma compagne que je délaissais sans trouver rien à y faire.

Six cent quatre mille huit cent secondes à laisser le terrible Manque revenir prendre place en mon palpitant fatigué de tant d'inaction. Six cent quatre mille huit cent secondes à attendre. Six cent quatre mille huit cent secondes à ne penser qu'à lui, lui et toujours _lui_, jusqu'à ce que mon corps ne me brûle, n'arrivant à me soulager que quelques minutes à peine que lorsque ma main lâche se posait entre mes jambes, le temps d'une visite secrète à ma chambre vide. J'aurais tout donné pour retourner à Baker Street, pour m'allonger dans le lit de fortune qu'il nous avait créé, pour supplier Sherlock de ne plus être qu'un bâtisseur du palais qu'il avait installé en mon cœur, mais pour en devenir le roi, l'unique, et m'agenouiller face à son règne sans faille et sans limite.

Je relevai soudain ma lourde tête, réalisant que cette comédie ne pouvait plus durer et qu'au diable la raison et notre assassin, il me fallait aller le retrouver avant que la folie n'ait définitivement raison de moi. Me levant pour attraper mes affaires et quitter ce cabinet dans lequel je m'étais caché sans en ouvrir la porte aux patients, je fus arrêté par un tambourinement incessant qui me figea sur place. Lestrade ?

Je hâtai mon pas jusqu'à l'entrée où ouvrant la porte, je ne découvris non pas le visage moustachu de mon ami, mais bien la figure frêle de Betty, le chignon défait et la mine grise.

« Docteur Watson, je suis désolée, je suis désolée... », gémit-elle, ses yeux rougis de larmes qui ne vinrent que quelques secondes plus tard, ses mains se griffant mutuellement dans des gestes désespérés.

Un terrible pressentiment m'envahit, et déglutissant difficilement devant cette vision douloureuse qui annonçait bien pire, je posai une main sur son épaule tremblante pour lui demander de ma voix la plus calme possible :

« Calmez-vous et expliquez-moi tout. »

« Il m'avait prévenu, je vous jure que j'ai tout fait pour - j'ai tout fait pour. Je suis désolé docteur Watson... votre femme... », ses paroles incohérentes murmurées du bout de ses lèvres tremblantes ne me firent réagir qu'à l'évocation de son dernier mot.

Je serrai soudain ma poigne, la forçant ainsi à me regarder de ses yeux baignés de larmes et d'une voix sourde lui demanda :

« Où est-elle ? »

« Chez vous, docteur Connick est à son chevet. Ses parents - ses parents sont avec elle. Je suis désolée. », répéta-t-elle avant que ses sanglots ne brouillent définitivement ses paroles incohérentes.

D'une main, je la serrai contre moi en fermant mon cabinet de l'autre. Claudiquant jusqu'à ma rue à quelques mètres de là, je sentais mon souffle se faire plus rare, la tête me tourner, tout mon corps se refroidir jusqu'à m'en donner des frissons. Je lâchai Betty une fois arrivé en ma demeure, grimpant les marches jusqu'à la chambre que je trouvai remplie au-delà du raisonnable. Mes beaux-parents me faisaient dos, Mrs. Morstan cachant ses larmes derrière un mouchoir brodé à ses initiales, son mari la tenant contre lui d'un bras puissant, la mine grise et le regard perdu dans le vide. Je reconnus autour du lit les deux gouvernantes de nos voisins dont je ne connaissais les noms, et bien sûr, mon confrère le docteur Connick, qui lentement se releva, dévoilant ainsi étendue sur le lit la présence fantomatique qui me glaça le sang.

Ma femme allongée, le dos soutenu par tous les coussins du lit qu'on avait empilés, le regard perdu dans le vide, le visage blanc et si vieux, ses cheveux accrochés à la va-vite dans un chignon pratique au delà de l'esthétique, la tempe encore légèrement tachée du sang que l'on n'avait pas totalement nettoyée. Et même si son torse se mouvait avec la grâce de la voile d'un bateau prenant le large, je n'aurais pu la trouver plus inerte que jamais.

« Watson... », intervint Connick en découvrant ma présence.

À l'appel de mon nom, mes beaux-parents se retournèrent vers moi dans le plus désolé des souffles, la pitié noyant leurs mines fades que j'avais toujours exécrées. Le médecin se rapprocha pour poser une main qu'il voulait amicale sur mon épaule et me faire ainsi sortir de la chambre aux allures de morgue.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », arrivai-je à grogner plus qu'à réellement prononcer, ma gorge nouée à m'en faire mal.

« Une bousculade aux alentours du marché, elle s'est faite renverser par un fiacre. Le choc a été rude, le temps nous dira si son coude est brisé. Je lui ai donné un calmant, elle ne sera pas consciente avant plusieurs heures. Néanmoins, il faut que vous... »

« Le bébé ? », interrompis-je tout de go sans penser à rien d'autre.

Son regard se baissa et devant son infecte lâcheté, je compris. Portant mes mains à mon visage, cachant mes yeux pour refuser cette vérité qu'il m'était forcé de voir, je pris place contre le mur pour m'empêcher de tomber.

Pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal de perdre quelque chose que je n'avais jamais eue ? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression d'avoir été abandonné par cet être alors qu'hier, avant-hier et tous les autres jours précédents encore, je n'avais été capable de ne lui donner ne serait-ce qu'un nom ? Pourquoi était-elle tombée ? _Pourquoi_ ?

« Taisez-vous ! », hurlai-je soudain, levant ma main face à mon confrère.

« Je n'ai rien dit. », murmura-t-il en levant les siennes pour me faire signe de me calmer.

« Fermez la, taisez-vous, ne dites plus rien ! »

Trop de questions m'envahissaient, me pourrissaient l'esprit, trop de questions auxquelles Connick avait très certainement les réponses ; je ne voulais rien savoir, _rien_. Le poussant sommairement, je rentrai à nouveau dans la chambre, les poings serrés et l'envie de tout déchirer plus forte que jamais. Mr. et Mrs. Morstan quittèrent du même pas la chambre, suivis par les bonnes, me laissant seul dans cette le silence étouffant de la pièce. Mary, inexpressive et plus absente que jamais, les yeux dans le vide ne remarqua même pas ma présence, un bras caché sous la lourde couverture, l'autre pressé contre son ventre.

Nous étions vides tous les deux ; moi qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui, n'avais pas compris le cadeau dont elle m'avait fait don, elle qui tous ces derniers jours durant avait tenté de ses gestes et de son regard de m'attirer à elle. Mais je ne l'avais jamais considérée. Je ne l'avais jamais regardée. Je n'avais jamais touché son ventre. Jamais. Alors toujours, je vivrai avec cette perte. Toujours.

Lentement, je fis le tour de la chambre, découvris tour à tour les affaires de mon confrère encore posées sur le lit, les linges humides dans les bassines, puis sa robe, posée sur le fauteuil du fond de la pièce. Ce bleu profond, les détails de fine dentelle blanche, elle était indéniablement magnifique lorsqu'elle se glissait dans ces tissus au prix exorbitant. À vrai dire, j'avais toujours eu un sentiment mitigé envers cette tenue. Si ma femme était comparable à un ange lorsqu'elle la portait, je n'en demeurais pas moins jaloux, tous les regards se tournant vers elle à chacun de ses pas. Tout le monde la remarquait. Tout le monde.

Alors que mon esprit prenait lentement le chemin de la déduction avec amertume, je pris la robe en main, découvrant avec dégoût les tâches de sang témoignant de la violence du choc. _Tout le monde la remarquait. _Comment avait-on pu la bousculer, la renverser sans voir cette tenue d'un bleu flamboyant ? Avec une lenteur nécessaire, ma main glissa jusqu'aux poches de la robe et, lorsque mes doigts touchèrent du bout de mon épiderme mon pire cauchemar, je me sentis défaillir. Je sortis doucement l'objet et le constatai de mes yeux impuissants. Une lettre. _La_ lettre. Le papier était le même que celles retrouvées sur Gladstone et tous les autres, mais vierge de toute inscription. Manquant de la déchirer, je me retins de justesse et la pliai pour l'entreposer dans ma poche intérieure avant de me relever et de quitter tout de go la pièce où une partie de moi était morte.

* * *

Je trouvai refuge en ma cuisine et dans un verre de scotch rempli à ras-bord, ne souhaitant rien d'autre que du silence pour permettre à mon âme meurtrie de reprendre son calme.

« J'en prendrais bien un également. »

Me tournant vers le nouvel arrivant, je découvris mon beau-père, plus gris et morne que jamais, lorgnant sur mon verre que je venais d'engloutir.

« Je sais, je vous critique quand vous buvez mais... je crois qu'aujourd'hui, j'en ai besoin. »

Me voyant impassible comme jamais, l'homme s'approcha et se servit de lui-même, avala avec une petite grimace de dégoût ce liquide que je n'avais jamais autant aimé, et reposa le verre en toussotant légèrement.

« Elle n'a pas dit un mot. Elle... le docteur dit que c'est normal. Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs qu'elle nous ait entendus lorsque nous lui avons dit pour... », Mr. Morstan chercha ses mots, ses mains serrées dans son dos, sa moustache frétillant au rythme de sa bouche qui se pinçait, avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase dans un grognement à peine humain : « Le bébé. »

Il me fallut me tourner vers lui pour comprendre que les bruits nouveaux qui envahissaient la pièce n'étaient que les gémissements de son corps secoué par les pleurs. En face de moi, le lac de Norvège le plus froid du monde pleurait son âme de la manière la plus primaire possible, tandis que moi, je n'avais toujours pas versé une seule larme. Il posa sa main tremblante à mon épaule et déglutit difficilement.

« Soyez fort mon brave Watson, soyez fort. »

Manquant de vomir à cet excès de compassion dépassant tous les regards de haine qu'il m'avait adressé jusqu'à présent, je me défis de son étreinte sans attendre.

« Je vais... sortir. Prendre l'air. »

« Bien sûr, nous ne bougeons pas d'ici. »

N'écoutant même pas sa dernière phrase bien inutile, je quittai à l'instant la cuisine pour retrouver canne, chapeau et veste pour m'enfuir de cet enfer.

* * *

L'auberge sentait la sueur et l'alcool, les musiciens battant leurs instruments avec une fougue renversante, les femmes dansaient autour des hommes alcoolisés, les billets et les cartes s'échangeant dans des cris que mes oreilles agressées depuis le début de la nuit ne tentaient même plus de comprendre. Je ne connaissais pas cette taverne avant d'y avoir mis les pieds - ou peut-être la connaissais-je, mais j'étais mordu par l'alcool à un point dépassant l'entendement, aussi je n'avais aucune idée du quartier même où je me trouvais.

Comme la sensation de perdre pied était délicieuse, hier n'existait pas plus que demain, et aujourd'hui avait le goût de la bière. Je n'aurais pu vouloir désirer plus. Laissant mes compagnons de table distribuer les cartes et les femmes se presser autour de moi sans jamais les toucher, je jouais et buvais tout autant. J'étais si saoul que rien, absolument rien n'importait plus que mon verre. Alors, commandant une nouvelle bouteille, serrant de mes mains les dernières pièces que je mis en jeu, je me lançai encore une fois à corps perdu dans une partie qui aurait raison de mes économies. Cela n'aurait pu être mieux. Je ne voulais plus rien, tout laisser dans les mains sales de ces badauds dont je n'avais cure. Je voulais tout abandonner et ne plus jamais revenir en arrière.

* * *

Vidé de mes forces et de mon argent, il me fallut l'aide du chauffeur du fiacre pour me descendre de sa voiture. J'étais revenu chez moi avec peine, mais présentement posté face à la porte que je tentais d'ouvrir de ma clé bien peu compatissante, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : me coucher dans un lit, où à même le sol et dormir jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Je pestai tout haut lorsque pour la troisième fois, ma clé refusa d'entrer dans la serrure et capitulai finalement en tirant avec force la sonnette. Aussi, je pouvais réveiller Betty, mes beaux-parents où même le quartier tout entier que je n'en avais que faire.

Mais la personne qui vint m'ouvrir arrêta mes suppositions sur le champs.

« Que vous faites là ? », balbutiai-je.

« Et bien, je suis chez moi. »

« Non, vous êtes chez _moi_ Holmes. »

« Vous êtes à Baker Street. 221B Baker Street. »

Reculant difficilement, mes jambes ayant soudain décidé de ne plus m'écouter, je découvris effaré devant la façade du bâtiment que mon ami disait vrai.

« On ne peut plus faire confiance aux chauffeurs de fiacre. Vous verrez qu'un jour, ils se retrouveront tueurs en série partis comme cela ! »

« Calmez-vous donc, baissez un tantinet votre voix, et expliquez-moi tout. », me susurra mon ami.

« Je suis très calme ! », appuyai-je d'une voix tout à fait raisonnable et absolument pas criante, avant de reprendre mes explications. « J'ai demandé au chauffeur de me ramener chez moi, et ce sagouin m'a amené chez vous ! Pourquoi souriez-vous donc ? »

« Pour rien. Entrez je vous prie et dites-moi que... Bon sang, vous empestez l'alcool ! », son visage souriant laissa soudain place à son visage dur et je crus lire dans son regard qu'il me jugeait de tout son être.

« Et bien certains trouvent réconfort dans une bonne bouteille et d'autre dans une bonne seringue, que voulez-vous que je vous dise ! », souris-je, pas peu fier de ma répartie, alors que je sentais ma voix éraillée me brûler la gorge à chaque mot.

« Vous êtes complètement saoul. »

« Oh quelle excellente déduction ! On ne vous appelle pas le Grand Détective Sherlock Holmes pour rien ! Je pourrais vous embrasser sur place si j'étais sûr de ne pas vomir dans les prochaines minutes. »

« Bon sang Watson... » grogna mon ami en me tirant par le bras pour me faire rentrer de force avant de fermer la porte derrière nous, contre laquelle il plaqua mes épaules. « Cessez donc de crier comme cela, vous allez rameuter tout le quartier, et pire encore, Mrs. Hudson ! »

« Je m'en fous. »

« Watson. »

« Je m'en _fous,_ je vous dis. Maintenant, donnez-moi une bouteille, une seringue ou votre corps qu'on en finisse. ».

J'attrapai le col de sa robe de chambre pour le coller à moi avant que ses mains n'entravent les miennes en serrant avec force mes poignets.

« Mais bon sang, que vous arrive-t-il ? »

Ah, nous y étions, le Grand Sherlock Holmes voulait comprendre, pire, déduire. Dans un grimace las, je lui souris :

« Et bien, faites votre boulot, _déduisez_. »

Lentement, seulement éclairé par la lumière du couloir qu'il n'avait pas éteinte, je vis le visage de Holmes se tendre, ses traits se durcir, son regard plus sombre que jamais. De ma tenue, de mes mots, de l'odeur de l'alcool qui émanait de toute ma personne, il lui fallut une minute à peine pour comprendre, pour relâcher mes poignets et murmurer de sa voix la plus tendre.

« Watson... »

« Fermez la. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« J'ai dis fermez la ! Deux mots, _deux petits mots_, ce n'est quand même pas difficile à comprendre ?! »

Lentement, ses bras se refermèrent sur mon corps, son visage se nicha dans mon cou, et de toute ses forces, il me serra contre lui, baisant ma peau avec une compassion ingérable.

« Lâchez moi... », suppliai-je de ma voix cassée.

Complètement saoul, toutes mes forces m'ayant abandonnées, il fallut que mon ami ait grâce de moi pour enfin quitter mon corps. Tanguant comme jamais, je le contournai et montai les marches avec une difficulté extrême, me cramponnant à la rambarde comme si ma vie en dépendait, mon ami me suivant sans un mot jusqu'au premier étage. Deux pièces m'attendaient alors : le salon et la salle de bain dont Holmes avait déjà ouvert la porte. Ignorant son invitation à le rejoindre, je me mis à grimper les marches pour me rendre au second étage vers les chambres, avant qu'il ne m'arrête en serrant mon bras.

« Que faites-vous donc ? »

« Je monte à votre chambre. »

« Hors de question. », somma-t-il en serrant mon coude au-delà du supportable, m'attirant à lui avec force, aussi je ne me laissai pas faire et m'agrippai aux barreaux de bois.

« Laissez-moi monter Holmes. »

« Vous dormirez dans _votre_ chambre après un bon bain. »

« Je ne suis pas là pour que vous vous occupiez de moi. »

« Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? »

« ... Je ne suis pas venu, on m'a conduit jusqu'à vous. »

« Oh oui, le 'chauffeur de fiacre tueur en série' c'est cela ? », railla-t-il en lâchant son emprise, aussi j'en profitai tout aussitôt pour grimper difficilement les marches avant qu'il ne se jette à ma poursuite une fois de plus. « Arrêtez Watson, vous êtes pathétique ! »

« Moi ? Moi _pathétique_ ? Vous me trouvez pathétique d'avoir bu autant pour noyer ma peine d'avoir perdu ce que je n'ai jamais eu ? Mais vous n'avez aucune idée de jusqu'où je suis allé lorsque j'ai cru _vous_ perdre ! », ris-je devant l'absurdité de la conversation.

Avec force, Holmes me tourna vers lui, arrêté à deux marches sous moi et serra mes bras pour m'empêcher de bouger, captant mon regard comme lorsqu'il voulait lire en moi, aussi je fermai tout aussitôt les yeux ; non, jamais il ne pourrait savoir pour l'arme placée entre mes lèvres.

« Vous refusez que je le déduise de mon propre chef ? Très bien, parlons-en ! »

« Jamais. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. »

« Ah ! Soudain vous avouez être venu de vous-même ? Je le sais Watson, vous vouliez rentrer chez vous, vous avez donc donné votre adresse : 221B Baker Street, car ici est votre maison, et vous le savez tout autant que moi. »

Je grimaçai sans répondre en me reculant d'une marche, Holmes en fit tout autant et d'un bond capta mes lèvres des siennes et, malgré la violence et la rancœur dans laquelle notre dispute baignait, sa langue caressa la mienne avec tendresse, sa bouche me gratifiant du plus doux des baisers. Je le repoussai d'une main dure en tentant de me reculer, bien vite arrêté par le mur contre lequel mon dos cogna.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour cela. », répétai-je en détournant le visage de peur qu'il ne m'embrasse à nouveau.

« Alors, pour _quoi_ ? », me demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque, rendu fou par l'incompréhension qu'il ne supportait que très modérément.

Sans ouvrir les lèvres, je lui donnai la réponse. De mes gestes confus, je me débarrassai de mes vêtements, sans quitter ces marches, me fichant bien du confort de la chose. Je le vis se tendre, manifestement irrité par l'option que je lui proposais, mais quand bien même, il ne bougea pas. Retirant simplement ma chemise et ouvrant mon pantalon, je m'occupai ensuite de sa personne en ouvrant sa robe de chambre pour le découvrir encore habillé en dessous.

« Non, vous êtes saoul. », me dit-il d'une voix sèche en claquant mes mains

« Annoncer l'évidence me semble bien peu utile à l'instant, mon vieux. », raillai-je en reprenant mes gestes. « Et puis vous êtes mal placé pour me faire la morale. C'est comme ça que vous fonctionnez, n'est-ce pas ? La douleur, les vices et la solitude ? Bon sang, vous ne pourriez avoir plus raison. »

Je me fichais de son bon vouloir et me laissant pousser par mon instinct, plaquai rapidement ma main entre ses jambes pour trouver la preuve chaude et dure que je ne le laissais pas indifférent. Je lui souris, plus victorieux que jamais et le sentant me retourner avec force, je sus que j'avais gagné.

Je glissai malgré moi le long du mur, mes genoux fatigués appuyés sur les marches dures, mes mains agrippées à d'autres plus hautes encore. Je sentis son corps se coller au mien, sa main trouver de suite place sur mon membre brûlant qu'il caressa, m'arrachant un feulement qui, je le savais, n'était que le premier d'une longue série. Son visage parvint jusqu'au mien, son souffle caressa ma joue alors qu'il tentait de sa main libre de me faire tourner la tête pour m'embrasser ; chose que je refusais de toute mes forces.

« John... », appela-t-il, presque douloureusement alors que son corps réclamait la tendresse que le mien fuyait.

Je repoussai violemment la main qui caressait mon visage pour lui faire comprendre que mes intentions n'étaient pas un simple caprice, et le sentant claquer violemment ma cuisse, je sus qu'il cédait à ma demande sans autre cérémonie. Je ne méritai de toute façon pas la moindre once de tendresse.

La main qui avait claqué ma peau s'y accrocha à m'en faire mal, écartant de force mes jambes entre lesquelles sa main se glissa, enfonçant un doigt à peine humide entre mes chair tendues. Mes bras fatigués faiblirent sous l'intrusion et, alors que par réflexe je tentais d'avancer pour rompre le contact, la claque qui appuya à nouveau ma peau maltraitée m'arrêta de suite.

Le laissant me préparer dans des gestes durs, je tremblais de tout mon être, partagé entre la douleur de la position et le plaisir des sensations, ma voix plus vibrante que jamais. Contrairement à notre étreinte au coin du feu, ses gestes étaient plus rapides et violents que jamais. Quelques minutes à peine lui suffirent et le sentant retirer ses doigts, je gémis d'anticipation, serrant de mes mains les marches de bois qui étaient ma seule vision. Le sentant enfin presser mes chairs de son membre brûlant, un léger sourire naquit au coin de mes lèvres avant que la douleur sourde qui naquit entre mes jambes ne me brûle au-delà du supportable. L'étreinte, si différente de notre première fois, me laissa le souffle coupé de terribles longues secondes avant que ma voix cassée par la douleur ne le supplie dans un gémissement à peine humain d'arrêter ce qu'il avait commencé.

Holmes ne bougea soudain plus, me laissant m'habituer à cette présence plus douloureuse que jamais, sa main caressant mon cou dans des gestes appuyés, me faisant me taire par réflexe, alors que sa bouche suçotait ma nuque avec force. Je serrai tout aussitôt de mes doigts les marches, plantant mes ongles dans le bois que j'abîmais. Ses coups de reins s'intensifièrent petit à petit sans aucune considération, brisant mon corps, m'arrachant de profonds cris qu'il camoufla de sa main inquisitrice plaquée à ma bouche qui manquait de m'étouffer. Et pourtant, malgré la violence de ses gestes, je savais qu'il faisait tout cela pour moi ; il voulait m'empêcher de nous faire remarquer, il voulait répondre à ma demande. Semblant lire dans mon esprit, de sa voix rauque, il me murmura :

« C'est pour cela que vous êtes venu John, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr c'est pour cela que vous êtes venu. Mais laissez moi vous dire quelque chose ; vous êtes un abruti. ».

Supportant difficilement les allées et venues dures de son membre, ne supportant pas du tout ses insultes, je tentai de grimper les marches avant qu'il ne me rattrape sauvagement, s'enfonçant en moi avec encore moins de retenue que précédemment.

«Vous êtes venu pour cela, mais quand bien même, je sais que je dois m'en trouver flatté. Vous venez me trouver car il n'y a que moi qui peut tout vous offrir : l'affection, la tendresse, la bienveillance. Mais plutôt que d'accepter votre deuil et de partager votre peine, vous préférez la violence et la punition ; vous êtes un idiot. Un idiot désespéré, mais un idiot quand même. »

Encore une fois, les déductions de Sherlock Holmes étaient sans failles. Lâche que j'étais, l'alcool et son corps étaient pour moi les seules sorties de secours de cet enfer que Covent Garden et mon esprit abritaient, aussi mes derniers cris mourants contre sa main pressée contre ma bouche, je le laissai me posséder avec hargne, écraser ma prostate quelques rares fois, se contentant d'aller et venir anarchiquement en moi le reste du temps. Je le sentis se tendre, ses mains qui claquaient mes cuisses les serrer désormais avec force avant de ressentir la chaleur unique emplir mon bas-ventre, le laissant venir en moi pour me marquer encore un peu plus. Son souffle brûlant frôla mon cou et de sa voix rauque, il me murmura ces mots :

« Comprenez enfin cette chose si simple que j'ai mis dix-sept ans à vous avouer : je peux tout vous donner, je vous _donnerai_ tout. Car vous êtes mien John Watson. Votre âme et votre corps. Vous êtes mien. »

Il fallut qu'il quitte mon corps pour que ce qui m'avait terriblement fait défaut jusqu'à présent naisse enfin dans le creux de mes yeux. Sans plus autre désir que de laisser couler ma peine, je laissai les larmes inonder mon visage, gémissant toute cette haine envers moi-même que j'avais refusé d'affronter jusqu'à maintenant, toute cette tristesse d'avoir perdu ce que je n'avais jamais eu, toute cette douleur d'avoir laissé Holmes briser le mari minable que j'étais devenu, le père de famille que je ne serai jamais. Me laissant pleurer comme jamais, il m'aida à grimper au-delà de ces quelques marches que j'avais griffé à m'en faire mal. Il m'amena à sa chambre que j'avais vu trop peu de fois, puis sur son lit sur lequel il m'allongea. Avec une tendresse incomparable, il finit de me déshabiller puis revint vers moi avec un chiffon humide qu'il passa sur mon visage brûlant, mon torse et entre mes jambes pour nettoyer sa semence. Je ne le regardai jamais faire, préférant garder mes yeux fermés et me concentrer à calmer mon palpitant qui me brûlait à m'en déchirer la poitrine. Dans le palais que Sherlock avait construit en mon cœur, il n'y avait de toute façon pas la place pour un berceau.

Le règne était ainsi.

* * *

La tête lourde et la bouche pâteuse, j'ouvris un œil avec la mollesse et la grâce d'un jeune éléphant. Les draps dans lesquels j'étais allongé sentaient le tabac et les épices ; Holmes.

Allongé ainsi sur le ventre, me redressant sur mes avants-bras, je tournai la tête pour le regarder à mes côtés, assis, lisant un dossier dont je ne voyais le contenu. Il posa les papiers jaunis par le temps pour capter mon regard et durant de longues secondes qui semblèrent être des heures, nous nous regardâmes sans parler. Je ne lisais rien dans ses yeux ; je n'avais de toute façon aucune envie d'y lire quelque chose. L'inverse devait être tout autant vrai, à la différence que je n'avais rien à exprimer ; les événements de la veille, la nuit passés à boire et l'étreinte violente que j'avais imposée à Holmes m'ayant brisé au-delà des mots.

Je m'extirpai avec difficulté hors du lit chaud, tanguant, la tête lourde après m'être autant enivré. Mes affaires posées sur la chaise avaient été lavées, ne sentant plus l'alcool pour le plus grand plaisir de mon odorat sensible en cette dure matinée. Je m'habillai sans attendre, enfilai veste et alliance, qui avait une nouvelle fois été ôtée à mon annulaire sans que je n'y prenne gare, et quittai la pièce.

Holmes marchait quelques mètres derrière moi, respectant mon silence qu'il savait égoïste mais néanmoins nécessaire. J'arrivai enfin au rez-de-chaussée et, posant ma main sur la clenche de la porte d'entrée, je l'entendis m'appeler :

« Vous avez dit juste Watson ; la douleur, les vices et la solitude, voilà ce qui m'a accompagné durant des années. Mais je ne veux plus de ça. Plus depuis que je vous ai. »

Je me retournai lentement, et si la raison me criait de lui demander de se taire à cause de la proximité avec les appartements de Mrs. Hudson, je n'en fis rien, l'écoutant avec attention.

« John, vous savez que je ferais tout pour vous, absolument tout. Alors je vous en prie, ne me demandez plus de vous posséder sans aucune considération comme hier soir - je ne pourrai refuser, mais cela me tuerait au-delà des mots. Vous m'êtes si précieux que j'en oublie jusqu'à ma propre vie. Cela n'est pas un reproche, entendez-le bien. »

« Je l'entends bien. », murmurai-je de ma voix ébréchée par l'alcool et les cris de la précédente nuit.

« Je vous porte en mon cœur comme personne. »

« Je le sais. »

« Ne doutez plus jamais de mon affection. »

« Je vous le jure. »

Quittant la clenche froide et triste, je remontai ces quelques marches qui nous séparaient, sans presser mes pas, avant de lui faire face, le laissant me surplomber sans m'en trouver gêné. Posant ma main sur sa joue, je le fis se pencher vers moi pour lui offrir enfin le tendre baiser que je lui avais refusé pendant la nuit.

Nos langues se caressèrent de longues minutes, nos bouches plus humides que jamais, nos corps penchés l'un vers l'autre, se fichant éperdument de la présence de Mrs. Hudson à quelques mètres de là. Il n'y avait que lui et moi, quoi qu'on en dise. Du moins, si je voulais que cela soit vrai, une décision s'imposait, une décision que je me devais de prendre rapidement pour le bien de tous.

Quittant ses lèvres avec regret, je baisai une dernière fois sa main en lui adressant un sourire complice, avant de descendre les marches et d'ouvrir la porte, baignant l'entrée d'une douce lumière. Restant sur le perron quelques instants pour m'habiter à la luminosité, je vis un fiacre ralentir jusqu'à s'arrêter face à nous, et reconnaissant la silhouette qui en descendit, j'appelai malgré moi :

« Holmes. »

« Qu'il y a-t-il ? », me demanda mon ami en me rejoignant.

« Non, pas vous. Lui. », ajoutai-je alors que le nouvel arrivant s'approcha de nos deux personnes jusqu'à nous adresser le plus poli des sourires en nous saluant :

« Docteur Watson ; petit frère. »

* * *

Assis dans le salon, ma main serrant la tasse de thé que Mrs. Hudson venait de me tendre, je regardai tour à tour les deux frères Holmes installés face à moi.

Je me rappelais parfaitement de la première fois où j'avais découvert l'existence de Mycroft. Sherlock m'avait assuré être orphelin et n'avoir aucune famille lors de notre première semaine de colocation, si bien que lorsqu'un homme mystérieux avait pris contact avec moi pour me demander des informations sur lui, j'avais cru avoir à faire à un illuminé fan du détective. Il avait fallu qu'une affaire impliquant un diplomate dépêche sur le même lieu Sherlock et Mycroft à la fois pour que j'apprenne qu'au-delà de l'affection que l'aîné lui portait, les deux hommes étaient également liés par le sang. J'avais tenté d'aborder le sujet avec mon ami, non pas que je me sentais trahi qu'il m'ait menti mais plutôt désireux de connaître les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'il coupe court à la conversation en m'apprenant en ces termes « Je déteste perdre mon temps avec des choses futiles ; aussi il n'y aura aucune exception pour Mycroft. »

J'avais appris par Lestrade que Mycroft était un homme du gouvernement, sans connaître réellement sa position, mais également membre fondateur du club Diogène dont j'avais vaguement entendu parler. Par Mrs. Hudson, j'avais su que l'aîné des Holmes avait continué de payer le loyer pendant les trois ans de disparition de son petit frère. En d'autres termes, je ne savais rien de lui.

« Du sucre monsieur Holmes ? », demanda Mrs. Hudson en se penchant vers l'aîné.

« Surtout pas, il est au régime. », intervint Sherlock en levant sa main pour retenir l'attention de son intendante. « Mais ne lui dites pas que cela ne se voit pas, cela lui briserait le cœur. »

« Il faut bien que l'un d'entre nous deux en ait un. », sourit faussement au possible le concerné en sirotant son thé.

« Bien, ne m'invitez jamais à fêter Noël avec vous messieurs. », ponctua la seule femme de la pièce avant de reprendre son plateau vide et de sortir le pas pressé de quitter cette lourde ambiance.

Je regardais d'un œil las la routine de la famille Holmes, moi qui ne rêvais que d'une chose, rentrer chez moi pour me glisser dans un bain chaud et ne plus être dérangé. J'étais prêt à partir il y avait encore vingt minutes de cela mais Mycroft avait insisté pour que je prenne le thé avec eux, et devant ce regard pénétrant, je n'avais su dire non.

« As-tu tout préparé petit frère ? »

« Tu sais bien que non. »

« Ne m'oblige pas à m'en occuper moi-même. »

« Pose un pied dans ma chambre et j'abats les chevaux de ton fiacre. »

« Une fois m'a suffi, je te remercie. »

Je soupirai tout haut devant leurs mines réjouies de se retrouver pour se lancer les pires horreurs, et fatigué d'être le spectateur passif de cette joute verbale (les Holmes aimaient se donner en spectacle), je retins leur attention en toussant.

« Qu'aviez-vous donc à préparer Sherlock ? »

« Ses affaires. », me répondit Mycroft en croisant ses jambes à l'exacte même seconde que son plus jeune frère - détail qui me fit sourire plus qu'il ne le dut.

« Vos affaires pour quoi ? »

« Sherlock vient avec moi à Gillingham. »

« Absolument pas. », intervint le concerné en reposant la tasse de thé qu'il n'avait même pas touchée.

« Cela n'est pas négociable. Ils viendront ce matin. »

« Je le sais. »

« Alors tu sais qu'il faut partir dès que possible. »

« Et toi, tu sais qu'un cheval est une cible tellement facile à abattre. »

« Stop, s'il vous plaît. », me sentis-je obligé d'intervenir en levant mes mains pour retenir leur attention. « Premièrement, personne ne va tirer sur personne ; deuxièmement, qui arrive ? De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Scotland Yard. La lettre que j'ai envoyée il y a une semaine a simplement suffi à vous faire gagner du temps, mais aujourd'hui Scott Andrew viendra arrêter Sherlock. »

Je manquai de faire tomber ma tasse encore pleine, aussi je la reposai sans attendre avant de tourner mon visage éberlué vers Mycroft.

« C'est donc vous qui nous avez libérés ? Comment saviez-vous que nous avions été arrêtés ? »

« Pour l'instant, je ne peux rien faire d'autre, et il est hors de question que je laisse mon petit frère aller en prison. »

« Vous le saviez ? », demandai-je effaré à destination de Sherlock.

« Prévisible. Où est notre mystérieux assassin quand on a besoin de lui ? Un coup de lame en plein cœur d'Andrew et l'affaire est réglée. », demanda mon compagnon d'une voix las.

« Et que dira la lettre ? '_Cadeau pour Sherlock Holmes_' ? », sourit Mycroft de concert avec son jeune frère devant l'absurdité de leurs propos.

« Mon Dieu, _la lettre_... », je me sentis défaillir en prononçant ces mots, aussi je pris appui contre la cheminée. « La lettre Sherlock. », répétai-je du bout de mes lèvres tremblantes.

« Eh bien ? », demanda mon ami visiblement inquiet, se levant pour s'approcher de moi.

Je plongeai ma main dans ma veste et en sortis la lettre vierge pour la lui tendre. Il l'inspecta sommairement et regarda son frère et moi à tour de rôle.

« Où l'avez-vous trouvée ? »

« Dans la poche de ma femme, hier. »

« Vous réalisez ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Incroyable. », confirma Mycroft dans un signe de tête.

« Sherlock, pouvez-vous expliquer à un simple mortel comme moi ce que tout cela signifie ? »

« Rappelez-vous, j'ai trouvé sur les lieux de l'explosion un chiffon tâché de sang, je l'ai toujours suspecté appartenir au tueur puisque Andrew nous avait bien dit qu'il n'y avait aucun blessé à déplorer. Mais je ne savais à quel point il avait été touché. S'il n'a pas tué à la pointe de sa lame et s'il n'a pas écrit sur ces lettres, cela veut dire que sa main a été touchée. »

« Et cela veut dire que ma femme a été sa cible. », appuyai-je, me sentant prêt à vomir à chaque instant.

« Comment va-t-elle ? », s'enquit Mycroft manifestement plus touché par mes dires que mon amant secret.

« Dieu merci, elle s'en est sortie. Néanmoins elle - oh peut-être ne le saviez-vous pas, elle est - _était_, enceinte. Elle a fait une fausse-couche. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Fermez la. », soupirai-je par réflexe avant de réaliser la dureté de mes propos devant la considération de Mycroft. « Pardonnez moi, tout cela est encore très récent. »

« Cela n'est rien. Vous devez néanmoins réaliser qu'elle n'est pas en sécurité. Emmenez-la, et venez tous deux avec nous à Gillingham. »

« Croyez-vous cela nécessaire ? »

« Si vous comptez vivre, oui. »

Du coin de l'œil, je vis mon ami détective opiner du chef, la mine plus sérieuse que jamais. Les dés étaient jetés.

* * *

De part mon statut de médecin, je savais que Mary avait besoin de repos, pourtant devant la menace, nous n'avions eu d'autre choix que de la sortir du lit. À peine consciente, encore sous le choc des précédents événements, elle s'était laissée faire dans un silence terrible. La soulevant entre mes bras déjà bien faibles, je l'avais installée du mieux possible dans le fiacre, la bordant de moelleux oreillers pour rendre le voyage plus confortable. Betty avait pris place face à elle, Holmes assis à ses côtés et moi en face de lui - Mycroft ayant préféré prendre pour lui tout seul une autre voiture, aussi je ne lui en tins pas rigueur, préférant rester aux côtés de ma femme si elle reprenait conscience.

Le voyage dura quelques heures, la température seulement supportable grâce au filet d'air qui s'engouffrait dans l'habitacle grâce aux fenêtres légèrement ouvertes. Malgré la fatigue battant mon corps et mon esprit avec rage, je n'arrivais à fermer l'œil. Ma femme avait été la cible du salopard qui faisait de ma vie un enfer et, même si elle s'en était sortie, notre enfant lui n'était plus. Je fermai soudain les yeux et compris en déglutissant. L'assassin avait fait son travail ; il avait ôté la vie à sa cible, à cet être que je portais si fort en mon cœur.

Je manquai à nouveau de vomir et préférai tout aussitôt me rasseoir dans le fond de la banquette, laissant mes yeux admirer le spectacle calme face à moi. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, tout le monde dormait, y compris Sherlock Holmes, les bras croisés contre son torse, la mine paisible. Je ne l'avais quasiment jamais vu dormir, je connaissais sa peur panique de perdre le contrôle, aussi, le voyant plus calme que jamais, je me surpris à penser que le bercer pour lui faire retrouver cette tranquillité serait tout à fait acceptable.

Encore une fois, je pensai à son corps, à le toucher. Bon sang, dix-sept ans d'amitié sans jamais le considérer, jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit et une explosion remettent toute ma vie en doute. Il n'y avait pas d'autre homme qui me tentait autant que lui, j'en étais persuadé et en avais fait l'amère découverte lorsque Andrew avait frôlé mes lèvres des siennes. Il était un bel homme, indéniablement, mais la simple idée qu'il me touche m'avait dégoûté au plus haut point.

J'inspirai profondément en réalisant que j'avais face à moi l'objet de mon affection, ni plus ni moins, et qu'importe les mots et les deux ans d'emprisonnement, je portais Sherlock Holmes en mon cœur et cela était plus beau que n'importe quelle vérité.

Doucement, je le vis ouvrir les yeux, sortir des bras de Morphée contre laquelle il se reposait de trop peu de fois, avant qu'il ne capte mon regard en souriant.

« Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? », me murmura-t-il en se redressant sommairement.

« Et comment est-ce que je vous regarde ? »

« Comme le plus magnifique des tableaux. »

« C'est bien peu dire. »

Il me sourit et dans nos regards se mélangèrent la tendresse sans borne et l'envie folle de se serrer l'un contre l'autre.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? », me demanda-t-il.

« Nauséeux. »

« Cela passera. »

« Combien de temps resterons-nous chez votre frère ? »

« Le temps d'établir un plan d'attaque pour arrêter notre tueur en série. »

« Holmes ? »

« Oui mon vieux ? »

« Nous étions les prochains sur la liste, n'est-ce pas ? »

Avec un effort surhumain, je le vis sourire dans l'unique but de me rassurer (en vain), et le sentis coller sa jambe à la mienne, profitant de la promiscuité pour se permettre ce contact. D'une voix à peine audible, il murmura :

« Je vous ai dit que je vous protégerai. »

« Et qui vous protégera, vous ? »

À sa mine soudain surprise et morne, je sus que j'avais touché là un point sensible. Je lui souris pour le rassurer à mon tour, ne lui en voulant guère, me doutant que demain serait fait de mille et une surprises que même son esprit torturé ne pourrait imaginer, alors que le fiacre s'arrêtait face à une magnifique bâtisse aux allures de château.

L'un après l'autre, nous sortîmes de la voiture. À peine passé la porte d'entrée, Holmes monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'immense escalier de marbre, et disparut dans le dédale de couloirs. L'intendante de l'endroit nous amena ma femme et moi jusqu'à notre chambre aux dimensions incroyables, avant que je ne redescende rapidement chercher le reste de nos valises, croisant sur le perron Mycroft dont le fiacre venait d'arriver.

« Que pensez-vous du château des Holmes mon brave ? »

« Votre demeure est splendide, vraiment. »

« Oh ce n'est pas la mienne, elle appartient à Sherlock. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? », demandai-je en oubliant les valises que j'étais parti chercher, me postant fasciné devant cet homme qui m'en apprenait tant.

« Sherlock en est le propriétaire. Mais il a toujours refusé de s'en occuper, si bien qu'il a décliné tous les rendez-vous chez le notaire pour la passation. Il m'a simplement dit « Elle est à toi » et nous n'en avons plus jamais reparlé. J'essaye souvent d'évoquer le sujet avec lui mais vous savez comment il est, lorsqu'il a tort sur un point, ou lorsqu'il échoue, il rentre dans un mutisme mortifiant. »

« Ça, je ne vous le fais pas dire. », ris-je de bon cœur.

« Comme lorsqu'il a échoué pendant ces trois ans de cavale, il n'en parle jamais. »

Je clignai des yeux malgré moi et demandai d'une voix plus hésitante :

« _Échoué_ ? »

« Bien sûr, sinon nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui. Mais je pourrais peut-être lui donner raison sur ce point, devoir affronter à nouveau l'homme qui vous a glissé des doigts des années auparavant, cela doit être... gênant. »

« Mycroft, êtes-vous en train de me dire que Sherlock Holmes connaît l'identité du tueur ? »

« Bien sûr mon vieux, le pensiez-vous réellement étranger à tout cela ? »

* * *

« Je vous porte en mon cœur comme personne. »

« Je le sais. »

« Ne doutez plus jamais de mon affection. »

« Je vous le jure. »

Je le vois qui hésite, lâche cette clenche que j'exècre lorsqu'il pose la main dessus, et remonte jusqu'à moi pour m'embrasser enfin. Cette nuit, j'ai souffert de concert avec lui, de cette perte impalpable, jusqu'à son arrivée non préméditée à Baker Street. Ce qu'il m'a demandé dans ces marches m'a attristé au-delà de la raison.

J'ai baisé des hommes sans connaître leurs noms juste pour oublier le sien. J'ai pris leurs corps les yeux fermés, me satisfaisant de la sensation chimérique de tenir un autre blond entre mes bras. J'ai trouvé refuge au Salon Chinois plus de fois que je ne l'admettrai jamais, n'utilisant ni mon cœur ni mon esprit, mais juste mon corps fatigué de tant de déni.

Avec vous John, j'ai tout à la fois, le cœur, l'esprit et le corps. Je me considère bien souvent marié à mon travail mais_ vous êtes_ mon travail. Aujourd'hui, vous l'êtes plus que jamais : assistant et cible. Pour la première fois, je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont demain sera fait. Je ne peux vous promettre ce que je ne maîtrise pas. Mais maintenant que je vous ai, maintenant que vous m'appartenez, il est temps que je vous dise la vérité.

* * *

_Oh oui une review !_


	8. La cabane

Note : Hello à toutes et à tous ! Nouveau chapitre, encore corrigé par l'adorable **Nathdawn**. On se rapproche doucement de la fin de cette histoire (encore deux chapitres sans compter celui-ci). J'en profite pour vous dire que j'imagine le Mycroft de cette fic avec le physique de l'acteur Mark Gatiss, mais si vous préférez imaginez la version du film ou même le physique de Scarlett Johansson, ça me va aussi, y'a pas de limite avec l'imagination :)  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

« Holmes ! »

Aucune marche ne m'aurait ralenti.

« Holmes, pour l'amour de Dieu ! »

Aucun couloir ne m'aurait découragé.

« Holmes, _répondez_ ! »

Aucune porte fermée ne m'aurait retenu. Me fichant des bonnes manières, je les ouvrais et fermais à une vitesse surhumaine, cherchant le détective dans un état proche de l'hystérie. Tournaient encore et encore dans ma tête les mots de son frère prononcés quelques secondes plus tôt, avant que je ne bredouille des excuses à peine audibles et que je me jette à corps perdus dans le dédale de corridors.

_Le pensiez-vous réellement étranger à tout cela ?_

Encore une pièce vide, je ne perdais pas espoir.

« Sherlock ! »

J'ouvris la dernière porte du couloir pour y découvrir un petit salon, assis en son centre sur un des épais canapés, Holmes, qui se tourna vers moi :

« Mais arrêtez donc de crier, vous vous êtes fait piquer par une guêpe pour vous égosiller de la sorte ? »

Si un regard avait pu tuer, j'étais sûr à ce moment précis que Sherlock serait passé de vie à trépas en un battement de cil, et comprenant ma hargne derrière mes paupières à moitié baissée et ma bouche pincée, il reprit plus sérieusement :

« Qu'il y a-t-il ? »

« Vous le _saviez_. »

Son regard vacilla quelques furtives secondes avant qu'il ne se lève pour me faire face.

« Bien, je crois qu'il est temps que nous parlions alors. »

« Je crois également, oui ! », manquai-je de m'étouffer dans un rire faux à l'annonce de ces mots. « Depuis combien de temps le savez-vous ? »

« Une semaine. Depuis le jour où Andrew nous a arrêté. »

Sept jours de mensonge. Je pouvais survivre à ça.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? »

« Pour vous protéger. »

Mais pas le fruit de la vie que Mary portait en son ventre.

« Vous avez échoué. »

« Techniquement, non. »

« Holmes... », me lamentai-je malgré moi, les sanglots de la veille naissant à nouveau aux coins de mes yeux fatigués.

J'étais en vie, contrairement à une partie de moi qui avait péri la veille, mais ce sans cœur ne pouvait bien évidement pas le comprendre, aussi je ne perdis pas mon énergie à lui expliquer ma peine.

« Qui est-il ? », repris-je aussi calmement que possible.

Il me sonda quelques instants, le temps que sa bouche ne se pince dans une moue gênée et reprit.

« Vous l'avez déjà croisé, il y a des années de ça. Il était... », il fit un vague geste de la main, manifestement déjà ennuyé par le mot qu'il allait employer, « ... un pion, de Moriarty. Le seul dont nous nous souciions réellement. »

Il inspira sommairement, et fuit mon regard d'un geste de la tête. Je réalisai avec effroi que je connaissais pertinemment l'homme dont il me parlait, pour l'avoir craint et haï tout à la fois.

« Sebastian Moran ? »

Et encore cette grimace discrète pour tout homme qui ne connaissait pas Holmes ; pour moi, elle n'était que l'expression criante de son mal-être. J'avais vu juste.

« Mais je pensais... vous m'aviez dit avoir enquêté, traqué, tué chaque homme de main de Moriarty. Dans ces mots exacts. »

Il tourna définitivement son corps vers la fenêtre pour refuser cette confrontation pénible, et devant son geste lâche, je compris la douloureuse vérité.

« Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé. Vous avez vraiment _échoué_. »

« Ne dites pas ça. », grogna-t-il.

« Vous avez échoué Holmes, bon sang affrontez vos erreurs pour une fois dans votre vie ! Si vous n'aviez pas eu cet ego, cet insupportable ego, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui ! », m'écriai-je sans retenue alors que la folie de ces dernières semaines me poussait dans mes derniers retranchements.

« Je ne suis pas un héros, je le sais. »

« Je ne vous reproche pas de ne pas être un héros, je vous reproche de ne pas être _humain_ ! »

Il se retourna soudain, s'accrochant à mon regard, le sien plus mauvais que jamais ; il m'en voulait d'avoir utilisé pareil adjectif, je le savais.

« Holmes ouvrez les yeux, vous êtes humain, vous l'_êtes_ ! Battez-vous et vous saignerez. Touchez le feu et vous vous brûlerez. Perdez moi et vous en mourrez. Oui vous êtes un génie, le plus beau et le plus infernal, mais vous êtes un homme. Alors, comportez-vous comme tel, affrontez vos faiblesses et taisez votre ego putride qui, s'il ne vous tuera pas vous, me tuera moi. »

« Ne dites pas des choses comme ça ! »

« Mais que voulez-vous donc que je vous dise ? Ceci n'est que la stricte vérité ! Cela fait quatre ans que vous êtes revenu d'entre les morts et jamais vous ne m'avez révélé que ce salopard était toujours en vie. Cela fait une semaine que vous savez qu'il nous poursuit et qu'il a tué Gladstone, Harvey, Père Luc et... et qu'il a poussé Mary devant ce fiacre ; pourtant vous ne m'avez rien dit ! Alors pour une fois dans votre vie, posez-vous les bonnes questions : qu'est-ce qui est le plus important ? La vérité ou votre ego ? »

Les gestes nerveux et le regard dur, il serra les poings, victime je le savais d'un millier de questions auxquelles il n'avait jamais été confronté avant et dans un bond, il courut jusqu'à moi, tentant de me prendre contre lui, chose que je refusai tout aussitôt en reculant d'un pas.

« Arrêtez ça. », grognai-je, ne souhaitant qu'aucune distraction ne vienne interrompre notre discussion.

« C'est vous. »

« Arrêtez ça ! », répétai-je devant son manque de bonne volonté.

« Non, c'est _vous_. C'est vous le plus important. Vous avez raison Watson, j'ai échoué. À plusieurs occasions, je me suis approché de Moran, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à lui mettre la main dessus. Il était le dernier sur ma liste. Je l'ai même traqué jusqu'en Turquie où j'ai bien failli y rester. Et puis au bout de trois ans, j'ai capitulé. Et je suis revenu à Londres. »

« Pourquoi être revenu sans l'avoir tué alors ? »

« Parce que vous me manquiez. »

Soupirant à l'entente de ces mots, je pris appui sur l'accoudoir du canapé à ma gauche, passant mes mains sur mon visage pour tenter de me calmer.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas au moins tenté de protéger Mary ? »

« Je l'ai fait. Betty était chargée de ne pas la quitter. Avec un témoin, jamais Moran ne se serait approché d'elle. Elle a fini par sortir seule et... enfin, vous connaissez la suite. »

« Betty ? », demandai-je en relevant la tête.

« Elle me devait.. un service. Bien, maintenant que tout cela est clair, peut-être devrions parler de la suite des événements ? »

« Laissez moi le temps de... digérer tout ça. »

Clairement, Betty et Sherlock partageaient un passé bien trouble, aussi, je ne voulais ni parler d'eux dans ces moments déjà suffisamment douloureux ni me remettre au travail immédiatement. Je me redressai pour lui faire face, le pointant du doigt.

« Je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais. », murmurai-je.

« Je le sais. »

Combattant tour à tour l'envie de l'embrasser ou de le frapper, je tournai les talons pour m'échapper de ce salon sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Les vingt-quatre heures qui suivirent furent pour moi l'occasion de dormir, de prendre un bain bien mérité et manger pour reprendre des forces. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, Sherlock n'était toujours pas sorti de ce salon où je l'avais trouvé, ce qui ne fit que me soulager encore plus. Présentement assis dans le jardin d'hiver, ma tête lourde soutenue par mon poing, je ne ressentais ni la chaleur délicieuse de l'endroit, ni le doux parfum des fleurs. À mes côtés, Mary s'était installée depuis le début de l'après-midi. Elle s'était sortie de son sommeil avec difficulté, avait peu parlé, si ce n'est pour me demander s'il était possible de se poser dans un endroit calme. Nous restâmes en silence des minutes qui me parurent des heures, nos regards perdus dans le vide, nos esprits à des kilomètres de là. Je ne savais où était le sien, mais le mien résidait encore devant la cheminée de Baker Street.

« Où étiez-vous ? », me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, me sortant ainsi de ma léthargie.

« Ce matin ? J'ai un peu dormi. Ensuite Mycroft m'a fait visiter la demeure et les environs, puis nous avons déjeuné lui et moi avant que vous ne vous réveilliez. »

« Non je veux dire, où étiez-vous ces derniers mois ? »

Je n'avais jamais bougé de Londres, nous le savions tous les deux, mais j'avais compris la véritable force de ses mots. Souriant tristement, la tête emplie de raisons aussi impalpables que honteuses, je ne pus répondre immédiatement, si bien qu'elle reprit :

« Je ne parle pas de ces dernières semaines John, je sais que vous étiez pris par l'enquête avec Holmes. Je parle bien de ces derniers mois. »

Je fronçai cette fois légèrement les sourcils en relevant mon visage vers le sien. Elle me détailla et, devant mon manque de réactivité, elle s'expliqua d'une voix douce, sa main caressant les plis de sa robe.

« Peut-être croyez-vous que je ne l'ai pas remarqué. Vous êtes le seul homme que je connaisse qui peut être aussi loin en étant pourtant assis face à moi. Oh, au début je ne me suis pas inquiétée bien entendu, il arrive à tout un chacun de se perdre quelques instants. Et puis, j'ai bien compris que c'était plus que ça. Tous ces mois à vos côtés, et pourtant si loin de vous. J'ai enfin compris ou vous vous réfugiiez. »

Lentement elle se pencha vers moi, leva son index et le posa en une délicate caresse sur mon front.

« Vous étiez là. Durant tout ce temps, vous vous réfugiiez dans votre esprit. »

« Mary... », soupirai-je malgré moi, mais elle me fit taire en glissant son doigt jusqu'à ma bouche.

« Laissez moi parler, voulez-vous ? Vous ne m'écoutez pas depuis des mois, alors faites ça pour moi. » Malgré la dureté de ses propos, son sourire était toujours aussi tendre. « Vous préféreriez vous enfuir dans votre monde imaginaire plutôt que de vivre le quotidien à mes côtés. Je ne vous en veux guère, nous avons tous nos faiblesses John. Maintenant que j'ai percé votre secret, voulez-vous entendre le mien ? »

Opinant du chef pour l'inciter silencieusement à continuer ses confidences, je pris délicatement sa main dans le plus tendre des gestes, avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

« J'étais terrorisée à l'idée d'avoir cet enfant. Terrorisée. », répéta-t-elle la voix se brisant à l'image de ma poitrine à l'évocation de notre perte. « Je n'aurais pu le faire seule. Car j'aurais été seule John, je le sais. Jamais vous n'auriez abandonné les enquêtes, les consultations à pas d'heure, juste pour notre famille. Mais croyez-vous que je vous en veux d'avoir toujours fui les conversations des possibles prénoms ou de futurs achats ? Non John, je ne vous en ai jamais voulu. Je vous ai _envié_. » Elle caressa doucement le dos de ma main de ses longs doigts pâles et releva la tête pour regarder par-delà les immenses fenêtres qui donnaient sur l'extérieur. « J'aurais tant voulu faire comme vous. Partir. Partir de Covent Garden, trouver refuge dans un endroit où plus rien n'avait d'importance que mon bonheur. Mais j'avais beau sortir, ma prison était encore en moi. Savez-vous ce dont je suis sûre néanmoins ? »

Elle me regarda juste assez longtemps pour me voir hocher la tête à la négative avant de reprendre.

« Je suis sûre que je mérite bien mieux que cette vie qui a faillit être la nôtre dans six mois. Alors, nous ne divorcerons pas bien entendu, je ne passerai pas par un tel déshonneur, mais sachez juste que je ne me berce d'aucune illusion concernant notre relation. »

À l'entente de ses mots, aussi durs que les battements de mon cœur, je resserrai ma main, dans une étreinte des plus affectueuses. J'étais abasourdi par sa clairvoyance et tout aussi honteux de mon attitude de ces derniers mois sans parvenir à formuler des excuses correctes du bout de mes lèvres sèches, aussi, d'autres mots sortirent de leur propre chef :

« Pourquoi avoir accepté de m'épouser Mary ? »

Elle inspira profondément, son regard se perdant dans le vide avant qu'elle ne me réponde dans un haussement d'épaule, dévoilant à lui seul son manque de réponse évidente :

« Cela me semblait être la meilleure chose à faire. »

Je lui souris malgré moi et de ma main caressai sa joue qui reprenait des couleurs.

« Pourquoi m'avoir demandé en mariage John ? », me demanda-t-elle à son tour.

« Cela me semblait être la meilleure chose à faire. »

Nous nous sourîmes faiblement et devant l'évidence, nous nous tûmes. Pas une seconde, nous n'avions parlé d'amour. Pourtant, je l'avais aimé, à ma façon, maladroitement peut-être, mais sans trucage. Mais que cela valait-il aujourd'hui, alors que j'avais découvert la véritable signification du mot _Bonheur_ auprès de Holmes ? Notre histoire se mourait depuis longtemps déjà et avait définitivement péri de la manière la plus violente qu'il soit. Nous n'étions pas des amants. Nous ne l'avions jamais été. Nous avions été, et resterons selon son bon vouloir, mari et femme, liés par un papier sagement rangé dans un meuble en acajou à la mairie de Westminster et par une alliance.

Je passai doucement mon pouce sur cet anneau qui encerclait mon doigt, conscient que le geste de Holmes de me le retirer à chaque occasion n'était pas anodin et doucement, levai la main de ma femme jusqu'à ma bouche pour la gratifier d'un baiser. À notre manière, nous nous disions au revoir.

« Une dernière question John. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Il y a une autre femme, pas vrai ? »

Je souris tristement devant l'absurdité de la situation, et lui donnai bien évidemment la seule réponse possible :

« Non. »

« Même pas avec Betty ? »

« Mary ! », m'écriai-je, outré d'une telle idée.

« Bien. Mais si vous entretenez une relation avec une domestique, soyez discret, voulez-vous. »

Elle se força à me sourire et resserra l'étreinte de nos mains.

« Watson ? »

Nous nous retournâmes à l'appel de mon nom et je vis Sherlock appuyé sur la chambranle de la porte vitrée, les mains dans les poches, nous regardant comme deux bêtes curieuses - toujours ce même air lorsqu'il était le témoin de marque d'affection.

« Pardon, je vous dérange... »

« Restez Holmes. », répondit ma femme en se levant lentement, le corps encore fatigué. « Je vais retourner m'allonger un peu. »

Elle passa à côté de mon ami, posa sa main sur son avant-bras qu'elle serra. Témoin de ce geste peu banal, je vis Sherlock affronter son regard avec un aplomb déconcertant, avant qu'elle ne nous laisse seuls dans le jardin d'hiver.

« Souhaitez-vous venir vous promener John ? »

* * *

Nous marchâmes longtemps, l'un à côté de l'autre sans parler, bercés par le chant des oiseaux et la délicate mélodie du silence. À Londres, fiacres et passants rendaient la vie difficile et bruyante. Peu de fois, je m'était permis de me rendre à la campagne, profiter des étendues d'herbe verte et de forêts calmes, aussi, cette promenade me fit un bien fou. Face à moi ne s'étendaient plus une mascarade de gris et de noir, mais bien un ballet de nuances de vert et de jaune. Se jouait autour de moi la plus belle des symphonies, celle que la nature jouait avec un charme inégalable.

Nous arrivâmes dans un coin reculé du parc de la propriété fait d'arbres majestueux, et de quelques uns plus modestes, incroyablement feuillus, laissant à peine filtrer les rayons du soleil, donnant une ambiance toute particulière à l'endroit.

« Venez. », me sourit mon ami en me faisant un signe de la tête pour m'emmener auprès d'un arbre plus imposant que les autres.

« Bienvenue. », me dit-il mystérieusement, avant de remonter ses manches et de commencer d'y grimper.

Je regardai son corps musclé se hisser avec grâce, sa chemise à peine blanche glissée dans le haut de son pantalon lâche, un de ces pantalons qu'il portait lorsqu'il s'entraînait au combat. Nos deux personnes étaient encore une fois totalement en dichotomie, moi encore habillé de mon costume, de mon gilet et de ma veste (que j'avais néanmoins ouverte pour ne pas mourir de chaud).

« Je ne comprends pas Holmes. »

« Et bien, montez, vous comprendrez. »

« Je vais me salir, ou pire, abîmer mes vêtements. »

Il baissa sa tête jusqu'à moi et me sourit :

« C'est indéniable. Déjà, retirez votre veste, retirez votre gilet, remontez les manches et suivez-moi. »

Je ne fis même pas mine de réfléchir à sa proposition et m'exécutai tout aussitôt, quittant les bouts de tissus si utiles en société mais tellement vains en pleine nature.

Posant ma main sur la première branche à ma portée, je me hissai difficilement jusqu'à la deuxième, réalisant que cela était bien plus pénible que dans mon souvenir - je n'avais pas grimpé dans un arbre depuis mon enfance. Holmes me guida de sa voix, me conseilla une branche plutôt qu'une autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête et n'entre dans un petit refuge. Je souris de plus belle à cette vision : Sherlock Holmes avait une cabane.

J'accélérai mes gestes, désireux moi aussi de rentrer dans cet amas de planche, sommaire mais tellement plaisant, avant de ne me faire arrêter par sa tête penchée vers la mienne plus basse.

« Mot de passe ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre en souriant, renvoyé en trois petits mots trente ans en arrière, alors que je me délectais de la vision de Sherlock, plus beau et plus canaille que jamais.

« _Sherlock Holmes est le plus intelligent sur terre ?_ », tentai-je dans une moue joueuse.

« Oh je vous en prie, je ne suis pas _si_ égocentrique que ça. »

« _Mycroft_ ? »

Il grimaça d'effroi, me faisant exploser de rire. Je repris mon faux-sérieux tout aussitôt :

« ... _Évidence_ ? »

« Ce bateau ne peut être visité que par les plus courageux des pirates. En êtes-vous un ? », me demanda-t-il, confirmant ainsi que j'avais donné le bon mot de passe.

« Le plus brave. », confirmai-je tout de go, prêt à lui raconter toute ma vie fictive passée sur une navette volée à la couronne dans les Caraïbes s'il me le demandait.

Il se recula pour me laisser passer et je pus enfin entrer dans sa propriété. L'habitacle était étonnement encore debout, malgré des trous dans les planches qui me firent frissonner.

« Maintenant que vous êtes sur ce bateau, ne regardez plus la mer. », me conseilla mon ami, bien conscient que mon vertige pouvait venir me bouffer la raison si je le laissais prendre le dessus.

J'avançai à quatre pattes vers lui, la cabane ne permettant de toute façon pas à deux adultes comme nous de se tenir debout, et inspirai lentement pour calmer ma peur ; nous n'étions de toute façon pas très haut du sol, à deux mètres tout au plus, aussi si les planches se brisaient sous notre poids, nous ne risquions que quelques bleus. Je regardai Holmes allongé sur le dos, les mains jointes derrière sa nuque, et imitai sa position pour ne plus voir vers le bas mais vers le haut, découvrant que notre toit n'était fait que des branches feuillues de l'arbre qui nous abritait.

« Votre bateau est majestueux. »

« Attendez que le vent ne pousse la grande voile et nous partirons enfin. »

Lentement, avec une grâce incomparable, une brise frôla ma joue, remplit l'habitacle tout entier jusqu'à faire frissonner de concert les feuilles vertes au-dessus de nos têtes, imitant la plus noble des voiles. Je souris de plus belle à cette vision, imaginant cet arbre aux épaisses branches prendre le large et suivre le vent au gré de ses envies. Le ciel bleu se dessinait quelques rares fois, la luminosité plus plaisante que jamais et fermant les yeux quelques secondes, j'inspirai à plein poumon pour respirer cette odeur d'herbe fraîche si éloignée de la pollution qui plombait la capitale.

« Où allons-nous capitaine ? »

« Il n'y a pas de capitaine sur ce bateau. »

Je ris doucement malgré moi, faisant questionner mon ami :

« Pourquoi riez-vous ? »

« Alors que vous construisez quelque chose de vos mains, que vous en êtes l'unique créateur, vous décidez de ne pas prendre les commandes et de laissez les choses faire. Holmes, vous êtes d'une dichotomie délicieuse. »

« C'est parce qu'ici, je n'ai rien à prouver. »

Je tournai légèrement la tête et vit une de ses mains posées à côtés de sa jambe, à quelques centimètres de mon visage. J'avais voulu m'allonger à ses côtés mais la présence de trop nombreux trous au bout de la cabane m'avait gêné. Lentement je levai la mienne pour caresser du bout des doigts sa paume offerte.

« Avec vous non plus, je n'ai rien à prouver. », rajouta-t-il finalement.

Je souris doucement, bercé par ses mots et enlaçai nos doigts.

« Regardez, inspirez, écoutez, et sentez tout à la fois. Regardez ces feuilles caressées par le vent, les faisant se mouvoir dans la plus belle des danses, bien plus belles que toutes celles que vous pourrez voir à l'opéra de Londres. Inspirez cet air ; vous reconnaissez cette odeur ? L'herbe fraîche du champs d'à côté bien sûr, mais concentrez-vous... et vous reconnaîtrez l'odeur du jasmin que nous avons planté à quelques mètres de là. Écoutez ce sifflement incessant que les mésanges nous offrent sans nous demander de pièce en retour, juste pour la beauté du son. Sentez le bois contre votre dos, dur, qui vous infectera d'échardes si vous n'y faites pas attention. Et pourtant, vous n'avez jamais été aussi bien. Et vous ne seriez aussi bien nulle part ailleurs. Vous êtes chez moi. »

Je serrai mes doigts aux siens, les yeux perdus dans l'étendue de vert et de bleu se mouvant face à moi, le cœur plus bavard que jamais, bondissant contre ma cage thoracique. Il ne pouvait avoir plus raison, pour rien au monde, je n'aurais quitté ce bateau, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, qu'il m'emmène le plus loin possible, dans des contrées insoupçonnées sans nom ni position sur une carte, sans indigènes et sans trésor, juste _loin_. Mais avec Lui. Et rien qu'avec Lui.

Quel était notre futur maintenant que nos lèvres avaient trouvé, en la présence des autres, leur place ? Quel était notre destin alors que nos deux personnes avaient tant besoin l'une de l'autre, comme l'on avait besoin de l'air pour vivre ? Que cela pouvait-il être de vivre avec Holmes, à la lumière du jour, sans plus qu'aucune loi, plus qu'aucun Dieu ne nous jugent ?

Oh mon Dieu, Seigneur, si vous saviez comme je vous ai aimé. À vrai dire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai fait. À part peut-être pour rassurer ma mère. J'adorais ma mère vous le saviez, il n'y avait femme plus forte, plus indépendante, plus tendre et plus importante qu'elle. Puis, vous me l'avez retiré, dans les pires conditions. Je n'oublierai jamais ses yeux révulsés, ses mains gelées serrer les miennes, ses gémissements contenus dans sa gorge nouée, sa douleur visible à m'en donner la nausée. Puis vous m'avez pris mon père sans pudeur et sans prévenir, me laissant seul avec un frère qui n'a trouvé de réconfort que dans l'alcool. Je tairai les heures passées à soigner des gamins souffrir de maux bien trop gros pour leurs frêles épaules et leur jeune âge. Je n'évoquerai pas la mort de Père Luc - cet homme si bon, votre plus fidèle représentant sur terre - que vous avez laissé mourir dans un de vos temples. Je ne parlerai pas de tout ça, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne vous en veux pas, car je sais aujourd'hui que vous n'existez pas. Si vos doctrines imposent que je ne peux aimer Holmes, cela est la preuve, l'unique, que votre mystique existence est vaine.

Ainsi, ma mère a été emportée par un anévrisme sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, parce que son corps était fragile. Mon père est mort d'une crise cardiaque pour les mêmes raisons. Les gamins que je vois ne sont malades que par leurs conditions de vie. Père Luc est mort parce que ce salopard de Moran n'a aucune pudeur. Et j'aime Holmes parce qu'il est le seul, l'unique, et qu'à ses côtés tout est évident, beau, logique, fou, ingérable, parce qu'il est Lui, et qu'il est Tout.

Ainsi s'arrête là ma fidélité à votre encontre. J'ai trouvé homme à aimer, de la plus belle et la plus vraie des façons. Et je lui serai fidèle jusqu'à la mort.

Lentement, je me tournai, m'allongeant sur mon ventre, soutenu par mes avants-bras, pour pouvoir regarder Holmes.

« Pourquoi souriez-vous ? », me demanda-t-il, lui même contaminé par le plus beau des sourires.

« Parce que je suis heureux. Chamboulé et perdu, mais heureux. Parce que vous êtes là. »

Il se redressa avec délicatesse à son tour, ralentissant ses gestes lorsque le bois craquait sous ses mouvements, et se rapprocha aussi près que possible, pour baiser mon front avec élégance.

« Vous êtes le seul à être entré dans cette cabane. »

« Je le sais. », souris-je, parfaitement conscient que cet amas de planche plein d'échardes n'était que la continuité de son cœur dont il taisait l'existence à d'autre que moi.

Caressant ma joue, il porta à nouveau ses lèvres à mon front et y resta de longues secondes. Je me sentis si aimé qu'un frisson me parcourut tout entier. Lentement, sans dire mot, nous sortîmes un à un de la cabane, sa main venant trouver la mienne lorsque la vision du sol semblait me happer, et attrapant mes vêtements une fois sur la terre ferme, nous retournâmes le pas infiniment lent vers le château de Mycroft. Non, il n'appartenait pas à Sherlock, sa seule demeure dont il était le propriétaire, nous venions tout juste de la quitter.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent semblèrent hors du temps. Le printemps d'une chaleur exceptionnelle nous gratifiait des plus belles lumières dans cette propriété aux dimensions hors-normes, si bien que nous passions le plus clair de notre temps dans le jardin d'hiver, à boire du thé, lire et profiter du calme tout simplement. Aberrant de constater qu'il y avait une semaine à peine que nous avions quitté Londres sous la précipitation forcée, pour échapper tout à la fois à la police et à un meurtrier.

Sebastian Moran ; j'avais un souvenir assez flou du visage de cet homme (contrairement à mon ressenti envers lui qui était toujours aussi fort). Il était possible que même si nous nous étions croisés, je n'aurais pu le reconnaître. Je n'étais pas doté de l'exceptionnelle mémoire visuelle de Sherlock, de plus, l'homme avait dû changer physiquement depuis tant d'années. Néanmoins, nous avions convenu avec Mycroft et son frère de ne pas mentionner la bousculade préméditée pour ne pas inquiéter de surcroît ma femme, qui se remettait lentement de sa convalescence.

Depuis cette conversation que nous avions eu dans le jardin d'hiver, elle et moi étions plus proches que jamais, juste liés par une amitié singulière et affectueuse, mais liés tout de même. Les sentiments amoureux avaient bel et bien disparus, nous ne nous voilions pas la face, toujours était-il que sans se concerter, nous avions décidé de continuer à partager le lit de la chambre qui nous avait été confiée. Je ne voulais de toute façon pas embêter Mycroft pour lui demander une nouvelle chambre - et voulais encore moins qu'il soit au courant de ma vie intime. Avoir un Holmes dans sa vie était déjà bien assez difficile à gérer.

Une drôle de routine s'était installée néanmoins. Sherlock me demandait quotidiennement un moment pour pouvoir parler de l'enquête, chose que je refusais à chaque fois, préférant de la manière la plus égoïste possible profiter de ces quelques jours de repos pour faire mon deuil (celui de mon enfant et de mon mariage) avant d'être plongé à nouveau dans l'enquête la plus terrifiante de notre histoire. Mycroft demandait tout aussi souvent à son frère un moment pour pouvoir lui aussi lui en parler, chose que Sherlock refusait en quittant tout bonnement la pièce.

Leur relation était d'une complexité incroyable, de ce fait, pas une seule seconde je ne tentai de la comprendre, les regardant tour à tour s'envoyer les pires horreurs malgré leurs sourires figés. Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond dans cette famille et chaque jour, je remerciais la bonne fortune de n'avoir pas autorisé les parents Holmes à avoir fait plus d'enfants.

En résumé, lorsque nous ne parlions pas de l'enquête et lorsque nous ne faisions rien d'autre que de profiter de l'instant présent, rien n'était plus reposant.

* * *

Assis devant la table de la salle à manger qui comportait encore les dernières traces du fabuleux dîner dont nous nous étions délectés, je tentai de contenir mon rire, tout comme chacune des personnes assises à mes côtés. Je n'aurais pu dire comment tout cela avait commencé, toujours était-il qu'à l'entente de l'histoire aberrante que Mycroft nous racontait (les affaires de mœurs prenant place au plus haut sommet de l'état étaient vraiment dignes du plus farfelu des romans à l'eau de rose !), notre curiosité des premiers instants s'étaient transformée en un éclat de rire général et tonitruant.

« Alors, l'amant s'est déguisé en femme pour ne pas se faire attraper par le mari ? », demanda Mary.

« Déguisé de la tête aux pieds, jusqu'à porter une perruque. Et je vous parle là d'un homme d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix de haut. Cela aurait pu passer si ce bougre ne s'était pas trompé de porte en quittant le bâtiment et ne s'était pas trouvé dans la salle où le ministre de la défense et moi-même étions en train de travailler. »

Nous n'avions pas son nom, bien entendu le secret était total, mais la seule image de cet homme aux proportions hors-normes tentant de se grimer en femme pour échapper au mari jaloux était au-delà du supportable, aussi nous explosâmes de rire à nouveau, les larmes perlant aux bout de mes yeux fermés, ma poitrine lourde d'avoir tant ri en cette incroyable soirée.

« Mais était-il aussi grotesque que Sherlock Holmes le jour où il nous a suivis dans le train qui devait nous emmener en voyage de noce ? », demanda Mary le regard pétillant, avant de fixer mon amant secret avec le plus amusé des sourires.

« Ah, il fallait que vous en parliez ! », rit-il de bon cœur en tapant la table du plat de sa main. « Je ne regrette pas ce costume. »

« Vous portiez du rouge à lèvre ! »

« Et du fard bleu sur les paupières ! », intervins-je, prenant position aux côtés de ma femme.

« J'étais convaincant. »

« Vous étiez ridicule. », corrigea une fois de plus ma femme en souriant à son frère qui se faisait une joie de la situation.

« Bah, de toute façon si le ridicule tuait, ma mère aurait fait une fausse-couche avant même de me mettre au monde ! »

Seul son rire trouva écho dans le silence mort de la pièce, ses derniers gémissements prenant fin alors qu'il nous regardait à tour de rôle, tous plus immobiles les uns que les autres, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers moi :

« Trop tôt ? »

« Trop tôt. », confirmai-je d'une voix faible, reposant le verre de vin que je tenais, voyant le sourire de ma femme se faire plus triste alors qu'elle se levait.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais - je vais préparer un peu de thé. »

« Bien sûr Mary. », répondit Mycroft en se tenant droit sur sa chaise, attendant que ma femme ne quitte la pièce pour adresser un regard dur à son jeune frère assis face à lui.

« Sherlock, nous avons tous un seuil de décence à ne pas dépasser. Tu l'as atteint ce soir. »

« Pardonnez moi John. », répondit mon amant secret, les yeux baissés, les mains agrippées à la nappe.

« Ce seuil, on le dépasse quand on ne pense pas aux autres, quand seule sa propre personne importe. Vois docteur Watson, il l'a enfreint il y a des années de ça. »

Je relevai ma tête à l'appel de mon nom, les sourcils légèrement froncés, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'agissait soudain de moi.

« Cela s'était-il passé le surlendemain - non, le lendemain de votre retour à Londres après la Suisse. Une chance que votre arme se soit enrayée, sinon la balle aurait traversé votre palais et votre cerveau et nous n'aurions pas pu partager ce charmant dîner ce soir. »

Je sentis chacun de mes membres se liquéfier, ma poitrine comme tomber en morceaux ; cet homme venait d'avouer avec une aisance déconcertante mon plus honteux secret - comment diable était-il seulement au courant ? Je tournai lentement la tête vers mon amant pour le découvrir le regard sombre et les traits tendus, toute sa concentration portée sur son frère.

« Qu'insinues-tu ? »

« Je n'insinue rien. Nous parlions de grotesque et de décence, je voulais moi aussi évoquer ce vieux souvenir : la tentative de suicide ratée de Watson lorsqu'il est rentré seul de Suisse. Ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le bruit horrible de la chaise de Sherlock raclant le sol me donna un frisson. Il ne s'excusa même pas, ne prononça pas le moindre mot et quitta la pièce, emportant avec lui toute chaleur, me laissant seul dans ce désert de glace où Mycroft avait ses aises.

« Comment... comment savez-vous ? », demandai-je de ma voix rauque.

« Oh Lestrade est un ami. C'est lui qui vous a retrouvé inconscient. », me répondit-il en sirotant son verre de vin.

« Pourquoi lui avoir dit ? »

Il reposa son verre et planta son regard dans le mien comme on plantait le plus aiguisé des couteaux en mon cœur. Je me levai sans attendre son hypothétique réponse, qui ne viendrait de toute façon jamais, et me mis à la poursuite de mon amant.

Une fois dans le jardin, il n'avait toujours pas ralenti son pas, les poings serrés et marchant droit devant lui comme si rien d'autre n'importait que de partir. En ce début de soirée, le soleil se couchait tout juste, contaminant le ciel d'un bleu sombre qui prenait ses aises avec paresse. Je marchais quelques pas derrière lui, l'appelant de rares fois, mais compris bien vite qu'il ne répondrait pas. Il marcha encore et encore, nous faisant nous enfoncer dans ce parc immense, jusqu'à me faire découvrir un petit étang, marchant sur son ponton avant d'être bêtement arrêté par la fin de la construction de bois. Il tangua d'un pied sur l'autre de longues secondes avant de finir par s'asseoir, laissant ses jambes pendre à quelques centimètres de l'eau calme. Je me rapprochai lentement, infiniment lentement, jusqu'à arriver à ses côtés où je pris place.

« Je suis désolé. »

Il planta son regard face à nous et n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Je me sentis obligé de reprendre :

« Désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir dit. Désolé de l'avoir fait. »

Je relevai honteusement la tête pour observer sa réaction, mais _rien_. Il était revenu dans un de ses silences morbides, dans ces ténèbres dont j'avais eu tant de mal à le sortir. Cette fois, j'étais celui qui l'y avais mis. Puisque mes mots n'étaient pas entendus, je levai ma main pour la poser sur la sienne, mais m'en empêchai quelques centimètres avant ; sa peau irradiant une chaleur désagréable me faisant me sentir bien peu désiré.

« Sherlock ? »

Et toujours aucune réaction. Je soupirai bassement et repris ; il ne m'entendait de toute façon pas.

« Je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce moment là. Je sais, c'est précisément ce que vous me reprochez toujours, de ne pas réfléchir. J'avais juste... mal. Je pensais que vous ne seriez plus jamais là, que j'aurais toujours à ressentir _ça_. Je voulais juste - _finir_. En finir. Et puis l'arme s'est enrayée. Et puis nous voici. »

J'inspirai longuement, me rendant compte qu'ouvrir mon cœur avait arrêté tout autre organe, et relevai le visage pour regarder le ciel s'assombrir du plus ténébreux des bleus, les étoiles pointant leur nez avec pudeur.

« Nous voici côte à côte sur ce ponton qui craque, sous ces étoiles qui nous guettent. Je vous imaginais flottant là haut, vous moquant de nous autre pauvres mortels, ne faisant rien d'autre que de m'attendre. '_Watson, venez ici ; Watson, dépêchez-vous !_'. ». Je ris cette fois tristement en l'imitant et passai ma main sur mon visage morne. « J'étais déjà terriblement dépendant de vous. Éperdument. Mais il y avait Mary. Alors, j'ai tenu. Attendant juste que le temps fasse son œuvre. »

Mon rire se fit soudain plus chaud au souvenir de ce qu'il se passa ensuite, reprenant vie à l'image de la réminiscence que j'allais évoquer :

« Et puis vous êtes _revenu_ ! Lestrade est venu me prévenir et tout, tout a eu du sens. Vous rappelez-vous de mon arrivée à Baker Street ? J'étais arrivé aussi vite que possible, tremblant comme jamais et vous étiez là. Vivant, et là. Et vous m'aviez fait un signe de la main, '_Watson, venez ici !_' aviez-vous dit et vous aviez commencé à vous plaindre du fait que j'avais laissé votre frère payer le loyer. Et je vous ai frappé. Je vous aurai cassé le nez si je n'avais pas aussi mal visé, j'en suis certain. Mais vous vous étiez relevé tout aussi tôt, m'aviez complimenté sur ma poigne qui n'avait rien perdu de sa vigueur, et en un claquement de doigt, nous étions revenus comme avant. », souris-je en balançant ma tête.

« Alors, quand vous m'avez demandé de passer sous silence ces trois ans d'absence, quand vous m'avez offert cette chance de taire cette... cette folie qui m'avait bouffé la raison, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Ainsi, nous oubliions tout. Nous revenions à quelques années en arrière, lorsqu'il n'y avait que nous trois : vous, moi, et les affaires. »

Je balançais mes jambes dans le vide, regardant le peu de poissons s'approcher et disparaître tout aussi vite de la surface de l'eau si calme sous nous.

« Je m'excuse pour toutes ces choses méchantes que je vous ai dites le soir où nous sommes rentrés du Salon Chinois. J'étais terriblement jaloux - sans en être conscient. »

Relevant la tête, j'inspirai profondément et tournai mon visage vers le sien, qui à ma grande surprise me regardait déjà ; froid et inexpressif, mais toujours était-il qu'il me regardait.

« Bref, pour conclure ce monologue, puisque vous ne m'écoutez même pas de toute façon, je crois que ce que j'essaye de vous dire Sherlock, c'est qu'il n'y a que vous. Il n'y a toujours eu que vous. Il n'y aura toujours, toujours, que vous. »

« Monsieur Holmes, docteur Watson ! »

Je me retournai pour tenter de voir dans la nouvelle pénombre qui nous avait appelé, et reconnu au loin la silhouette de Betty.

« Votre frère m'a chargée de vous dire que nous allions bientôt fermer la maison, la nuit ne va pas tarder. »

« Nous arrivons. », lui lançai-je, portant ma voix autant que possible pour qu'elle m'entende.

Je me relevai en grimaçant, massant mes jambes engourdies par la position, alors que mon amant se relevait sans le moindre mal. Nous rentrâmes cette fois côte à côte, marchant les mains dans les poches, nous délectant de la magnifique vision de la demeure majestueuse, aux lumières allumées, se détachant du jardin plus sombre que jamais.

« Je vous aime. »

Je m'arrêtai tout aussitôt et regardai Sherlock qui avait prononcé ces mots. Il planta son regard dans le mien, haussa les épaules et reprit.

« Je vous aime John. Je vous ai toujours aimé. Je ne m'excuserai pas de vous aimer autant. Je ne peux plus faire passer les lois et votre Dieu avant moi. Je vous aime et il n'y a rien qui puisse m'en empêcher. Pas même Moran. », sourit-il tristement. « Pas même Mary. », rajouta-t-il dans un haussement d'épaule encore plus désolé que le premier. « Elle était nécessaire pour vous maintenir la tête hors de l'eau pendant mon absence. Seulement, je n'avais pas compris que la peine de me perdre serait plus forte que la joie de l'avoir elle. Alors voilà. Je vous aime. », ponctua-t-il dans un dernier haussement d'épaule.

Sans voix, sans ressource et sans repères j'étais sûr d'une chose : je venais d'assister à la déclaration d'amour la plus maladroite et la plus bouleversante de tous les temps.

« Monsieur Holmes, Docteur Watson ? »

« Nous arrivons Betty, nous arrivons. », répondit Sherlock, soudain complètement sorti de sa coquille. « Venez John, ne restez pas seul dans le noir ! »

Je le suivis sans réfléchir, sans penser, sans même ressentir.

La plus maladroite et la plus bouleversante pour sûr.

* * *

À l'intérieur du salon principal, assis près de la cheminée éteinte nous attendait Mycroft, un verre de scotch à la main.

« Sherlock, il faut que nous parlions de Moran et des affaires en cours. Tu as fini par tout raconter au docteur Watson, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'en avais laissé le choix. », répondit son frère en roulant des yeux.

« Bien, peut-être est-il temps de prévoir un plan d'attaque ? Même si vous avoir tous les quatre ici est un enchantement de chaque instant, vous devriez penser à votre retour à Londres. »

« Vous avez raison Mycroft. », répondis-je, bien conscient que si son frère et moi n'en avions pas parlé jusqu'à présent, cela était dû à mon propre chef.

Nous prîmes place aux côtés de notre aîné et Sherlock me raconta plus en détail ces trois ans de cavale. Seize noms furent évoqués ce soir là, seize proches de Moriarty que Sherlock avait rendus aux mains des forces de l'ordre, ou tué. À l'entente de son récit chronologique, je me rendis compte que les derniers mois qu'il avait vécu étaient de plus en plus sanglants, jusqu'au seizième malfaiteur qu'il nous avoua sans pudeur avoir tué de sang froid. Ses gestes se mouvant au rythme de son histoire, sa voix claire et franche, son regard aussi pétillant que d'habitude, malgré l'horreur de ses propos, l'homme était parfaitement lui-même, détail qui me fit frissonner plus d'une fois. Aussi pour me rassurer, je me répétais inlassablement qu'il avait agi dans le seul but de protéger l'Angleterre.

« Ainsi qu'espérait Moran ? Vous faire accuser du meurtre de Gladstone et des autres pour vous mettre hors d'état de nuire ? Préparait-il un nouveau méfait ? »

« Très certainement Watson, mais je vous avoue que ses motifs sont bien flous. Cet homme était complètement sous la coupe de Moriarty. Ainsi seul, il n'a plus rien à perdre. »

« Sherlock, tu refuses de m'écouter depuis que tu es arrivé, mais les rumeurs d'attentats contre le parlement se précisent. », intervint Mycroft, visiblement préoccupé par une toute autre affaire.

« Foutaises, cela n'a rien à voir avec Moran. », rit Sherlock en agitant sa main comme s'il repoussait virtuellement cette conversation. « Je m'occuperai de cette histoire, si tu insistes, une fois qu'on aura arrêté ce salopard. »

« Peut-être que le parlement passe avant toi, pour une fois ? »

« Peut-être devrai-je mettre de la mort aux rats dans tes chocolats, pour une fois ? »

« Messieurs ! », fus-je une fois de plus obligé de m'exclamer pour arrêter leurs tergiversions. « L'enquête ? Moran ? S'il vous plaît ? »

« Vous avez raison Watson, restons concentrés. Bref, si vous voulez vraiment tenter de connaître ses motifs, il est fort possible qu'il ait tout simplement voulu me détruire de l'intérieur. »

« En passant par moi, tout de même. », rajoutai-je en haussant les sourcils.

« _Sherlock Holmes et John Watson_ », intervint Mycroft en levant les mains comme s'il lisait les noms de deux acteurs sur la devanture de l'opéra de Londres. « Indéniablement, vos deux noms collés ensemble sonnent bien. », rajouta-t-il bien inutilement, et je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas dire tout haut que nous collions bien plus que nos noms dans l'intimité. « Bien, demain nous irons au commissariat de Gillingham. J'ai demandé à Lestrade de nous y envoyer le résumé des dernières nouvelles de Londres. Peut-être Moran y a-t-il été vu. »

« Nous viendrons avec toi. », conclut Sherlock en posant son verre vide à ses côtés avant de se lever d'un bond. « Je monte à ma chambre maintenant. »

« Je vais vous suivre. Je veux dire, je vais monter me coucher moi aussi. Mycroft, merci pour le scotch. », je souris à l'aîné des Holmes et quittai la pièce accompagné par mon amant secret.

Nous montâmes côte à côte les marches de l'immense escalier de marbre, nous séparant alors que je posai ma main sur la clenche de ma chambre où Mary devait déjà dormir, Sherlock continuant son chemin vers la sienne.

« Bonne nuit Sherlock. »

« Bonne nuit mon vieux. »

Du coin de l'œil, je le vis pousser sa lourde porte en bois, s'arrêter, et me regarder à son tour par-dessus son épaule. Abandonnant là mes précédents gestes, je hâtai le pas pour me réfugier jusqu'à lui, me pendre à son cou, embrasser à pleine bouche ses lèvres aguicheuses.

_La plus maladroite et plus bouleversante_. Je n'aurais eu le culot d'affirmer que la mienne serait meilleure, toujours était-il que ce soir là, entre ces bras là, il était temps que j'exprime ces mots qui avaient fait naître tour à tour chez moi le manque, le plaisir, la douleur, la jalousie et le bonheur :

« Moi aussi je vous aime Sherlock. Je vous aime, je vous aime, _je vous aime_. »

D'un coup d'épaule, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, nous faisant tout deux entrer bruyamment, avant qu'il ne la referme d'un coup de pied. Accroché à ses lèvres, je les embrassais, les léchais et les mordillais à tout de rôle, m'abreuvant de ses gémissements, laissant ses gestes aussi confus que les miens se poser sur ma personne, jusqu'à manquer de m'arracher ma chemise.

Tentant de reculer tous deux, nos pieds s'emmêlèrent, nous faisant tomber lourdement sur le sol. Holmes m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se redresser entre mes jambes pour en arracher le pantalon gênant.

« Le lit. », haletai-je en me redressant sur mes avants-bras.

Il me fit signe de la tête et nous nous levâmes d'un bond, avant qu'il ne m'attrape par les épaules pour me lancer sur l'immense matelas plus moelleux que tout ceux que j'avais pu tester avant. Je ne sais quoi de la situation ou de son comportent me plaisait autant, mais je riais si fort que mon cœur battait la chamade. Je l'attrapai à mon tour pour le faire tomber sur moi, et mordillai sans douceur son menton en déboutonnant sa chemise.

« Faites moi vôtre Sherlock. »

« J'adore quand vous dites ça... », soupira mon amant en rejetant la tête en arrière pour me permettre de continuer mes baisers jusqu'à son cou.

« Faites. Moi. Vôtre. », répétai-je en appuyant chaque mot par un baiser humide.

Grognant, il colla nos deux corps, enfouit son visage dans mon cou qu'il mordit durement, me faisant pousser un gémissement plus fort que tous les autres. Je le voulais en moi, lui appartenir tout entier, quitter cette existence entre ses bras et y mourir de plaisir.

« John...? »

Je me figeai à l'entente de mon nom. Non. _Non_.

« John est-ce vous... ? »

Cette voix venant du fond de la pièce au niveau de la porte, féminine et frêle, je l'aurais reconnue entre milles. À quelques mètres de là : Mary. Me redressant sommairement, mes yeux et ceux de Sherlock tournés vers la porte qui s'ouvrait avec une lenteur assassine ; j'étais paralysé sur place. Il lui suffisait de l'ouvrir un peu plus et de faire un pas à l'intérieur de la chambre pour nous découvrir à moitié nus, l'un sur l'autre, les lèvres rougies et les cheveux fous. Impossible de s'enfuir.

« John, êtes-vous avec Betty ? Je vous jure que si vous êtes avec elle je... », commença-t-elle alors que la porte s'ouvrait et s'ouvrait.

« Il est avec moi Mary. Il est avec Sherlock. Alors, ne rentrez pas. Ne vous infligez pas ça. »

Je levai mon regard apeuré vers celui si dur de mon amant, le corps encore collé contre le mien puis entendis une plainte aiguë venir de l'autre côté de la porte avant qu'elle ne se renferme dans un claquement insupportable, arrêtant sur le champs l'infâme muscle qui me servait de cœur. Sherlock me regarda désolé de quelques furtives secondes, avant de se lever d'un bond pour me laisser passer.

Sans dire mot, me concentrant seulement pour respirer, j'enfilai mes affaires, courant à travers le couloir en reboutonnant ma chemise, dévalant les marches à la vitesse de l'éclair pour la rejoindre sur le palier.

« Mary ! »

Sa réponse fut celle d'une claque administrée sèchement à ma joue, mon visage balancé sans que je ne tente d'échapper à son geste. Face à moi se tenait la plus blessée des reines, ses yeux rouges et ses lèvres tremblantes qui se mirent à crier :

« Avec _lui_ John ? Vous êtes - vous êtes un monstre ! Vous m'écœurez ! », elle répétait chaque mot avec une hargne supplémentaire, me faisant trembler à chaque syllabe comme si la foudre me frappait sans vergogne. « Alors il y avait bien quelqu'un, mais ce n'était pas Betty. Ce n'était même pas une femme ! C'est immonde, vous êtes immonde. L'enfer vous attend John, l'enfer et la damnation. »

J'entrouvris les lèvres, pas encore conscient des mots que j'emploierais, mais sa nouvelle gifle m'arrêta sur place.

« Taisez-vous ! Laissez-moi vous dire John Watson : je ne vous laisserai pas vous en sortir comme ça. Je préférerais être veuve que de vivre un tel affront et un divorce, vous m'entendez ? »

Je tremblai à ses mots, ne baissant pas une seule seconde les yeux, affrontant sa haine.

« Mais je ne vous ferai pas ce cadeau. Pas après la façon dont vous m'avez traitée. Espèce de pédéra- »

« N'employez pas ce mot. »

Nous relevâmes la tête pour découvrir en haut des marches, nous surplombant de sa présence, Sherlock, transpirant la luxure, la chemise à peine boutonnée, le cou rougis par mes morsures, une main posée sur la rambarde. Il semblait porter les marques de notre étreinte comme un trophée, narguant Mary de sa simple présence.

« N'employez pas des mots que vous ne comprenez pas. », répéta-t-il, fusillant de ses yeux sombres ma femme.

« Bien sûr que _vous_ les comprenez. Je vous savais mauvais Holmes, mais pas à ce point. », elle tourna le visage vers moi et reprit : « Alors écoutez-moi bien John, nous ne divorcerons pas. Vous continuerez d'habiter avec moi à Covent Garden et plus jamais vous ne reverrez Sherlock Holmes, est-ce bien clair ? Oh bien sûr, vous vous croiserez par le fruit du hasard dans la rue, mais plus jamais vous ne vous verrez, vous ne vous parlerez, vous ne l'assisterez dans ses enquêtes, vous ne partagerez plus aucune intimité. Et cela sera encore plus douloureux je vous le promets. Et si vous refusez, ou si vous manquez à cette règle, je me ferai un plaisir d'aller raconter tout ce que je sais à votre frère, à tout Londres et bien sûr, à Lestrade. Oh, non, peut-être à cet autre inspecteur, comment l'aviez-vous appelé... Scott Andrew, c'est ça ? »

Je soupirai comme si son poing s'était logé dans mes cotes, et dus me faire violence pour ne pas lui répondre, affrontant toujours son regard avec la hargne qu'elle m'avait transmise. Elle se redressa, juge d'un procès où je venais d'être condamné à mort, et leva son visage vers mon amant.

« Vous aviez raison sur un point Sherlock. »

« Lequel ? », demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque.

« Les femmes visent le cœur. »

Elle se tourna sans attendre, et traversa l'immense couloir, ses talons claquant le parquet dans un pénible rythme. Je relevai la tête pour regarder Sherlock : lentement sa main abandonna la rambarde avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son côté. Finissant de boutonner ma chemise, je réussis à guider mes pas jusqu'à la porte d'entrée que je déverrouillai, et quittai la demeure.

Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur du lendemain.

* * *

« Vous aviez raison sur un point Sherlock. »

« Lequel ? », j'ai toujours raison, mais je la laisse choisir son point.

« Les femmes visent le cœur. »

Ainsi, cette garce manie la rhétorique avec brio, bien, je ne pourrai de toute façon pas plus la haïr. Dans un geste théâtral elle se retourne, fait voler les plis de sa robe et quitte là son simulacre de mari, les joues et les yeux rougis par ses claques et les larmes. Elle ne le mérite pas. Elle ne l'a jamais mérité - mais elle était néanmoins la plus qualifiée pour remplir son rôle. Un rôle de figurante tout au plus.

Des années, John a côtoyé des femmes, sur lesquelles j'ai toujours enquêté. Il y a eu la vendeuse de fleurs adepte des jeux d'argent, la maîtresse d'école tout aussi maîtresse des pères des élèves, la jeune voisine de Baker Street trop idiote pour être mentionnée, et puis est arrivée Mary, la veuve. Une femme qui n'aurait pu supporter de perdre un autre mari et qui n'aurait jamais accepté le déshonneur du divorce. Alors j'ai pensé qu'elle serait la candidate idéale, que même si elle en venait un jour à découvrir notre liaison (puisqu'il était de toute façon écrit que John et moi finirions ensemble), elle tairait ses sentiments pour se fourvoyer dans l'image d'un mariage bien sous tout rapport. Une parfaite couverture pour John dont les conventions sont aussi importantes qu'un os à ronger pour un chien.

Finalement, elle n'est pas plus bête que les autres, elle est juste plus perfide. On ne peut décidément pas faire confiance aux femmes ; leur ego est ingérable. Et dire que j'ai demandé à Betty de veiller sur elle, lorsque je l'ai ramenée en Angleterre après mon exil. J'ai même organisé une fausse rencontre fortuite dans le marché pour que cela marche.

Mary déclare la guerre, elle l'aura. Je ne lui laisserai pas John. Ce soir, j'ai évoqué seize noms, demain, il pourrait y en avoir dix-sept.

* * *

Et pourquoi pas dix-sept reviews ? Soyons fous.  
On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre qui a été le point de départ de cette fic... et pour mon anniversaire :3 !


	9. La lame

Note : Hello à toutes et à tous ! Pas trop de blahblah pour cette intro ; je remercie encore une fois la précieuse **Nathdawn** pour ses corrections et conseils, **Glasgow** parce que en ce jour spécial j'ai encore plus envie de la remercier, et vous tous pour vos reviews et MP :). Et merci à **Worros** que je ne peux pas remercier par MP ! Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, et vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre.

* * *

La journée promettait d'être extrêmement rude, à l'image du canapé sur lequel je me réveillai. Je ne savais à quelle heure j'avais fini par rentrer après avoir erré dans le jardin des Holmes pour tenter de calmer les sentiments contradictoires qui m'habitaient. Le plus important était que j'avais réussi à me rendre jusqu'à la chambre conjugale où Mary m'attendait. Je m'étais assis à ses côtés et nous avions enfin pu parler, longtemps à nous en donner mal à la tête, et si les premières minutes ne furent que l'expression bruyante de nos ressentis, la fatigue des dernières semaines nous poussa à calmer nos voix et à nous exprimer enfin. Quand elle me demanda de la laisser dormir, nous avions convenu que je ne m'allongerais pas à ses côtés et avais tout aussitôt détourné mes pas jusqu'à la banquette du bout de la pièce.

Cette longue conversation que nous avions eu avait été cruciale. Mais je lui avais dit le principal : elle avait raison. Les mots qu'elle avait employés en bas des escaliers m'écœuraient toujours autant. Je ne tirais aucune fierté de l'avoir trompée et comprenais son désarroi, mais je me rappelais son ton peu concerné lorsqu'elle m'avait demandé si j'entretenais une relation avec Betty. Ainsi que je profite de notre jeune soubrette aurait été acceptable, avoir une liaison avec Holmes me promettait la damnation éternelle. La raison de cette différence était évidente, une croyance indéfectible en Dieu, dont j'avais été moi-même un fervent fidèle avant d'accepter la vérité : le ciel n'était peuplé que de nuages.

Me levant en cette fin de matinée déjà terriblement marquée par la chaleur, faisant craquer mes vieux os dans des gestes mous, je m'approchai du lit pour y découvrir dépassant des draps, la chevelure blonde qui n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis la veille.

« Mary ? », appelai-je, souhaitant seulement la prévenir que j'allais manger, avant qu'elle ne m'accuse à travers la demeure d'être parti me réfugier dans les bras de Holmes.

Sans réponse, je ne perdis pas de temps et en profitai pour aller faire ma toilette. Laisser couler l'eau brûlante sur mon visage me permit quelques bien utiles secondes d'oublier cette épée de Damoclès qui tournait autour au-dessus de ma tête. M'habillant, je choisis délibérément une chemise épaisse et un gilet pour ne pas avoir à porter une veste en ce temps radieux. Quelle ironie d'avoir si froid en son cœur lorsque au dehors, tout était si beau et chaud. Je sortis de la salle de bain privative et découvris que Mary n'avait toujours pas bougé. Soupirant devant le corps inerte, je m'approchai pour me pencher au-dessus d'elle, et posai ma main sur son épaule pour la secouer doucement.

« Mary, réveillez-vous. »

Pas de réponse, mon cœur loupa un bond.

« Mary ?! », répétai-je en haussant la voix, ma main serrant cette fois franchement son articulation.

« Vous me faîtes mal », gémit-elle en sortant avec peine du sommeil, les yeux encore fermés et les gestes confus.

« Bon sang, vous m'avez fait peur, cela fait plusieurs minutes que je vous appelle. »

« J'ai... pris de la poudre à endormir... », m'expliqua-t-elle dans un geste vague qui indiquait la table de chevet où je reconnus la petite fiole que Holmes emportait toujours avec lui.

Ouvrant un œil, elle saisit mon regard interrogateur et m'expliqua :

« Votre... _ami _m'en a donné il y a quelques jours pour calmer mes insomnies. »

« Bien. Je descends manger. »

« Attendez-moi. »

Et cela n'était pas une demande mais un ordre, ni plus ni moins.

« Ainsi, vous ferez un combat de chaque chose ? », soupirai-je, alors que je croyais que nous avions trouvé un terrain d'entente la veille au soir (ou très tôt ce matin, tout dépend comme nous regardions la chose).

« Un combat impliquerait que nous sommes à armes égales, alors que je veux juste que vous m'écoutiez. »

J'inspirai profondément et lui fit signe de la tête de poursuivre. Elle se redressa en frottant ses yeux de ses mains frêles et reprit d'un ton neutre :

« J'y ai réfléchi. Ce que j'ai dis hier... il n'y aura plus de Londres. Nous devons contacter notre propriétaire dès que possible. Je préviendrai mes parents qu'ils doivent aménager une nouvelle chambre à Lancaster. »

« Bien sûr. »

Mon cœur se serra à l'entente de ces mots. Il n'y avait pas d'autre issues possibles, je le savais. Elle me sourit faiblement puis pressa ma main de la sienne, faisant entrechoquer nos alliances.

« Je ne vous l'ai toujours pas pardonné. Mais je sais que c'est la meilleure solution. »

Dans un geste d'une lenteur extrême, elle leva sa main libre et la porta à ma poitrine qu'elle effleura à peine avant d'occuper ses longs doigts fins à remettre en place ses cheveux en pagaille.

Nous préparâmes nos affaires aux alentours de midi, aidés par Betty plus silencieuse qu'à l'accoutumée. J'aurais tant voulu la questionner sur ses réels rapports avec Holmes, mais je n'en avais jamais l'occasion. Elle était bien souvent introuvable dans la demeure ou bien occupée à papoter avec ma femme, lorsqu'elle ne faisait pas la cuisine avec les employés de Mycroft. Mary et moi ne lui avions toujours pas parlé de Lancaster, mais je savais que l'idée lui plairait - elle s'était de toute façon souvent plaint de la capitale, tout comme ma femme, aussi, un déménagement n'aurait pas été pour lui déplaire.

Je croisai Sherlock en me rendant dans la salle à manger, qui était sorti faire un tour et très probablement s'était endormi dans le parc ; de l'herbe était encore collée à sa chemise blanche - et quand je dis blanche... Il me sourit au prix d'un effort surhumain et me demandà d'une voix bien peu sûre :

« Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien. »

« Quand je dis vous, je veux dire, _vous deux_. »

Je haussai les sourcils à l'entendre évoquer ma femme, lui qui pouvait émettre la plus déplacée des boutades sans se rendre compte de son indélicatesse, et le voyant baisser les yeux, je le vis pour la première fois expérimenter le sentiment de honte.

« Je pense qu'elle aurait bien aimé vous mettre une gifle à vous aussi. »

« Je le sais bien, c'est pour ça que je suis resté en haut des marches. », avoua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si tout cela était tout à fait évident.

« À quelle heure partons-nous pour Gillingham ? »

« Bientôt. John ? »

« Oui mon vieux ? »

J'étais prêt à retourner à ma chambre pour finir mes valises, mais m'étais arrêté à l'appel de mon nom.

« Que me cachez-vous ? »

Je lui souris tendrement, et tapotai son épaule ; je ne répondrai pas de toute façon. Il inspecta ma main qui le touchait comme s'il pouvait y lire le moindre indice et ne tenta même pas de me retenir lorsque je remontai à l'étage des chambres. Ce simple contact m'avait électrisé mais vu ce qui m'attendait, je m'y étais soustrait, de peur qu'il ne devine un peu trop bien ce qui me pressait le cœur.

* * *

Dans le fiacre qui nous emmenait en ville en ce milieu d'après-midi, Sherlock et Mycroft étaient plus silencieux que jamais.

Mary m'avait promis une vie sans Holmes, à errer à Londres sans plus contacter le détective. Cela était impossible. Nous le savions tous les deux. Nous le savions tous les _trois_. Il n'y avait qu'une issue de toute façon pour arrêter ce cauchemar, aussi Mary et moi avions pris la bonne décision ; et cette tâche m'étais confiée, aussi violente était-elle. Car sans le lui dire, je savais que je pouvais tout sacrifier pour Sherlock, même moi.

Nous arrivâmes au commissariat de Gillingham sous un soleil lourd et des chaleurs à peine supportables. Le bâtiment en brique rouge surplombait la place principale, entouré d'une dizaine de fiacres et de chevaux assoiffés aux pelages noir et gris, brossés par des gamins en sueur, recrutés contre quelques pièces. Chaque officier de police salua Mycroft à son passage, relevant leur menton, serrant leurs talons et calant leurs mains à leurs fronts luisants, comme l'on saluait la reine. La comparaison était maladroite certes, mais voilà ce que m'inspirait cet homme dont je ne connaissais pas le poste exact au gouvernement. Il nous assurait n'avoir qu'un poste mineur auprès de la couronne mais, de part ses nombreux récits, j'avais compris qu'il travaillait bien avec _tous_ les ministres de notre gouvernement.

Je participais là à ma dernière enquête ; et pas n'importe laquelle, la pire de toutes, celle qui avait ébranlé mon monde et celui de ceux que j'aimais. Je n'avais pas réellement compris l'intérêt de ma présence mais Mycroft avait insisté, aussi, pour m'autoriser une dernière sortie, j'avais suivi les frères Holmes sans émettre le moindre commentaire. Je ne savais depuis quel jour précisément le bon vouloir avait quitté mon corps pour me laisser à la place une prédisposition alarmante à accepter les aléas de la vie, fades et sans intérêt. Peut-être cela avait-il commencé avec le meurtre de Père Luc, lorsque ma foi s'était fissurée pour la première fois. Ou cela avait-il commencé avec la Chute ? J'étais sûr néanmoins que tout cela avait bien évidement empiré avec l'accident de Mary, où me sentant plus inutile et coupable que jamais, j'avais été jusqu'à refuser de la toucher, me soustrayant physiquement à cette vérité cruelle.

J'avais le nom de ce _virus_ qui me grignotait l'esprit, pour l'avoir diagnostiqué chez quelques un de mes patients : le deuil m'avait conduit à un état mélancolique, honteux pour l'homme que j'étais. Aussi, je savais que le déménagement à Lancaster était la meilleure des idées et me ferait vivre dans un nouveau climat dont j'avais terriblement besoin.

Nous fûmes conduits au bureau du commissaire, encore en rendez-vous à l'extérieur, et y fûmes laissés seuls. Surpris par une telle confiance, je n'osai bouger, restant droit au milieu de la pièce, alors que Mycroft avait déjà récupéré un paquet sur le bureau central qu'il ouvrit sans attendre, tandis que son plus jeune frère, parcourait la pièce de long en large, les mains dans son dos, à analyser tout ce qu'il rencontrait de ses yeux aiguisés.

« Bien, Lestrade vous passe le bonjour. »

« Parle-t-il de Moran ? », demanda Sherlock sans attendre.

« Un homme a été vu tournant autour du 221B. »

« Mrs. Hudson... », commentai-je avant que Sherlock ne m'interrompe en levant sa main.

« Nous l'avons envoyée chez sa sœur le temps que tout cela se calme. Et cet homme qui y a été vu, était-il infirme ? Ou avait-il une main bandée tout du moins ? »

« Lestrade ne le précise pas dans son rapport. »

« Abruti ! », s'écria Sherlock en levant les mains au ciel.

« En tout cas, il n'y a pas de nouveau meurtre à déplorer. Mais écoute ça Sherlock, la réserve de nitroglycérine de Camden a été pillée il y a quatre jours. »

« Je t'ai dit que je m'occuperai de cette histoire d'attentat quand nous aurons arrêté Moran. »

« Nous parlons là du _parlement_. C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande : occupe-toi de cette affaire d'attentat. »

« Bien sûr ! ... Dès que j'aurai arrêté Moran. », il prit le restant des lettres envoyées par Lestrade et les lut rapidement. « ... Qui n'est plus à Londres apparemment. »

« Sherlock ! », hurla Mycroft en frappant son parapluie contre le bureau, nous faisant tous les deux sursauter de surprise. « J'ai tous les éléments qui te permettront d'arrêter les terroristes, tu n'as qu'à me le demander et je te donne le dossier ! »

« Je suis déjà sur une autre affaire. Moran a quitté Londres, il peut être n'importe où et je ne le laisserai pas commettre un nouveau meurtre. », grogna-t-il en réponse en se rapprochant pour faire face à son frère.

« Ce n'est pas ça le problème, tu refuses de t'en occuper car j'ai tout déduit de cette affaire _sans_ toi, et tu es _jaloux_. »

« Absurde. », grimaça Sherlock en haussant les épaules, la mâchoire serrée.

« Prouve-le : demande-moi de te donner le nom du responsable de l'attentat. »

Je vis mon amant vaciller légèrement, fermer ses paupières quelques furtives fois, avant qu'il ne se retourne d'un geste sec pour quitter la pièce.

« Puisque tu n'as rien à m'apprendre sur Moran, je retourne dans le fiacre. »

« Ta fierté te perdra Sherlock, je te l'ai toujours dit ! »

Le plus jeune des Holmes fit un vague geste de sa main pour lui faire signe qu'il n'en avait cure, et disparut dans le dédale des couloirs du commissariat ; bouillonnant de tant d'inefficacité. Abasourdi par un tel manque de bonne volonté venant des deux côtés des frères-ennemis, je regardai Mycroft ; j'étais profondément désolé qu'il ait un frère aussi borné que lui.

Aux yeux de l'aîné, ce tour en ville était une réussite, lui dont les dernières nouvelles de Londres lui confirmaient que l'attentat à venir était bien réel. Aux yeux du cadet néanmoins, s'être déplacé jusqu'au commissariat avait été une erreur sans fondement.

Lorsque nous quittâmes la ville, le soleil commençait doucement sa descente, les chaleurs étant bien plus acceptables pour le plus grand bonheur de nos corps moites de sueur, aidés par le filet d'air frais qui rentrait par la fenêtre ouverte du fiacre. Sherlock avait pris cette fois place à côté de moi, le plus loin possible de son frère, ce qui fut un énorme cadeau pour mes oreilles fatiguées par leurs piques incessantes. Nous étions à peine entrés dans le parc de la propriété lorsque Mycroft s'écria, nous faisant sursauter tous deux :

« Mon parapluie ! J'ai oublié mon parapluie sur le bureau du commissaire ! »

« Mais nous sommes en juin, il ne pleuvra pas d'ici plusieurs semaines. », se moqua son frère.

« Chauffeur, demi-tour ! »

« Nous n'allons pas retourner à Gillingham, tu récupéreras ton foutu parapluie plus tard ! »

Je me redressai tout aussitôt et captai le regard de mon amant secret ; nous avions là une occasion unique à ne pas laisser passer. Il me scruta quelques secondes, et sourit en comprenant ce que je sous-entendais.

« Mycroft, peut-être pouvez-vous nous déposer ici ? Nous marcherons un peu tandis que vous retournerez chercher votre parapluie. »

« Et bien, si vous y tenez. », répondit-il alors que ma main était déjà pressée sur la porte que j'ouvris sans attendre.

Nous descendîmes l'un après l'autre, et regardâmes le fiacre faire demi tour avant de disparaître derrière les arbres, bercés par le trot des cheveux. Seuls. Nous étions enfin seuls. Je tournai mon visage vers Sherlock, le vis en faire de même, et souris.

« Habile. »

« Je trouve aussi. », répondis-je pas peu fier.

Lentement, reculant plus que marchant, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la demeure, le nez relevé vers le ciel bleu, les mains dans les poches. Nous avions vécu là une journée indéniablement bizarre, presque hors du temps, refusant tous deux, sans l'avouer, de rentrer au château. Sans un mot, Sherlock quitta le petit sentier de terre marqué par le passage incessant des roues des carrosses, pour traverser une étendue verte à quelques mètres de là. Je le suivis avec plaisir et enfonçai mes pieds dans l'herbe molle, profitant avec plaisir du parfum des champs des alentours.

« Je suis désolé pour hier. »

« Y a-t-il une force magnétique secrète dans les environs, qui vous aiderait à vous excuser plus facilement qu'à Londres ? »

« Je suis sérieux John. »

Je souris légèrement pour m'excuser, avant qu'il ne reprenne :

« J'ai... sous-estimé Mary. J'ai sous-estimé votre attachement. J'ai cru qu'elle était une... figurante. »

« Je suis marié depuis sept ans à cette femme. Nous ne pouvez pas l'appeler ainsi ; vous ne pouvez pas attendre de moi que je ne ressente rien envers elle. »

« Malgré ce qu'elle vous a dit hier ? »

« Malgré cela. Les relations humaines sont un peu plus compliquées qu'une enquête vous savez Holmes. »

« Ne m'en parlez pas. », grimaça-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il tourna lentement sur lui-même en scrutant le sol et je le vis se pencher pour attraper une branche dont il retira les bourgeons avant de la manier dans les airs comme une épée, changeant de sujet sans que je ne l'en empêche.

« Moran a quitté Londres. »

« J'ai lu les missives, rien ne laisse à penser que... »

« C'est évident John. Il nous cherche. Je suis seulement surpris qu'il manie la lame. Je savais qu'il était un excellent tireur, mais je n'avais jamais su qu'il valait bien plus que ça. »

« Gladstone l'a su avant vous ; ça va, vous n'êtes pas trop jaloux ? »

Il se retourna en haussant un sourcil, pour me découvrir souriant, plus joueur que jamais et me fit signe de la tête.

« Armez-vous au lieu de dire des bêtises. »

Je cherchai autour de mes pieds la meilleure branche possible et en trouvai une de la même longueur que celle de mon amant. Il retira sa veste fine, remonta ses manches, et se mit en position en pointant son épée fictive vers moi.

« Bien. En garde. »

Je l'imitai sans attendre, et une fois prêt, il entama des gestes d'escrime avec une lenteur didactique.

« Pourquoi les avoir tués du bout de sa lame ? »

« Parce qu'il me connaît. J'affectionne plus particulièrement l'épée que le revolver. Mais je ne pense pas que les combats aient duré longtemps - avec Gladstone et Harvey je veux dire. Puisque Père Luc n'a même pas essayé de se défendre. »

J'ignorai la dernière remarque mouillée de moquerie déplacée, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« J'aurais cru Gladstone doué en escrime, de part son éducation à Oxford. », répondis-je en imitant ses gestes, nos bâtons s'entrechoquant.

« Oh il devait l'être, mais comme vous dites, _lui_ a eu une éducation. Moran a dû se contenter de viser l'organe vital et d'y plonger sa lame. »

Il tourna son bâton autour du mien pour me déséquilibrer.

« Tout d'abord, un dégagement... »

Il avança un pas vers moi, cognant son talon sur le sol, me déstabilisant une seconde.

« Puis, une ballestra... »

Et d'un geste plongeant, il colla dans une caresse à peine perceptible le bout de sa fictive épée contre mon cœur.

« Un coup droit et... _touché_. », sourit-il en plantant son regard dans le mien.

Et touché je l'étais bel et bien. Je laissai tomber le bout de bois, repoussai d'une main sèche celui qui pressait ma poitrine et fit deux enjambées avant de prendre le visage de Sherlock entre mes mains et de coller mes lèvres aux siennes. Son bâton atterrit sur le sol dans la seconde, ses mains serrant ma nuque avec douceur alors que de ma langue je le faisais mien, l'entraînant dans le plus dansant des baisers. Les yeux fermés, je sentais sa chaleur m'envahir, le goût des épices et du tabac sur ma langue caressée par la sienne moite et charmeuse. Je descendis lentement mes doigts pour le repousser jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche. Le tenant fermement contre moi, j'approfondis le baiser, voulant le marquer de tout mon corps, de toute mon âme, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche ne pense qu'à moi, quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi qu'elle dise.

Je sentis ses mains descendre sur ma chemise et l'arrêtai doucement. Il me regarda, surpris et légèrement déçu, avant que je ne lui sourisse pour le rassurer. Avec une lenteur délicieuse, j'inversai nos positions pour m'asseoir dos à l'arbre, et pour le prendre contre moi, son dos contre mon torse, mes bras enroulés autour de son corps.

« Comme vous voulez. », bouda-t-il ; même sans voir son visage, je sus qu'il était déçu de la tournure des événements.

« Merci Sherlock. »

« C'est tout naturel. Pourquoi me remerciez-vous au fait ? »

« Pour me faire confiance. Je sais que ça doit vous demander un effort considérable. »

« Il est vrai que je suis d'une patience exemplaire. »

« _Exemplaire_. », répétai-je en embrassant sa tempe.

« Mais si j'avais su que nous en arriverions à cette situation, je vous aurais avoué mon attachement bien plus tôt. Sept ans et quatre mois plus tôt. »

« Non, nous ne l'auriez pas fait. », souris-je, sans me moquer.

« ... Il est vrai. »

« Dix-sept ans... dix-sept ans à taire ces sentiments. », réfléchis-je tout haut en caressant ses doigts des miens.

« Les vôtres étaient bien plus importants que les miens. Je n'aurais voulu vous causer de peine. Je vous savais bien trop entiché par les conventions pour vous en extraire. »

« Je le sais Sherlock. Je ne doute plus de votre affection. Faire passer le bonheur d'un autre avant soi est une véritable marque d'amour. », soupirai-je, les yeux dans le vague, bien conscient à présent que je ferais pareil si je le devais.

Nous laissâmes place au silence, nous dont les mots paraissaient bien futiles en comparaison des semaines qui se profilaient, chacun serrant l'autre de peur de louper la moindre seconde. Il embrassa ma main délicatement et la reposa sur son torse. Je sentis ses battements contre ma paume et souris ; ils étaient anarchiques, et pourtant au même rythme que les miens.

« Je sais que vous avez préparé vos valises ce matin, et que vous comptez rentrer à Londres demain. », murmura-t-il. « Nous continuerons à nous voir, je vous le promets. Je trouverai une solution. »

« Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. »

Il tenta de se retourner mais je le serrai plus fort contre moi pour l'en empêcher, baisant cette fois sa nuque avec application.

« Nous parlerons plus tard. Pour le moment, profitons juste de ces quelques instants qui nous sont accordées. »

À sa respiration, je sus qu'il ouvrit plusieurs fois les lèvres, pour les refermer ensuite, sans jamais reprendre la conversation. Nous restâmes ainsi longtemps, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, à nous embrasser, à nous serrer de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que le bruit des pas des chevaux sur la terre sèche ne nous tirent lentement de notre tendre paradis.

Nous retournâmes sur le chemin principal et fîmes signe au chauffeur de nous reprendre en passant. Le parapluie de Mycroft siégeait sur ses genoux. Nous pouvions rentrer.

* * *

La demeure, éclairée par le soleil couchant était plus impressionnante qu'à l'accoutumée. Et plus calme, terriblement plus calme. Quelque chose n'était pas normal, nous le savions tous les trois. Nous approchant sans un mot, Mycroft ne posa même pas sa main sur la clenche de la porte d'entrée. D'un geste de la tête, il indiqua à son frère de la regarder, ce que nous fîmes tous les deux, et la découvrîmes déjà ouverte. Sherlock nous fit signe de ne rien dire en posant son index sur sa bouche, et mon souffle s'arrêta à l'image de mon cœur.

Reprenant les réflexes qui m'avaient ramenés d'Afghanistan en vie, je suivis les frères Holmes sans dire mot. Chaque pas suivait le précédent avec lenteur, chaque inspiration silencieuses à s'en damner. Les rayons du soleil traversaient horizontalement les immenses fenêtres du salon où nous nous dirigeâmes.

En son centre, un homme. Finalement, je me rappelais parfaitement de ses traits.

« Sebastian. », salua mon amant en bombant le torse, faisant enfin face à cet ennemi de toujours.

« Sherlock. », répondit l'homme en souriant.

Ainsi le détective avait raison ; Moran avait bien quitté Londres et nous avait retrouvés dans cette maison de famille. Nous tenions enfin face à nous cette ordure qui avait fait de nos vies un enfer. Lorsque Moriarty était encore en vie, nous ne le voyions que comme un pion ; comment avait-on pu être aussi stupides ? Il s'agissait là d'un homme qui avait échappé à Sherlock _trois ans de suite_, bon sang ! Je l'aurais tué sur place, si je n'avais pas eu autant de questions à lui poser.

Il tenait dans sa main gauche une boîte minuscule dont pendait un fil, sa droite emmitouflée dans sa veste. Il portait accrochée à son ceinturon une épée glissée dans un fin fourreau, et je compris que je tenais devant mes yeux l'objet de la destruction qui avait emporté avec lui de bien gentilshommes.

« Comment va votre main ? », s'enquit Sherlock, en croisant les siennes dans son dos, tandis que Mycroft prenait place à côté de moi, plus tremblant que jamais.

« Elle est, peu exploitable, dirais-je. Peut-être pourriez-vous y jeter un œil, docteur Watson ? »

Il me sourit et devant cet accès de confiance, je réalisai que j'avais là un réel coup à jouer - il n'aurait de toute façon pas le temps de dégainer son arme avant que je ne le frappe ou l'étrangle sur le champs. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Sherlock qui me fit signe de la tête d'accéder à sa requête. J'avançai prudemment, vérifiant malgré moi que nous étions bel et bien seuls dans ce salon, sans autre malfaiteurs qui pouvaient mettre fin à nos vies en un claquement de doigt, et levant ma main à l'approche de l'homme qui se tenait face à moi, il m'arrêta :

« Oh, peut-être devrais-je vous dire ceci : voyez docteur, j'ai dans la main une petite commande, reliée à une machine explosive, cachée dans le coffre placé juste derrière vous. Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, j'appuie sur ce bouton, et vous, moi, les deux frères Holmes et tous les habitants de cette demeure finirons en infimes petits morceaux. »

« Où est ma femme ? », demandai-je d'une voix sourde.

« Dans sa chambre, ne vous en faites pas. Elle a trouvé la poudre à endormir de votre ami bien à son goût. Tout comme le reste des serviteurs de monsieur Holmes. Sans oublier la putain, bien entendu ! », rit-il à l'évocation de ces derniers mots.

Alors que de mon regard discret, j'interrogeais silencieusement mon amant, Moran reprit.

« Moriarty fondait de grands espoirs en elle Sherlock. Elle a préféré vous suivre, je n'en comprends pas la raison. Choisir un rat comme vous plutôt qu'un grand homme comme lui... »

_Betty_. Bon sang, Betty avait été sous la coupe de ce salopard, et de la pire des façons, ainsi sa présence dans notre maison n'avait rien de fortuit ! Sherlock l'avait donc sauvée des griffes de cette organisation ? Aurait-il été possible que durant ces trois ans d'exil, il ait découvert le sentiment de compassion ?

Je fermai les yeux une seconde et comptai rapidement le nombre de personnes qui dormaient donc à quelques mètres de là : huit plus les deux enfants du jardinier que Mycroft hébergeait pour le mois de juin. Incité par un geste de la tête de Moran, je m'approchai du coffre et l'ouvris avec une précaution extrême, pour y trouver l'exacte même machine infernale, remplie de nitroglycérine, que nous avions découverte dans le toit de l'immeuble rénové.

« Sherlock... », soufflai-je, et dans ma voix si morne il comprit que les menaces qui pesaient sur nous étaient tout à fait véritables.

« Bien, maintenant que les choses sont claires, pouvez-vous regarder ma main, je vous prie ? »

Il la retira lentement de sa veste et me la tendit. J'enlevai avec une lenteur nécessaire le chiffon sale, peu encouragé par l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, et finit par découvrir un semblant de main dans un bien piteux état.

« Voilà le résultat de notre petite course-poursuite. Moche, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais dû avoir le temps de quitter les environs dans les temps, au lieu de quoi, l'explosion m'a fait perdre deux doigts. »

« J'aurais dû vous tuer il y a sept ans, au lieu de quoi, vous êtes toujours là à verser votre pus sur le tapis de mon frère. Comme quoi, la vie peut être une chienne parfois. », intervint Sherlock en haussant une épaule.

Je soupirai en entendant mon amant dont l'ego avait le plus mauvais timing au monde et recouvris la main déchiquetée du même bandage en le nouant bien cette fois-ci. Déformation professionnelle.

« Ah Sherlock, votre fierté et vous, vous entendez toujours aussi bien à ce que je vois. Il serait plus prudent de lui acheter une muselière, si vous voulez mon avis. »

« Je ne veux pas votre avis, je veux vos tripes sur un plateau. »

« Sherlock. », grognai-je, prêt à le supplier ou à l'assommer si cela n'était pas suffisant pour le faire taire.

« Vous feriez bien de suivre l'exemple de votre docteur. Regardez, il est si... _pratique_. »

De sa main gauche, il me poussa pour me faire comprendre de revenir sur mes pas, ce que je fis, me tenant à quelques mètres de Sherlock et de Mycroft, eux-même toujours séparés par une distance exagérée.

« Il vous soigne lorsque vous revenez affaibli d'une mission. Il vous sert d'alibi auprès de ce crétin de Lestrade. Il me sert de cible. »

« Pourquoi Moran ? Pourquoi tous ces meurtres ? Pourquoi avoir visé _mes_ proches ? », intervins-je, n'y tenant plus d'avoir face à moi la clé de la compréhension de tous mes soucis et de ne pas y avoir accès.

« Allons, votre bon détective ne s'est pas fait un plaisir de tout vous expliquer ? À croire qu'il a été beaucoup plus occupé par autre chose que par l'enquête ces derniers temps. », sourit-il dans une moue qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose : _je sais_.

« Très bien docteur, je vais vous le dire, parce que je vous aime bien. Tout le monde vous aime bien d'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ? Sans Holmes, personne ne vous remarquerait, vous seriez fade, transparent. Mais collé à ce diable, vous apparaissez sous les meilleures augures. Vous savez, Sir Moriarty aimait jouer avec Sherlock. Une véritable pelote de laine pour ce lion d'homme. Et puis vous êtes arrivé docteur. Et Moriarty a eu _peur_ de Holmes. »

Il planta son regard dans celui de mon amant de longues secondes pour lui cracher silencieusement sa haine, et reprit, nous regardant tous les trois à tour de rôle.

« Et qu'a fait Sherlock après avoir tué ce grand homme ? Oh, il en a tué, d'autre. Beaucoup d'autres. Quatre, est-ce exact ? Quelle est ainsi la différence entre lui et moi ? Je crois bien qu'il n'y en a pas. Lorsqu'il tue, il est un héros ; lorsque je tue, je suis un monstre ? C'est absurde. Dites-moi Mycroft, quelle est la peine encourue pour un quintuple homicide ? »

« La peine de mort. », répondit l'appelé, en déglutissant bruyamment.

« La peine de mort. », répéta Moran en me regardant à mon tour. « Et que disait la première lettre, docteur ? »

Je dus faire un effort monstre pour, non pas me rappeler des mots, mais pour réussir à les énoncer tout haut :

« _Vous prenez aujourd'hui connaissance de ma première lettre. Combien en trouverez-vous par la suite, avant que ce ne soit votre cœur que je transperce de ma lame ?_ »

« Tout juste. Alors vous avez aujourd'hui la réponse. Il aura fallu quatre lettres. Dont une sur laquelle je n'ai pas pu écrire, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. »

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus, mon attention portée vers Sherlock, le regard sombre.

« Aujourd'hui, je vais transpercer votre cœur Sherlock Holmes. Mais - car il y a un _mais.._. »

« Il y a toujours un _mais_. », sourit mon amant en relevant le menton, avec un aplomb terrifiant.

« Mais nous savons tous les deux que vous n'en avez pas. Du moins, vous en avez un, mais il est... », avec difficulté et lenteur, il empoigna le bout de son épée et la sortit de son fourreau, avant de pointer mon torse. « Là. », ponctua-t-il en pressant à peine le bout de sa lame tremblante sur le côté gauche de ma poitrine.

Déjà refroidit par le contact, je me reculai d'un pas avant que la voix de Moran nous fasse trembler tous les trois.

« La commande docteur, n'oubliez pas la commande ! Tout le monde n'est pas obligé de mourir ici, vous savez ; contrairement à vous. »

Il laissa tomber l'épée sur la table du salon et se recula de quelques pas.

« Je ne comprends pas... », intervint Mycroft d'une voix basse.

« Mais comme vous m'avez ôté ma main Sherlock, je ne pourrai le faire comme prévu. J'aimerais donc que vous le fassiez à ma place. », reprit Moran sans prendre en compte l'aîné des Holmes.

Sherlock explosa de rire, d'un rire faux et fou, et sourit de plus belle.

« Alors là mon vieux, vous vous plantez complètement ! Appuyez sur votre commande si vous voulez, je ne toucherai pas à un cheveux de Watson. »

« Sherlock ! Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ? », intervint l'aîné, manifestement bien peu emballé par cette idée.

« Je vais vous dire ce qu'il se passe Mycroft ; votre petit frère ici présent est un sodomite qui baise Watson sous votre toit. »

Il prit une longue et douloureuse inspiration et nous regarda à tour de rôle. Serrant son poing et fermant une seconde les yeux pour manifestement tenter de se calmer, puis il entrouvrit les lèvres et demanda d'une voix bouffée par la honte :

« Sherlock ? Est-ce vrai ? »

« Techniquement je ne l'ai pas _baisé_ sous ton toit... »

« Réponds-moi ! », hurla-t-il, en frappant son parapluie au sol, nous faisant tous trembler comme de vulgaires brindilles secouées par la plus violente des tornades.

Sherlock affronta son regard quelques secondes et le baissa finalement, avouant silencieusement ces mots qu'il ne pouvait dire à son frère.

« Oh mon Dieu... », finit-il par soupirer en comprenant la vérité, tournant sur lui-même, et pour l'entendre évoquer le divin, je sus qu'il était profondément scandalisé.

« Bien, ceci étant maintenant dit : Sherlock, prenez cette épée et faites ce que je vous ai dit de faire. »

« Jamais. »

« Alors j'appuie sur la commande, est-ce cela que vous voulez ? »

« Appuyez si vous le souhaitez. »

« Sherlock... », appelai-je d'une voix sourde.

Il ne m'avait toujours pas regardé depuis que Moran avait sorti sa lame. Je ne le laisserais pas appuyer sur ce bouton et Sherlock le savait, voilà pourquoi il ignorait ma présence - et mes décisions sous-jacentes. Cet homme vivait selon ses propres règles et se fichait du bien commun. Sherlock Holmes était un génie à failles, aussi imprévisible qu'impérieux, pourtant, je le connaissais par cœur.

Il me fallait capter son regard, lui sourire et lui promettre que tout irait bien, quoi qu'il advienne de cette confrontation. Lui donner l'ultime espoir qui lui faisait défaut. L'empêcher de le faire appuyer sur cette maudite commande. Mais il ne me regarda jamais. Il avait peur.

« Tout cela s'éternise ; prenez cette lame et tuez-le sur le champs. Je vous laisse dix secondes. », à ces mots, le pouce de Moran prit place sur le petit bouton.

« Économisez votre salive et appuyez Moran. »

« Neuf... »

« Sherlock ! »

« Ferme-la Mycroft. »

« Sherlock, regardez-moi. » tentai-je vainement.

« Huit... »

« Fais quelque chose ! »

« Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! », hurla-t-il en se regardant son frère.

« Sept... »

« Bon sang, Sherlock !», appelai-je férocement.

« Puisque tu ne le feras pas... »

Dans un sifflement étrange, l'épée fine de Mycroft quitta le fourreau-parapluie, et en deux enjambées, il me fit face. Il planta son regard dans le mien et de la même force planta son épée en mon cœur. Lentement, les secondes s'étirant à ne plus en finir, je vis la fine lame disparaître, disparaître et disparaître, jusqu'à ce que la garde froide pressa mon torse. Ses yeux n'exprimaient rien ; il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon, les faits étaient là. L'épée était appuyée tout contre mon torse, qui prit lentement la teinte de rouge sombre ; j'aimais bien cette chemise pourtant.

Il la retira d'un geste horriblement rapide, me laissant plonger dans un océan de glace, où chacun de mes membres se figeaient un à un. Lâche, je collai mes genoux au sol, m'y écrasant dans un bruit sourd, avant que mon torse ne retombe contre le tapis.

Étrange chose que de mourir. Il y avait eu toutes ces fois aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre où, suivant Sherlock dans une affaire encore plus rocambolesque que la précédente, j'avais prié intérieurement (ou tout haut selon le degré du danger) pour que Dieu nous laisse nous en sortir encore une fois. Ce jour-là pourtant, ma bouche envahie par les fibres du tapis sur lequel j'étais couché, je savais que j'allais mourir. Au moins, j'étais sûr que ni le paradis ni l'enfer ne m'attendaient.

Je regrettais seulement que Sherlock ne m'ait pas regardé une dernière fois. Oh comme j'avais pu haïr sa fierté. Il fit soudain nuit, et je compris qu'il me fallait fermer les yeux. J'aurais voulu lui promettre que tout irait bien, lui dire que mon dernier souffle était pour lui et rien que pour lui, mais il me fallait arrêter de respirer.

J'aurais voulu m'excuser de lui avoir fait vivre ma Chute.

* * *

Je vois la lame qui s'enfonce sans jamais ralentir, mais quelque chose ne va pas.

_Analyse :_ Mycroft tient son épée de sa main droite. La garde touche la poitrine de John paralysé. Le sang est déjà abondant sur sa chemise, _mais quelque chose ne va pas_.

Puis je le vois qui chute, et qui chute encore. Ma chute à Reichenbach était-elle plus longue que celle-ci ? J'en doute fort, la sienne semble éternelle. Pourtant la mienne faisait plusieurs mètres de haut; la sienne quelques centimètres. Alors, pourquoi tout ceci est si long ?

Puis il touche enfin le sol, ses genoux craquent, son torse se couche bruyamment sur le tapis persan - _fils de laine, format carré, importé d'Orient par Mycroft il y a huit ans de ça_.

Il est à terre. Il est à terre et ne se relève pas. Il est là et il ne bouge pas. Il est là et _il ne bouge pas_.

À son image, je défaille, quitter la verticalité des choses pour me laisser retomber à même le sol. Il est celui qui a été touché, alors pourquoi est-ce _mon_ cœur qui me fait mal ? Cela n'est pas logique. Je tente d'ouvrir les lèvres, mais elles le sont déjà ; je tente de dire quelque chose, mais il n'y a aucun mot dans mon palais mental disponible pour expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

_Correction_ : je peux dire ce qu'il se passe. John est allongé face contre terre, son sang envahissant le tapis de Mycroft qui nettoie son épée d'un mouchoir - _brodé par Maman pour ses trente ans_. J'ai les mots pour décrire la scène, mais je n'ai pas de mot pour expliquer ce que je _ressens_.

« Mycroft, pourquoi avez-vous improvisé ? »

_Voix gênante, accent écossais :_ Moran vient de parler. Je relève ma tête lourde pour admirer, impuissant (_mot affreux, concept détestable à ne plus jamais ressentir_), la scène.

« Il fallait que ça soit fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais ce n'est pas ce que nous avions convenu ! »

_Convenu_ ; convenir, verbe transitif qui signifie _se mettre d'accord_. _Nous_ ; implique deux personnes dans un même groupe, Mycroft et Moran.

« Vous vouliez Sherlock hors d'état de nuire, et bien regardez-le, vous avez réussi. »

Mycroft me pointe du doigt et je vois leurs yeux me scruter. Je peux bouger. Je dois bouger. Je dois attraper la lame abandonnée sur la table basse et les transpercer, encore et encore. Je dois le faire mais mon corps ne répond plus ; suis-je déjà en enfer ?

« ... Vous avez raison. »

« Bien, maintenant que tout cela est réglé Moran, n'oubliez pas notre pacte. »

« Bien-sûr. Je vais annuler l'attentat. J'envoie dès ce soir un télégramme à mon contact de Londres. Et voici la liste des membres du gouvernement impliqués, ainsi que le nom des terroristes. »

L'écossais abandonne la commande à ses côtés et sort de sa veste une enveloppe épaisse qu'il tend à Mycroft - _papiers pliés en quatre, écriture raffinée, la même que sur les lettres_. Je dois bondir et appuyer sur ce bouton, pour l'écraser de toutes mes forces.

« Je vous remercie. »

« Je vous en prie. »

Ils se remercient, et John _n'a toujours pas bougé_. Je ne vois pas son visage, je ne vois que sa chevelure blonde et son corps écrasé. Lentement, je rampe vers lui, je plante mes ongles dans le tapis plus rouge qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais une main retient mon épaule et un corps se pose face au mien.

« Ne le touche pas Sherlock, tu m'as déjà assez fait honte comme ça. »

« Il ne vous causera plus aucun soucis. », répond Moran que je vois penché vers le coffre ; il désactive la bombe.

« J'attendais qu'on me dise ça depuis si longtemps. »

« Il devrait peut-être voir un médecin tout de même, il est tout pâle. »

Ils se regardent et se sourient. Nous n'avons pas la même conception de l'humour. Cette fois j'ai accès aux mots qui représentent ce que je ressens : _l'aversion_.

« Moran, ne dites pas un mot de toute cette histoire entre mon frère et le docteur Watson, est-ce bien clair ? Je ne voudrai pas que le nom des Holmes soit plus sali qu'il ne l'est déjà. »

« Croyez moi Mycroft, rien ne m'intéressait plus que de détruire Sherlock Holmes. Voilà qui est fait, je peux passer à autre chose. »

« Bien, voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne à Gillingham ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

La main qui encercle mon épaule me relâche enfin. Mycroft se lève, empoigne son parapluie et se dirige avec Moran vers le couloir. J'entends leurs pas sur le parquet (_bois de chêne, installé il y a quinze ans)_, la porte qui s'ouvre (_le gond du milieu grince il faut rajouter de l'huile)_, et le fiacre qu'on approche. Les graviers roulent sous les sabots des chevaux ; ils hennissent lorsque le fouet frappe leurs dos dans un bruit sec. Je reconnais les deux Frisons de Mycroft (_l'un des deux boîte en fin de journée lorsqu'il fait plus de vingt-sept degrés)_. Et la voiture s'en va, emportant avec elle ces deux salopards.

Encore un mètre quarante-cinq et je pourrai toucher John, le retourner et sentir son pouls. Et il y a ce bruit étrange, ces pas qui s'approchent de moi. Mais je sais Moran et Mycroft déjà loin. Puis un bruit sourd ; le résultat d'un objet qu'on frappe à l'arrière de ma tête.

Bien visé, je dois le reconnaître. Plusieurs heures de sommeil forcé m'attendent. J'ai l'impression qu'on me redresse ; un homme ? Manger n'est pas mon activité favorite, mais on m'a déjà reproché d'être lourd. Et une main frêle qui se pose sur mon front ; une femme ?

Pas assez de données._ Qui ?_


	10. Le retour

Note : Eh bien, chères toutes et tous, voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Je remercie pour la dernière fois **Nathdawn** pour son incroyable travail de beta. Le chapitre 11 sera une note plus longue, comme sur Expired. Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve pour une toute dernière review ? Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir !

* * *

« Il se réveille. »

« Reste-t-il des linges propres ? »

« Vers midi, je pense. »

Deux femmes et un homme. On est assis près de moi. On vient d'ouvrir une porte à ma droite. Une tête est-elle sensée faire aussi mal ? J'ai du mal à ouvrir les yeux, à faire le point, à...

« Où est-il ? »

Cette fois, c'est moi qui ai parlé (ou hurlé ? Mes oreilles bourdonnent). Je me redresse et serre le bras qui remonte la couverture sur moi avant même de comprendre que c'est Betty qui est assise à mes côté. Elle sursaute de surprise et grimace. _Visage tendu, yeux hagards et _... je ne peux rien dire d'autre, je vois flou.

« Où _est-il_ ? »

Je répète en serrant le poignet frêle. Je n'ai pas peur qu'elle parte mais je me sens étrangement tanguant, j'ai besoin de m'accrocher à elle. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle, elle me doit bien ça. Et puis on bouge au fond de la pièce et on s'approche. Mary, _chignon serré derrière sa nuque et yeux sombres_, elle plante ses mains froides sur les miennes.

« Lâchez-la Holmes. »

« Où est John ? »

« Lâchez-la, vous lui faites mal. »

_Mal_ ? Je n'exerce qu'une pression de mes doigts sur son poignet pour me retenir ; elle ne risque que quelques bleus qui se soigneront avec le temps. Avoir vraiment _mal_ c'est ce que je ressens maintenant, ce truc au fond de moi qui bouffe mes entrailles et me glace la poitrine, qui semble sans fin et sans guérison possible.

« Sherlock. »

On m'appelle, et cette fois, je reconnais la voix. Il n'y en a qu'une. Une seule. Et elle est censée avoir été arrachée à la pointe de la lame de Mycroft. Mais mes yeux sont paresseux et le détail me fait défaut, les silhouettes bougent et on repousse mes mains fermement avant que Betty ne disparaisse et laisse place à une figure masculine.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

La silhouette sourit ; il se moque de moi.

« Calmez-vous Sherlock, tout va bien... »

« Vous êtes assis sur mon lit. »

« C'est exact. »

« Suis-je mort ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. »

« Alors, c'est que vous êtes vivant. »

« Votre logique est imparable. »

« Watson ? »

« Oui mon vieux ? »

Ma réponse a la forme du poing que j'écrase férocement à son visage. Mes doigts rencontrent sa joue molle avec précision et hargne. C'est bien peu comparé à la douleur qui m'a étreint lorsque je l'ai vu tomber face à Mycroft, mais cela fait du bien, c'est indéniable. Il gémit de douleur tandis que j'étire mes doigts. Ma vue revient enfin, et je le vois.

Il est là, vraiment _là_, et sa chemise est intacte et ses yeux bougent et il parle et respire, et toute cette peur indescriptible quitte lentement mon organisme. Betty revient dans mon champs de vision, se penche sur lui et inspecte sa joue.

« On aurait dû l'attacher. », intervient Mary, debout près du lit.

« C'est _vous_ qui m'avez assommé. », et cela je le comprends enfin.

« Je ne saurai dire le plaisir éprouvé à cet instant. », me sourit-elle avec toute l'animosité que je lui connais.

« J'étais déjà à terre. », grogne-je en massant ma nuque encore douloureuse.

« Ne sous-estimez pas la force de l'effet cathartique. »

« Vous êtes... »

« Oui ? »

« ... d'une précision remarquable. »

Betty se redresse et pose le linge qu'elle a utilisé sur la joue meurtrie de John dans une bassine sur la table de chevet. Elle la prend entre ses bras fins et quitte la pièce accompagnée de Mary. Elles se parlent mais je ne les écoute déjà plus. On claque la porte et tout ce que je vois, c'est John qui se retourne vers moi en massant encore un peu sa mâchoire.

« Vous vous êtes rasé la moustache. »

« C'est pour ça que vous m'avez frappé ? »

« Il me semblait que vous la méritiez. »

Il me sourit et repose ses mains sur les draps blancs.

« Ne vous en faites pas, moi aussi je suis passé par là. »

J'inspire profondément alors que ses mots ont la force d'un poignard planté dans mon ventre.

« _Trois ans_. Vous avez donc ressenti ça pendant trois ans... alors que moi... »

« Alors que vous n'avez même pas tenu dix minutes. », me sourit-il avec toute la simplicité du monde.

Je le scrute longuement. Ses yeux d'un bleu-gris clair fatigués, marqués par des cernes discrètes, ce nez droit cassé il y a des années de ça lors du rixe de Westminster, son sourire plus mutin qu'à l'accoutumée ; rasé, il parait si jeune. Et ses cheveux courts à peine brossés, je vois que l'air de la campagne lui a fait un bien fou, il comprend enfin qu'un peigne est aussi utile qu'une fourchette.

« Vous êtes beau quand vous venez de ressusciter. »

« Vous avez une mine affreuse quand vous venez de vous réveiller. »

« Votre femme m'a assommé. », c'est absurde, je suis obligé de me défendre !

« Oui je sais, j'étais là. »

« Vous auriez pu l'en empêcher. »

Il hausse une épaule en guise de réponse et tente de cacher son sourire amusé. L'idée que j'ai été la victime de sa femme semble lui plaire ; je ne comprendrai jamais les hommes mariés. La porte s'ouvre ; _geste sec et précis, bruits de pas plus un petit tapement comme une canne ou un..._

« Ah, bonjour petit frère. »

_Adrénaline et urgence_, j'attrape Watson et le tire contre moi, protège son corps du mien alors que mes yeux crachent leur haine à ce salaud qui se rapproche de nous.

« Sherlock ! Tout va bien, Mycroft n'est pas notre ennemi ! », gémit Watson en tentant de se dégager de mon étreinte, mais hors de question que je le lâche.

« Lâche-le tu vas l'étouffer. », grimace-t-il alors qu'il pose son parapluie sur le fauteuil à l'entrée.

« Sherlock, regardez moi, tout va bien, Mycroft ne m'a pas tué. », répète-t-il en posant ses mains sur moi.

Mais je dois vérifier, sentir son cœur battre, tenter d'oublier le sang qui gicle hors de sa poitrine et le bruit de ses genoux qui craquent contre le sol. Je le tiens fermement, déboutonne cette chemise de trop et inspecte son torse. Aucune cicatrice. Pas de trace. Juste sa peau blanche sur laquelle je pose ma main ; ma paume est frappée à coups réguliers par l'évidence. Il va bien.

« C'est gênant, Sherlock. »

« Je confirme. », tousse Mycroft que je vois scruter le plafond, les joues légèrement rougies.

Je referme quelques boutons au hasard et serre contre mon corps le seul qui importe vraiment.

« Tu es parti avec Moran. Où est-il ? »

« Il ne sera plus un problème. »

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? »

« Je l'ai _fait_ comme tu dis mais je ne l'ai pas _décidé_. », répond-il en prenant place sur un canapé à quelques mètres de nous.

Ces dernières semaines ont été palpitantes, l'enquête a été une des plus intéressantes de ces cinq dernières années. Un ministre tué, puis un médecin quelconque, selon le même rituel ; lorsque la vie vous offre pareil cadeau, il n'y a rien de plus beau. Je me rappelle parfaitement de la découverte du corps de Gladstone - _homme de quatre-vingt dix kilos couché sur le dos, blessure à la poitrine au niveau du cœur, saignement abondant mais sang déjà coagulé, costume fait sur-mesure, chemise de soie, heure du décès estimée à minuit_ - et le message sous-jacent : John Watson devait revenir à mes côtés. J'avais demandé à Lestrade d'aller le chercher en lui exprimant explicitement que j'avais besoin de lui. A-t-il utilisé les mêmes mots ? Sans doute. Les a-t-il dits avec la véritable passion qui m'animait ? J'en doute. Parce que j'avais férocement besoin de John Watson.

Sept ans que je suis revenu et pourtant, nous n'étions toujours pas _revenu_ comme avant, lorsqu'il n'y avait rien de plus important que lui, moi et l'enquête. Il n'y avait qu'une personne à blâmer pour cela. Un intrus qui n'avait su trouver sa place à temps. Et ce n'était pas Mary bien entendu, mais moi. La chute avait été une erreur, une terrible erreur. Je ne le regretterai jamais mais je m'en voudrai à la place. Y aurait-il eu une autre option possible ? Bien sûr. Et où en serions-nous aujourd'hui ? Je ne peux pas le prédire, je suis un homme de sciences exactes, pas de chimères approximatives.

Je pensais que rentrer de trois ans d'exil procurerait un bonheur suffisant à Watson pour le faire revenir à Baker Street, chez lui. Mais loin de Londres pendant tout ce temps, je n'avais pas compris à quel point il avait changé. J'aurais pu décrire pendant des heures les changements physiques - _cheveux qui se font rares sur le front, cernes creusées à vie, rides plus marquées entre ses sourcils, cicatrice sur la joue droite, etc._ - mais tout était résumé à son regard. Il avait perdu de sa force, de sa vigueur, de cette lueur unique qui m'avait silencieusement hurlé la première fois que nous nous étions croisés à Camden « _Rien ne me rassure plus que le danger_ ».

La lueur était encore présente, bien que très faible, reprenant étrangement de sa vigueur le soir où il m'accompagna au Salon Chinois - cela très probablement dû à la jalousie. Toute cette hargne qu'il m'avait jeté au visage en rentrant et ce regard qu'il m'avait lancé, j'ai cru que nous y étions enfin, qu'il tairait son éducation absurde et sans fondement pour rejoindre la vie solide que je lui promettais à mes côtés. Mais la lueur avait encore disparu alors que nos lèvres étaient proches, tellement proches...

Oh, bien entendu, la lueur n'était pas morte, je la vis de la plus brûlante des façon le soir où il m'embrassa enfin, où il me laissa prendre possession de son corps de la façon la plus primaire et la plus belle qu'il soit. Mais c'est néanmoins la dernière fois où je l'ai vue. La suite des événements l'a plongé dans des ténèbres sans nom ni forme, où il me semblait si peu accessible que chaque rare baiser qu'il me donna ensuite avait le goût de la rédemption. Je n'avais jamais su jusqu'à ce jour que John était lui aussi victime d'épisodes dépressifs. Pernicieusement, je le vis devenir une ombre, accepter l'inacceptable avec une facilité écœurante, jusqu'à la veille où il nous accompagna à Gillingham sans un mot, avec fadeur, comme s'il participait là à la dernière enquête de sa vie.

Présentement face à moi pourtant, il y a dans cette chambre le soleil le plus brûlant de tous les étés ; la lueur est revenue. Le sourire est mutin et l'œil perçant. Je l'aime comme ça et je l'ai toujours aimé comme ça ; il n'y en a qu'un comme lui, car il est comme moi. Il a ressuscité et il est revenu d'entre les morts ; de la mienne il y a sept ans de ça, de celle de père Luc, et de celle de cet être qui n'aura jamais été. Il est revenu et plus jamais je ne le laisserai s'échapper, car j'ai compris ce qui la ramené à la vie :

« C'est vous qui avez tout organisé n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tout dans les moindres détails. », me confirme-t-il et je sens la fierté qui transpire de chacun de ses mots. « Voulez-vous que je vous explique ? »

« Je vous en prie mon vieux, faites moi donc ce plaisir. »

* * *

« C'est vous qui avez tout organisé n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tout dans les moindres détails. Voulez-vous que je vous explique ? », répondis-je en tentant de cacher mon sourire.

« Je vous en prie mon vieux, faites moi donc ce plaisir. »

Il se rassit au fond du lit, soutenant son dos par les épais coussins et croisa ses mains face à lui, m'écoutant avec la curiosité d'un gamin à qui l'on raconterait une histoire de pirate. Je pris de mon temps pour d'abord reboutonner correctement ma chemise - me trouver ainsi quasiment torse nu face à Mycroft était bien trop perturbant - et m'installai confortablement à mon tour, une jambe repliée sous moi, mon corps tourné face à mon amant. Il avait repris des couleurs depuis qu'il m'avait administré ce coup de poing (bien mérité je l'avoue) et le voir ainsi me ravivait le cœur. Ce que je lui avais fait vivre la veille au soir avait été douloureux mais nécessaire, j'en étais parfaitement conscient - j'avais été à sa place sept ans auparavant ne l'oublions pas. Je raclai ma gorge et commençai mon récit.

Tout avait commencé le soir même où Mary avait tout compris concernant Sherlock et moi-même. Fou que notre secret ait été découvert par ma femme, de la pire des façons, j'étais sorti dans la nuit calmer ma honte et ma terrible envie de briser mariage et réputation pour suivre Holmes. Mes pas m'avaient guidé à travers les champs bleuis par la lune jusqu'à la cabane que Sherlock m'avait fait visiter. Y grimper de nuit ne me procura aucun malaise ; au contraire, me retrouver entre ces planches de bois m'avait immédiatement apaisé. Je ne sais combien de temps j'étais resté allongé à regarder les étoiles pointer le bout de leurs nez à travers les feuilles bercées par le vent.

Puis un bruit de pas et une lueur m'avait tiré hors de ma rêverie. On m'appelait plus bas :

« Docteur Watson ? »

Penchant la tête, j'avais découvert au pied de l'arbre Mycroft, une lampe tenue de sa main droite, le nez relevé vers moi.

« Ah bien, vous êtes là. Pourrais-je monter ? »

Grimaçant, désolé, je dus lui admettre la vérité :

« Il faut connaître le mot de passe. »

« Oh bien sûr, et ce n'est pas comme ci je pouvais savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de mon frère. », abdiqua-t-il en prenant place à même le sol, appuyant son dos contre le tronc énorme.

« Il fait doux ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? L'été ne va pas tarder à arriver. Je pense que les températures seront plus clémentes qu'en 1892 tout de même. »

« Si vous le dites. », me sentis-je obligé de répondre, allongé sur le ventre, regardant toujours plus bas.

Il inspira longuement et nous plongeâmes dans un silence appréciable qui dura de nécessaires minutes, avant que Mycroft ne reprenne.

« Cette cabane, c'est Sherlock qui l'avait voulue. Il devait avoir... sept ou huit ans je pense. Il s'était procuré par je ne sais quel miracle les premières planches avant que notre père ne comprenne son intention. Il lui proposa son aide de nombreuses fois mais Sherlock était déjà terriblement borné... Il fallut qu'il se torde le poignet en tombant de l'arbre pour accepter que notre père participe à la construction. J'étais avec eux chaque jour, mais pas une seule fois Sherlock ne me laissa participer. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce sa façon de créer un monde sans moi. »

Je l'entendis rire faiblement et devinai dans la pénombre sa main plisser le tissu de son pantalon noir.

« Lorsque la cabane a été finie, mon père lui a promis de ne plus jamais s'en approcher. J'ai souvent entendu qu'on imaginait nos parents tyranniques et monstrueux... mais cela est bien éloigné de la vérité. Ils n'étaient pas normaux non plus. Ils étaient juste... des parents. »

Il releva cette fois la tête vers moi et capta mon sourire compréhensif, avant de reprendre.

« Mais je n'avais pas la patience de mon père. Je ne l'ai jamais eue avec Sherlock. Quasiment chaque semaine, je tentais une approche, mais à chaque fois, il me rebutait... oh, ce n'était pas une simple histoire de cabane bien sûr, c'était sa façon à lui de me refuser dans sa vie. »

Il sourit tristement et reprit plus bas.

« Je suis jaloux de votre proximité avec mon frère. »

« Mycroft... », soupirai-je en passant une main sur mon visage, bien peu tenté à l'idée de parler de notre relation après la soirée que j'avais passé.

« John, je _sais_. »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je me redressai malgré moi, soudain si mal à l'aise que la position me gêna tout entier. Il se leva pour approcher son visage du mien et reprit, sans jamais quitter mon regard.

« Je le sais depuis bien plus longtemps que vous. Depuis bien plus longtemps que _lui_. Il fut un temps où nous nous écrivions, vous savez. Enfin, je lui écrivais, et il répondait vaguement, me sous-entendant milles reproches sur lesquels je ne me suis jamais penché. Et après un jour de visite à Camden, ses lettres ont soudain cessé. Les reproches ont disparu et Sherlock est passé à autre chose. Je savais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important. Et j'ai appris par votre précédente logeuse que vous aviez emménagé à Baker Street. Je vous ai tout de suite détesté. Ne le prenez pas mal, comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis jaloux. », sourit-il désolé.

Je lui souris car je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre, la situation était surréaliste. Décidant de quitter cette position de suprématie, je descendis lentement pour venir m'installer à ses côtés, à son niveau.

« Cela a l'air d'être tellement simple pour vous... »

« Mon frère est un homme compliqué mais il reste un homme. S'il peut être heureux, je ferai tout pour qu'il le soit. Si vous êtes sa condition pour accéder au bonheur, alors, qui suis-je pour en juger ? Vous savez, ne pas avoir été élevé dans la religion aide à accepter ce genre de chose. »

« Oui je sais, j'ai déjà eu cette conversation avec lui... », souris-je doucement en repensant à cette visite à St. Paul durant laquelle j'avais pu, en un sens, commencer à lui ouvrir mon cœur.

Une brise nous caressa tous deux, imposant un silence nécessaire à cette conversation improbable. Je relevai le nez vers le ciel étoilé, me demandant si sur une autre planète, dans un autre temps, cette relation avec Holmes ne serait jugée par personne, et ne serait considérée que pour ce qu'elle était vraiment : de l'amour et rien d'autre.

« Il a toujours eu un intérêt indéfectible pour cette cabane, à tel point que la quitter était une déchirure ; résultat, il y oubliait toujours quelque chose. Son pull, un livre... il semblerait cette fois qu'il y ait oublié son cœur. »

_Son cœur._ Le mot n'avait rien de gratuit, le problème et la solution se résumaient à ces cinq lettres. Il était là, sous notre nez - dans ma poitrine - depuis tout ce temps, et nous n'avions rien vu, rien compris.

« Qu'avez-vous dit Mycroft ? »

« Oh moquez-vous de mon romantisme... »

« Non, répétez exactement les mots que vous avez employés. », m'empressai-je de demander.

« _Il semblerait cette fois qu'il y ait oublié son cœur..._ », reprit-il les sourcils froncés avant que tous les muscles de son visage ne se relâchent soudain. « Vous pensez aux... »

« Aux lettres. Bon sang Mycroft, Moran sait pour l'attachement que Sherlock me porte, je _suis_ sa cible. »

« Si vous saviez docteur, c'est bien plus grave que cela... », soupira-t-il en se mettant à faire les cent pas face à moi. « Cette histoire d'attentat est tout à fait vraie... elle est même supervisée par ce Moran. »

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

« Nous entretenons... une relation épistolaire depuis quelques semaines. Il sait tout de cet attentat et est même prêt à l'arrêter si, je cite, il _obtient ce qu'il veut_. »

« Mais pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit à Sherlock ? Moran parle explicitement de cette condamnation !», hurlai-je de surprise malgré moi.

« Je lui ai dit, répété, supplié de s'occuper de cette histoire, mais il a toujours refusé ! Et vous voulez tout savoir ? Je n'en peux plus de son ego. Oui je l'avoue, je n'en peux plus de le faire toujours passer avant à moi. Il est le héros de sa vie mais je suis celui de la mienne, il est hors de question que je continue à accepter son insupportable fierté. », me répondit-il, chaque mot mouillé d'une animosité que je savais bien vieille entre ces deux frères.

« Alors oublions Sherlock, et arrangeons ça tous les deux. Savez-vous où il se trouve ? »

« À Gillingham mais je ne sais pas où exactement. Il est censé venir demain à la demeure en fin de journée. Je voulais vous laisser avec Sherlock et votre femme en ville pour la soirée après la visite au commissariat. »

« Alors nous ferons mieux que ça. Nous rentrerons avec vous, et nous le confronterons. ».

Les mots sortaient avec aisance, manigançant malgré moi un plan d'une complexité enfantine, tout en marchant autour de l'arbre à mon tour ; il fallait croire qu'après des années à suivre Holmes et avoir découvert les plans tordus de bon nombre de malfaiteur, j'étais maintenant moi aussi doué pour prévoir l'inconcevable.

« Moran me veut mort pour arrêter cet attentat, alors je mourrai. »

« Je vois que votre dépression ne s'arrange pas. »

« Je mourrai pour de faux. », me sentis-je obligé de rajouter devant le regard désolé de mon aîné, puis je repris : « Moran n'est pas stupide, il viendra vérifier par lui-même si je suis bien mort, alors il faut trouver le miroir faussé dans lequel il regardera pour... _Oh_. »

Je claquai dans mes mains en réalisant que la solution m'avait été donnée il y a sept ans de cela, et ris de plus belle en levant le nez au ciel.

« C'est tellement ironique... Sherlock. _Sherlock_ sera le miroir. Mycroft, il ne faudra pas le mettre dans la confidence, nous ne lui parlerons de rien. Moran doit croire en son deuil, ainsi il croira à ma mort. »

« Êtes-vous en train de me dire que je dois être celui qui devrait vous tuer ? »

« Cela vous ferait-il plaisir ? », demandai-je en réponse à son sourire.

« Ça serait un grand honneur docteur. », ponctua-t-il dans une courbette exagérée.

Nous rîmes doucement avant de nous faire face pour mettre au point les derniers détails.

« Il faut que Moran soit sûr d'avoir réussi, que rien ne vienne contrecarrer ses plans. Il veut me tuer à la pointe de sa lame, comment pourrions-nous tricher avec une épée... ? »

« J'ai un prototype de lame rétractable dans le grenier... et oui, il n'y a pas que Sherlock qui aime confectionner de nouvelles choses. », me sourit-il, pas peu fier.

« Parfait. Je prévoirai une pochette de sang placée au niveau de ma poitrine que vous perforerez en appuyant votre lame dessus. »

« J'ai un excellent boucher à Gillingham, je pourrai lui demander de nous préparer ça demain. Docteur ? »

« Oui Mycroft ? »

« Je commence à comprendre pourquoi mon frère vous apprécie ; on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais vous êtes moins bête que vous n'y paressez. »

« Et bien... merci... je suppose. »

Il tapota mon épaule et attrapa le lampion avant que nous ne commencions à rentrer à la demeure.

« Qu'allez-vous dire à votre femme ? »

« C'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée. », le rassurai-je d'un sourire.

* * *

Arrivant à la chambre conjugale, je trouvai Mary déjà couchée, lisant un livre à la lumière de sa table de chevet. Elle le referma bruyamment et manqua de hurler. Il me fallut de longues minutes pour la calmer, elle dont les cris devaient réveiller la moitié de la demeure, et alors qu'elle était prête enfin à m'écouter, je fus celui soudain pris par une folie passagère, et me mis à hausser la voix, lui reprochant à mon tour les mauvais tours que nous avions vécus ces précédentes années.

La dispute n'avait pas de sens, pas de tête et pas de cœur, elle n'était que la somme de notre idiotie et de ce mariage de raison dans lequel nous avions foncé tête baissée. Lorsque la raison revint enfin, je lui avais dit en serrant sa main qu'elle avait posé sur la mienne :

« Mary, vous avez raison. Il vaudrait mieux que je sois mort, plutôt que nous divorcions. »

« Il est vrai... » soupira-t-elle, bien consciente que les conventions pardonnaient rarement à une femme le divorce, puis elle reprit soudain, réalisant sa maladresse : « Mais je ne veux pas que vous mourriez John ! »

« Je le sais Mary, je le sais... Mais je vous propose de vous rendre veuve sans que je ne quitte ce monde. Ainsi, vous pourrez retrouver votre liberté comme vous le souhaitiez, sans souffrir du _qu'en dira-t-on_. »

« Si vous dites vrai John... », elle inspira, curieuse et bien peu rassurée par mon idée que je lui expliquai dans les moindres détails.

Pour la protéger elle, Mycroft devait prévenir Moran par lettre que de la poudre à endormir était disponible, pour ainsi se débarrasser ponctuellement de tout témoin gênant. Néanmoins, il nous fallait remplacer par avance le contenu de la petite fiole posée sur la table de chevet de ma femme par une poudre quelconque, pour que cette dernière falsifie un sommeil forcé, et ainsi la laisser consciente dans le cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

Me faire faussement mourir devant Moran ne s'arrêterait pas là. Il n'y avait pas que Sherlock et moi à sauver, il y avait également Mary. Divorcée, la vie lui promettait bien peu de considération, peut être même une impossibilité de se marier à nouveau (certaines familles étaient infiniment plus religieuses que la nôtre). Il était hors de question qu'elle en pâtisse. Ainsi, si je devais mourir, je mourrais également aux yeux de la loi. Avec sa complicité, et celle précieuse de Mycroft, il était aisé d'utiliser un corps quelconque qu'elle reconnaîtrait à la morgue, pour ainsi faire disparaître l'identité de John Watson, la ramenant naturellement au statut de Mary Morstan, femme du monde bien sous tous rapports.

Elle écouta tout mon récit avec grande attention, me demandant plusieurs fois si cela n'était pas dangereux, si Mycroft ne nous abandonnerait pas dans ce plan illégal, puis elle accepta avec un soulagement qu'elle ne cacha même pas. Elle m'avoua néanmoins n'être pas encore sûre de vouloir quitter Londres pour retourner chez ses parents, avant qu'elle ne me demande de la laisser dormir.

La suite, Sherlock la connaissait. Il fut aisé de lui cacher notre détour chez le boucher de Gillingham où j'avais récupéré la pochette de sang que j'avais déjà installé contre ma poitrine - il comprit ainsi mon refus d'étreinte lorsque nous nous étions retrouvés seuls dans le parc. Cette petite pause n'avait néanmoins pas été prévue, Mycroft ayant réellement oublié l'élément principal de notre tour de passe-passe, mais nous en avions profité, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Le plan était d'une simplicité aberrante, aussi à chaque instant tout pouvait mal tourner, j'en étais conscient. Avoir eu le plaisir de tenir Sherlock contre moi une dernière fois me redonna le courage nécessaire pour affronter Moran.

« Ainsi, _John Watson_ est réellement décédé aux yeux de la loi ? », demanda mon amant incrédule.

« Pas encore. Il faut que le commissaire Card et le fossoyeur de Gillingham viennent. Mary et moi reconnaîtrons le corps. »

« Quel corps ? », s'enquit Sherlock en regardant pour la première fois son frère.

Il inspecta son visage une demie-seconde et comprit dans une grimace de soulagement.

« Vous avez tué Moran. »

« Moran est mort. », corrigea Mycroft en se relevant, plissant de la paume de sa main sa veste. « Il nous servira de corps de _John Watson_. Si tu peux être présent pour la reconnaissance Sherlock, cela nous aiderait. Card aura du mal à croire qu'un homme aussi laid ait pu être marié à une femme comme Mary. »

« Je descends dans un instant. »

Mycroft nous salua sommairement et quitta la chambre en reprenant son parapluie. Sherlock tourna son visage vers moi et me sourit, une grimace d'extrême surprise et de tendresse outrée pinçant les muscles de son visage :

« John Watson, médecin et imposteur à ses heures perdues. »

« Je dirais plutôt : John Watson, médecin et génie lorsque l'ego de son colocataire prend un peu de vacances. »

« Nous ne sommes plus colocataires depuis bien longtemps. », sourit-il en se mordant la lèvre, me provoquant ainsi exprès pour comprendre si mon choix de mot n'avait pas été malheureux.

« Il est hors de question que je vous laisse continuer à malmener le 221B. »

« Ainsi, c'est pour les fissures et la poussière que vous revenez ? »

« Tout à fait. »

Il me sourit de plus belle alors que Betty arriva accompagnée de ma femme pour l'emmener au salon. Les contacts de Mycroft venaient d'apporter le corps de Moran installé à même le sol sous un linceul blanc. Nous laissâmes un peu d'intimité à Sherlock pour qu'il puisse s'habiller et j'en profitai pour m'entretenir avec Mary.

« Vous êtes resplendissante pour une jeune veuve. », lui souris-je.

« C'est parce que Mycroft m'a dit qu'il m'accompagnerait à Londres pour m'aider à régler les détails administratifs. Il a pu se libérer un mois. »

« Bien. Vos parents vont être ravis de vous voir revenir sans moi. »

« Oh, cela est indéniable. », me sourit-elle

« Je suis prêt pour aller vous voir mort Watson ! », sourit mon amant en arrivant près de nous, posant ses mains sur nos épaules - ma femme reculant néanmoins sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

« Il serait peut-être bien que quelqu'un dans cette demeure ait l'air un tant soi peu attristé par la nouvelle de mon décès ? », proposai-je au hasard.

« Ne vous en faites pas John, tout se passera bien. », me rassura Mary en me souriant.

Je restai pour ma part sur le palier, assis à même le sol, à regarder à travers les barreaux de bois la scène se dérouler. Je n'avais pas une vision d'ensemble du salon où était couché le corps de Moran, mais j'avais vu entrer le commissaire accompagné par le fossoyeur qui venaient officialiser ma mort. Sherlock était resté dans un coin reculé de la pièce, aussi je pouvais le voir, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés contre son torse, le regard inexpressif et la bouche miraculeusement fermée.

Bien évidement, je savais maintenant que tout cela était bien éloigné de ses réels sentiments. La veille, falsifiant ma mort à ses yeux et à ceux du bras droit de Moriarty, j'avais délibérément choisi de tomber face contre terre. Sherlock se vantait souvent de ne ressentir aucune émotion mais je savais pertinemment que cela était totalement faux. Allongé sur le dos, le sentir se mourir de tristesse, la tentation d'ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder aurait été trop forte. Il n'avait pas dit un mot néanmoins, mais je sentais sa peine si lourde que toute la pièce semblait envahie par la plus glaciale des tempêtes. Je l'avais entendu tomber à terre sourdement, et l'avais senti se rapprocher difficilement de moi ; je n'avais pour ma part toujours pas bougé, même si j'avais entendu Moran et Mycroft sortir de la pièce, je voulais être sûr que rien ne viendrait contrecarrer nos plans d'arrêter l'attentat du parlement. Le coup porté par ma femme à la nuque de Sherlock n'avait néanmoins pas été prévu je l'admets, aussi, cela nous avait aidé à l'allonger et à le préparer au mieux pour le confronter à la vérité.

Sortant de mes pensées, je vis Sherlock grimper rapidement les marches jusqu'à moi, se penchant à califourchon au-dessus de mon corps, m'obligeant par réflexe à me coucher sous lui.

« Sherlock qu'est-ce vous faites ? », murmurai-je en tentant de le repousser, même s'il était impossible de nous voir là où nous étions.

« Tout cela est follement amusant ! »

« Je suis ravi que ma mort vous plaise. »

« Oh si vous saviez... », murmura-t-il chaudement en se penchant vers mon cou qu'il baisa encore et encore.

Cette décision nous promettait une tournure des choses unique et précieuse. Ainsi, Mary avait décidé de retourner vivre à Lancaster avec ses parents, pour ma part, je retournais chez moi à Baker Street, vivre aux côtés de celui qui avait toujours fait battre mon cœur. Semblant lire dans mes pensées, il me sourit de plus belle et commença à déboutonner ma chemise en baisant mes lèvres.

« Sherlock, ils sont à quelques mètres de là... », rouspétai-je en tentant de retenir ses mains pourtant si plaisantes.

« Je veux juste vérifier quelque chose... »

Se stoppant au quatrième bouton, il écarta les pans de ma chemise blanche et passa sa main droite sur mon torse, inspectant à nouveau ma peau, plaquant sa paume au-dessus de mon cœur pour en ressentir les battements. Il sourit à peine et me serra contre lui en me redressant, collant nos torses ensemble, respirant ma peau et griffant maladroitement ma nuque ; nos deux corps frappés par la chute de l'autre, se serrant pour ne plus jamais se séparer.

« Je sais que cela n'a rien de logique. », murmura-t-il en embrassant une dernière fois mon cou, aussi je m'autorisai à changer de sujet.

« Comment cela se passe-t-il en bas ? »

« Bien. Votre femme est dévastée, Mycroft ne ressent rien. Les choses habituelles en sommes. »

« Sherlock, vous semblez refuser ce que vous je vous dis depuis ce matin... Mycroft m'a aidé à tout organisé, il sait pour nous deux depuis le début et pourtant, il n'a rien dit. Il est votre frère. Il tient à vous. »

Mon amant me regarda droit dans les yeux sans exprimer la moindre émotion ; il ne m'écoutait plus, sûrement depuis que j'avais prononcé le nom de son frère. Attristé par cette relation complexe, je caressai doucement sa joue et murmurai plus bas encore :

« Pourquoi le haïssez-vous à ce point ? »

Attrapant ma main pour l'embrasser sommairement, il me sourit, d'un de ses sourires désolés qui voulait dire « J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir vous l'expliquer », et se leva avant de m'aider à me relever à mon tour. Il retourna au rez-de-chaussée rejoindre l'attroupement qui guidait le corps de Moran sur un petit chariot hors de la demeure. Nous avions réussi ; _John Watson_ n'était plus.

J'étais enfin prêt à quitter mon nom, moi dont l'importance des conventions sociales m'avait été aussi précieuse que l'air que l'on respire, j'avais passé des années à lutter contre vents et marées, et contre moi-même, dans le seul but de protéger mon matricule. John Watson, malgré l'envie mordante de voyager avait donc suivi une éducation stricte à l'université de médecine, le prestige découlant ainsi sur sa famille aimante. Puis John Watson partit en guerre pour protéger son pays, la fierté de défendre la couronne le poussant à taire son cœur lorsqu'il dut appuyer quelques rares fois sur la gâchette de son arme. Enfin, John Watson se maria, comme tout bon gentleman, à une femme aimante et douce qu'il devait entretenir, malgré un amour aussi faible que l'amitié était forte.

Je ne voulais pas ça. Je n'avais jamais voulu ça. Jeune, je n'avais pas réalisé que cela n'était pas le seul mode de vie auquel un Anglais était obligé de se conformer. Sherlock Holmes m'avait appris la liberté de l'être et la légèreté de vivre. Sherlock Holmes prônait un mode de vie unique, se moquant des conventions impalpables et pourtant étouffantes, poussant chaque être vivant à agir selon son bon vouloir plutôt que selon les dictats. J'avais reçu la plus belle leçon de vie par le plus sociopathe des détectives. Quelle délicieuse ironie.

Nous préparâmes dans une ambiance étrange le départ de ma femme et de Mycroft. Nous avions convenu de nous débarrasser du corps de Moran dans la fosse commune, malgré les jérémiades de Sherlock qui voulait le récupérer pour mener à bien des expériences - ou à mon humble avis, pour le martyriser un peu plus. En un mois, notre maison de Covent Garden serait rendue à notre propriétaire ; l'ensemble de la recette de la revente des meubles seraient attribuées à Mary pour l'aider à refaire sa vie à Lancaster aux côtés de ses parents.

Sur le pas de la porte, à quelques mètres du carrosse, les adieux se firent dans une douce mélancolie, loin des adieux déchirants dont aucun de nous n'était réellement adepte. Betty avait, comme nous nous en doutions, décidé de suivre ma femme. Elle me manquerait elle aussi, cela était certain. Son passé était un mystère dont je ne connaissais qu'une infime partie et comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir la questionner. Je m'autorisai à la prendre dans mes bras pour lui dire au revoir, avant que Mycroft ne vienne me voir.

« Ainsi, Moran est simplement tombé dans les escaliers après vous avoir donné le nom des membres du gouvernement impliqués dans l'attentat, et après avoir envoyé la lettre l'arrêtant ? »

« Tout à fait docteur. »

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dit à Sherlock que vous l'aviez tué tout simplement ? Vous l'avez clairement poussé dans ces marches. »

« Je l'aurai égorgé si ça ne tenait qu'à moi. Mais pour que le récit soit crédible auprès du commissaire, cela était plus logique. »

« Vous _devez_ le dire à Sherlock. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? »

« Peut-être qu'il comprendra cela. Qu'il comprendra tout ce que vous êtes prêt à faire pour lui. Que vous tenez à lui, tout simplement. »

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit aussi simple. », me sourit-il tristement.

Je pensais réellement que la découverte de notre secret aurait permis à Sherlock d'estimer un peu plus l'attachement de son frère. Je n'aurais pu avoir plus tort. Si son amour pour moi avait, semblait-il, pris de l'ampleur en apprenant notre tour de passe-passe, son indifférence putride pour son frère avait au contraire pris ses aises. Je me retournai pour le regarder, et le vis parler avec Mary.

« Faites attention à votre garde-manger, Mycroft pourrait vous le vider en une nuit. »

« Moi aussi, je suis ravie de vous quitter. », lui répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Sherlock inspira profondément et regarda autour de lui, le bout de sa semelle creusant la terre entre les graviers, avant qu'il ne reprenne plus sérieusement.

« Je prendrai soin de John. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Mais je ne sais sincèrement pas ce qu'il vous trouve. »

« Moi non plus. »

Elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras pour le saluer, puis ils se sourirent enfin, comme si une quelconque forme de magie noire les avait frappés et les avait fait se comprendre.

« Vous avez été mon plus bel adversaire Mary. Moriarty était un petit joueur en comparaison. »

« Je vous en remercie. »

Lentement, elle me rejoignit enfin, laissant les frères Holmes se disputer à propos du soit-disant régime de l'aîné. Nous ne les écoutions déjà plus, nos yeux perdus dans ceux de l'autre. L'amour était mort depuis longtemps mais l'amitié ne nous avait jamais quittés. Malgré nos buts différents, nous avions toujours été liés par une force tranquille et cela, nous ne pouvions l'oublier.

« Je vous écrirai. »

« Faites attention à vous Mary. », ponctuai-je d'un baiser placé sur le dos de sa main.

« Je vais retrouver ma ville, la mer, et en un sens, ma liberté. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. »

« Vous allez tout de même revivre chez vos parents. », grimaçai-je en exagérant pour la taquiner.

« Idiot... Bien, il est temps que nous partions. Prenez soin de vous Hamish. », et malgré ce prénom incongru, c'était bien à moi qu'elle s'exprimait en embrassant ma joue.

« _Hamish_... ? »

« Ah ! Oui, j'ai oublié de vous le dire, mais je me suis débrouillé avec mes contacts du ministère pour vous avoir de nouveaux papiers le plus vite possible, et vous vous appellerez donc, aux yeux de la loi, Hamish Tuk. », intervint Mycroft en venant serrer ma main.

« _Hamish Tuk_ ? », répétai-je, grimaçant comme si ces deux mots piquaient ma bouche - ce qui était exactement le cas. « Mais je _déteste_ ce prénom ! »

« Précisément. C'est moi qui l'ai choisi. », me lança ma femme en se penchant à travers la fenêtre du fiacre.

« Oh, elle est forte. Elle est vraiment très forte. », intervint Sherlock, plus impressionné que jamais.

« Sherlock, je compte sur toi pour ne pas mettre le feu à cette maison. Je vous écrirai dès que possible. Dans un mois, tout devrait être réglé ! »

« Mycroft ! Il est hors de question que mon nouveau nom soit _Hamish Tuk_, vous m'entendez ? », criai-je en accélérant le pas derrière le carrosse qui s'en allait.

Mais le voyant prendre de la vitesse, ma voix couverte par le bruit des sabots des chevaux écrasés contre le gravier, je sus que mon ultime demande était bien vaine, et que cette décision atroce était scellée. Me retournant essoufflé, je demandai à destination de Sherlock, toujours sur le devant de la porte, les mains dans les poches, me regardant avec un amusement non dissimulé :

« Et vous, vous ne dites rien ! Ça vous fait rire ? »

« Quelle importance... »

« Mais... _Hamish Tuk_ ! »

Il me sourit d'un sourire si tendre que tout mon malaise disparut instantanément. Il avait raison de toute façon. Ce nom ne comptait qu'aux yeux de la loi, et me souciais-je réellement de cette dernière ? Je savais bien que non. Je resterai John auprès de mes amis les plus proches, et auprès du seul qui importait réellement. Ce dernier me fit un signe de la tête en direction des jardins et me demanda dans un sourire.

« Cabane ? »

« Cabane. »

Abandonnant sur place l'inutile, nous nous mîmes à courir, pourchassant l'autre à en perdre haleine, sautant par dessus le jardin fleuri de Mycroft, slalomant entre les arbres fruitiers pour revenir à notre bateau de pirate, notre palais éternel, notre foyer, celui que Sherlock s'était créé et m'avait autorisé à pénétrer, cet endroit où il y avait nous et rien d'autre que nous. Nous nous poussâmes du coude comme des gamins en nous agrippant aux branches, repoussant l'autre pour arriver le premier, se voulant vainqueur d'une course qui n'existait que dans nos esprits. À bout de souffle, nous nous allongeâmes sur les planches grises, Sherlock venant prendre position au creux de mes bras, posant son oreille sur mon torse et retenant sa respiration quelques secondes pour écouter les battements de mon cœur. Cela n'était pas logique de se rassurer ainsi, comme il l'avait dit, mais je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. Il était la tête quand j'étais le cœur. Certains avaient l'un, certains avaient l'autre, certains n'en avaient aucun, mais personne n'avait les deux de toute façon. Lentement, il chercha ma main à tâtons, que je lui tendis sans un mot. Nous entrelaçâmes nos doigts, et enfin, nous n'étions réunis.

* * *

...

* * *

Grimaçant en ouvrant un œil, je savais déjà qu'avoir dormi sur le sommier cassé avait été une mauvaise idée. La dernière lubie de Holmes pour les arbalètes avait abîmé bien plus de meubles que la Convention Nationale du Droit de l'Ameublement aurait autorisé - si elle existait réellement. Mais hier soir, rentrant de la course-poursuite avec les deux russes impliqués dans le braquage de la banque nationale, je n'avais pas fais attention aux recommandations de mon amant et m'étais couché sur ce simulacre de lit.

Prendre mes aises dans ses appartements s'était fait avec un naturel évident. L'emménagement avait été somme toute assez rapide, je n'avais gardé aucun meuble de la maison de Covent Garden. Mary m'avait simplement fait parvenir une malle contenant mes quelques rares affaires auxquelles je tenais réellement. Le changement notable était bien évidemment la mort de John Watson. Oh, en y réfléchissant bien, il y avait peu de personnes à prévenir ; Mrs. Hudson en premier lieu, qui ainsi comprenait que les lettres adressées à Hamish Tuk m'étaient belles et bien destinées. Puis Lestrade, qui au début sembla fort mécontent de cette décision illégale, mais qui (après une réunion privée de près d'une heure avec Mycroft), finit par accepter sans plus jamais nous en reparler.

Restait à régler le problème d'Andrew qui, comme me le confirma Mycroft, était bien au courant de l'attachement que Sherlock me portait. Il fut néanmoins muté à Wick, charmante bourgade du nord de l'Écosse de 134 habitants. La décision fut certainement prise par un homme au parapluie, mais j'étais trop poli pour demander.

J'avais fermé mon cabinet en aiguillant mes patients les plus nécessiteux vers des collègues de confiance, et m'étais débarrassé de toutes clés relatives à Covent Garden. Cette décision m'avait permis de réaliser que j'avais en réalité bien peu d'amis ; ainsi, la disparition de John Watson en était bien moins triste.

Lentement, je me tournai sur le flanc droit pour admirer la chambre. Le capharnaüm avait pris ses aises depuis tellement longtemps que je ne m'en souciais plus réellement. Holmes avait déjà ouvert les rideaux, chose qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il sautait du lit. Se rendait-il compte que cela me réveillait ? J'en doute. Mais j'aimais cette routine, bien que totalement égoïste, aussi, je ne lui en parlais jamais. Notre relation était fusionnelle et pourtant, j'aimais le voir vivre ainsi, dans son monde, m'oubliant de rares moments.

Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas changé - il ne changerait jamais. J'étais celui qui avais quitté le temple bancal qu'était sa vie pour enfin _être_ vraiment. De l'extérieur, j'étais bien peu différent. Aide soignant à l'hôpital St. Bartholomew's, homme anglais quarantenaire somme toute assez normal, suivant son colocataire détective dans les histoires les plus rocambolesques de l'île. Intérieurement, j'étais _vivant_. Les fourberies des conventions ne me faisaient plus peur depuis bien longtemps. Ne plus croire en Dieu m'avait appris à non plus prendre des décisions selon un ordre chimérique, mais bien selon mon cœur. Il avait failli être transpercé il y avait trois ans de ça, autant fêter dignement sa survie.

Me tournant sommairement, je vis sur la table de chevet le courrier apporté par mon amant. Voir le nom Hamish Tuk inscrit noir sur blanc me donnait toujours autant la nausée, même si dans la vie courante, bien peu de personnes m'appelaient ainsi. Mrs. Hudson se faisait un devoir de m'appeler John lorsque nous étions seuls face à face, et de hurler « _Monsieur Tuk !_ » lorsqu'elle m'appelait du rez-de-chaussée. Lestrade quant à lui évitait au maximum d'employer mon nom - pour mon plus grand bonheur. En résumé, ceux qui employaient ce nom était les banquiers, commerçants, et gens du peuple.

Je reconnus l'écriture raffinée que je n'avais pas eu le loisir de lire depuis cinq mois maintenant. Hâtant l'ouverture de l'enveloppe, je souris en lisant les premiers mots de Mary. Sa nouvelle vie à Lancaster sentait l'air iodé et le sable, elle qui n'avait finalement pas séjourné bien longtemps chez ses parents. Revenant dans sa ville d'enfance, elle avait rencontré un ami de longue date, propriétaire d'un haras, avec qui elle s'était mariée et avait eu une petite Amanda. Nous parlions souvent de nous rencontrer, j'en avais terriblement envie. Je voulais serrer dans mes bras cette petite que j'imaginais tout comme sa mère. Les lignes défilant, mon sourire se fit plus grand encore, mais à l'appel de mon nom, j'arrêtai ma lecture :

« Une affaire intéressante John ? »

Baissant la lettre, je découvris dans l'encadrement de la porte Sherlock, massant son cuir chevelu humide à l'aide d'une serviette. Il n'avait pas encore boutonné sa chemise blanche, à peine rentrée dans son pantalon, et le voir ainsi à moitié nu me ravit au plus haut point. Trois ans que je connaissais son corps mieux que le mien, et pourtant, je ne m'en lassais jamais.

« Pas une affaire, mais une lettre de Mary. Elle est enceinte. »

« Encore ? Mais elle vient à peine d'en avoir un ! »

« Et bien, elle en aura un deuxième. Elle pense que c'est un garçon cette fois. Savez-vous comment elle veut l'appeler ? »

« _Sherlock_ ? »

Reposant la lettre à mes côtés, je le regardai, abasourdi.

« Non, elle pense l'appeler Luc. Pourquoi l'appellerait-elle _Sherlock_ ? », demandai-je, mon amant n'ayant vraiment aucune conscience des mots qu'il employait.

« Et bien je ne sais pas, vous m'avez demandé mon avis... »

« Vous êtes impossible. »

Sa réponse prit la forme de son sourire fier (même si de ma bouche ce n'était pas un compliment), alors qu'il hâtait le pied jusqu'à notre couche pour sauter à califourchon au-dessus de mon corps. Lentement, alors que ses baisers traçaient le chemin sensible de mon cou, je repensais aux mois qui avaient suivi notre ultime confrontation avec Moran. M'avoir vu chuter avait réveillé en Sherlock une douleur que je n'aurais sincèrement pas cru aussi importante. Pas un jour il n'arrêta de me demander exactement tout ce que j'avais ressenti lorsque _lui_ était tombé ; voulant comparer nos sensations, voulant peut être se punir de m'avoir fait autant de mal. J'avais beau le rassurer en lui demandant de taire cet événement malheureux mais qui était maintenant si loin de nous, chaque étreinte était pour lui l'occasion de coller son oreille à ma poitrine pour en écouter les battements rassurants. Il lui était même arrivé plus d'une fois, alors que la passion était à son comble et que mon orgasme était proche, de tout arrêter pour simplement écouter mon cœur. La frustration était terrible, mais le geste si précieux que je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. Sherlock était un gosse pourri gâté.

« Pas d'affaire alors... ? », demanda mon amant en baisant ma poitrine qu'il découvrait du draps gênant.

« Et bien, il y a toujours cette rencontre que nous avons faite avec le docteur Mortimer hier soir. »

« Son ami est mort d'une crise cardiaque, que voulez-vous que je fasse de ça ? »

« Il parle tout de même d'une malédiction... »

Les doux outrages s'arrêtèrent net alors que Sherlock se redressa d'un coup.

« Vous y croyez ? À cette sorcellerie, je veux dire. »

« Je n'en sais rien Sherlock, je n'ai pas votre génie pour déduire à partir de simples détails... », souris-je, tout à fait prêt à l'entendre me rassurer.

« Vous avez raison, votre esprit n'est toujours pas assez aiguisé. Tentez toujours, cela peut-être distrayant. »

Ma tentative avait loupé, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Inspirant en posant mes mains derrière ma nuque, je levai les yeux au plafond en le laissant caresser mon torse, réfléchissant tout haut.

« Et bien, le corps à été retrouvé dans le Devonshire, c'est le médecin familial qui a effectué l'autopsie donc on peut croire qu'il n'était pas objectif. Concernant la malédiction, elle remonterait à deux siècles et frapperait les hommes de cette famille. Il y a aussi le... »

« Très bien, allons-y ! », me lança soudain mon amant, m'attrapant sans me demander mon avis pour me tirer hors du lit.

Il plongea tête baissée dans la penderie et en sortit chemises et pantalons qu'il lança à l'aveuglette dans un sac qu'il gardait toujours ouvert au pied de notre lit. Sa folie l'avait repris sans raison. Riant à le voir faire, je savais bien néanmoins que cette nouvelle aventure ne serait pas de tout repos - les enquêtes qui nous sortaient de Londres étaient toujours les plus éprouvantes. Nous nous habillâmes en hâte comme si la maison était en feu, puis nous quittâmes Baker Street après être passés saluer notre logeuse. L'air était frais en cette douce matinée, Sherlock tournoyait sur lui-même à la recherche d'un fiacre, faisant voler son manteau noir dans la rue vide. Lorsqu'il en trouva un, il lui fit de larges signes de la main pour le guider jusqu'à nous, avant de se retourner vers moi.

« Comment s'appelle notre victime déjà ? »

« Charles Baskerville. »

« Baskerville, j'en ferai une affaire personnelle. Maintenant venez mon vieux, la vie est belle et la mort l'est tout autant ! »

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et me sourit de son plus magnifique des sourires. Je ne croyais plus en Dieu depuis longtemps déjà mais cet homme était mon Eden et mon enfer. Je l'aimais comme ça. Je l'avais toujours aimé comme ça. Car Sherlock Holmes réveille les contradictions comme d'autres rêvent d'harmonie, car il est toutes les nuances de gris dans un monde dicté par le blanc et le noir. Il est cet homme dont j'écris les aventures le soir venu, que je ne cesserai jamais d'analyser lorsqu'il analyse les autres. Et pourtant il y a toutes ces choses que je sais et que je n'écris pas, toutes ces choses que je ressens et que je n'exprime pas. Plus de mots nécessaires pour écrire notre histoire, il m'aime autant que je l'aime et c'est parfait ainsi.


	11. -Note

Note :

Et voici la désormais traditionnelle petite note de fin !  
Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette histoire qui me tenait à coeur (moi qui ai découverts tout l'univers Sherlock Holmes fin décembre 2013, grâce à **Glasgow**). J'ai vu qu'il y avait pas mal de lectrices/lecteurs au Brésil et au Japon entre autre (mais qui êtes-vous donc chers étrangers, j'aimerai tant vous parler par MP !), ce qui est très cool.

Avec cette histoire j'ai essayé une nouvelle façon d'écrire. Déjà, l'époque impose un style particulier, des recherches historiques aussi - et oui, Gladstone a réellement existé ! Mais le pauvre monsieur est simplement mort d'une mort naturelle... oui je suis devenue incollable sur les ministres de la reine Victoria. Ensuite, j'ai décidé de faire une publication hebdomadaire, le samedi quand tout le monde profite de son weekend. Et surtout, j'ai eu une bêta ! **Nathdawn**, quelle rencontre incroyable. Je veux dire ici et que tout le monde lise tous ces mercis que je te dois, car tu n'as pas seulemen korigé mé fote mais tu as été un soutien, tu as su trouver les bonnes tournures de phrases lorsque j'en avais besoin, et tu n'as pas hésité à me dire quand j'écrivais n'importe quoi ;). Bref, une belle rencontre, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai eu pas mal de retours, très différents, tous ont eu une importance capitale. L'idée de départ d'À Coeur Battant est cette confrontation entre Moran, Sherlock et John et cette fausse mort - que Sherlock assiste à la chute de son ami. Après, beaucoup d'éléments ont changés au fil et à mesure du récit... et selon vos reviews ou messages aussi, je ne m'en cache pas :) Mais c'est ce qui est plaisant avec FF, on peut échanger et ça fait évoluer les textes. J'ai été également inspirée par une découverte faite après des heures de recherche sur Sherlock Holmes : le détective n'est pas parfait. Il se trompe dans quelques affaires. Ainsi, dans ACB il est un humain, au même titre que John. Ce ne sont pas des héros dans mon histoire, le médecin traverse même clairement une dépression dans les derniers chapitres.

Bon, ça devient relou, je le sens, j'en vois qui baillent dans le fond. Tout ça pour dire que je vous remercie d'avoir lu, je vous remercie encore plus pour les reviews, si vous n'en avez pas mis avant ce n'est pas grave, mais sachez que ça fait un plaisir fou à l'auteur d'avoir un petit mot :)

On fait quoi maintenant, on va tous boire un verre et on débat sur The Voice ? Faites donc ça, moi j'ai quelques nouvelles idées de fic dont je voudrai parler à ma bêta...

À la prochaine !

-SCN


End file.
